Visionen
by vestilia
Summary: Felicita wird von Albträumen heimgesucht.Ein uns nicht unbekannter Zaubertrankprofessor soll ihr helfen, den Ursprung dieser Träume zu ergründen. Doch dadurch werden Ereignisse in Gang gesetzt, mit denen niemand gerechnet hat.
1. Chapter 1

Das Harry Potter Universum gehört JKR.

Mir gehört nur der Plot und Felicita.

Wer Fehler findet darf sie behalten.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Kapitel 1**

Um sie herum herrschte totale Finsternis, die Luft war schlecht, stickig und verbraucht.

Ihr Körper zitterte vor Angst.

Sie hörte Schrei, Schmerzensschreie, die eines Mannes und einer Frau, und im totalen Gegensatz dazu das Lachen von mehreren Personen, die sich an dem Leid zu weiden schienen.

Sie wusste, sie musste sich absolut still verhalten, damit ihr nicht ein ähnliches Schicksal wie den Gefolterten zuteil wurde, doch am liebsten hatte sie laut geschrien, vor Angst und Verzweiflung.

Doch sie blieb still.

Angstschweis lief ihr den Rücken hinunter, ihr Blut rauschte in den Ohren.

Sie blieb still.

Die Schrei des Mannes wurden schriller und dann brachen sie plötzlich ab.

Jemand sprach, doch sie konnte die Worte nicht verstehen.

Dann hörte sie schnelle Schritt die Treppe hinauf.

Ihr Puls beschleunigte sich abermals, sie konnte hören wie jemand immer näher kam.

Ihre Beine gaben nach, sie konnten ihren verängstigten, zitternden Körper nicht länger tragen.

In ihrer Nähe wurde eine Tür aufgestoßen, jemand durchsuchte anscheinend die Räume, suchte nach ihr.

Immer wieder hörte sie das Geräusch des schnellen, rücksichtslosen Aufstoßens einer Tür, dann schnelle Schritte die den dahinter liegenden Raum durchsuchten.

Die Geräusche kamen ihrem Versteck immer näher, sie hatte keine Fluchtmöglichkeit.

Jetzt waren die Schritte vor ihrer Tür angelangt.

Die Schläge ihres Herzens wurden immer schneller, schmerzten in ihrer Brust und dröhnten in ihren Ohren.

Wenn sich die Tür öffnete würde sie tot sein.

Sie vernahm nur noch das Geräusch der schnell herunter gedrückten Türklinke und dann war es vorbei.

Sie hatte das Gefühl zu fallen, tief und immer tiefer...

Schweißgebadet erwachte Felicita.  
Orientierungslos schaute sie sich um.

Sie befand sich nicht in einer dunklen Kammer, sie hatte sich nicht versteckt.  
Nein, das war ihr Bett, im Schlafsaal der Ravenclaw's.

Sie brauchte noch einige Minuten um sich zu beruhigen, bis sich ihre Atmung und ihr Puls auf eine relativ normale Frequenz verlangsamt hatten.  
Dann zog sie die Vorhänge ihres Bettes beiseite und schlich leise ins Bad, um ihre Zimmergenossinen nicht zu wecken.

Dort angekommen sah sie in den Spiegel.  
Ihre Haut war blass, fast grau.  
Ihr rotbraunes Haar klebte ihr im Gesicht und im Nacken, so wir ihr Pyjama am Rest ihres Körpers klebte.  
Ihre grünen Augen waren verquollen und blutunterlaufen durch die Tränen, die sie anscheind im Schlaf geweint hatte.  
Als sie begann sich auszuziehen bemerkte sie, dass ihre Hände noch immer zitterten.

Sie hoffte eine heiße Dusche könnte diese Spuren des Albträums beseitigen.

Es hatte zumindest in der letzten Zeit oft geholfen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Felicita Mc Dermod war eine Musterschülerin des Hauses Ravenclaw.Sie war inteligent, zielstrebig, doch vergaß sie bei allem Ehrgeiz niemals ihre Mitmenschen.  
Für viele Mitschüler Felicita ein Ansprechpartner, der für Sorgen und Nöte stets ein offenes Ohr hatte.  
Sie erzielte Bestnoten in fast allen Fächern, es gab nur zwei Ausnahmen.

Die erste war Wahrsagen. Sie hatte zwar ein Talent dafür entwickelt, das zu sagen, was Professor Trewlany hören wollte, doch ihr fehlte das Verständnis für dieses Fach, sie einfach keinen Sinn darin irgendwelche Formen und Figuren aus matschigen Teeblättern zu lesen oder zu versuchen künftige Entwicklungen an Sternenkonstelationen festzumachen.  
Sie war nicht überzeugt von der Thematik und was sie nicht überzeugte konnte sie auch nicht mit aller Ernsthaftigkeit studieren.

Somit war ihre annehmbaren Leistungen für sie wahrhaftig annehmbar.

Die zweite Ausnahme war die Geschicht der Zauberei. Auch hier glänzte sie nicht gerade mit Bestnoten, ganz einfach weil sie die langweiligen Monologe von Professor Binns wirklich nicht fesseln konnten. So folgte sie dem Unterricht nicht immer mit der nötigen Konzentration.

Ganz anders verhielt es sich bei den eigentlichen Kernfächern die auf Hogwarts unterrichtet wurden. In Zauberkunst, Verwandlung und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste erzielte sie häufig ein „ohnegleichen", wirkte dabei aber nie Neumalklug, sondern einfach interessiert am vermittelten Stoff.

Sie war talentiert und mit Fleiß konnte sie auf diesen Gebieten fast alles erreichen.

Doch ihr Lieblingsfach, womit sie eine Ausnahme für alle Nicht-Slytherin-Schüler in Hogwarts bildete, war Zaubertränke. Dieses Gebiet interessierte und reizte sie vom ersten Tag an. Die Zusammenhänge erschlossen sich ihr wie von selbst und neue Stoffgebiete verinnerlichte sie ohne Nacharbeiten außerhalb des Unterrichts.

Den Spaß an diesem Fach konnte ihr auch der stets miesgelaunte, herablassende und bösartige Professor Snape nicht verderben.

Durch ihre hervorragenden schulischen Leistungen und ihre hilfsbereitschaft war das Mädchen bei nahezu allen Professoren und Schülern beliebt.  
Stets wirkte sie freundlich und ausgeglichen, einfach fröhlich.

Doch in letzter Zeit war dies mehr oder weniger aufgesetzt und gut gespielt.

Felicita wurde von schrecklichen Albträumen heimgesucht. Sie waren so real, dass sie häufig, wie in der letzten Nacht, schweisgebadet erwachte.  
Das schlimme war aber, das sie keinerlei Vorstellungen hatte woher die Träume kamen.  
Es hatte irgendwann angefangen, sie konnte nicht einmal sagen wann es gewesen war.  
Sie wusste nur, dass die Träume immer häufiger kamen, immer intensiver, brutaler und vorallem realer wurden. Inzwischen bekam sie wahrlich Angst.

Das war auch der Grund warum die 17jährige jetzt zu Mdm Pomfrey unterwegs war und viel zu spät zum Unterricht im Kerker erscheinen würde.

Mdm Pomfrey begrüßte sie freundlich, als sie die Krankenstation betrat  
„Guten Morgen mein Kind, was kann ich für dich tun?"  
Felicita brauchte einen Moment um die richtigen Worte zu wählen, es fiel ihr schwer darüber zu sprechen, sie hatte Angst vor dem was die Krankenschwester darauf antworten würde.  
„Guten Morgen. Mdm Pomfrey, wenn ein Mensch Albträume hat, welche Ursachen kann das haben?" die Schwester antworte sofort

„Typisch ist es Dinge zu verarbeiten, die man gesehen, oder von denen man gehört hat, auch möglich sind Stress und seelische Belastungen. Eher selten treten in den Träumen verdrängte Erinnerungen zu Tage."  
All diese Dinge hatte Felicita schon ausschließen können. Das war der Grund für ihre Sorgen

„Was würden Sie sagen, wenn ich all diese Dinge ausschließen könnte?"  
Die Krankenschwester sah die Schülerin besorgt an, sie sah deutlich, wie aufgewühlt das Mädchen war

„Was träumst du denn?" fragte sie dann sanft

„Dinge die so furchtbar sind, das ich kaum darüber sprechen kann" ihre Stimme klang zittrig als sie das sprach. Sie zwang sich sichtbar weiterzusprechen „Ich...Ich träume davon, dass Menschen gequält oder...getötet werden. Ich sehe das Blut, ich rieche es. Das Leid und den Schmerz kann ich fast körperlich spüren.  
Es ist alles so real, dass ich beim Aufwachen völlig orientierungslos bin. Heute Nacht war ich selbst in die Geschehnisse in meinem Traum verwickelt. Bis jetzt war ich immer nur unbeteiligter Zeuge, aber heute Nacht war es anders. Ich habe Angst einzuschlafen. Ich habe Angst verrückt zu werden!" Felicita hatte immer schneller aber auch immer leiser gesprochen. Sie stand vor der Schwester, zitternd und mit Tränen in den Augen, und wartete auf deren Reaktion.

„Du wirst bestimmt nicht verrückt. Was du mir geschildert hast ist sicherlich ungewöhnlich, aber bestimmt klären wir bald das Problem."  
Die Krankenschwester dachte einen Augenblick nach

„Ich werde mich mit einem Kollegen beraten. Kannst du heute nach dem Unterricht noch einemal zu mir kommen? Bis dahin habe ich bestimmt schon etwas heraus gefunden."

„Natürlich, vielen Dank." Felicita schaute kurz auf ihre Uhr „Ich hätte seit 10 Minuten Unterricht bei Professor Snape, könnten Sie mir eine Bescheinigung ausstellen, dass ich bis jetzt bei Ihnen war?" mit einem leichten Lächeln fügte Sie hinzu „Sie können sich doch vorstellen, wie er auf mein Zuspätkommen reagieren wird"

„Natürlich!" antwortete die Krankenschwester, ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Felicita verabschiedete sich bis zum Nachmittag und ging dann so schnell wie möglich in die Kerker. Sie wollte Snape keine Munition für einen Punktabzug liefern, was zwangsläufig passieren würde, wenn sie länger als drei Minuten für den Weg von der Krankenstation bis in den Kerker benötigen würde.

Ravenclaw hatte Punkte dringend nötig, das Haus lag in dem Wettkampf um den Hauspokal derzeit auf einem enttäuschenden 4. Rang.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Felicita hatte den Schultag relativ gut überstanden, auch wenn ihre Gedanken immer wieder um das Gespräch mit Mdm Pomfrey am Morgen kreisten.  
Ihre Aufmerksamkeit litt natürlich darunter. So geschah es dann auch, dass sie zwar keinen Punktabzug für ihr Zuspätkommen von Snape kassierte, kurz darauf aber 10 Punkte wegen Unaufmerksamkeit verlohr.

Der Professor hatte ihr eine Frage gestellt, ein ganz leichte („Bei welcher Temperatur muss der Seelenwanderer Trank zubereitet werden?") Die Antwort war bei 120 °.  
Doch sie hatte nicht geantwortet, weil sie die Frage gar nicht wahr genommen hatte.

Snape hatte garantiert nur auf einen Moment gewartet, an dem sie nicht mit voller Konzentration dem Unterricht gefolgt war.  
Er hatte sich wahrscheinlich schon darauf eingestellt ihr Punkte beim Betreten des Raumes abzuziehen, als das aufgrund ihrer Entschuldigung von Mdm Pomfrey nicht möglich wahr, wartete er auf eine andere Gelegenheit und sie hatte ihm prombt eine geliefert.

Sie ärgerte sich noch den ganzen Tag darüber, über sich und über die die dunkle Gestalt aus den unendlichen Tiefen des Schlosses.  
Dieser Ärger hatte aber auch seinen Vorteil, er längte sie ab und war Ansporn, neue Punkte für ihr Haus zu gewinnen. Sie folgte den weiteren Stunden mit Interesse und gewann 40 Punkte für das Haus Ravenclaw.

Doch als sie sich nach ihrer letzten Unterrichtsstunde, Zauberkunst, auf den Weg zur Krankenstation machte, kehrte die Aufregung und die Besorgnis mit einem Schlag zurück.  
Würde die Krankenschwester ihr schon etwas neues sagen können?  
Doch auf der Krankenstation sollte zunächst eine Überraschung auf sie warten.

Als sie die Tür öffnete hörte sie eine Stimme mit der sie nicht gerechnet hatte und die sie, vorsichtig ausgedrückt, nicht gerade erfreute.  
Sie hörte die Stimme ihres Zaubertrankprofessors Severus Snape. Zunächst, so befahl sie sich, würde sie ruhig bleiben. es war sicher nur ein Zufall das er hier war.  
Als sie die Blicke von der Krankenschwester und Snape auf sich spürte, trat sie noch einige Schritte in die Krankenstation hinein und sprach dann Mdm. Pomfrey an „Hallo, ich wollte Sie nicht stören. Ich werde ganz einfach später wieder kommen."

Die Krankenschwester lächelte sie freundlich an „Nein, nein, Professor Snape ist deinetwegen hier." Also doch kein Zufall? Felicita spürte wie ihr die Gesichtszüge entglitten.

„Was? Was het er denn damit zu tun?"

„Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, ich müsste noch mit einem Kollegen sprechen"  
Die Schwester lächelte sie noch immer freundlich an. Doch Felicita war gerade nicht nach Lächeln zu Mute. Die Vorstellung, dass er von ihren Problemen wusste war ihr äußerst unangenehm, er war nicht der Mensch vor dem sie Schwächen offenbaren wollte.

„Und er ist dieser Kollege?"

„Ja er ist es!" sagte Snape ungehalten, als Poppy gerade antworten wollte.  
„Mdm Pomfrey hat mich um Hilfe gebeten. Ich bin sogar bereit ihr zu helfen, können Sie sich das Vorstellen? Allerdings nur unter einer Voraussetzung, dass Sie nicht mehr über mich sprechen, als würde ich mich nicht im selben Raum wie sie befinden." Er war immer Verlauf seiner Ansprache immer leiser geworden, die letzten Worte waren nicht mehr, als eine geflüssterte Drohung.

'Er will helfen? Sehr interessant.' war das erste was sie dachte. Ihren zweiten Gedanken sprach sie dann gleich aus  
„Wie? Und Wieso?"

Auf diese Frage antwortete Poppy „ Professor Snape hat selbst Erfahrungen mit Albträumen" auf das Schnauben, welches Snape daraufhin verlauten lies, fügt Poppy hastig hinzu „Natürlich erwarten wir, dass du diese Information vertraulich behandelst, so wie du Verschwiegenheit von uns erwartest." Felicita nickte nur zur Antwort, dann fuhr die Schwester fort „ Er wird dir helfen zu erforschen wo deine Träume herkommen..."

Poppy sprach nicht weiter, sie schien nach den richtigen Worten für was auch immer zu suchen. Felicita ahnte, dass was auch immer nichts Positives sein konnte.  
Es entstand eine unangenehme Stille. In dem Kopf der Schülerin machte sich eine Frage immer breiter, die Frage nach dem Wie.

„Mit Hilfe von Legilimentik" sagte Snape dann als wolle er Stille durchbrechen.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Nach dieser Offenbarung entstand wieder eine Pause. Niemand sprach ein Wort.  
Poppy wirkte besorgt, Felicita panisch und Professor Snape stand mit undurchdringlicher Miene im Raum.

Die Schülerin schaute abwechselnd zur Krankenschwester und zu ihrem Zaubertrankprofessor, ihre Augen waren weit geöffnet, ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Das konnte doch unmöglich deren ernst sein, das war einfach unmöglich.  
Sie konnte den Gedanken kaum ertragen, dass diese schwarze Gestalt in ihre Erinnerungen eindrang und sie durchstöberte.  
Wie sollte sie ihn jemals wieder in die Augen schauen können, wenn er es erst wirklich getan hatte?

Anscheinend konnte Snape in ihrem Gesicht lesen, wie in einem offenen Buch.  
Anders waren die Worte, die er als nächstes sprach nicht zu erklären.

„Miss McDermod, ich werde mich bestimmt nicht in ihren pupertären Phantasien tummeln, es interessiert mich überhaupt nicht, an wen sie Abends in ihrem Bettchen einen Gedanken verschwenden, es interessiert mich auch nicht, ob sie mit ihrem Äußeren zufrieden sind, oder ob sie sich von ihrer Umwelt ungerecht behandelt fühlen.  
Wie Mdm Pomfrey Ihnen ja inzwischen mitgeteilt hat" bei diesen Worten warf er der Krankenschwester einen strafenden, ja fast vernichtenden Blick zu „habe ich selbst Erfahrungen mit Albträumen. Ich weiß wie belastend sie sein können. Sie haben jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten.  
Wenn Sie sich von mir helfen lassen, können wir vielleicht die Ursache für diese Träume finden und sie somit auf ganz näturlichen Weg verbannen.

Die zweite Möglichkeit ist die, dass Sie die Träume mit Hilfe von Tränken aus Ihrem Schlaf verbannen.  
So werden Sie es umgehen können, dass sie ein paar für ihr Privatleben" er sprach dieses Wort mit unendlich viel Geringschätzung gemischt mit einer Prise Zynismus aus „unbedeutende Gedanken mit mir teilen, aber sie werden dadurch niemals erfahren, welcher Herkunft diese Träume sind, sie werden nie erfahren welche Bedeutung sie haben."

Diese Worte hatten eine große Wirkung auf Felicita. Er hatte mit der gewöhnlichen, strengen, gefühlskalten Stimme gesprochen. Doch die Worte waren alles andere als gewöhnlich gewesen.  
Er hatte ihr das Gefühl vermittelt, dass er ihr wirklich helfen wollte, zum ersten Mal in sechs Jahren, die sie jetzt schon diese Schule besuchte.

Es war unglaublich, es war ein Wunder...Sie fühlte ihm gegenüber das erste Mal soetwas wie Vertrauen.

„Ok Professor, wann fangen wir an?" Da hörten die Wunder dann auch auf und Snape zeigte wieder sein gewohntes Gesicht.

„Was soll die Frage, glauben Sie ich würde mehr als einen Nachmittag für sie opfern? Wir fangen natürlich sofort an."

Poppy lächelte Felicita aufmunternd zu, als befürchtete sie, das Mädchen könnte es sich, nach diesen harrschen Worten doch nochmal anders überlegen

„Du hast die richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Professor Snape wird sehr behutsam mit deinen Erinnerungen umgehen."

Behutsam? Wäre die Situation eine andere gewesen hätte Felicita spätestens nach diesen Worten gelacht. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sich der düstere Kerkerbewohner überhaupt über die Bedeutung eines solchen Begriffs im Klaren war.  
Doch auch Poppy schien nicht allzu überzeugt von ihren eigenen Worten. Felicita hatte den beschwörenden Blick, den sie dem Professor zugeworfen hatte während sie sprach, nicht übersehen.

Die Schwester führte ihre Patientin zu einem der Krankenbetten und bedeutete ihr sich darauf zu legen. Dann reichte sie ihr einen Becher „ Das ist ein Beruhigungstrank, er wird dir sicher helfen"

Felicita trank ihn und lies sich dann auf die Kissen zurück sinken. Snape nahm neben dem Bett auf einem Stuhl platz

„Ich möchte, dass sie jetzt ihre Augen schließen und sich entspannen. Wehren Sie sich nicht gegen mich, dass wird das alles vorallem für Sie weniger unangenehm machen."

Er ließ ihr noch einen Moment um sich zu beruhigen.

Dann spürte sie, wie er in ihre Gedanken eindrang.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Sie hatte das Gefühl zu schweben, als sie an sich herunter blickte, sah sie eine grüne Wiese.  
Felicita spürte warme Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer Haut.  
Alles sah so friedlich, so malerisch aus.

Doch dann spürte sie, dass sie etwas von der Wiese fort, in Richtung eines düsteren Waldes zog. Sie wollte dort nicht hin, es würde schrecklich sein. Hier auf dieser Wiese konnte ihr nichts passieren.  
So wehrte sie sich und versuchte den Abstand zum Wald zu vergrößern.  
Da spürte sie plötzlich eine Hand, die sich um ihren rechten Arm schloss.  
„Kämpfen Sie nicht dagegen an, wenn Sie möchten das es endet, müssen Sie mir zeigen was Sie gesehen haben."

Es war Snape, der neben ihr stand, mit der Erkenntnis was nun folgen würde, verschwand das Gefühl zu schweben.  
Ohne auch nur noch ein weiters Wort zu sprechen, schritten sie gemeinsam in den Wald hinein. Felicita hörte ein Murmeln, doch sie wusste wenn sie weiter in den Wald gingen, würden aus dem Murmeln die Schreie von Menschen werden.

Als sie sich einer Lichtung näherten, sah sie das erste Opfer des Kampfes, der tief im Inneren des Waldes tobte. Sie wollte nicht hinsehen, doch sie konnte die Augen nicht von dem Mann nehmen.  
Er war tot. Sein Körper war eine einzige Brandwunde, seine Gesichtzüge waren kaum noch zu erkennen.  
Der süße Geruch von warmen Blut und verbrannten Fleisch stieg ihr in die Nase, sie hatte das Gefühl sich gleich übergeben zu müssen, fühlte schon wie sich Speichel in ihrem Mund sammelte.  
Unter Schock stehend war es ihr jedoch unmöglich sich weg zu bewegen. Snape griff ein und zog sie von dem Toten fort, sie wusste nicht wie lange sie damals in ihrem Traum über dem Opfer gestanden hatte.

Vor diesen Träumen hatte sie noch niemals einen toten Menschen gesehen, geschweige denn ein Opfer eines so brutalen Gewaltaktes. Sie wusste, dass der Mann durch einen Fluch so zugerichtet wurden war, sie konnte die Schmerzen, die er während des Todeskampfes gespührt haben musste fast am eigenen Körper spühren.  
Diese Gefühle waren kaum zu ertragen.  
Sie wollte den Anblick aus ihrem Geist verbannen, wollte es nicht vor sich sehen. Sie riss sich von Snape los und hielt sich die Hände vor das Gesicht, sie wollte es nicht mehr sehen.  
Zu spät erinnerte sie sich, dass sie sich genauso auch in ihrem Traum die Augen zugehalten hatte, zu spät fiel ihr ein was danach passiert war...

Sie spührte nur noch, dass sie stolperte und stürzte. Sie wollte sich vor dem harten Aufprall schützen, doch er blieb aus.  
Stattdessen fiel sie auf einen weichen, warmen Körper, der zu wimmern begann, als sie auf ihm zum liegen kam. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah die dunkle Gestallt auf der sie lag.  
Sie spürte die wärme, die sein Körper ausstrahlte und die Feuchtichkeit des Blutes, dass seinen schwarzen Umhang durchtränkte. Dieses Blut, dass sie nun auf ihrer Kleidung, auf ihren Händen und in ihrem Gesicht fühlte.  
Felicita konnte nur noch schreien, vor Angst, Ekel und Grauen.  
In dem Augenblick in dem sie glaubte es nicht mehr ertragen zu können, spürte wie Snape sie wieder am Arm packte und die Szenerie sich änderte.

Snape und Felicita befanden sich nun in einem düsteren Gewölbe, sie vermutete das es ein Kerker war. In ihm waren Gestallten in schwarzen Umhängen und weißen Masken, die einen Kreis bildeten. Snape zog das Mädchen zwischen die Gestalten in deren Mitte. Keiner schien Notiz von ihnen zu nehmen.  
Sie wollte es nicht sehen, nicht nocheinmal, sie wusste es war einfach schrecklich. Sie hörte die Schreie der Frau, sie wusste, dass sie auf einem Altar in der Mitte des Kerkers lag, nackt und sich im Todeskampf windend.  
Etwas zwang Felicita die Augen zu öffnen, sie vermutete dass es Snape war, der wollte, dass sie wirklich alles nochmal genauso erlebte wie in ihrem Traum.

Und sie sah die Frau, sah wie sie mit vor Todesangst weit aufgerissenen Augen, auf dem Steinaltar lag, sah den Mann der neben ihr stand, der ihr mit einem Messer die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten hatte. Das Blut lief schnell aus ihren Venen. Die Frau wurde schon ruhiger.Der Mann hielt einen Kelch in seiner Hand, mit dem er Teile ihres Blutes auffing. Dann setzte er den Kelch an seine Lippen und Trank das Blut in einem Zug aus. Als er den Kelch wieder absetzte regte sich die Frau nicht mehr.

Wieder änderte sich die Umgebung um Snape und Felicita, sie fanden sich in einer kleinen düsteren Kammer wieder. Das waren die Erinnerungen an den Traum von letzter Nacht, die Angst entdeckt zu werden setzte augenblicklich wieder ein, sie hörte schon die Schritte die sich ihrem Versteck nährten, spürte wie sich Puls und Atmung beschleunigten.  
Doch zu ihrer großen Überraschung hörte sie auch deutlich die beschleunigten Atemzüge von Professor Snape.  
Gerade als sich die Erkenntnis in ihrem Geist breit machte, als sie sich fragt, was ihn so beunruhigte, kehrten sie in die reale Welt zurück, Snape hatte die Verbindung unterbrochen.

Als Felicita die Augen aufschlug, stand Snape neben ihrem Bett. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn, seine Atmung ging immernoch schnell und stoßweise.Als er sich zum Gehen abwandte, sprang Felicita von ihrem Bett auf. Er konnte nicht einfach gehen und sie zurücklassen, als wäre nichts geschehen.

„Professor Snape, wo wollen Sie hin? Können Sie mir sagen, was mit mir nicht stimmt?"

Er würdigte Sie keines Blickes, sprach statt mit ihr zu Mdm Pomfrey

„Sie hatten mit Ihrer Vermutung Recht, ich muss augenblicklich zu Dumbledor. Wir werden uns später bei Miss McDermod melden"

Mit diesen Worten war Snape auch schon zur Tür hinaus verschwunden, deutlich hatte sie die Verunsicherung aus seiner Stimme heraus gehört.  
Felicita warf der Krankenschwester einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Was hat das alles zu bedeuten, ich dachte Sie wüssten nicht, was mir fehlt. Wie kann Professor Snape dann von einer Vermutung sprechen?" fragte sie aufgebracht.

„Beruhige dich ersteinmal" sagte die Krankenschwester sanft „ich wollte dich heute früh nicht beunruhigen" bei diesen Worten zuckte Felicita zusammen. Die Schwester lächelte sie an „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen, dass du verrückt wirst. Ganz im Gegenteil. Deine Träume sind Visionen." Mdm Pomfrey wartete ob ihr das Mädchen etwas entgegnen würde. Felicita sah sie ungläubig an. Dann sagte sie „Das ist unmöglich, ich bin schlecht in Wahrsagen." Das klang selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren merkwürdig. Die Schwester lächelte noch etwas mehr.

„Ich bin schon immer der Meinung gewesen, dass Wahrsagen eine gabe ist, die man nicht erlernen kann.  
Ich wollte heute früh deshalb noch nichts sagen. Die Vorstellung, dass aus deinen Träumen Realität werden könnte, ist nach allem was ich bis jetzt gehört habe, mehr als beunruigend. Deshalb wollte ich ganz erst sicher sein, bevor ich es dir sage."

„Wie hat Professor Snape herausgefunden, dass es Visionen sind?"

Mdm Pomfrey überlegte kurz, wie sie es am besten erklären konnte.

„Träume hinterlassen in unserem Gedächnis andere Spuren als z.B. Erinnerungen an Dinge, die wir tatsächlich erlebt haben. Träume sind flüchtig, ihr Inhalt wird schnell aus unserem Gedächtnis verschwinden, weil sie für unser Leben in den meisten Fällen unbedeutend sind. Wenn überhaupt erinnert man sich nur noch an die groben Geschehnisse, während bei Erlebnissen auch die Umgebung, Gerüche und Geräusche nicht in Vergessenheit geraten. Ähnlich ist es mit vielen Visionen, sie bleiben in Erinnerung wie wirklich erlebte Ereignisse."

Das musste Felicita alles ersteinmal verarbeiten. Niemals wollte sie so etwas wie in ihren Träumen (sie war noch nicht bereit es Visionen zu nennen) wirklich erleben.

Die Schwester schien ihren Zustand gut deuten zu können, denn sie sagte, es sei wohl das Beste wenn sie erstmal eine Weile für sich sei, um alles zu verarbeiten. Felicita stimmte zu. Sie verabschiedete sich und begab sich dann in den Ravenclaw-Turm.

Ihre Freundin Amanda, die besorgt auf sie zukam und fragt wo sie gewesen sei, wimmelte sie mit vorgetäuschten Kopfschmerzen ab. Es tat ihr Leid sie zu belügen, aber sie hatte ihr bis jetzt nichts von den Träumen gesagt, wie sollte sie ihr dann etwas von Visionen erzählen konnen?

Sie ging in ihren Schlafsaal in dem zum Glück niemand sonst war. Es würde Stunden dauern um sich damit abzufinden, dass sie keine Albträume gehabt hatte. Wer würden die Menschen sein, die sie gesehen hatte?

Ob es das war, was Snape gerade mit dem Direktor besprach?  
Hatte er jemanden in ihren Gedanken erkannt?

Bitte hinterlasst mir eine kleine Review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ein herzliches Dankeschön an meine ersten zwei Reviewer TiniSnape uns s.r.**  
**Ich hoffe ich kann mit diesem Kapitel eure Erwartungen erfüllen.**

**  
**

**Kapitel 6**

Der Mädchenschlafsaal des 6. Jahres der Ravenclaw's lag in friedlicher Stille, vereinzelt war ein Seufzen von einem der schlafenden Mädchen zu hören.  
Doch eines der Mädchen schlief nicht, Felicita McDermod.  
Dafür gab es zwei Gründe.

Zum einen wollte sie nicht schlafen, aus Angst vor ihren Träumen. Was würde sie in dieser Nacht sehen? Wieviel Leid, Schmerz und Tod konnte sie noch ertragen?  
Zum anderen war da noch die Tatsache, dass sie über die weiteren Geschenisse informiert werden sollte, dass hatte Snape gesagt, als sie ihn vor neun Stunden das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Wann sollte das sein? Es war inzwischen 1.00 Uhr nachts, Snape und Dumbledor konnten doch unmöglich immernoch etwas zu besprechen haben. Felicita hatte doch ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, was sie gesehen hatte, ob für jemanden Gefahr bestand, ob sie selbst in Gefahr war.  
Ihr Leben hatte sich mit diesem Tag schlagartig geändert. Schreckliche Dinge zu träumen war das eine, aber die Dinge zu verarbeiten, die sie gesehen hatte, die vielleicht irgendwann Realität werden würden, war etwas ganz anderes. Sie fühlte sich allein, verlassen. Niemand war zu ihr gekommen um etwas zu erklären. Hatte man sie ganz einfach vergessen?

Das sich die Ereignisse in dieser Nacht noch überschlagen sollten, konnte sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht ahnen.

Es verging noch eine halbe Stunde, in der sich ihre Stimmung aufgrund der immer stärker werdenden Müdigkeit und Unruhe änderte.  
Aus Verzweiflung und Ungeduld wurde Ärger.  
Sie ärgerte sich über die Gleichgültigkeit, die ihr entgegen gebracht wurde.  
Von Snape war sie nicht überrascht, es wäre verwunderlich, wenn er sich für ihre Gefühlslage interessieren würde.  
Doch von Dumbledor erwartete sie ganz einfach, dass er sich um sie kümmerte, ihr alles erklärte und ihr die Angst nahm. Doch nichts der Gleichen geschah... Weitere zehn Minuten später war sie wütend.

Diese Wut war dann auch der Auslöser dafür, dass sie die Bettdecke zurückschlug, die Vorhänge ihres Bettes aufriss und aufstand. Sie zog sich ihren Bademantel und Schuhe an, ging aus dem Schlafsaal und kurze Zeit später aus dem Ravenclaw-Turm.  
Sie würde Dumbledor zur Rede stellen.

Sie lief durch das ruhige, verschlafene Hogwarts und war nicht mehr weit von Dumbledors Quartier entfernt, als ihr einfiel, dass sie ja das Passwort für den Wasserspeier gar nicht kannte. Was sollte sie tun? Sich vor den rieseigen Stein-Phönix stellen und nach dem Direktor rufen? Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Filch oder Mrs Norris sie hören würden war größer als das Dumbledor es tat.  
Aber zurück in Bett wollte sie auch nicht, sie hatte das jetzt angefangen, also würde sie es auch zuende bringen.

Warum hatte sie Snape nicht gleich gefragt, wann man mit ihr sprechen würde?Snape! Sie konnte genauso gut zu ihm gehen, an seine Tür klopfen und fragen, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte.  
Er hatte ihr am Nachmittag nicht geantwortet, jetzt war es an der Zeit, dass nachzuholen.  
Wäre sie nicht so total übermüdet gewesen, hätte sie nicht soviel Mut gehabt und diese Idee als Wahnsinn abgetan und vergessen. Doch in ihrem jetztigen Zustand erschien allee einfach und logisch.

Sie ging zügig in die Kerker, sie wollte sich doch nicht noch eine Erkältung einfangen. Es war November und dem zufolge schon recht kalt im Schloss. Sie begann zu frieren.Als sie einige Minuten später die Stufen in den Kerker hinunter lief, spürte sie das es hier nochmals bedeutend kälter war, sie begann zu zittern als sie vor Snapes Tür zum Stehen kam.  
Sie wollte alles nur noch schnell hinter sich bringen und klopfte, ohne nochmal über die ganze Sache nachzudenken, dreimal an die schwere Holztür.

Als sie das getan hatte wurde ihr bewusst, wie blöd diese Idee war. Was würde Snape wohl sagen, wenn sie hier nachts um dreiviertel zwei zitternd mit einem Bademantel bekleidet an seine Tür klopfte? Die Variante '150 Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw und drei Monate Strafarbeit' erschien ihr plötzlich als am wahrscheinlichsten. Er hatte bestimmt schon geschlafen. Snape war schon im wachen Zusatnd gefährlich, doch zu was war er erst fähig, wenn er verschlafen diese Tür öffnen und sie sehen würde?

Gerade als sie sich entschlossen hatte, die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und fort zu laufen, bevor Snape zu Gesicht bekam, öffnete dieser schwungvoll die Tür.Felicita rechnete schon mit der größten Strafpredigt ihres Lebens, doch diese blieb aus.

Als er die Tür geöffnet hatte, sah er mehr als wütend aus, doch dann war seine Miene einfach nur undurchdringlich geworden.  
Mit ruhigem Ton fragte er dann „Was wollen Sie hier?"

Felicita war überrascht, sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, ein langes Wortgefecht war die rosigste Aussicht gewesen, die sie sich als Reaktion auf diese nächtliche Störung erwartet hatte. Diese ruhige Frage gab ihr neuen Mut.

„Ich denke sie wissen ganz genau, was ich möchte. Ich warte seit 10 Stunden, dass sich jemand bei mir meldet und mir erklärt, wie es weiter geht." auch sie war freundlicher, als sie es sich nach dem bisherigen Verlauf dieser Nacht hatte vorstellen können.  
Snape sah sie einige Sekunden lang still an, fast als suche er etwas in ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen"hörte sie da so etwas wie echtes Bedauern aus seiner Stimme? Was war hier los, wohin war der echte Snape verschwunden? „Die Dierktor hat andere Pläne, als Ihnen heute Nacht alles zu erklären."

Jetzt wurde sie doch wieder zornig „Ach und da haben Sie gedacht, ich würde alles vergessen, was ich erlebt und erfahren habe und nicht weiter nachfragen?"

Snape sagte nichts, obwohl sie ihn gerade angeschnauzt hatte. „Wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen?" fragte sie dann wieder ruhiger „Wann wird mir erklärt, wie ich mich verhalten soll? Was sehe ich in diesen Visionen. Ich weis, dass sie wissen was es ist." das war ein weiter Vorstoß, sie wusste nicht wie er darauf jetzt reagieren würde.Sie sah, dass er sich ärgerte. Felicita machte sich darauf gefasst, dass sie jetzt das unvermeindliche Donnerwetter erleben würde, doch es blieb wieder aus. Er war sichtlich verärgert, doch als er sprach erkannte sie, dass sich der Ärger nicht gegen sie richtete.

„Es tut mir Leid, auch wenn das unvorstellbar für Sie sein muss, Sie tun mir Leid. Ich hatte vor es Ihnen zu erklären.Doch der Direktor hat eine Entscheidung gefällt und es steht mir nicht zu diese in Frage zu stellen." Felicita sprach bevor sie überlegen konnte. „Das haben sie mit der Entschuldigung aber bereits getan." Sie wusste das es ein Fehler gewesen war.

„Gehen Sie jetzt zurück in ihren Turm." Er nutzte wieder die ruhige Stimme, er schien nicht wütend auf sie zu sein. Deshalb ging sie nicht. Sie konnte ihn nicht mehr ansehen, Tränen standen in ihren Augen, Tränen der Verzweiflung.  
„Professor bitte, ich traue mich nicht einzuschlafen, ich habe Angst vor dem was ich sehen werde. Ich muss doch verstehen was passiert. Warum sagen sie es mir nicht?"

Er antwortete nicht, da hatte sie einen anderen Einfall.

„Wenn ich nicht erfahre, was diese Visionen zu bedeuten haben, dann möchte ich sie nicht mehr sehen. Kann ich nicht einen Tranke bekommen, der sie unterdrückt? Ich verstehe sie ja sowieso nicht. Nur solange bis Professor Dumbledor mit mir gesprochen hat? Wäre das möglich?"

„Möglich wäre es, aber der Direktor will, dass sie die Visionen sehen."

Das war zuv viel, jetzt liefen ihr Tränen über das Gesicht.

„Wieso, was ergibt das denn für einen Sinn?" Snape antwortete nicht, es herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen. Felicita wollte sah ihn an, wollte ihm gerade sagen, dass es anscheind keinen Sinn hatte hier zu bleiben, dass sie in ihren Schlafsaal zurück gehen würde. Auf seinem Gesicht war ganz offen Bedauern zu erkennen. Als sie dass sah, fasste sie noch ein letztes mal Mut.

„Bitte Professor, helfen Sie mir!" sagt sie mit Tränen erstickter Stimme.

Er sah sie noch eine Weile an, für Felicita schien es eine Ewigkeit zu sein, bevor er aus der Tür trat und ein einfaches „Kommen Sie mit."sprach.

**Über eine kleine Review würde ich mich sehr freuen.  
Bis bald, eure Vestilia.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Einen herzlichen Dank an Tini und Ladydarkside.  
Bis zum nächsten Kapitel werdet ihr euch wahrscheinlich etwas gedulden müssen, es fällt mir deutlich schwerer die richtigen Worte zu finden als bisher.  
**

**Kapitel 7**

Snape hatte kein weiteres Wort zu Felicita gesagt, er hetzte mit einer Geschwindigkeit durch die Gänge, die es ihr schwer machte ihm zu folgen.

In ihrem Geist kreisten unendlich viele Fragen. Wieso wollte Dumbledor nicht mit ihr über die Visionen sprechen? Wieso war Snape im Gegensatz dazu regelrecht besorgt?  
Was hatte Snape in ihren Erinnerungen erkannt? Sie war davon überzeugt, dass er sie zu Dumbledor führte, doch was würde er dann tun?

Sie erreichten den Wasserspeier und Snape sprach das Passwort. Das Mädchen war noch zu weit entfernt gewesen um es zu verstehen.  
Die Steinfigur begann sich zu drehen und gab eine Treppe frei. Felicita hatte zwar gewusst, wo sich das Büro des Direktors befand, aber sie war noch nie hier gewesen.  
Sie folgte Snape die Trppe hinauf, er sprach immer noch kein Wort zu ihr. Sie sah wie er eine Tür mit einem kräftigen Ruck aufstoß, als sie diese durchschritt, befand sie sich im Büro des Schulleiters. Dieser saß trotz der späten Stunde noch an seinem Schreibtisch.  
Das Büro war angenehm warm, doch die Kälte wollte nicht aus dem Körper von Felicita verschwinden.

„Albus, dein Plan wird nicht funktionieren. Entweder du erzählst es ihr, oder ich werde ihr berichten, was ich weiß. Du kannst dir vorstellen, was sie besser verkraften würde."

Aus der Stimme von Snape war deutlich Zorn heraus zuhören.  
Wieso setzte er sich bloß so für Felicita ein?

Albus Dumbledor sah ihn über seine halbmondförmige Brille fragend an.

„Severus, warum tust du das? Wir waren uns doch einig..." Der Direktor hätte gerne noch weiter gesprochen, doch er wurde von Snape unterbrochen.

"Wir waren uns nicht einig! Ich habe irgendwann nur aufgehört dir zu widersprechen, da deine Meinung unwiderruflich feststand, eine andere Meinung hast du nicht zugelassen."

Felicita hatte bis jetzt halb verdeckt hinter Snape gestanden, dieser zog sie jetzt jedoch vor sich selbst. „Sieh sie dir an. Was hättest du getan, hätte sie so mitten in der Nacht vor deiner Tür gestanden? Sieh sie dir genau an und sag mir noch einmal, was du vorhast sei der richtige Weg."

Felicita war durch die Blicke des Direktors peinlich berührt, durch die Worte von Snape war ihr klar geworden, welchen Anblick sie ihm geboten haben musste, zitternd vor Kälte mit blasser Haut, verweinten Augen und wirren Haaren. Sie hatte sich selbst in letzter Zeit oft so gesehen. Immer dann wenn sie nach einem Traum in den Spiegel geschaut hatte.

„Severus, sie haben mich gebeten es ihr zu sagen, wenn sie 18 ist."

Jetzt schaltete sich Felicita in das Gespräch ein „Wer sind sie?"

Es herrschte Schweigen. Nach ca. einer halben Minute begann Snape zu sprechen.

„Albus, du hast es nicht anders gewollt... Ihre Eltern baten den Direktor darum Sie mit 18 über ihre Gabe aufzuklären." Dumbledor sah den Professor entsetzt an.

„Du kennst nicht die ganze Geschichte, du kannst es nicht verstehen..."

„Ich verstehe genug, ich verstehe, dass hier ein Mädchen steht, dass deine Hilfe braucht und du sie ihr, aufgrund deiner Überzeugung, verweigerst."

Felicita hatte einen Augenblick gebraucht um das, was Snape gsagt hatte zu verstehen.

„Woher konnten meine Eltern wissen, dass ich einmal diese Fähigkeiten besitzen würde?"

Snape antwortete bevor Dumbledor etwas sagen konnte.

„Ihr Vater besaß ebenfalls diese Gabe, er wusste das sie sich auch irgendwann bei Ihnen zeigen würde."

Der Vater von Felicita war ein Muggel, er konnte unmöglich Visionen gehabt haben, nur ihre Mutter war eine Hexe. Außerdem, warum sollten ihre Eltern Dumbledor beauftragen, sie konnten es ihnen doch genauso gut selbst sagen.

„Professor Snape, Sie müssen da etwas verwechseln, mein Vater kann keine Visionen haben, er ist ein Muggel, durch und durch, Sie müssen meine Mutter meinen. Und warum erzählen mir meine Eltern nicht selbst davon?"

Snape beachtete diese Frage nicht, er hatte sich wieder an Dumbledor gewannt.

„Albus, was ist wenn sich ihr Vater geirrt hat? Bei ihm kamen die Visionen erst mit 18, was ist, wenn er einfach angenommen hat, es würde bei seiner Tochter auch so sein und er damit falsch lag? Glaubst du er hätte gewollt, dass du ihr die Hilfe verweigerst, wenn sie kommt und darum bittet. Hat er dich darum gebeten seine Tochter im Stich zu lassen?"

Dubledor war sichtlich bestürzt über diese harten Worte, er ging auf Snape zu.

„Du hast recht, du hast vollkommen recht." an Felicita gewannt sagte er dann „Ich werde dir alles erzählen, was ich weiß, doch ich muss dich warnen, es wird sehr schwer für dich werden. Bitte setz dich." Felicita schluckte hart und nickte. Dumbledor deutete auf einen Sessel am Kamin, er selbst setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

Als sich Felicita das nächste Mal umschaute, war Snape verschwunden.  
Dumbledor bemerkte ihren Blick.

„Er kennt nur einen kleinen Teil der Geschichte, deshalb ist er gegangen."

Der Direktor zauberte noch eine Kanne Tee mit zwei Tassen herbei und schänkte sich und seiner Schülerin ein. Dann begann er wieder zu sprechen.

„Bist du bereit?" das Mädchen nickte nochmals.

„Professor Snape hat sich nicht geirrt, dein Vater besaß diese Gabe, wie alle erstgeborenen in deiner Familie, so wie du.  
Er konnte dir nur leider nicht mehr davon erzählen.  
Deine leiblichen Eltern sind vor 13 Jahren bei einem Todesserüberfall auf euer Haus ums Leben gekommen. Du hast nur mit sehr viel Glück überlebt."

Es dauerte Minuten bis das nächste Mal ein Wort zwischen den beiden fiel. Felicita war mit dem was sie gehört hatte volkommen überfordert. Sie stellte dann die Frage, die ihr Leben ein für alle Mal verändern sollte.

„Wer waren meine Eltern?"

Dumbledor atmete noch einmal tief durch.

„Deine Eltern hießen Gillian und Robert Anderson. Doch was viel wichtiger als ihr Name, ist die Herkunft deines Vater. Er war ein direkter Nachfahre der Rowena Ravenclaw.  
Du bist ihre letzte Erbin."

**An alle Leser: Bitte hinterlasst mir eine Review... **

**Vielen Dank und bis bald. Eure Vestilia.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So meine lieben Leser, da bin ich wieder, eher als ich gestern gedacht hatte. Das ist der vierte Versuch für dieses Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt auch.  
Es wird sehr vieles aufgeklärt und das alles in einen schönen Text zu packen war sehr schwierig.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen. **

**Kapitel 8**

Felicita konnte nichts darauf antworten. Es gab nur einen Gedanken, der in ihrem Kopf kreiste. „Das ist unglaublich, das kann nicht war sein.  
Das ist unmöglich".

Sie starte auf ihre Hände und versuchte es zu begreifen, doch es wollte nicht funktionieren, sie konnte es nicht fassen.  
Dumbledor lies ihr Zeit, sehr viel Zeit. Doch irgandwann begann er wieder zu sprechen.

„Ich weiß, wie unglaublich dir das vorkommen muss, ich habe deinem Vater auch nicht sofort geglaubt, als er vor 13 Jahren hier vor mir saß und sagt, er sei der Erbe von Rowena Ravebclaw. Doch noch viel unglaublicher war, was er dann erzählte."

Dumbledor erinnerte sich zurück, und berichtete Felicita von einem sehr kalten und verschneiten Februartag vor 13 ½ Jahren.  
Er hatte sich gerade an seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt und studierte einige Schülerunterlagen, als es an seiner Tür klopfte.  
Als er die Tür öffnete, stand vor ihm ein junger Mann, der einst sein Schüler gewesen war.  
Es war Robert Andersonen, Felicita's Vater.  
Dumbledor überlegte wie lange es wohl her war, dass er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.  
Es mussten um die 8 Jahre seit dem letzten Treffen vergangen sein.  
Er begrüsste seinen Gast freundlich und bat ihn herein. Robert wirkte fahrig, nervös und unruhig.

„Dumbledor, Sie müssen verzeihen, aber ich habe nicht sehr viel Zeit für Höflichkeiten. Ich muss Sie um einen großen Gefallen bitten."

Dubledor bat ihm an sich zu setzten. Robert schien dem eher widerwillig nachzukommen.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun Robert?"

Dumbledors Gast fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, er wirkte sehr angespannt.

„Das was ich Ihnen jetzt erzähle, darf niemand, wirklich niemand erfahren. Das ist äußerst wichtig. Und versprechen sie mir, dass Sie das was ich Ihnen jetzt erzähle, nicht als Blödsinn abtun." Er lachte ein kurzes, freudloses Lachen. „Das werden Sie sowieso tun, aber versprechen Sie, dass Sie sich zu gegebener Zeit an dieses Gespräch erinnern."

Dumbledor war leicht verstört über das Verhalten seines ehmaligen Schülers. Er kam unangemeldet zu ihm, sprach von einem Gefallen, doch anstatt seine Bitte zu formulieren, stellte er nur Forderungen. Doch bevor er das zu Robert sagte, sah er ihn sich nocheinmal genau an. Er schien wirklich große Probleme zu haben. So sagte Dumbledor nicht, was er von seinem Verhalten hielt. Er stellte ihm stattdessen eine Frage.

„Wann wird dieser gegebene Zeitpunkt denn sein?"

„Er wird sein, nachdem ich und meine Frau bei einem Todesserunfall ums Leben gekommen sind, den unsere Tochter durch Glück, nein eigentlich durch ein unglaubliches Wunder überleben wird."

Dubledor sah den jungen Mann ungläubig an.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass das geschehen wird? Wieso Todesser? Sie haben sich doch bisher nicht an dem Krieg gegen Voldemort beteiligt, wieso sollte er Sie dann töten wollen." Robert schwieg einen Augenblick, er wusste nicht, welche Frage er zu erst beantworten sollte.

„Nur weil sie nichts über meine Aktivitäten gegen Voldemort wissen, heißt das nicht, dass es keine gibt." Er sagte dies frei von irgendeinem Vorwurf, doch er wollte und musste es sagen, er tat viel mehr als die meisten anderen. Und er würde viel mehr für diesen Kampf geben. „Meine Frau und ich arbeiten an einem Trank, der den dunklen Lord schwächen könnte. Wir haben niemanden davon berichtet, um unsere Arbeit im verborgenen zu halten. Wir hatten befürchtet, dass durch zuviele wissende Menschen auch Voldermort und seine Schergen davon erfahren würden. Doch sie wissen es bereits, ohne das wir uns irgendjemanden anvertraut haben."

Dumbledor war in heller Aufregung. Ein solcher Tran konnte das Schicksal wenden und den Krieg beenden.

„Von einem solchen Trank haben wir immer geträumt, es ist unglaublich!  
Robert, schließen Sie sich uns an, wir können Sie schützen, Sie und Ihre Familie. Mit uns könnten Sie ihre Forschung beschleunigen, gemeinsam könnten wir so viel erreichen."

Robert sah den Direktor traurig an.

„Glauben sie mir, ich würde dieses Angebot gerne annehmen. Doch ich befürchte es ist zu spät."

Dumbledor verstand nicht was er meinte.

„Zu spät wofür?"

„Zum Leben und um gemeinsam zu kämpfen. Die Todesser sind uns bereits auf der Spur, wir würden Sie nur alle in Gefahr bringen, Sie und Ihren Orden des Phönix."

Der Direktor war erschrocken aus seinem Sessel aufgesprungen.

„Woher wissen Sie davon? Kein Aussenstehender kann davon wissen, es sei denn..."

„Keine Angst Dumbledor, es gibt keinen Verräter in ihrem Verbund, keinen der etwas verraten hat. Ich weiß es aus dem selben Grund, aus dem ich mich auf meinen Tod vorbereite. Ich habe Visionen. Schon sehr lange, seit ich 18 bin, also seit gut sieben Jahren. Anfangs erkannte ich sie kaum als solche und konnte sie nicht steuern." Robert atmete einmal tief durch."Doch heute kann ich sie ziehmlich gut kontrollieren, es ist nicht so, dass sie mir zeigen was ich sehen will. Aber sie zeigen mir was ich sehen muss. Doch ich habe jetzt nicht mehr die Zeit Ihnen alles genau zu erklären, es gibt wichtigeres!"

Dubledor schaute in ungläubig an. Unbeirrt von der letzten Aussage stellte er eine Frage.

„Woher kommt diese Fähigkeit und warum hat sie sich so spät gezeigt?"

„Es ist bei allen erstgeborenen in meiner Familie gleich. Sie zeigt sich mit dem 18 Lebensjahr, zu diesem Zeitpunkt wird das Kind aufgeklärt, was es damit auf sich hat."

„Von welcher Familie sprechen Sie? Von der Familie Anderson?"

Robert musste Lächeln.

„Nein, ich spreche von der Familie Ravenclaw."

Dumbledor lies sich wieder in seinen Sessel fallen und sah den Mann skeptisch an.

„Sie wollen mir erzählen, Sie sind ein Nachkomme der Gründerin des Hauses Ravenclaw?"

„Ja genau deswegen bin ich hier. Doch ich sprach am Anfang von einer Bitte. Ich bitte Sie diesen Brief an sich zu nehmen"

Er sprach unbeirrt von Dubledors Gesichtsausdruck weiter und zog einen Umschlag und ein kleines Buch aus einer Tasche seines Umhangs.

„und dieses Notizbuch. Sollte mir und meiner Frau etwas zustoßen, lesen Sie den Brief und befolgen Sie bitte die Dinge, die darin stehen. Und bitte, geben Sie dieses Buch meiner Tochter, wenn Sie 18 ist und sie sich ihrer Gabe bewusst wird. Ich werde ihr nicht mehr erklären können, was es zu bedeuten hat, doch dieses Buch wird ihr helfen. Bitte befolgen Sie alles, was meine Tochter betrifft. Auf sie wartet eine große Herausforderung, doch um die erfüllen zu können, darf nichts anders sein, als ich es ihnen gesagt oder geschrieben habe!"

Dumbledor nahm die Sachen an sich, auch wenn ihm die ganze Geschichte unglaublich erschien.

Robert war bereit zu gehen und richtete noch einmal das Wort an Dumbledor.

„Ich weiß, es schein kaum zu Glauben. Doch es wird der Tag kommen, an dem sie es verstehen werden. Bald wird der Tag kommen, an dem sie meine Worte nicht mehr anzweifeln."

Er ging auf den älteren Mann zu und reicht ihm die hand zum Abschied.

„Vielen Dank, ich wusste, dass ich mich auf sie verlassen kann."

Damit verlies er das Büro des Schulleiters von Hogwarts.  
Dieser Blickte ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher. Das war alles unmöglich. Doch er hatte sein Versprechen gegeben und würde die Sachen verwahren.

Es solte nur zwei Tage dauern, bis Dubledor die Geschenisse in einem völlig anderen Licht sah, so wie Robert Anderson es prophezeit hatte.

Zwei Tage nach dessen Besuch bei Dumbledor, waren er und seine Frau bei einem Todesserüberfall ums Leben gekommen. Und es war tatsächlich ein Wunder, ein unglaubliches Wunder, dass ihre kleine Tochter Felicita den Angriff überlebt hatte.  
Nach diesen schrecklichen Ereignissen öffnete Dubledor den Brief.

Er enthielt die Anweisung, dass Felicita bei einer Familie namens McDermod aufwachsen sollte. Es handelte sich bei ihnen um ein kinderloses Ehepaar. Die Frau, Melissa McDermod war eine Hexe und hatte selbst Hogwarts besucht. Phillip McDermod war ein Muggle. Beide wünschten sich schon lange sehnlichst ein Kind, doch nichts hatte ihnen diesen Wunsch erfüllen können, weder die Medizin der muggle, noch Magie.  
Sie waren überglücklich, als Dumbledor ihnen das Kind brachte. In dem Brief hatte noch gestanden, dass Felicita nichts, zumindest nicht vor ihrem 18. Geburtstag über ihre Herkunft erfahren sollte.  
So verschwieg Dumbledor, um ganz sicher zu gehen, auch den Eltern die Herkunft des Mädchens. Er sagte nur, sie stamme aus einer Magierfamilie, doch die Eltern seinen nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen, ihr Kind aufzuziehen.

Felicita war dann sehr lange Zeit krank, ihre Eltern, die die sie aufgezogen hatten, hatten ihr erzählt, es sei eine schwere Kinderkrankheit gewesen.  
In Wirklichkeit wie Dubledor ihr jetzt berichtete, war ihre Seele durch das Miterleben des Todes ihrer Eltern schwer geschädigt wurden. Es dauerte noch ein halbes Jahr, bis die McDermod's „ihr" Kind mit nach Hause nehmen konnten. So lange war Felicita im St. Mungos geblieben, wo Ärzte ihr Gedächnis so verändert hatten, dass die Erinnerung an den Tod ihrer Eltern auf unbestimmte Zeit verdrängt wurde.

Danach hatte sie sich überhaupt nicht mehr an ihre Eltern erinnert, weder an ihren Tod, noch an sie selbst.

Die Erinnerung an den Todestag ihrer Eltern, war erst jetzt, nach all den Jahren, zeitgleich mit den ertsen Visionen an die Oberfläche ihres Geistes zurückgekehrt. Deshalb hatte sie Erinnerung und die Visionen nicht unterscheiden können, sie gehörten irgendwie zusammen, wahrscheinlich war das eine durch das andere ausgelöst worden.

Damit endete Dubledors Erzählung. Doch er fügt noch eine Entschuldigung hinzu, ein Schuldeingeständnis, das Felicita erstaunte. Ein so großer Mann wie Dumbledor, ein so mächtiger Magier gab zu einen Fehler begangen zu haben. Es zeigte Felicita, wie groß er wirklich war.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir zunächst noch nichts erzählen wollte. Doch ich hatte deinem Vater ein Versprechen gegeben. Es wird so sein, dass diese Fähigkeit bei dir eher aufgetreten, als bei deinem Vater und er hingegen annahm, es würde bei dir exakt so sein wie bei ihm. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es bei dir anders sein könnte als bei ihm.  
Ich hatte damit nicht gerechnet und es auch nicht erkannt, als es eigentlich schon klar zu erkennen war. Ich wollte es nicht wahr haben, ich befürchtete dadurch einen Fehler zu begehen. Dein Vater wollte mir damals nicht sagen, was deine Aufgabe, deine Bestimmung sein wird. Doch ich vermutete, du wirst die Antwort darauf hier drin finden."

Mit diesen Worten reichte Dumbledor ihr das Buch ihres Vaters.

Fasziniert und gleichzeitig sehr traurig sah sie dieses Buch an. Es war das einzige, was ihr von ihren Eltern geblieben war.  
In Gedanken versunken, wandte sie sich schon zum gehen ab und wollte sich verabschieden.

Doch dann fiel ihr noch eine Frage ein.

„Professor Dumbledor, welches Wunder hat mir denn das Leben gerettet?"

Der Direktor überlegte nach Felicita's Auffasung einen Moment zu lange.

„Es waren einige Minesteriumsmitarbeiter in der Nähe deines Elternhauses. Zu dieser Zeit gab es viele Patroullien, die versuchten uns alle zu schützen. Sie bemerkten, dass im Haus etwas vor sich ging, doch um deine Eltern zu retten, kamen sie zu spät. Aber dich haben sie dann in der Kammer gefunden. Du verdankst dein Leben einem unglaublichen Zufall und der Aufmerksamkeit einiger Menschen."

Sie ahnte, dass Dumbledor in diesem Punkt nicht ganz ehrlich zu ihr war. Doch für sie gab es in diesem Moment wichtigeres als dieses eine Detail.

Sie schloss das Buch in ihre Arme und verabschiedete sich vom Direktor.

Doch dieser hatte noch etwas zu sagen.

„Miss McDermod, wenn sie wollen, werde ich Sie für die nächsten drei Tage von Poppy für den Unterricht frei stellen lassen. Ich denke Sie könnten etwas Ruhe und Zeit zum Nachdenken jetzt sehr gut vertragen."

Felicita nahm das Angebot dankend an und verabschiedete sich dann endgültig für diese Nacht von Dumbledor.

**Wie immer würde ich mich sehr über eine Reviwe freuen. Hat es euch gefallen?**

**Liebe Grüße und bis bald.**

**Eure Vestilia.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, da bin ich wieder, es hat diesmal deutlich länger gedauert, doch ich bin in der letzten Woche einfach nicht zum  
Schreiben gekommen.  
Ich hoffe euch gefällt dieses Kapitel wenigstens, wenn ihr schon "so lange" darauf warten musstet.  
Einen besonderen Gruß an Hermine87, ich hoffe ich habe nicht wieder den gleichen Fehler begangen;-)  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**Kapitel 9**

Die flachstehende Novembersonne schien hell in den Mädchenschlafsaal von Ravenclaw, doch das schien niemand wahrzunehmen. Es war 11.00 Uhr am Mittwoch und die Schüler befanden sich im Unterricht.

Zumindest die meisten.

Felicita McDermod, die seit dieser Nacht wusste, dass sie eigentlich Anderson hieß, lag in ihrem Bett und schlief, die vergangenen Stunden hatten ihr viel Kraft abverlangt.  
Sie sah ganz friedlich aus, in ihrem rechten Arm hielt sie ein unscheinbar wirkendes Notizbuch, das Notizbuch ihres Vaters.  
Dieses kleine Buch hatte ihr Leben endgültig auf den Kopf gestellt.

Sie hatte begonnen es zu lesen, als sie gegen 4.00 Uhr morgens wieder den Schlafsaal betreten hatte, es nur kurzzeitig beiseite gelegt als ihre Mitschüler aufstanden um sich für den Schultag fertig zumachen. Sie selbst war dank Dumbledore ja für den Rest der Woche vom Unterricht befreit. Doch wirklich geschlossen hatte sie das Buch erst vor knapp 10 Minuten.

Was sie in diesem Buch gelesen hatte war unglaublich.

Ihr Vater hatte es ein viertel Jahr vor seinem Tod zu schreiben begonnen, genau nach der Nacht, in der er im Traum seinen eigenen Tod und den Tod seiner Frau vorher gesehen hatte.  
Er hatte von einem Tag auf den anderen erkannt, dass er nicht mehr da sein würde, um seine Tochter aufwachsen zu sehen, dass er nicht da sein würde um ihr die Visionen zu erklären und ihr nichts von der Bestimmung ihrer Familie würde erzählen können.  
An diesem Morgen hatte er sich ein leeres Buch genommen und alles, was für seine Tochter wichtig sein könnte aufgeschrieben.

Er erklärte ihr nun schriftlich, dass die Visionen nicht nur eine Vorhersage der Zukunft darstellten konnten, genauso konnten sie einem als Wegweiser dienen, um etwas zu finden oder drohende Gefahren aufzudecken.  
Er schrieb auch, dass sie sich mit dem Alter verstärken würden und das manche in der Familie sie sogar durch Meditation bewusst hervorrufen konnten. Doch das war nur bei wenigen der Fall, er selbst hatte dies nicht gekonnt.

Diese Visionen hatten einen höheren Sinn, sie dienten nicht dazu dem jeweiligen Nachfolger von Rowena Ravenclaw das Leben zu erleichtern.

Die Gründerin selbst hatte einst eine Prophezeiung gesprochen und die Visionen ihrer Nachfahren dienten nun dazu, das Ereignis das laut dieser Prophezeiung eintreten sollte, von Generation zu Generation, immer weiter zu entschlüsseln und genauer zu bestimmen.

„Einst in schwarzen Tagen, wenn die Dunkelheit ein zweites Mal regiert,

wenn das Böse und die Scheu sich verbinden,

wenn nur die Klugheit wird den Mut noch finden,

dann wird er ein Ende haben, der ewige Kampf des Blutes.

Denn es wird in Zukunft nur noch einen Erben geben."

Diese Prophezei kündigte einen Kampf zwischen den Nachfahren der Gründer von Hogewarts an, soviel stand nach all den Jahrhunderten fest.  
Das Böse stand demnach für den Erben Slytherin's, die Scheu für den Hufflepuff's, der Mut für den Gryffindor's und die Intelligenz für den Ravenclaw's.  
Doch niemand konnte wissen, wer die Erben sind, mit Ausnahme der Erben der Ravenclaw, nichteinmal die Betroffenen selbst.

Als die Gründer selbst noch lebten, waren sie zwar bedeutende Zauberer, aber wie groß die Errichtung von Hogwarts wirklich war, zeigte sich erst im Verlauf der nächsten Jahrhunderte, die eigentliche Verehrung kam erst viel später.Niemand konnte ahnen zu ihrer, welche Auswirkungen die Gründung der Schule auf die gesamte magische Welt haben würde.  
Ohne Hogwarts wären viele Zaubersprüche, Flüche, Banne und Tränke niemals entwickelt worden.  
Dies wurde nur dadurch möglich, dass viele Zauberer einen sehr hohen Wissensstand erreichten und mit einem breiten Wissen die Forschung nach der Wirkungsweise von bestimmten Elementen betrieben werden konnte. Nur dadurch, dass man Bestehendes entschlüsselte, war die Entwicklung von Neuem möglich.  
Doch um sich dieser Tatsache bewusst zu werden brauchte es eben einige Jahrhunderte.  
Man war sich der Existenz der Gründer stets bewusst gewesen, doch als man dann nach Erben dieser großartigen Meister suchen wollte, fand man keinen mehr, der diesen Namen trug.

"Doch es wird der Tag kommen," so lautete dann einmal die Vorhersage eines anderen Erben von Ravenclaw, "an dem sich der Erbe von Slytherin seiner Herkunft bewusst wird, so wird dieser versuchen sich über die anderen Magier zu erheben und die erste dunkle Periode wird beginnen."

Das war das Wissen ihrer Vorfahren, durch Felicita's Vater grob zusammen gefasst.  
Dann folgte in seinem Buch das, was er bis zu seinem frühen Tod selbst heraus gefunden hatte.

Die dunkle Zeit hatte zu der Lebzeit von Felicita's bereits begonnen, der Erbe Slytherin's war Lord Voldemord, alias Tom Riddle gewesen, er hatte erkannt welcher Herkunft er war.Das hatte ihr Vater in einer Vision erkannt. Felicita's Eltern hatten an einem Trank gearbeitet, der den Dunklen Lord schwächen sollte, sie hatten ihr verschiedenste Rezepte hinterlassen, die zwar alle nicht der erhoffte Erfolg gewesen waren, an denen ihre Tochter aber weiter forschen konnte. Ihre eltern hatten dazu keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt. Felicita's Vater hatte auch geschrieben, wie er seinen Tod erkannt hatte.

Er hatte eine Vision gehabt, in der er sah, wie der Händler, bei dem die Anderson's immer ihre Trankzutaten kauften, einem Todesser gegenüber den Verdacht äußerte, dass das Paar an einem gefährlichen Trank arbeiteten könnte. Sie täten dies mit viel Ehrgeiz und Hartnäckigkeit, was laut dem Händler sehr verdächtig schien. Auch wollten sie sich nicht über ihr Vorhaben äußern und hielten alles streng geheim. Früher, so meinte der Händler noch, wären sie sehr viel seltener in seinem Laden gewesen, hätten das Brauen nur als Hobby erklärt.  
Ihr Vater hatte dann einige Tage später eine Vision von seinem eigenen Tod gehabt, daraufhin hatte er begonnen das Buch für seine Tochter zu schreiben.

In den letzten Seiten des Buches konnte Felicita vom Vorhaben ihres Vaters, zu Dumbledore gehen zu wollen, lesen und davon, dass er sich bereits um Adoptiveltern für Felicita bemüht hatte.

Der letzte Eintrag, so wusste Felicita dank Dumbledore, war zwei Tage vor dem Tod ihres Vaters entstanden.Er schrieb ihr, dass sie sich bei allen Problemen an Dumbledore wenden konnte, er würde ihr mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen.  
Aber nicht einmal ihm durfte sie die ganze Wahrheit anvertrauen. Selbst wenn nur dieser Außenstehende davon wusste, so vertaruensvoll wie er auch war, bestand die Gefahr, dass die Gegenseite viel zu früh etwas von der Prophezeiung und somit von der Bedrohung die für sie bestand, erfuhr. Infolge dessen könnten sie versuchen die Erben Ravenclaw's und Gryffindor's ausfindig zu machen und zu töten.  
Er schrieb, dass nichteinmal seine eigene Frau über alles bescheid wusste, sie kannte nur die grobe Geschichte, wusste aber z.B. nicht, dass der Erbe Slytherins von seiner Herkunft wusste. Feliciata's Vater hatte ihrer Mutter, so konnte sie auch aus dem Buch lesen, auch nichts von ihrem nahen Tod berichtet. Sie sollte sich nicht um ihrere Tochter ängstigen, er wusste doch, dass ihr Kind überleben würde. So war es einfach vorher bestimmt.

Doch wenn er alle Zeichen richtig gedeutet hatte, so schrieb er weiter, würde Felicita einen Menschen haben, dem sie alles anvertrauen konnte. Den Erben Gryffindor's.  
Ihr Vater war der Meinung, dass sie im Kampf gegen Lord Voldermort für die Gute Seite kämpfen sollte.  
Doch der Dunkle Lord war ein halbes Jahr nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern durch Harry Potter vernichtet worden...?

Es dauerte noch lange bis Felicita diese Tatsache und die Prophezeiung in Einklang bringen konnte. „... wenn die Dunkelheit ein zweites Mal regiert..."

Es hatte niemals eine Leiche gegeben, es gab keinen Beleg dafür, dass der Dunkle Lord wirklich vernichtet worden war, er war einfach verschwunden...

Lord Voldemort würde zurückkehren...

Felicita hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie nach dieser Erkenntnis überhaupt hätte schlafen können.Sie war aufgewühlt, durch alles, was sie erfahren hatte und durch die Angst, was ihr die Zukunft noch bereit halten würde.  
Würde sie wirklich die sein, die einen Kampf gewinnen sollte, in dem vorher bereits soviele Menschen ihr Leben gelassen hatten?  
Würde sie diesen Kampf überleben?  
Wer sagte ihr, dass die „gute Seite" überhaupt gewinnen würde? Es war nur die Rede davon, dass es nur noch einen Erben geben würde, was wenn sie sich in einen Kampf stürzte und dort ihr Leben lies, wo doch von vornherein feststand, dass die dunkle Seite gewinnen würde?  
Es konnte doch sein, dass es keine Kriege mehr geben wird, weil die „gute Seite" unwiederuflich verliehren würde?

Doch es dauerte nicht einmal 10 Minuten, bis sie unter den vielen Tränen der Verzweiflung und der Trauer um die Eltern an die sie sich nicht erinnern konnte, mit dem Buch ihres Vaters fest im Arm, in einen überraschend ruhigen Schlaf hinüber geglitten war.

**So, das war's. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, ich selbst bin nicht gerade zufrieden mit dem Kapitel. Es musste nocheinmal so viel Wissen vermittelt werden und die Handlung schreitet dadurch nicht voran...  
Doch ab dem nächsten Kapitel wird das wieder anders.  
Ich könnte ein wenig Aufmunterung vertragen. Also bitte, bitte hinterlasst mir eine kleine Review.  
Bis bald. Eure Vestilia.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, da bin ich wieder. Vielen Dank an meine liebe Reviewerin Hermine87, du hast mich sehr aufgebaut.  
All die, die auf den großen Auftritt von Snape warten muss ich noch ein wenig vertrösten. Aber seit euch sicher, seine Zeit wird kommen.**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**Kapitel 10**

Felicita stand im Badezimmer und betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild. Ihre Mitschülerinnen hatten den Schlafsaal vor ein paar Minuten zum Unterricht verlassen.

Es war kein Wunder, dass niemand angezweifelt hatte, dass sie krank war.  
Ihre Haut war blaß und glänzte, ihr sonst sanft gewelltes leuchtendes Haar viel strähnig und wirr über ihre Schultern, ihre Augen waren geschwollen und rot vom vielen Weinen.

Was sie sah gab ihr zu denken.  
Gut, sie hatte ein schweres Schicksal, und?  
Was änderte denn das Bewusstsein darüber an ihrem bisherigen Leben? Sie würde ihre Adoptiveltern nicht weniger lieben, nur weil nicht das selbe Blut durch ihre Adern floss.  
Sie würde bestimmt nicht heute und nicht morgen gegen Voldemort antreten müssen, warum sollte sie ihr Leben bis dahin nicht genießen? Musste sie das nicht gerade deswegen tun, weil die Gefahr bestand das sie früher als erwartet sterben könnte?

Es war inzwischen Freitag, sie hatte die vergangenen zwei Tage nur im Bett verbracht und sich im Selbstmitleid gesuhlt. Das würde sich jetzt ändern.Das Mittagessen würde sie heute Mittag wieder in der großen Halle zu sich nehmen und es sich nicht wieder in den Schlafsaal bringen lassen.  
Bis dahin hatte sie noch 3 ½ Stunden Zeit. Sie würde als erstes einen Teil des versäumten Unterrichsstoffs nachholen.  
Ihre Freundin Amanda hatte ihre eigenen Notizen, selbst die Hausaufgaben, für Felicita magisch kopiert. Felicita brauchte daher keinerlei Stoff selbst ausarbeiten, sie musste sich den Stoff der letzten zwei Tage nur durch lesen und begreifen. Das dauerte nichteinmal zwei Stunden.  
Sie hatte jetzt noch mehr als eine Stunde Zeit bis zum Essen, was sollte sie bis dahin tun?

Sie schaute eine Weile aus dem Fenster.

Das Wetter war immernoch sonnig, es war im Vergleich zum Mittwoch nur ein sehr stürmischer Wind hinzugekommen, der jetzt die vereinzelten Wolken am Himmel rasend schnell vor sich her trieb.  
Die Wiesen der Ländereien von Hogwarts waren mit buntgefärbten Laub bedeckt.  
Es war ein wunderschöner Herbsttag. Viel zu schön um im Schloss zu bleiben.  
Felicita musste ein wenig lächeln.

Ihre Mitschüler mussten bis zum Nachmittag den Unterricht im Schloss besuchen.  
Doch sie selbst würde die Gelegenheit nutzen und einen Spaziegang über das Gelände machen.  
Wann hatte man schon mal bei einem solchen Wetter die Wiesen für sich allein?

Felicita ging noch schnell duschen und zog sich dann warm an.  
Auch wenn das Wetter wunderschön aussah, es war extrem kalt.

Als sie durch das Schloss ging, hörte sie durch manche Tür die Stimmen ihrer lernenden Mitschüler und unterrichtenden Professoren.  
In diesem Augenblick war sie Dumbledore wirklich dankbar. Eigentlich hätte sie jetzt Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bei Professor Lupin gehabt.  
So gut sein unterricht auch war, so sehr sie dieses Fach auch möchte, mit einem Spaziergang durch die klare Herbstluft konnte Lupin's Unterricht, zumindest heute, nicht mithalten.

Als sie das Schloss durch das Portal verließ, schlug ihr sofort der kalte Wind entgegen.Es würde bis zum ersten Schnee sicherlich nicht mehr lange dauern.  
Ganz langsam schritt Felicita über die Ländereien.  
Es war fast so, als würde ihr die klare Luft helfen, auch klar zu denken.  
Zum ersten Mal seit jener Nacht machte sie sich keine Gedanken mehr um die Vergangenheit, die sie ohnehin nicht mehr ändern konnte, sondern dachte darüber nach, wie ihr weiteres Handeln aussehen würde.  
Wie sollte sie den Erben Gryffindor's finden?  
Nach „ein paar Jahrhunderten" das schon nicht mehr gelungen. Wie sollte sie ihn dann nach gut 1.000 Jahren finden?  
Ihr erster Gedanke war gewesen, dass vielleicht Harry Potter der Erbe sein könnte.  
Doch dann hatte sie sich an das vergangene Schuljahr erinnert, da hatten viele ihrer Mitschüler geglaubt zu wissen, Harry sei der Erbe Slytherin's.  
Dieser Gedanke zeigte ihr, dass die erste und oberflächligste Eingebung nicht unbedingt die richtige sein musste.  
Wenn sie ihre suche auf diese Person und Beweise für seine Herkunft beschränkte, würde sie vielleicht Hinweise auf den waren Erben übersehen. Sie würde ganz uneingenommen an diese Aufgabe heran gehen und jede Möglichkeit in betracht ziehen.

Sie war so in ihre Gedanken vertieft, dass sie nicht die Gestalt bemerkte, die ihr vom Schloss aus gefolgt war.  
Sie bekam das erst mit, als Dumbledore sie ansprach.  
Da zuckte sie dann erschrocken zusammen.

„Hallo Felicita"

Das Mädchen antwortete ebenfalls mit einem schlichten Hallo. Zu etwas anderem war sie nicht in der Lage, sie war von dem plötzlichen Erscheinen des Direktors viel zu überrascht.

„Ich habe dich von meinem Fenster aus gesehen. Das erste Mal seit zwei Tagen, dass ich dich überhaupt zu Gesicht bekommen habe."

Der Direktor sah sie besorgt an.

„Geht es dir gut?"

Er wikrte so führsorglich und vertrauenswürdig.  
Hätte sie nicht noch immer die Worte ihres Vaters im Gedächtnis gehabt, hätte sie ihm alles erzählt, auf der Stelle.  
Doch so antwortete sie mit einem schlichten „Es geht mir besser."  
Dumbledore nickte darauf nur. Gemeinsam gingen sie dann eine Weile schweigend in Richtung des Sees.  
Als Felicita sich nicht weiter äußerte, ergriff Dumbledore erneut das Wort.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

Das Mädchen sah ihn traurig an, so gerne hätte sie jemanden, mit dem sie alles besprechen konnte, der ihr mit einem guten Rat zur Seite stand.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Felicita, ich hatte geahnt, dass dein Vater dich auffordern würde, dich niemanden anzuvertrauen, doch das heißt doch nicht, dass du keinerlei Hilfe annehmen sollst.  
Als dein Vater damals bei mir war, hat er auch meine Hilfe in Anspruch genommen, ich musste dazu nicht viel wissen.  
Ich weiß nicht, was dich in Zukunft erwartet, doch eines weiß ich gewiss.  
Ein Mensch allein kann nicht viel ausrichten, wenn man etwas erreichen will, muss man manchmal auch die Hilfe seiner Mitmenschen in Anspruch nehmen."

Felicita überlegte kurz.

„Professor, mir wäre schon sehr geholfen, wenn ich mich ein wenig mit der Geschichte meiner Vorfahren auseinander setzen könnte, ganz in Ruhe, ohne das ich gefragt werde, warum ich das tue.

Der Direktor nickte.

„Ich werde mit Mdm Pince sprechen. Es gibt bei der Bibliothek mehrere kleine Räume, in die du dich zurückziehen könntest..."

„Das wäre schon wirklich hilfreich, vielen Dank."

Beide schienen sehr zufrieden mit diesem ersten Lösungsschritt. Dumbledore versprach, während sie sich zurück zum Schloss begaben, noch heute mit der Bibliothekarin zu sprechen.  
Felicita nahm sich vor bereits morgen mit ihrer Forschungsarbeit zu beginnen.Als erstes würde sie sich intensiver als jemals zuvor mit der Geschichte dieser Schule befassen.

Doch als aller erstes würde sie jetzt zum Mittagessen gehen.

Sie hatte seit drei Tagen das erste Mal wieder Appetit.

**Ich möcht wie immer um eine Review bitten. Ich habe im Augenblick das Gefühl, das keiner diese Geschichte liest, oder sie kaum jemanden gefällt.  
Also bitte seit nett und tut mir den Gefallen.  
Eure Vestillia.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So ihr Lieben, hier ist Kapitel 11.  
Einen besonderen Dank an Hermine87 und jjjj, ihr habt mich wirklich aufgebaut.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**Kapitel 11**

Es war der letzte Tag der Weihnachtsferien. Morgen würde Felicita mit dem Hogwartsexpress zurück in die Schule fahren.  
Sie stand in ihrem Zimmer, im Haus ihrer Eltern, und schaute aus dem Fenster auf die nächtliche Umgebung.  
Die Straße war verschneit, was sehr selten im südlichen England vorkam.  
Die Nacht war klar und das Mondlicht wurde wurde von der Schneepracht reflektiert, wodurch es für Mitternacht erstaunlich hell in Felicita's Zimmer war.

Das Mädchen hatte bis jetzt keinen Schlaf gefunden, sie war von einer inneren Unruhe geplagt, die sie sich selbst nicht erklären konnte.  
Eignetlich waren die letzten 6 Wochen ganz positiv verlaufen. Sie hatte sich mit allem was sie erfahren hatte abgefunden, forschte jetzt in ihrem eigenen „Studierzimmer", einer kleinen Kammer neben der Schulbibliothek, nach der Geschichte ihrer eigenen Vorfahren. Sie hatte für sich beschlossen, dass es wohl am logischsten war, sich zunächst mit der eigenen Geschichte zu befassen und dann nach den anderen Erben zu suchen.

Am letzten Tag, vor ihrer Heimreise in die Ferien hatte sie in der Chronik von Hogwarts einen Abschnitt über Ridgard von Killian gelesen. Dieser Mann war vor gut 700 Jahren der Direktor von Hogwarts gewesen. Er war ein Ravenclaw.In den letzten Wochen war sie auf viele Erben von Rowena Ravenclaw gestoßen, die als Lehrer in Hogwarts tätig gewesen waren, doch er war etwas besonderes, ein ertsgeborener, wie sie selbst.  
Sie hoffte irgendwelche Hinweise zu finden, womit er sich im Bezug auf die Prophezeiung beschäftigt hatte.  
Inzwischen war sie der Meinung, dass jeder Erbe eine Bestimmung für sein Leben hatte.

Im Notizbuch ihres Vaters hatte sie auch viel über die Tätigkeiten ihrer näheren Vorfahren erfahren können.  
Ihr Vater hatte an dem Trank gegen Voldemort gearbeitet und ihr somit eine sehr gute Grundlage zur weiteren Forschung hinterlassen. Ihre Großmutter war eine sehr gute Seherin gewesen, sie hatte in ihren Träumen gesehen, wer der Erbe Slytherin's war, lange Zeit bevor sich dieser darüber selbst bewusste gewesen war.  
Ihr Urgroßvater hatte einen detailierten Stammbaum der Familie Ravenclaw erstellt, diesen hatte Felicita's Vater seiner Tochter ebenfalls in dem Notizbuch hinterlassen, der ihr jetzt sehr hilfreich bei der Ahnenforschung war und der Hinweise enthielt, auf was man bei der Suche nach den anderen Erben achten sollte.

So hoffte sie jetzt, dass auch dieser Ridgard Kilian, irgendetwas zu der Suche nach den Erben beigetragen hatte.

Diese Chronik von Hogwarts, wieviel Zeit hatt sie jetzt schon mit diesem Buch verbracht?  
Es wurde vor ca. 500 Jahren verfasst, es befasste sich mit allen Geschenissen in der Schule seit der Gründung bis in die Gegenwart des Autor's.  
Die Schrift war sehr klein und verblasst, gerade bei Kerzenschein am Abend kaum noch zu entziffern. Aber dieses Buch lieferte viele Informationen, gerade auch was die Gründung der Schule betraf.

So wurde Helga Hufflepuff in diesem Buch als sehr vorsichtig beschrieben, die sich fürchtete einen feste Position zu bekennen. Sie war ohne Zweifel eine große Magierin gewesen, hatte es aber gerade bei dem großen Streit zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor vermieden eine eigene Meinung zu haben. Sie hatte sich immer dem stärkeren angepasst.  
So würde es vermutlich in der Zukunft auch mit dem Erben von Hufflepuff aussehen.

Sie würde sehr bald in der Chronik nach anhaltspunkten für ihre Suche forschen.

Doch morgen würde ersteinmal der Abschied von ihren Eltern anstehen.  
Felicita war mit einem sehr unguten Gefühl nach Hause gekommen, sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen mit ihren Eltern zu sprechen, darüber, dass sie wusste, das sie nicht deren leibliches Kind war.  
Es war dann schneller soweit als sie es gedacht hatte.

Schon an dem Abend, an dem Felicita nach Hause gekommen war, stellten ihre Eltern fest, wie unruhig sie war und wollten wissen, was mit ihr los sei.  
Da hatte sie es einfach gesagt und war froh als diese Last von ihr genommen war.

An diesem Abend unterhielt sie sich noch lange mit ihren Eltern. Sie erzählten wie Dumbledor ihnen das Kind gebracht hatte, wie besorgt sie waren, als Felicita so lange im Krankenhaus gelegen hatte und wie glücklich, als sie ihr Kind mit nach Hause nehmen konnten.

Felicita hatte befürchtet, dass dieses Weihnachten nicht so glücklich sein würde, doch sie hatte sich geirrt. Es stand all den Feiern der vergangenen Jahre in nichts nach, für die Familie hatte sich nichts geändert.

Felicita würde jetzt doch müde, sie frohr auch ein wenig. Es war Zeit sich ins Bett zu legen und zu schlafen. Morgen, nein eigentlich heute, musste sie pünktlich aufstehen, sie musste um 10.00 Uhr in London am Zug sein.  
Sie legte sich ins Bett und spürte wie sie der Schlaf übermannen wollte.

Doch kurz bevor sie wirklich einschlief hörte sie wie sich die Tür ihres Zimmers leise öffnete. Sie dachte sich, dass das sicher ihre Mutter sei, die nocheinmal nach ihr sehen wollte, in der letzten Nacht in der sie nun für das nächste viertel Jahr von zu Hause fort sein würde.Sie hörte wie sie sich leise an das Bett schlich, so als wollte sie ihr Kind nicht wecken.  
Felicita hielt die Augen geschlossen, ihre Mutter sollte nicht denken, sie hätte sie geweckt, ihre Mutter sollte ruhig noch diesen vertrauten Moment genießen. Sie kannte dieses Ritual von der Nacht, bovor sie das erste Mal nach Hogwarts gefahren war, auch damals hatte sie sich schlafend gestellt. Sie wusste nicht wie oft ihre Mutter das wiederholt hatte, wenn Felicita wirklich geschlafen hatte.

Ihre Mutter ging neben dem Bett in die Hocke und dann spürte Felicita, wie deren Hand durch ihr Haar strich. Sie genoss diese Berührung eine ganze Weile, doch dann strich die Hand über Felicita's Gesicht und das Mädchen spürte, dass es sich unmögich um die Hand ihrer Mutter handeln konnte.  
Die Finger waren zwar sehr schmal, doch nicht so weich, wie sie es von denen ihrer Mutter gewöhnt war.  
Ihr Herz begann augenblicklich schneller zu schlagen. Sie hoffte es würde ihr Vater sein, der hier in ihrem Zimmer stand, doch sie ahnte, dass das nicht der Fall war. Auch seine Hände waren ganz anders, wesentlich kräftiger und deutlich rauer.

Ihr Atem ging rasend schnell als sie die Augenaufschlug.  
Ihr Herz wäre in diesem Moment beinahe stehen geblieben.

Sie konnte nicht viel erkennen. Die Person hockte genau im Schatten des Zimmers. Sie sah nur einen Arm, desen weißes Manchettenhemd sagte ihr, dass es der Arm eines Mannes war. Der Ärmel des Hemdes war hochgekrempelt, so konnte sie seinen Unterarm erkennen, oder besser, dass was darauf war. Sie erkannte es sofort, ohne es bisher jemals selbst gesehen zu haben.  
Auf dem Unterarm prangte das Todessermal.

Sie schrie, sie schrie so laut sie nur konnte. Sie wollte noch sehen wer dieser Mann gewesen war, doch es war zu spät.  
Sie war erwacht...

Sie lag, wie so oft, schweisgebadet in ihrem Bett und rang nach Luft.Wie im Nebel nahm sie war, dass ihre Eltern in ihr Zimmer gestürmt kamen, sie war nicht fähig darauf zu reagieren, Felicita stand völlig unter Schock.  
All das Blut, dass sie in ihren bisherigen Träumen schon gesehen hatte, all die Grausamkeiten waren nicht annähernd so beängstigend gewesen, wie dieser Traum von eben.

Dieser reichte nur an eines heran, an die Erinnerung an den Todeskampf ihrer Eltern und die Todesangst, die sie selbst dabei gespürt hatte.

Doch sie wusste, dass dies keine Erinnerung gewesen war.

Es dauerte lange, bis sie so weit war ihren Eltern zu sagen, dass sie „nur" einen Alptraum gehabt hatte. Und noch viel länger sie auch davon zu überzeugen das es so war.

Als sie dann wieder allein in ihrem Zimmer war, war an Schlaf nicht mehr zu denken.  
Wer war dieser Mann gewesen, was hatte diese Vision zu bedeuten?

**Bitte, bitte hinterlasst mir und meinem Erstlingswerk eine kleine Review.  
Bis bald. Eure Vestillia.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hallo ihr lieben Leser.  
Liebe Hermine87, bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen;-)  
Es wird aber noch viel passieren, bis das allen Beteiligten klar ist, ich hoffe also du bleibst mir treu, auch wenn du einen Teil schon erkannt hast...  
Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. **

******Kapitel 12**

Es war Felicita's erster Schultag nach den Weihnachtsferien und sie hatte sich schon eine Strafarbeit eingehandelt...  
In Zaubertränke hatte es sie erwischt, wo denn auch sonst.  
Doch dieses Mal war es gerechtfertigt, vollkommen verständlich, dass Snape wütend war.  
Sie war im Unterricht eingeschlafen.

Felicita hatte die ganze vergangene Nacht über den seltsamen Traum nachgedacht, hatte versucht einen Interpretationsansatz zu finden.  
Doch sie war zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. Das ganze hatte somit nur zu einem geführt, zu zwei schlaflosen Nächten in Folge.  
Eigentlich war sie gestern Abend auch sehr müde gewesen, sie hatte ja schon eine Nacht mit wenig Schlaf und einem Alptraum hinter sich. Und der Tag war auch sehr angenehm gewesen, sie hatte sich gut ablenken können und im Zug mit allen anderen in ihrem Alter gescherzt und gelacht. Fast so als wäre ihr Leben so normal wie das der Anderen.  
Doch als sie dann abends müde und erschöpft in ihr Bett gefallen war, kehrten ihre Gedanken doch wieder zu dem Traum zurück. Der so dringend benötigte Schlaf wollte einfach nicht eintreten, ihre Gedankengänge liesen es nicht zu.

So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass Felicita dem Unterricht an diesem Tag kaum folgen konnte, völlig übermüdet wie sie war.  
Doch der Höhepunkt war dann in Zaubertränke erreicht, ihrem letzten Fach für heute, in den letzten 15 Minuten, als sie dachte den Tag überstanden zu haben.

Sie war eher mit dem „Trank des totengleichen Schlafes" fertig geworden und war der Meinung sie hätte sich eine kurze Entspannungspause verdient.Sie hatte sich nur auf ihrem Stuhl zurück gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen, da diese höllisch gebrannt hatten. Sie wolte ihnen nur eine kurze Ruhepause gönnen und sie gleich wieder öffnen.  
Doch wirklich geöffnete hatte Felicita sie erst wieder, als Snape an ihrem Tisch stand und mit der flachen rechten Hand auf selbigen schlug.

Sie hatte sich dadurch so erschrocken, dass sie beinahe von ihrem Stuhl gefallen wäre.

Snape quitierte dies mit einem hämischen Grinsen und sagte zu ihr, sie hätte den „Trank des totengleichen Schlafes" nur brauen sollen, ein Selbstversuch sei völlig überflüssig gewesen. Unter dem Gejohle der Slytherinbande hatte er Ravenclaw dann noch 20 Punkte abgezogen.  
Doch damit nicht genug, als sie den Klassenraum verlassen wollte, hatte er sie mit den Worten

„Weder Sie noch ich haben heute noch Unterricht, sie bleiben schön hier. Ich werde in meinem Büro nachsehen, ob ich nicht eine besonders hübsche Strafarbeit für eine so aufgeweckte Schülerin wie Sie finden kann" zu bleiben aufgefordert.

Dann hatte er Felicita allein im Unterrichtsraum zurück gelassen.

Das Mädchen war seit dem merkwürdig unruhig, es wurde von Minute zu Minute schlimmer.Sie konnte sich selbst nicht erklären woran es lag, doch ihr Herzschlag dröhnte mittlerwiele in ihren Ohren und ihr ganzer Körper zitterte. Es beschlich sie das Gefühl, in einer Falle zu sitzen.  
Felicita fing an durch den Klassenraum zu tigern, sie spielte ein paar Mal mit dem Gedanken einfach zu gehen. Doch für was würden Snape und die anderen sie dann halten? Für eine hysterische Ziege, die Angst vor dem Professor hatte, von dem sie schon seit 6 Jahren unterrichtet wurde? Und wieviele Punkte würde ihr Haus dann noch verlieren?

Hatte sie Angst vor ihrem Professor?  
Nein, sie redete sich ein, dass das Alles totaler Unsinn sei. Was sollte ihr denn schon passieren, hier in Hogwarts?  
Sie würde ihre Strafarbeit erledigen und danach konnte sie einfach in ihren Turm gehen.

Doch diese Gedanken halfen nicht um sie zu beruhigen. Im Gegenteil, aus Angst erwuchs eine regelrechte Panik.

Felicita wusste nicht warum, doch sie dachte aller Konsequenzen zum Trotz nur noch an Flucht. Sollten die anderen doch von ihr denken, was sie wollten. Wen interessierte schon ein weiterer Punktabzug?  
Sie musste von hier weg, sofort, bevor es zu spät war.

Es war schon zu spät.  
Felicita hörte Schritte auf dem Gang.  
Sie verfiel endgültig in Panik und suchte verzweifelt nach einem Versteck, auch wenn sie immernoch nicht wusste, warum sie sich eigentlich verstecken sollte.  
Sie fand keins. Wie versteinert stand sie im Raum, als die Tür sich öffnete.  
Wie in Zeitlupe sah Felicita wie die Klinke herunter gedrückt wurde und das Holz langsam aufschwang.

Und dann sah sie die schwarze Gestalt mit der weißen Maske, den Todesser, der hinter der Tür zum Vorschein kam und auf sie zu lief.  
Ein heiserer Schrei war vorerst die letzte bewusste Handlung von Felicita.  
Sie sackte in sich zusammen und fiel in eine tiefe, schwarze, ihr die Angst nehmende Ohnmacht.

* * *

Sie spührte einen dröhnenden Schmerz in ihrem Kopf, dann nahm sie den durchdringenden Geruch von Zimt und Gewürznelken wahr.  
Sie schlug die Augen auf und blickte in das undurchdringliche Gesicht von Snape, keine Regung war daraus zu erkennen.  
Felicita lag auf dem Boden, ihr Oberkörper wurde von dem rechten Arm des  
Zaubertränke-Professor's gehalten, während seine linke Hand ein Gefaß mit den intensiv duftenden Gewürzen hielt, welches er ihr unter die Nase hielt um sie aus der Ohnmacht zu wecken. 

Die Erinnerungen brachen in Sekundenbruchteilen auf sie ein.  
Sie hatte bei vollem Bewusstsein eine Vision von einem Todesser gehabt. Oder besser, sie hatte Snape als Todesser gesehen.  
Dabei trug der Professor nicht einmal seinen typischen schwazen Umhang, den musste er wohl in seinem Büro zurück gelassen haben. Snape trug eine weißes Hemd.

Ein weißes Hemd?  
Sie sah, dass Snape zum Sprechen ansetzte, doch dazu kam er nicht mehr.  
Felicita's Gedanken überschlugen sich.  
Kombinierte man den Traum der vorletzten Nacht mit der eben erlebten Vision, so konnte ein unglaublicher, ein schrecklicher Verdacht entstehen.  
Felicita brauchte Gewissheit.  
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken griff sie mit ihrer rechten Hand nach dem Arm von Snape, der das Gewürzgefäß hielt. Mit ihrer anderen Hand schob sie den Ärmel des Hemdes ein Stück nach oben.

Und da war es tatsächlich, dieses hässliche Mal, das Zeichen der Todesser.  
Felicita sah den Professor panisch an und sprang dann wie elektrisiert auf die Beine.  
Snape erhob sich merkwürdig langsam, doch viel merkwürdiger war der Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, als er sagte

„Miss McDermod, es ist nicht so wie sie denken..."

Doch Felicita wollte nicht hören, was er zu sagen hatte, sie wollte nur fort von diesem Monster.  
Sie lief so schnell sie konnte aus dem Klassenraum, den Gang entlang und aus dem Kerker hinaus. Sie verlangsamte ihren Schritt erst, als sie auf die verwunderten Blicke anderer Schüler traf.  
Sie war nicht mehr mit ihm allein, es konnte ihr nichts mehr passieren.  
So schnell sie konnte, ohne dabei weiter aufzufallen, ging sie in den Ravenclaw-Turm.

**So, das war's erstmal wieder.  
Wie immer die Bitte um eine kleine Review.  
Bis bald.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So da bin ich wieder.  
Ein ganz dickes Dankeschön an meine Reviewer Hermine87 und sittingPencil.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**Kapitel 13**

Hogwarts lag ruhig in der nächtlichen Schwärze, eine Vielzahl von Schülern schlief bereits, die jenigen, die noch nich in ihren Betten lagen, hielten sich in den Gemeinschaftsräumen der Häuser auf.  
Die Gänge waren verwaist, dass einzige, was sich in ihnen regte, waren Schatten, die sich durch das Flackern der Fackeln ständig veränderten.  
Es schien alles vollkommen friedlich zu sein, doch dieser Schein trügte.

Plötzlich war in den Gängen das Knallen einer zugeschlagenen Tür zu hören und dann schnelle Schritte, die von den Wänden her wiederhallten.  
Felicita rannte aus der Bibliothek, dann durch die Gänge des Schlosses.  
Sie war vollkommen verstört, wütend, verzweifelt und enttäuscht.  
Kurz vor der Sperrstund war sie in die Bibliothek gegangen, es wr schwierig gewesen Mdm Pince zu überreden bleiben zu können.  
Doch noch schwieriger war es, die Bibliothekarin zu überzeugen, Zutritt zu der verbotenen Abteilung zu erhalten.  
Doch Felicita hatte immer wieder auf die Sonderrechte gepocht, die ihr Dumbledore für die Bibliotheksnutzung gewährt hatte.  
Nach einer für das Mädchen endlos wirkenden Diskusion hatte Mdm Pince nachgegeben und und sie in die verbotene Abteilung geführt, sie hatte ihr sogar die gewünschten Werke herausgesucht.

Es handelte sich dabei um Bücher die sich mit dem Todesserkult und den Prozessen gegen die Todesser nach Voldemorts verschwinden beschäftigten.  
Nachdem Felicita gestern Snape's Mal gesehen hatte, kreisten ihre Gedanken immer wieder um die gleichen Fragen.  
Was hatte dieser Mann, ihr Professor für Taten begangen?  
Wie war es möglich, dass er hier unterrichtete?  
Für Felicita war es undenkbar, dass Dumbledore nichs davon wissen könnte.  
Wieso lies der Direktor ihn dann hier arbeiten?  
So hatte sie beschlossen, den Dingen auf den Grund zu gehen und saß nun, kurz nach 10.00 Uhr in der Schulbibliothek.  
Es dauerte ein paar Minuten bis sie in einem der Bücher, der die gesamten Prozesse von damals detailgetreu beschrieb, fündig wurde.

„Severus Snape einst einer der dunkelsten im Kreise des dunklen Lords, betritt scheinbar selbstsicher den Gerichtssaal.  
Doch wer genau hinsieht und den Angeklagten nur ein wenig kennte, kann auch ihm die Anspannung deutlich ansehen.  
Ein Freispruch ist, trotz seiner vielen grausamen Taten, durchaus möglich.  
Er hat einer der mächtigsten Fürsprecher die unsere Gemeinschaft derzeit zu bieten hat hinter sich stehen.  
Albus Dumbledore.  
Dieser hatte bereits in seiner gestern gehörten Aussage, immer wieder die großen Taten des Angeklagten hervorgehoben. Er hatte gesagt, dass die vielen Opfer die unter Severus Snape gelitten hatten nicht in Vergessenheit geraten dürften, doch dass man auch die Taten Snape's nicht vergessen sollte.  
Dumbledore sagte, Snape habe mindestens soviele Menschen gerettet, wie ihm zum Opfer gefallen seien.  
Dieses würde die Morde natürlich keinesfalls aufwiegen, doch mit seinen heute veränderten Ansichten leide er selbst schon sehr unter seinen Taten, ein Gefängnisaufenthalt in Askaban würde das nicht noch verschlimmern können.  
Der Angeklagte nimmt auf dem Stuhl in der Mitte des Gerichtssaales platz.  
Noch bevor Mr Crouch die Anklagepunkte verlesen kann, bekennt sich Severus Snape zu allen Punkten schuldig.  
Für alle Anwesenden verliest Mr. Crouch dann dennoch die Anklagepunkte.

Der Angeklagte soll sich zu folgenden Taten bekennen:

Mitgliedschaft in der Schreckensgemeinschaft Todesser Terroristische Anschläge auf das Minesterium für Zauberei Terroristische

Anschläge auf das britische Minesterium der Nicht-Magier Erpressung und Bedrohung von Minesteriumsmitarbeitern

Mitwirken bei Folterungen von zahllosen Magiern und Nicht-Magiern

Mitwirken bei den Überfällen auf die Häuser der Familien  
Morland, Hucksley, Finnigan, Johnson, Richman, Pattil, Terland und Darley

Mitwirken bei den tödlichen Überfällen auf die Häuser der Familien  
Gutslay, Farstlen, Hendfar, Poligan, Karsen, Beckett und Anderson  
..."

Als Felicita das gelesen hatte, war ihr der Atem gestockt.  
Anderson... Wieviele Familien gab es wohl in Großbritanien, die diesen Namen trugen und einem tödlichen Todesserüberfall zum Opfer gefallen waren?  
War es möglich, dass der Mann, der sie seit 6 Jahren in Zaubertränke unterrichtete, am Mord ihrer Eltern beteilig gewesen war?  
Sie wurde nicht nur von einem Mörder unterrichtet, sondern von dem Mörder ihrer Eltern?  
Sie laß sich die Seite nocheinmal durch, hoffte einen Fehler zu finden, sich verlesen zu haben, doch da war kein Fehler.  
Snape unterrichtete sie seelenruhig und Dumbledore lies es zu.  
Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. Sie war noch nie so Enttäuscht gewesen und noch nie so wütend.  
Es war für sie immer unglaublich gewesen, wie Menschen sich gegenseitig verletzten oder sogar töten konnten, doch im Augenblick hatte Felicita nur einen Wunsch. Sie wollte diesem Mörder Schmerzen zufügen, sie wollte dass er litt, sie wollte ihn verletzten.  
Sie machte sich in diesem Moment keinerlei Gedanken darüber, was wohl Snape's „gute Taten" gewesen sein mochten. Er hatte ihre Eltern getötet, dass reichte, mehr brauchte sie nicht wissen.

So war sie dann aufgesprungen und los gelaufen.  
Sie blieb erst wieder stehen, als sie die Tür zu seinen Gemächern erreicht hatte.  
Erst vor wenigen Wochen hatte sie schoneinmal hier gestanden, war ihm dankbar gewesen, dass er ihr geholfen hatte die Wahrheit über ihre Herkunft heraus zu finden. Ihm. Der der schuld daran war, dass ihr Vater ihr nicht selbst hatte erklären können, was es mit den Visionen auf sich hatte.  
Sie hämmerte an seine Tür, nicht einmal, sondern solange bis er sie endlich geöffnet hat.  
Als er dann im Türrahmen stand und sie anblickte, wusste Felicita zunächst nicht mehr was sie tun sollte.

Sie war völlig außer Atem vom Rennen, die Tränen erstickten ihre Stimme.  
Sie bekam nur ein Wort heraus.

„Mörder!"

Snape's Gesicht blieb völlig regungslos, er sagte nichts. Doch er trat einen Schritt rückwärts in sein Quartier hinein.  
Felicita folgte ihm, einen Augenblick befürchtete sie er würde ihr einfach die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen.  
Sie stand ihm dicht gegenüber und sagte es nocheinmal.

„Mörder!"

Er reagierte immernoch nicht, auch nicht als er von Felicita's erstem Schlag im Gesicht getroffen wurde.  
Sie vergaß vollkommen, dass sie einen Zauberstab besaß. Der Mörder ihrer Eltern stand ihr gegenüber und reagierte nicht auf ihren Anschuldigungen.  
Sie schlug wieder zu, ihre flache Hand traf ein zweites mal sein Gesicht.  
Er zeigte keinerlei Reaktion.  
Felicita wurde immer wütender, sie schrie ihn an, beschimpfte ihn mit allen Worten die ihr in den Sinn kamen und sie schlug ihn. Immer wieder.  
Sie tobte wie von Sinnen und er zeigte darauf keine Reaktion, er stand ihr nur gegenüber, lies alles über sich ergehen und versuchte nicht einmal den Schlägen auszuweichen oder sich zu wehren.  
Irgendwann, weinte sie nur noch, sie weinte wie ein kleines Kind und schlug mit den Fäusten gegen seine Brust.  
Das Mädchen hatte sich vollkommen verausgabt und kaum noch Kraft.  
Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, Snape hätte jetzt alles mit ihr tun können, sie hätte sich nicht mehr wehren können. Doch er tat nichts, stand ihr nur still gegenüber.

Dann, irgendwann spürte sie, wie der Professor ihr mit seiner Hand über den Kopf strich und beruhigend auf sie einsprach.  
Sie hörte wie er sich bei ihr entschuldigte, ihr sagte wie sehr es ihm leid tat, immer und immer wieder.  
Er ging ein paar Schritte, schob Felicita vor sich her, sie wusste wohin.  
Sie hatte beim hereinkommen ihre Umgebung nicht wahr genommen und jetzt konnte sie durch die Tränen kaum etwas erkennen. Sie spürte nur, dass sie gegen einen Gegenstand stieß und Snape sie mit sanfter Gewalt nach unten drückte.  
Er hatte sie auf ein Sofa gesetzt und ging dann fort.

Felicita saß völlig verlasen auf dem Sofa des Mörders ihrer Eltern und weinte. Sie spürte wie falsch diese Situation war, sie wollte von hier weg, weg von ihm, doch sie hatte keine Kraft mehr. Sie saß einfach nur noch da und weinte.  
Dann tauchte ein Becher in ihrem Blickfeld auf. Snape forderte sie auf, den Inhalt zu trinken.

Felicita wollte sich weigern, ihn fragen ob er sie für dumm hielt, dass sie etwas zu Trinken von einem Mörder annehmen würde.  
Sie sah ihn an und ihre Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken.  
Der kalte undurchdringliche Professor Snape hatte scheinbar seine Maske verloren.  
Er stand in sich zusammen gesunken vor ihr, in seinen Augen war deutlich Mitgefühl und Trauer zu erkennen.  
So trank sie den Inhalt, ohne zu fragen um was es sich dabei handelte.  
Kurz darauf viel sie in einen tiefen Schlaf.

**Wie immer an dieser Stelle die Bitte um eine kleine Review.  
Ich sehe an Hand der Clicks, dass mehr als zwei Leute meine Geschichte verfolgen.  
Es wäre schön auch was von euch "Schwarzlesern" zu hören ;-)**

**Bis bald.  
Eure Vestillia  
**

**  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Weil ihr so lieb zu mir seid, gibt es heute schon ein neues Kapitel.  
Ich habe mich wirklich sehr über die lieben Reviews gefreut, vielen Dank an tttt, Jonny07 und sittingPencil.**

**Und ich möchte mich auch bei den "Schwarzlesern" bedanken. Dafür, dass es immer mehr werden und ich somit auch erkennen kann, dass euch meine Geschichte anscheinend gefällt ;-)  
Wirklich vielen Dank und nun viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel.  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 14**

Das erste was Felicita wieder wahrnahm, war ein dumpfer Kopfschmerz der sich über ihre gesamte Stirnpartie erstreckte.  
Zunächst war sie völlig orientierungslos. Sie wusste, dass sie sich nicht in ihrem Bett befand, das fühlte sich vollkommen anders an.  
Der erste Versuch die Augen zu öffnen, wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Sie spührte, dass ihre Lider stark geschwollen waren.  
Aus ihrer Umgebung konnte sie keinerlei Geräusche wahrnehmen.  
Sie rieb sich mit den Händen über die Augen und versuchte sie erneut zu öffnen.  
Diesmal gelang es ihr.

Wo zum Teufel war sie hier?  
Felicita lag auf einem Sofa, der Raum in dem sie sich befand war nur sehr spärlich beleutet, vermutlich nur von einer Kerze.  
Das Zimmer war hell gestrichen, die Möbel sehr dunkel gehalten.  
Alles wirkte sehr schlicht, aber stilvoll.  
Vor sich konnte sie neben dem Sofa auf dem sie lag, einen Sessel erkennen.  
Sie drehte sich noch ein wenig nach rechts, und versuchte aus ihrer liegenden Position so weit wie möglich hinter sich zu blicken.  
Mit einem Schlag kehrte ihre Erinnerung zurück, in dem Moment als sie Snape halb rechts von ihr, in einem zweiten Sessel sitzen sah.

Sie fuhr erschrocken hoch, wodurch ihr sofort schwindlich wurde und sich der Kopfschmerz auf eine bis dato für sie unbekannte Dimension verstärkte.  
Snape saß nach vorne gebeugt in dem Sessel, die Arme auf seine Beine gestützt.  
Er beobachtete sie mit seiner gewöhnlichen Miene, vollkommen undurchdringlich.  
Felicita hielt sich beide Hände vor das Gesicht, der Schmerz war kaum noch zu ertragen, ihr wurde bereits übel davon.  
Sie hörte wie Snape sich erhob, an dem Sofa vorbei aus dem Zimmer schritt.  
Der Schmerz hämmerte hinter ihrer Stirn.  
Wieder waren Schritte zu hören, der Professor hatte anscheinend wieder das Zimmer betreten. Sie hörte wie er sich dem Sofa näherte und vor ihr zum Stehen kam.  
Als er sie nicht ansprach, nahm sie die Hände von ihrem Gesicht fort und blickte ihn an.  
In der rechten Hand hielt er ein Glas Wasser, in der linken ein nasses Tuch.

„Trinken Sie das und dann legen Sie sich noch ein paar Minuten hin. Der Schmerz wird sicherlich bald nachlassen."

Mit diesen Worten reichte er ihr das Glas.  
Felicita trank das Wasser in einem Zug, erst jetzt war ihr bewusst geworden, wie durstig sie war.  
Doch es wiederstrebte ihr sich hinzulegen. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie würde sofort aufstehen und diesen Raum verlassen.  
Sie konnte sich unmöglich im Quartier eines Mörders aufhalten.  
Als Felicita die Beine vom Sofa schwang legte Snape eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und verhinderte, dass sie sich erhob.  
Das Mädchen sah seine Hand angewiedert an und schlug sie fort

Der Professor atmete tief ein.

„Miss McDermod, ich kann Sie verstehen. Wirklich, auch wenn Sie mir das vermutlich nicht glauben werden.  
Doch wenn Sie jetzt aufstehen, werden Sie nicht sehr weit kommen.  
Ich habe Ihnen vorhin einen sehr starken Schlaftrank verabreicht, ihr Körper braucht noch ein paar Minuten um wirklich wach zu werden. Sie müssen sich nur noch wenige Augenblicke gedulden und dann können Sie meinetwegen gehen."

Seine Stimme klang sachlich, völlig emotionslos.  
Felicita schüttelte den Kopf, langsam um den Schmerz nicht zusätzlich zu verstärken.

„Wie großzügig, dass Sie mich dann gehen lassen, ich hatte schon befürchtet mir würde ein ähnliches Schicksal zu teil, wie meinen Eltern, jetzt wo ich ihr kleines Geheimnis kenne."

Snape reagierte nicht auf diese kalt gesprochenen Worte.  
Felicita wusste, dass er nicht vorgehabt hatte ihr etwas anzutun, hätte er das gewollt, wäre sie jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht hier.  
Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er sich sehr aufmerksam um sie gekümmert, doch das konnte und wollte sie jetzt nicht wahr haben. Viel zu groß waren die Wut und der Schmerz.  
Sie hoffte, dass ihre Worte ihn trafen. Eigentlich wusste sie, dass es so war, seinem Verhalten zufolge so sein musste.  
Als er nach einigen Sekunden noch immer nicht geantwortet hatte, schaute sie ihn an, blickte in sein Gesicht.  
Da war er wieder, der gleiche Ausdruck von Trauer wie vorhin.  
Snape reichte ihr das feuchte Tuch, dass er ihr gemeinsam mit dem Glas mitgebracht hatte.

„Legen Sie sich das Tuch auf die Stirn, der Schmerz wird dann erträglicher werden."

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich von ihr ab.

„Ich werde sie jetzt allein lassen, wenn Sie gehen, klopfen Sie bitte an die letzte Tür im Flur dort hinten."

Er deutete in die Richtung in die er ging und verschwand dann aus dem Zimmer.  
Wenige Sekunden später hörte Felicita, wie sich eine Tür schloss.  
Felicita blickte dem Professor nun doch nachdenklich nach.  
Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sich nach diesen Worten zurück ziehen würde.  
Eins stand fest. Sie ihn definitiv verletzt.  
Und jetzt gestattete sie sich zum ersten Mal die Frage nach dem Warum.

Sie lies sich auf das Sofa zurück sinken und legte sich das Tuch, wie angeraten auf die Stirn.  
Ihre Gedanken schweiften nocheinmal durch die vergangenen Wochen.  
Obwohl Snape gewusst haben musste, dass es sehr wahrscheinlich war, dass sie mit der Wahrheit über ihre Herkunft auch die Wahrheit über seine Vergangenheit erfahren würde, hatte dieser sich von Anfang an für sie eingesetzt.  
Doch wieso?  
Es war untypisch, dass er sich überhaupt um jemanden kümmerte. Wieso gerade um sie, wo sie noch nicht einmal seinem Haus angehörte?  
Und dann fiehl ihr auch wieder der seltsame Traum ein, den sie in der letzten Nacht bei ihren Eltern gehabt hatte.  
Am Anfang war sie zu schockiert gewesen, um überhaupt zu erkennen, dass der Todesser, Snape wie sie ja inzwischen wusste, in dieser Vision keinerlei Bedrohung für sie dargestellt hatte.

Im Gegenteil, seine Berührungen waren...zärtlich und beruhigend gewesen, ähnlich wie die von vorhin.  
Sie hatte diesen Menschen noch nie freundlich erlebt, wenn er Gefühle zeigte waren das immer nur Verachtung, Ärger und Wut gewesen.  
Doch ihr gegenüber verhielt er sich so anders, seit dem sie ihn in dieser Nacht, in der alles begonnen hatte, um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Damals hatte sie das erstemal einen anderen Snape gesehen.  
Nein, dass erste Mal war nach der Leglimens gewesen, nachdem er ihre Erinnerung gesehen hatte. Das hätte sie beinahe vergessen.  
Da hatte er erschrocken auf sie gewirkt, jetzt wusste sie natürlich warum. Er war ja damals selbst dabei gewesen.  
War es nur ein schlechtes Gewissen, mit dem sich sein verändertes Verhalten erklären ließ?

Ihre innere Stimme sagte ihr, dass dies nicht der Fall war. Und das schlimme war, dass sie dieser Stimme recht geben musste.  
Doch ihre innere Stimme sagte ihr noch etwas.  
Wenn sie heraus finden wollte, wie sein Verhalten zu erklären war, musste sie ihn fragen.  
Felicita' s Zeitgefühl zu folge würde sie dazu in dieser Nacht wahrscheinlich nicht mehr viel Gelegenheit haben. Sie wusste nicht genau, wie lange sie geschlafen hatte, meinte aber es müssten einige Stunden gewesen sein.

Ein Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr widerlegte dieses Gefühl. Es war kurz nach 1.00 Uhr.  
Sie wischte sich mit dem Tuch noch über die Augen, in der Hoffnung, die Lider würden dadurch etwas abschwellen.  
Dann stand sie vorsichtig auf.  
Felicita war noch immer etwas wacklig auf den Beinen.  
Sie folgte dem Flur, in den Snape gewiesen hatte bis ans Ende.  
Dort angekommen klopfte sie an seine Tür.

Er öffnete nicht.

Felicita war sich nicht sicher, ob er vielleicht schon schlief und wog die Möglichkeiten 'nocheinmal klopfen und doch lieber gehen' gegeneinander ab.  
Gerade als sie sich für nocheinmal klopfen und den Professor gegebenenfalls wecken entschieden hatte, hörte sie Schritte.  
Snape öffnete die Tür und zuckte regelrecht zusammen, als er Felicita sah.  
Seine Stimme klang merkwürdig matt.

„Sie hätten ruhig schon gehen können, es war nicht nötig..."

Felicita unterbrach ihn.

„Ich hatte nicht vor zu gehen. Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass Sie mir ein paar Dinge erklären."

* * *

**Das war's erstmal.  
SittingPencil, auch wenn Snape sich heute noch nicht geäußert hat, ich verspreche dir, er wird es im nächsten Kapitel nachholen;-)  
Bitte hinterlasst mir eine kleine Review.  
Mit einem Hochgefühl lässt es sich viel besser schreiben.  
Ladydarkside und Hermine87, seid ihr noch da?**

**Bis bald.**

**Eure Vestilia**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hier ist ein neues Kapitel.  
Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.  
Liebe Grüße an sittingPencil und Hermine87, vielen Dank für eure Reviews.**

**Kapitel 15**

Der sonst so wortgewannte Snape reagierte zunächst überhaupt nicht auf Felicita' s Aufforderung.  
Das Mädchen verlor ein wenig von ihrer Überzeugung.  
Was wenn er sich einfach weigern würde?

Doch dem war nicht so.  
Snape brachte als Zeichen der Zustimmung nur ein Nicken zustande und bedeutete Felicita zurück in das Wohnzimmer zu gehen.  
Sie ging voran, doch Snape folgte ihr zunächst nicht, sie bemerkte das allerdings erst, als sie bereits wieder auf dem Sofa saß.  
Ihr Herz raste. Wie sollte sie das Gespräch anfangen, würde er bereit sein ihr zu Antworten?  
Er hatte es zwar nicht abgelehnt, allerdings hatte er auch nicht zugestimmt.  
Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis Snape ebenfalls im Wohnzimmer erschien.  
Seine Bewegungen wirkten unruhig, fast unsicher.  
Er entzündete noch einige Kerzen und den Kamin, bevor er in dem Sessel zu Felicita's rechten Platz nahm.

Keiner von beiden sprach ein Wort, es lag eine spührbare Spannung in der Luft, weder Felicita noch Snape waren in der Lage das Gespräch zu beginnen.  
Das Mädchen hielt den Blick seit Snape den Raum betreten hatte, gesenkt doch nach einigen Minuten musterte sie ihren Lehrer von der Seite.  
Er schien mit seinen Gedanken weit entfernt zu sein, er starrte ins Feuer.  
Die einzige Bewegung die sie von ihm wahrnahm, war ein gelegntliches Zwinkern seiner Augen.  
Sie senkte den Blick wieder.

Welche Frage war ihr am wichtigsten?  
Die warum er dabei gewesen war, als ihre Eltern ermordet wurden waren? Warum er zugesehen hatte?  
Ob er nur zugesehen hatte, oder selbst der Täter war?  
Wie er sie all die Jahre seelenruhig unterrichten konnte?

Ihre Gedanken wurden durch eine Bewegung von ihm unterbrochen. Er beugte sich nach vorne, die Ellenbogen auf seine Beine gestützt und legte das Gesicht in seine Hände.  
Und dann begann er zu sprechen, ohne das Felicita auch nur eine Frage hatte stellen brauchen.

„Ja ich bin ein Mörder...  
Ich war lange Zeit sehr überzeugt von dem was ich tat, viel zu lange. Es spielt also keine Rolle, dass ich es heute bereuhe."

Seine Stimme war sehr leise, es schien ihm wirklich schwer zu fallen, davon zu sprechen.  
Dann wechselte er scheinbar völlig unvermittelt das Thema.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, sie nocheinmal wieder zu sehen..."

Felicita stutzte und legte die Stirn in Falten. Was meinte er? Doch sie sagte nichts.

Eine Weile herrschte wieder Schweigen zwischen ihnen, nur das Prasseln des Kaminfeuers war zu hören.

„Als ich damals das Haus Ihrer Familie betreten habe, war ich von der Richtigkeit meines Handelns überzeugt.  
Ich hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass ich eine Bedrohung für den dunklen Lord beseitigen musste, dass ich Ihre Eltern töten musste um die Interessen Voldemort's zu schützen,... auch meine Interessen."

Felicita zuckte bei diesen Worten zusammen.

„Ich hatte schon einige Überfälle miterlebt, ich hatte selbst schon gemordet, doch diesmal war es etwas Anderes, man erwartete von mir etwas zu tun...etwas das ich nicht konnte."

Er schaute auf, in Felicita's Gesicht, in ihre Augen.  
Sie konnte diesem Blick kaum standhalten, doch die Verwirrung, die Trauer und die Wut die sie darin erkannte ließen sie den Blickkontakt aufrecht erhalten..

„Ich betrat als Todesser, als überzeugter Todesser dieses Haus, doch als ich es wieder verließ schämte ich mich einer zu sein... Mir wurde bewusst, was ich eigentlich tat... Und für wen."

Snape sprach immer abgehackter und unruhiger. Er schien auch nicht mehr still sitzten zu können, stand auf und schritt im Zimmer auf und ab.

„Ihre Eltern wurden verdächtigt an einem Trank zu arbeiten, der Voldemort schwächen sollte. Wir hatten keinerlei Beweise dafür... Doch in dieser Zeit war das auch nicht von Nöten, unter Folter gestanden die Meisten alle Taten."

Bei diesen Worten wäre Felicita am liebsten aufgesprungen und aus Snape's Quartier gestürmt. Es verletzte sie, ihn so sprechen zu hören. Sie konnte sich nicht gegen die Tränen wehren, die sich in ihren Augen sammelten.

„Doch ihr Vater nahm sein Geheimnis mit in den Tod, er überlebte den Cruciatus nicht..."

Felicita unterbrach ihn.

„Waren Sie..."

„Nein, ich war es nicht. Nott hatte den Fluch gesprochen.Das ist aber völlig gleichgültig.  
Ich war dabei, habe gesehen wie er starb. Und es war mir vollkommen egal.  
Es stand von anfang an fest das er diesen Überfall nicht überleben würde.  
Ich habe seine Schreie beinahe genossen.  
Sie werden mir sicherlich zustimmen, dass ich nicht unschuldig an seinem Tod bin, nur weil ich den Fluch nicht selbst gesprochen habe..."

Felicita war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie die Wahrheit wirklich erfahren wollte.  
Es verursachte nichts als Schmerzen.  
Wie sollte sie dem Professor je wieder gegenüber treten, ohne Hass zu empfinden?  
Sie saß auf dem Sofa und weinte. Snape setzte sich wieder in den Sessel, schaute sie genau an.

„Wenn Sie nicht mehr hören wollen, ich werde Sie nicht zwingen hier zu bleiben."

Seine Stimme klang fast sanft.  
Sie reagierte nicht, nach einigen Sekunden legte er dies als Zeichen aus, weiter erzählen zu können.

„Wir hätten danach auch einfach Ihre Mutter töten und gehen können.  
Doch das war nicht das, was Nott wollte. Er war an diesem Tag der Anführer.  
Er wollte wissen an was Ihre Eltern gearbeitet hatten. Er folterte auch ihre Mutter.  
Auch sie sagte kein Wort, auch nicht als sie dem Tod schon sehr nah war.  
Ich dachte es wäre vorbei und wir könnten verschwinden.  
Doch Nott wusste, dass ihre Eltern ein Kind hatten...  
Er befahl mir Sie zu holen. Wir alle erkannten bei dieser Forderung das Flackern in den Augen Ihrer Mutter.  
Das war der Moment, in dem Nott sein grausamstes Gesicht zeigte.

Während ich begann nach Ihnen zu suchen, erzählte er Ihrer Mutter, was er mit Ihnen anstellen würde.  
Ihre Mutter begann zu Flehen, Sie zu verschohnen. Sie sagte, sie würde ihm alles erzählen, wenn ihr Kind unversehrt bleiben würden.  
Nott lachte, er versprach, er würde seinen Spaß am Tod Ihrer Mutter und hinterher mit Ihnen haben...  
Ich ging gerade die Treppe hinauf als ich das hörte. Ich war noch vollkommen überzeugt, das es ihrer Mutter recht geschah. Ich dachte, hätte sie gleich gesprochen, wäre ihrem Kind wohl nichts passiert...

Doch dann war plötzlich eine Frage in meinem Geist, die dort nicht hingehörte.  
Hatte den ein Kind soetwas verdient?  
Ich hörte wieder genauer zu, was Nott erzählte.  
Er kündigte an... Sie können sich sicher vorstellen...

Ich fragte mich wie richtig es sein konnte, einem Kinderschänder sein Opfer zu bringen?  
Ich war damals sehr wütend, fast auf jeden Menschen. Doch warum auf ein Kind?  
Verstehen Sie jetzt, warum ich damals auf der Krankenstation nicht erklären konnte, was sie in Ihren Träumen gesehen hatten?"

Felicita schaute Snape ungläubig an, die Vision die sie am Montag im Kerker gesehen hatte, sie passte zu der Erinnerung an den Tod ihrer Eltern.  
Hatte er sie damals in der Kammer gefunden, hatte er die Tür aufgestoßen?  
Es konnte nur so sein, Snape beschrieb genau das, was sie aus dem Inneren der Kammer gehört hatte.

„Ich öffnete die Tür der Kammer in der Sie versteckt worden waren...  
Sie schauten mich nur an. Kein Schrei kam über Ihre Lippen, Sie sahen mich nur an und haben stumme Tränen geweint...  
Wie hätte ich Sie zu ihm bringen sollen?  
Ich habe die Tür geschlossen und bin zu Nott gegangen, ich sagte ihm Sie seien nicht im Haus.  
Er wurde wütend und ließ seine ganze Wut an ihrer Mutter aus.  
Nicht mit dem Zauberstab...  
Ich war völlig verwirrt, ich konnte mir nicht mit ansehen, wie er über Ihre Mutter herfiel, während Sie alles mit anhören konnten...  
Ich drängte Nott zu gehen, spielte Angst entdeckt zu werden vor. Als er immer noch nicht von Ihrer Mutter abließ, habe ich sie getötet."

Stille.

Es vergingen Minuten bis Snape das erste Mal wieder den Blick erhob und Felicita ansah.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich wünschte, es wäre nicht geschehen, doch ich kann es nicht wieder gut machen.  
Vielleicht hilft es Ihnen zu wissen, dass Ihrer Mutter durch den Tod viel Leid erspart geblieben ist, mehr als sie schon erleben musste..."

Felicita konnte darauf nicht antworten, sie konnte Snape nicht ansehen.  
Ohne eine Wort zu sprechen oder ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen verließ sie sein Quartier.

* * *

**Und was haltet ihr davon?  
Ich würde gerne von euch wissen, ob es eine Überraschung oder vorher zusehen war.**

**Ich denke ja, ihr konntet es ahnen... Teilweise zumindest.  
Also bitte reviewen und sagen wie überraschend das jetzt war;-)  
Schon mal vielen Dank im Voraus.**

**Bis bald.  
Eure Vestilia.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hier ist wieder ein neues Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt euch.  
Lieben Dank sittingPencil, für deine Review. Ich hoffe dir gefällt auch dieses Kapitel.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**Kapitel 16**

Der Horizont färbte sich bereits rot, in wenigen Minuten würden die Mitschüler von Felicita den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten, dann war es vorbei mit der Ruhe.  
Vor fünf Stunden hatte Felicita wortlos das Quartier von Snape verlassen, seit dem war sie hier, seither kreisten ihre Gedanken nur um das Verhalten des Professors.

Sie würde heute unmöglich am Unterricht teilnehmen können, in der ersten Stunde hätte sie Zaubertränke. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen ihm heute wieder zu begegnen.  
Auch wenn sie ihm seine Worte und sein Bedauern glaubte, sie hasste ihn für seine Taten.  
Felicita wusste genau, dass sie nicht überlebt hätte, wäre Snape nicht bei dem Überfall dabei gewesen, aber dennoch sie wollte keine Dankbarkeit empfinden.  
Er war ein Mörder, hatte es genossen andere Menschen zu quälen.  
Sie verabscheute ihn, den Todesser.

In den Schlafsäälen wurde es immer lauter. Wenn sie keinem ihrer Mitschüler begenen wollte, würde sie jetzt von ihr verschwinden müssen.  
Sie trug noch immer die gleiche Kleidung wie am Vortag, doch dass war erstmal egal, sie würde später noch Gelegenheit haben sich umzuziehen, wenn die anderen im Unterricht saßen.  
Felicita machte sich auf den Weg zu Mdm Pomfrey, sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass die Schwester sie für krank erklären würde.  
So geschah es dann auch. Felicita erzählte etwas von einer schrecklichen Nacht, mit Alpträumen und viel zu wenig Schlaf.  
Die Schwester glaubte ihr das sofort, sah sie doch die geröteten und blutunterlaufenen Augen des Mädchens.

Felicita kehrte eine halbe Stunde später wieder in den Ravenclaw-Turm zurück, mit einer Krankschreibung für diesen Tag. Sie hätte auch den Rest der Woche vom Unterricht fern bleiben können, Poppy hatte es ihr angeboten, doch das wollte Felicita nicht.  
Eigentlich wollte sie ja nur nicht zu Zaubertränke, aber zu den Folgestunden zu erscheinen hätte bloß das Misstrauen der Professoren und Mitschüler erregt.  
Amanda war noch im Schlafssal.

„Felicita, wo warst du denn? Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht."

Erst jetzt sah sie ihre Freundin richtig an.

„Wie siehst du überhaupt aus? Ist etwas passiert?"

Jetzt musste Felicita also auch noch ihre beste Freundin belügen, dass war genau das, was sie niemals tuen wollte.  
Doch sie hatte Amanda nichts von den Alpträumen erzählt, schon gar nicht von den Visionen. Wie sollte sie ihr dann jetzt aus heiterem Himmel erklären, dass Snape am Mord ihrer Eltern beteiligt gewesen war. Sie wusste doch nicht einmal, dass Felicita's leibliche Eltern tod waren.

„Ich hatte eine schreckliche Nacht, Alpträume verstehst du?  
Ich habe insgesamt nur 2 Stunden geschlafen, da bin ich nicht in der Lage dem Unterricht zu folgen, gerade bei Snape..."

Das war wenigstens nicht komplett gelogen, teilweise stimmte es ja.  
Es schien Amanda aber nicht komplett überzeugt zu haben, sie warf Felicita einen misstrauischen Blick zu.  
Doch zum Glück war es schon halb 8, Amanda musste sofort zum Frühstück, wenn sie nicht mit leeren Magen in den Kerker gehen wollte.  
Sie verabschiedete sich und wünschte Felicita einen erholsamen Tag.

Es war auf einmal so ruhig, Felicita konnte nur das Geräusch ihres eignen Atems hören.  
Und ihre Gedanken begaben sich wieder auf die Reise zur vergangenen Nacht.  
Wie konnte er nur so grausam sein?  
Es passte nicht zu dem was sie in dieser Nacht erlebt hatte. Snape war offen und ehrlich gewesen. Er bereuhte es.  
Wie alt war er damals gewesen? Wie alt war er heute?  
Er hatte gesagt, er war wütend, doch auf wen? Und warum?  
Felicita war noch nicht bereit, sich mit diesen Fragen zu befassen.  
Sie war wütend, auch wen sie spührte, das es irgendwann nachlassen würde, das sie ihm dankbar sein musste. Tief in ihrem Herzen war sie es vielleicht auch schon, aber ihr Verstand lies ein solches Gefühl im Augenblick noch nicht zu.  
Es war doch Verrat an ihren Eltern, wenn sie deren Mörder sofort verzeihen würde.  
Dieser Gedanke zeigte ihr deutlich, wie ihre wirklichen Gefühle zu ihm aussahen. Doch sie würde sie nicht zu lassen, noch nicht.

Was sollte sie mit diesem Tag anfangen.  
Der Gedanke die ganze Zeit hier zu hocken und zu grübeln war ihr zu wider. An Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Sobald sie still liegen würde, wären die Erinnerungen an die vergangenen Stunden wieder viel zu präsent.  
Sollte sie sich nicht langsam wieder mit der Forschung nach den Erben befassen?  
Seitdem sie die Schule in die Weihnachtsferien verlassen hatte, waren fast drei Wochen vergangen. Drei Wochen, in denen sie nicht daran gearbeitet hatte.  
Diese Arbeit würde sie ablenken.  
Felicita ging noch schnell duschen und machte sich danach auf den Weg in Richtung der Bibliothek. Doch diese würde sie nicht betreten, denn Mdm Pince würde es sicherlich sehr wundern, warum sie jetzt Zeit für Studien hatte und nicht im Unterricht saß.

So begab sich das Mädchen direkt in ihr Studierzimmer, wo sie niemanden Rede und Antwort stehen musste.  
Das Buch in dem sie zuletzt gelesen hatte, lag noch immer auf dem kleinen Tisch, ein Lesezeichen markierte das Kapitel, das von Ridgard Killian handelte.  
Sie erinnerte sich wieder an die letzte Nacht bei ihren Eltern, an die Fragen die sie sich gestellt hatte.  
Was hatte dieser Direktor für Wissen erlangt, wie hatte er sich an der Suche nach den Erben beteiligt?  
In der Aufregung der letzten Tage hatte sie das alles vollkommen vergessen.  
Sie laß eine ganze Weile in dem Buch, hörte immer wieder Schüler auf dem Gang laufen und erzählen, wenn eine Stunde beendet war und sie zum nächsten Unterrichtsraum gingen.  
Doch Erkenntnisse fand sie in diesem Buch nicht, keinen Hinweis auf eine Tätigkeit ihres Vorfahren, die sie zu den Erben führen könnte.

Sie war müde und legte den Kopf eine Weile auf ihre Arme.  
Felicita spührte wie sie in einen Schlummer glitt.  
Jetzt, ohne Vorwarnung überschlugen sich ihre Gedanken, sie sah in ihrem Geist Bilder, die sie keiner Erinnerung zuordnen konnte.  
Einen Mann, an einem großen Schreibtisch sitzend, er schrieb etwas.  
Es war mitten in der Nacht, es war mehr dunkel als hell und er beugte sich so tief über seine Aufzeichnungen, dass seine Nase das Papier fast berüherte.  
Immer wieder war ein stöhnen von ihm zu hören, er musste sehr erschöpft sein.  
Sein Haar war sehr grau, seine Haut fahl und faltig.  
Felicita wusste, dass er bald sterben würde.  
Es verging sehr viel Zeit, dass kratzen der Feder schien kein Ende zu nehmen.  
Doch irgendwann richtete sich der Alte auf und murmelte einen Zauberspruch...

Felicita war hell wach, die Erkenntnis hatte sie wie ein Schlag getroffen.Ridgard Killian war vor 600 Jahren Direktor von Hogwarts gewesen, genau zu der Zeit hatte es laut Felicita's Vater die erste Suche nach den Erben gegeben.  
Konnte es sein, dass dieser Mann nicht irgendetwas zu der Suche beigetragen hatte, sondern selbst intensiv gesucht hatte?  
Die Mittel hätte er gehabt, er befand sich an dem geschichtsträchtigsten Ort überhaupt im Bezug auf die Gründer. Wo sonst wäre eine solche Suche zu seiner Zeit möglich gewesen.  
Sie schaute aus dem Fenster, es war schon dunkel.  
Wieviele Stunden hatte sie hier verbracht?  
Auf jeden Fall konnte sie jetzt unbesorgt in die Bibliothek, sie stürmte förmlich hinein.

„Mdm Pince, Guten Abend."

Die Bibliothekarin schaute skeptisch.Felicita blickte auf ihre Armbanduhr. Es war bereits halb 10!  
Kein Wunder das die ältere Frau nicht begeistert schien, sie erinnerte sich an den gestrigen Abend.  
Da war das Mädchen fast zur gleichen Zeit hier her gekommen.

„Mdm Pince, haben sie schon mal etwas von Robert Killian gehört?"

„Natürlich, er war einer der Direktoren von Hogwarts..."

Diese Worte klangen leicht entrüstet.  
Felicita erkannte, dass sie wohl mit dieser Frage ungewollt die Fähigkeiten der Bibliothekarin in Frage gestellt hatte und schlug einen schmeichelnden Ton an.

„Ich habe meine Frage falsch formuliert, mir war natürlich klar, dass Sie ihn kennen.  
Ich meinte, ob es ein Buch gibt, dass von ihm verfasst wurde."

Die ältere Frau dacht kurz nach.

„In der Tat, es gibt Aufzeichnungen von ihm, die sich mit der Gründung von Hogwarts befassen. Er starb aber, bevor er sein Werk vollenden konnte."

„Konnte ich diese Aufzeichnungen einmal haben."

Felicita wurde von Mdm Pince gemustert, so als ob sie überprüfen würde, ob das Mädchen vertrauenswürdig genug sei, ein solches Werk zu erhalten.  
Wahrscheinlich waren es mal wieder die Sonderrechte von Dumbledore, die zu einer positiven Entscheidung führten.

„Ich werde es holen."

Damit verschwand die Frau für die nächsten Minuten.  
Als sie wieder kam hatte sie einen mahnenden Blick aufgesetzt.

„Dieses Buch ist sehr alt, es bedarf einer besonderen Behandlung.  
Reinigen Sie ihre Hände besonders gründlich bevor Sie es öffnen und berühren Sie die einzelnen Seiten nur am äußersten Rand."

Felicita nahm es dankend entgegen und versprach sich genau an die Anweisungen zu halten.Dann kehrte sie in ihr Studierzimmer zurück.  
Sie hatte sofort gespührt, dass sie einen Schatz in ihren Händen hielt.  
Es dauerte einige Minuten bis sie die Handschrift entziffern konnte.  
Doch dann laß sie genau das, was sie gehofft hatte.  
Ridgard Killian war auf der Suche nach den Erben gewesen. Doch er schrieb, dass er niemanden gefunden hatte, aus keiner Linie. Er schrieb, dass es keine Erben gab.  
Sie fand zwei Stammbäume.  
Den von Gryffindor und von Ravenclaw.  
Bei beiden wurden die Verästelungen immer geringer, es endete jeweils an einem Zweig, der nicht fortgesetzt wurde.  
Der Stammbaum von Ravenclaw war völlig anders, als der den sie selbst aus dem Buch ihres Vaters kannte.  
Das lies nur einen Schluss zu, diese Stammbäume waren verfälscht.  
Es erschien ihr logisch, die Erben sollten geschützt werden, sollten im Verborgenen bleiben, bis zu dem Tag des Kampfes.  
Er hatte dafür gesorgt, das jeder dachte, es gäbe keine Erben, das niemand mehr nach ihnen suchen würde.  
Felicita's gesammte Hoffnung fiel wie ein Kartenhaus zusammen. Sie hatte so auf einen Hinweis gehofft und stieß jetzt auf Aufzeichnungen die die Spuren noch weiter verwischten.  
Wie sollte sie ihrer Aufgaben gerechet werden?  
Felicita war den Tränen nahe, sie berüherte mit ihrer Hand den Seite mit dem Stammbaum von Gryffindor.  
Eine angenehme Wärme breitete sich in ihrer Handfläche aus.  
Als Felicita auf die Seite schaute, erkannte sie, wie sie sich komplett veränderte.  
Äste verschwanden und neue entstanden, Namen wurden vertauscht und verändert, an vielen Ästen tauchten neue kleine Verästelungen auf.  
Felicita blickte nun auf einen völlig veränderten Stammbaum, einen mit vielen Erben...  
Doch wichtig war nur ein Name, der des letzten erstgeborenen Gryffindor's zur Zeit von Ridgard Killian.  
Unter dem Stammbaum erschien ein kleiner Text.

„Lieber Erbe,

nur du kannst es erkennen, denn das Wissen muss geschützt werden.Mein Werk wird unvollendet bleiben, nur diese zwei Ahnentafel konnte ich fertigstellen, mein Tod ist nahe.  
Doch deinen Gefährten kannst du hiermit finden.

Ridgard Killian"

Der letzte Name war William Gatersfield.  
Der Anfang war gefunden.  
Mit diesem Wissen schloss Felicita vorerst das Buch. Sie war glücklich, hatte sie doch endlich einen Schritt nach vorne getan.  
Es war halb zwölf als sie ihren Schlafsaal betrat. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass alle anderen Mädchen bereits schliefen.  
Sie lag noch lange wach und dachte an William Gatersfield. Wer war dieser Mann gewesen?  
Sie konnte ihren Gefährten damit finden?  
Wo sollte sie ihre Suche jetzt fortsetzten?  
Es waren 600 Jahre vergangen, hatte ihr Ridgard Killian noch andere Unterlagen hinterlassen?  
Doch als Felicita immer müder wurde und ihr das logische Denken dadurch immer schwerer fiel, schweiften ihre Gedanken doch wieder ab.  
Sie dachte wieder an Snape. Sie verabscheute den Todesser. Doch existierte dieser überhaupt noch?  
War der Professor, den sie kannte überhaupt noch mit dem Monster das er einmal war vergleichbar?  
Sie schlief ein und Snape verfolgte sie in dieser Nacht noch lange in ihren Träumen.

* * *

**Und wie hat es euch gefallen?  
Vorerst mal wieder ein Snape-freies Kapitel, aber er wird schon bald wieder auf der Bildfläche erscheinen. **

**TiniSnape und s.r. lest ihr diese Geschicht noch. Es wäre nett mal wieder was von euch zu hören;-)  
Von allen anderen natürlich auch, Reviews sind mir immer willkommen.  
Bis bald.**

**Eure Vestilia. **


	17. Chapter 17

**So ihr Lieben, da bin ich wieder.**

**Vielen Dank an sittingPencil, tttt und TiniSnape für die Reviews, ohne euch würde das alles so viel weniger Spaß machen.  
Die Geschichte ist in meinem Geist übrigens seit Samstag komplett fertig und muss nur noch nieder geschrieben werden.  
Diese Fanfiction wird also definitiv zu 100 fertiggestellt ;-)  
Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**Kapitel 17**

Zaubertränke, Felicitas Lieblingsfach.  
Sie war so gerne damit beschäftigt gewesen die einzelnen Zutaten so präzise wie möglich aufzubereiten, hatte es geliebt nach langen Phasen der Konzentration mit einem perfekt gelungenen Trank belohnt zu werden.  
Doch an Präzision und Konzentration war nicht mehr zu denken.  
Wenn ihr Professor sprach, hörte sie in ihrem inneren die Worte, die er ihr mit einer unsicheren und brüchigen Stimme erzählt hatte, in jener Nacht vor inzwischen 4 Wochen.  
Wenn er durch den Klassenraum lief, sah sie ihn vor sich, wie er unsicher durch sein Wohnzimmer getiegert war.  
Er lenkte sie zu sehr ab, immer wieder wurde sie an das erinnert, was er ihr erzählt hatte, in jeder dieser Stunden kehrte sie in Gedanken in das Haus ihrer Eltern zurück und wurde Zeuge des unglaublichen Gewaltaktes.  
Sie hatte anfangs gehofft, das Verhältnis zwischen Lehrer und Schüler würde sich wieder normalisieren, doch inzwischen war sie sich bewusst, wie absurt dieser Gedanke war.

Er war nicht mehr ihr Lehrer. Er war der Mörder ihrer Mutter, ihr Lebensretter.  
Sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen, wenn sie es tat tobte ein Kampf in ihrem Inneren.

Sollte sie ihn hassen oder sollte sie ihm dankbar sein, sollte sie in ihm den Verbrecher oder Retter sehen.  
Es gab noch viele offene Fragen, wie sollte sie ein Urteil fällen, wenn noch so viele Dinge unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen lagen.  
Was war geschehen, nachdem die Todesser verschwunden waren? War er es gewesen, der sie zu Dumbledore gebracht hatte, oder hatte er sie einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen, bis jemand anders sie gefunden hatte?  
Wie hatte Snape nach diesen Ereignissen gehandelt? Er hatte viele gute Taten getan, die seine Verbrechen aufwogen, dass hatte sie in der Beschreibung seines Prozesses gelesen, doch was waren das für Taten?  
Wie hatte er sie all die Jahre unterrichten, sich ihr gegenüber so normal verhalten können, wenn er doch wusste, in was für eine Tat er verwickelt gewesen war?  
Aber konnte sie all diese Fragen überhaupt an richten?  
Wenn sie das täte, würde sich ihr Gespräch auf einer ganz anderen Ebene befinden.  
Sie war sich bewusst, dass viele ihrer Fragen sehr persönlicher Natur waren, wenn Snape antworten würde, müsste er unweigerlich viele Dinge aus seiner Vergangenheit preisgeben.  
Würde er darauf antworten?  
Konnte und wollte Felicita überhaupt ein privates Gespräch mit dem Professor führen?  
Bei dem Gedanken daran schnürte sich bereits ihr Kehle zu. Sie würde nicht in der Lage sein, ihn nocheinmal auf dieses Thema anzusprechen.Sie litt nach vier Wochen immer noch unter den Wahrheiten, die er ihr offenbart hatte, was würde sie empfinden wenn sie noch schrecklichere Dinge erfuhr?

Sie war mit den Gedanken wieder so weit vom Unterricht entfernt gewesen, dass sie nicht mitbekam, dass der „Trank des seelischen Friedens" viel zu heiß wurde.  
Felicita reagierte dem zufolge erst, als er zischend überkochte, sie konnte gerade noch das Feuer unter dem Kessel löschen und sich dann mit einem Satz nach hinten vor der brodelnden Flüssigkeit retten.  
Toll, das bedeutete „Troll", Snape wollte eine Probe dieses Trankes haben und benoten.  
Sie war wütend auf sich selbst, fluchte lautstark und packte ihre Sachen zusammen.  
Der Professor näherte sich mit schnellen Schritten und baute sich vor ihr auf.

„Miss McDormed, können Sie mir sagen, wo sie jetzt schon hin wollen?"

Seine Stimme klang für seine Verhältnisse normal, das hieß herablassend. Es verstezte Felicita einen schmerzhaften Stich das er sie auf diese Art ansprach, auch wenn sie sich nicht genau erklären konnte wieso.

„An die frische Luft, mein Trank ist eh schon hinüber, Sie können ihn also ohne großen Aufwand benoten und mich gehen lassen."

Er schien nicht den Eindruck zu machen, dass das die Lösung war, mit der er sich einverstanden erklären konnte.

„Wann hier jemand meinen Unterricht verlässt, bestimme ich allein. Setzten sie sich gefälligst hin."

Seine Stimme hatte einen drohenden Unterton angenommen.

„Und gerade da sie diesen Trank nicht brauen konnten, sollten Sie die Gelegenheit nutzen und an ihren Fertigkeiten arbeiten."

Mit einem süffisanten Lächeln auf den Lipppen kehrte er ihr den Rücken zu und ging weiter durch die Reihen um die einzelnen Tränke zu begutachten.

Er war definitiv kein netter Mensch.

Felicita empfand wie schon so oft in den letzten Wochen Ekel, in seiner Schuld zu stehen.  
Die Waage auf der sie die Eigenschaften von Snape gegeneinander aufwog, war gerade mal wieder in Richtung elender Mörder ausgeschlagen.  
Gut, dann würde sie es eben nocheinmal probieren, wenn er einen geschmolzenen Kessel haben wollte, so sollte er diesen auch bekommen.  
Doch die Wut die so hoch kochte, dass sie dem misslungenen Trank Konkurenz machen konnte, half ihr sich zu konzentrieren, sie arbeitete akribischer als beim ersten Versuch und lies sich durch nichts ablenken.  
Sie schaute erst wieder auf, als sie einen Blick auf ihren Händen spührte.  
Snape stand direkt vor ihr, sie wusste nicht wie lange schon.  
Als sie sich umschaute bemerkte sie, dass Snape und sie die einzigen Personen im Klassenraum waren, allle anderen hatte ihn verlassen, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte. War die Stunde denn schon beendet?  
Sie füllte sich merkwürdig befangen, mit ihm ganz allein hier unten, es lief ihr ein kleiner Schauer über den Rücken.

„Die Stunde ist seit 15 Minuten zu Ende. Ich denke es ist jetzt an der Zeit, dass sie mir eine Probe ihres Trankes zur Verfügung stellen."

Die Stimme mit der er jetzt sprach war wieder so völlig anders, als die von vorhin.

Felicita warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Ich wollte Ihnen die Möglichkeit geben, es nochmal zu versuchen. Ich denke ich bin nicht ganz unschuldig an Ihrer mangelnden Konzentration..."

„Ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig."  
warf Felicita ein.

„Sie geben mir die Probe trotzdem jetzt, die nächste Stunde fängt gleich an. Besser als 'Troll' wird es auf jeden Fall."

Felicita musste ihm zustimmen.

Sie füllte ihm eine Probe ab und reinigte ihren Kessel, dann brachte sie ihm die Probe nach vorne.

„Vielen Dank Professor."

„Wofür?"

Er schaute sie nicht an, suchte anscheinend etwas in seinen Unterlagen.

„Dafür, dass Sie mir die Chance gegeben haben, es nocheinmal zu versuchen."

Als er dann doch aufsah, glaubte Felicita wie eine Spur von Trauer in seinen Augen zu erkennen. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, was das zu bedeuten hatte.  
Sie standen sich noch einige Sekunden stumm gegenüber, sein Blick ruhte auf ihrem Gesicht, er schaute ihr aber nicht in die Augen.

„Sie sollten jetzt gehen, ich möchte nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, wenn Sie zu spät zu Professor Lupins Stunde erscheinen."

Felicita nickte.

Damit war der Fall für ihn erledigt, er drehte sich von ihr fort und sammelte die Proben von seinem Schreibtisch ein.  
Das Verhalten von Snape gab Felicita auf dem Weg zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wieder sehr zu denken.  
Wie war es möglich, dass er von einer Sekunde zur nächsten so verändert sein konnte.  
Wie schnell war denn ein Wandel von Gut in Böse möglich?  
Warum musste er immer der Bastard sein, den niemand leiden konnte, warum zeigte er nicht öfter das freundliche Gesicht.  
Jeder seiner Schüler hasste ihn, selbst die Slytherin's, es schien fast so, als wollte er es darauf anlegen unbeliebt zu sein.  
Warum, sie hatte doch gesehen, wie... freundlich er auch sein konnte.  
Freundlich, ein Wort dass bis vor 10 Wochen nicht in Verbindung mit Snape gebraucht hätte.  
Aber in diesen vergangenen 10 Wochen hatte sich soviel verändert, dass kam es auf Felicita's Meinung über Snape nun wirklich nicht mehr an.

* * *

**So, das war es. Mit diesem Kapitel wollte ich euch zeigen, wie es in Felicita aussieht.  
Ich hoffe ihr findet das nicht zu langatmig.  
Bitte hinterlasst mir eine kleine Review.  
Bis bald.**

**Eure Vestilia**


	18. Chapter 18

**So, es geht weiter.  
Vielen Dank TiniSnape und sittingPencil für eure Reviews.**

**Kapitel 18**

Die Tag für Tag stärker werdende Aprilsonne wärmte den bis dahin noch immer hart gefrohrenen Boden langsam auf.  
Es war ein sehr kalter und langer Winter gewesen, doch jetzt kam ein milder Wind in die schottischen Highlands und es taute pünktlich zu Ostern.

Felicita war einige Wochen von Visionen verschont geblieben, doch mit dem Frühling kehrten sie zurück.  
In den letzten 8 Nächten hatte sie immer wieder den gleichen Traum gehabt, erkannte diesen jedoch erst nach dem Aufwachen. Wüsste sie doch nur schon im Schlaf was sie erwartete, dann wäre der Schrecken nicht so groß.

Zunächst erkannte sie nichts als Schwärze um sich herum, sie war müde, doch ein kaum zu ertragender Durst hatte sie geweckt.  
Felicita wollte aufstehen, doch ihre Glieder gehorchten nicht, nach einigen unkoordinierten Bewegungen stieß ihr Fuß gegen einen Widerstand, gegen Gitterstäbe.  
Sie war eingesperrt und aus einem ihr unbekannten Grund nicht in der Lage sich aufzusetzten.  
Panik stieg in ihr auf, zunächst entwich ihr als Zeichen der Angst nur ein Schluchzen, doch daraus wurden laute Schreie.  
An dieser Stelle erkannte sie in jeder Nacht mit diesem Traum, dass sie mit der Stimme eines Kleinkindes schrie.  
Plötzlich wurde es hell, Felicita sah, dass sie in einem Kinderbett lag.  
Dann waren Schritte zu hören. Ihre Mutter, sie kam um sie zu trösten.  
Hoffnung stieg in ihr auf, würde sie ihre Mutter sehen und erkennen, riechen und fühlen können? Sie wollte wissen, wer diese Frau gewesen war, an die sie sich heute nicht mehr erinnern konnte.  
Doch in jeder Nacht wurde ihre Hoffnung auf grausamste Art zunichte gemacht.  
Das was sich dem Bett näherte war eine stark verwehste Leiche, in Fetzen gekleidet.  
An vielen Stellen der Toten blitzten schon die Knochen durch das zersetzte Fleisch, Gesichtszüge waren überhaupt nicht mehr zu erkennen.  
Die Fratze ohne Augen, Lippen und Nase schaute in das Kinderbett, dass tote Gewebe über den Wangenknochen verschob sich, Felicita vermutete, dass das ein Lächeln darstellen sollte.  
Der Gestank, der von der Toten ausging, löste bei dem Mädchen einen starken Brechreiz aus.  
Als die Leiche ihre knochige Hand ausstreckte und diese dem Gesicht von Felicita immer näher kam, erwachte die Ravenclaw.  
Sie war schweißgebadet und ihr Atem ging stoßweise, mit jedem Atemzug hoffte sie den widerwärtigen Gestank aus ihrer Nase zu verbannen.  
Es funktionierte nicht, sie sprang aus dem Bett und schaffte es gerade noch ins Bad, wo sie sich in die Toilette erbrach.  
Das konnte unmöglich so weiter gehen... Diesen Traum würde sie nicht nocheinmal erleben.  
Felicita beschloss gleich am frühen Morgen mit Dumbledore zu sprechen.  
Sie wusste, dass sie die Visionen haben sollte um eine drohende Gefahr zu erkennen, aber das war ihr im Moment total egal. Sie würde ihn um einen Traumlos-Trank bitten, sollte er diese Bitte abschlagen, würde sie sich den Trank selbst brauen.

Es war ein Sonntag, die meisten Schüler schliefen um halb 8 noch, Felcita hatte jedoch schon gefrühstückt und war jetzt unterwegs zu dem Büro des Direktors, hoffentlich würde sie hinein kommen.  
Sie stand circa fünf Minuten vor dem Wasserspeier und bat die Steinfigur immer wieder den Weg freizugeben, das Ding kam diesen Wunsch natürlich nicht nach.  
Sie hörte Schritte hinter sich, als sie sich umdrehte erkannte sie Dumbledore, Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit.

„Guten morgen Felicita, möchtets du zu mir?"

Der Direktor lächelte sie freundlich an, doch das Lächeln erstarb als er die Schülerin näher betrachtete.

„Ist etwas passiert?" fragte er besorgt.

Felicita setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch er unetrbrach sie wieder.

„Am besten wir gehen erstmal hinein."

Er deutete auf den Wasserspeier und sprach das Passwort. Es lautete Schaumzuckermaus, Felicita musste nun doch ein wenig Lächeln.  
Dumbledore und Felicita nahmen in den bequemen Sesseln platz, sie erzählte in den nächsten Minuten von ihren Träumen und bat um den Trank.  
Als sie geendet hatte, musste sie mehrere Minuten auf eine Antwort Dumbledore's warten. Er wirkte in sich gekehrt, schaute stumm in das Kaminfeuer.

„Ich verstehe dich, ich werde dir den Trank geben..."

Felcita atmete erleichtert aus und wollte sich schon bedanken, doch der Direktor hatte noch nicht ausgesprochen.

„... falls meine Vermutung nicht zutreffen sollte."

Mit einem Schlag war die Erleichterung verebbt.

„Warum? Sie wissen nicht wie schlimm es ist... Ich will das es endet, sofort!  
Wieso bestimmen Sie über mich?"

„Viele Leben sind eine reine Qual. Es gibt Menschen, denen ein harter Weg vorher bestimmt ist, bei wenigen ist das allerdings so deutlich zu erkennen wie bei dir.  
Für dich gibt es keinen leichten Weg, was glaubst du was passiert, wenn du die Visionen im Schlaf unterdrückst? Sie werden einen Weg finden um hervor zu brechen, ob das dann die bessere Lösung ist, wage ich zu bezweifeln."

Seine Stimme war bei diesen Worten erfurchtgebietend, niemals hätte es Felcita gewagt den Direktor zu unterbrechen.  
Er nahm wohl wahr, dass die Schüler durch seine Worte eingeschüchtert war.  
In versöhnlicherem Ton fuhr er fort.

„Du bist so jung. Ja, ich gebe zu über dich bestimmen zu wollen, doch wenn du das nicht willst, wieso bist du her gekommen? Ich weiß sehr wohl, wie gut du in Zaubertränke bist, du wärst durchaus in der Lage dir den Trank selbst zu brauen. Doch du kommst zu mir, um darum zu bitten. Du brauchst die Führung, einen Menschen, der dir zur Seite steht und dich anleitet."

Felcita konnte darauf nicht antworten, sie überdachte diese Worte immer und immer wieder.

„Willst du meinen Vorschlag hören?"

Sie nickte.

„Ich vermute, du sehnst dich danach, etwas über deine Eltern zu erfahren. Deine Erinnerung kann dir dieses Wissen aber nicht vermitteln. Du willst wissen wie sie aussahen, gleichzeitig wird sich dein Unterbewusste sein vorstellen, wie sie wohl heute aussehen würden. Daraus wird dieser Alptraum entstanden sein.  
Wenn du eine bessere Vorstellung von deinen Eltern hättest, würden diese Träume vermutlich endeb."

Felicita wurde hellhörig, sie musste dem Direktor zustimmen, in den letzten Wochen hatte sie kaum etwas mehr beschäfftigt, als der Gedanke nichts über ihre Eltern zu wissen.

„Ich würde sehr gern etwas über sie wissen. Können Sie mir sagen, wie sie aussahen und wie sie waren?"

„Ich hätte eine Idee, die dir mehr bieteten würde als meine Erzählungen.  
Komm mit."

Der Direktor stand auf, durchquerte mit schnellen Schritten das Büro und verließ diesen dann.Felicita hatte Mühe ihm zu folgen, er ging wirklich sehr schnell durch das Schloss.  
Dumbledore führte sie in Richtung des Kerkers, an Snape's Büro vorbei und noch eine Etage tiefer.  
Wo führte er sie denn nur hin? Hier unten war sie noch nie gewesen.  
Plötzlich blieb Dumbledore vor einer Tür stehen, er öffnete mit Hilfe des Passwortes 'Strafarbeit'.  
Im inneren des Raumes war es taghell, obwohl sie sich mehrere Meter unter der Erdoberfläche befinden mussten.  
Dumbledore und Felicita befanden sich in einem riesigen Archiv, die Ausmaße waren von der Tür nicht zu erkennen.

„Wo sind wir hier?" fragte Felicita erstaunt.

„Das ist unserer Archiv, hier werden sämtliche Akten unserer Schüler verwart."

Das Mädchen glaubte soetwas wie erfurcht aus der Stimme Dumbledore's zu hören.

„In jeder Akte befinden sich Beurteilungen der Lehrer über den jeweiligen Schüler, Vermerke und Verweise, Zeugnisse... Und man findet in diesen Akten Bilder des Auswahlabends. Du kannst dir also hiermit..."

Er machte mit dem Arm eine weitschweifende Geste durch den Raum

„...ein genaues Bild über jeden Schüler machen, der Hogwarts besucht hat.  
Du kannst hiermit sehr viel über deine Eltern erfahren."

So sehr Felicita's Gedanken in den letzten Wochen auch um ihre Eltern gekreist waren, jetzt brandte eine ganz andere Frage in ihr.

„Über jeden Schüler?"

Sie musste es wissen, dieses Archiv konnte der Schlüssel zur Suche nach dem Erben Gryffindor's und Hufflepuff's sein.

„Oh, nein nicht ganz, dieses Archiv wurde 1363 angelegt, du wirst hier unten also keine Akte aus den ersten 400 Jahren nach der Gründung Hogwarts' finden, doch danach ist alles lückenlos dokumentiert."

„Wer hat das denn veranlasst? Und wieso?"

Die Ravenclaw hatte schon einen ganz bestimmten Verdacht.

„Wieso sollten die Akten nicht aufbewahrt werden, wir haben doch mehr als genug Platz? Man kann nie wissen, wofür man sie nocheinmal gebrauchen kann."

Bei diesen Worten deutete er auf Felicita.

„Einer der Direktoren hatte einmal diesen tollen Einfall. Sein Name war Ridgard Killian."

Das Herz von Felicita machte einen Sprung, sie hatte genau das geahnt. Ridgard war ein Genie gewesen. Sie war ihm unendlich dankbar. In den letzten Wochen war sie bei der Suche nach den Ahnen auf der Stelle getreten, doch jetzt würde es wieder voran gehen.Doch zunächst würde sie sich mit dem eigentlichen Grund ihres Hierseins befassen.  
Genau darauf sprach Dumbledore sie in diesem Moment auch wieder an.

„Jetzt werde ich dir die Akten deiner Eltern zeigen. Du wirst sehen, viele Dinge die darin stehen sind auch sehr natürlicher Natur, z.B. hat der Hauslehrer deines Vaters einmal die Beziehung deiner Eltern sehr schön beschrieben, sie waren schon zu ihrer Schulzeit ein Paar musst du wissen."

Dumbledor führte sie einen langen Gang entlang an vielen hängenden Akten vorbei.  
Als sie das Jahr 1960 erreicht hatten blieb er stehen und suchte nach 'Anderson, Robert' und übergab Felicita dann den Ordner.  
Zwei Reihen tiefer fand er im Jahr 1962 'Houseman, Gillian'.

„Das sind die Akten deiner Eltern. Möchtest du sie dir lieber allein ansehen?"

Felicita konnte als Antwort auf diese Frage nur nicken, sie war zu ergriffen um zu sprechen.

„Du kannst von jetzt an so oft hierher kommen, wie du willst. Ich hoffe du weißt wieviel vertrauen ich dir damit entgegen bringe, bitte missbrauche es nicht."

Abermals nickte das Mädchen.  
Damit verabschiedete sich Dumbledore lächelnd von ihr.  
Felicita war allein. Sie fand einen Schreibtisch, an dem sie sich niederlies.  
Die nächsten Stunden vertiefte sie sich in die Akten ihrer Eltern.  
Ihr Vater war ein Ravenclaw gewesen, ihre Mutter eine Gryffindor. Im letzten Jahr ihres Vaters hatten sie ihre Beziehung begonnen.  
Beide waren sehr beliebte Schüler und Klassenkammeraden gewesen, ihr Vater hatte wohl öfter humoristisch über die Stränge geschlagen, was selbst bei seinen Lehrern für Belustigung gesorgt haben musste, aber trotzdem nicht immer straffrei geblieben war.  
Ihre Mutter wurde als sehr freundlich und hilfsbereit beschrieben, als Vorbild für ihre Mitschüler und als wesentlich disziplinierter als ihr Vater.  
Ihre Eltern hatten die Schule mit sehr guten Ergebnissen verlassen, beider stäkstes Fach war Zaubertränke gewesen.  
Beide waren sehr hübsche Kinder gewesen, mehr als Kinderfoto's hatte Felicita leider nicht. Sie erkannte auf den Bildern nichts bekanntes, dabei hatte sie gehofft, das die Ähnlichkeit zu den später erwachsenen Eltern groß genug wäre, um Erinnerungen auszulösen. Vielleicht würde sie sich niemals an sie erinnern.  
Dieser Gedanke lies dann doch wieder eine sehr große Traurigkeit in dem Mädchen aufsteigen, sie legte ihren Oberkörper auf den Schreibtisch und weinte.  
Über die Tränen schlief sie ein.

Jemand rüttelte an ihrer Schulter, bestimmt aber nicht grob.

Felicita schrag auf und erkannte aus verschlafenen Augen Professor Snape.

„Miss McDermod, was tun Sie hier? Wie sind Sie hier herein gekommen?"

Er klang verwundert, aber nicht ermahnend.

„Professor Dumbledore hat mich her geführt..."

„Und wieso, wenn ich..."

Er blickte auf den Schreibtisch und seine Frage war beantwortet, die Akten lagen geöffnet darauf.

„Er wollte es mir ermöglichen etwas über meine Eltern zu erfahren, ich würde gern wissen, wie sie aussahen und..."

Sie wusste nicht, wieso sie das gesagt hatte, eigentlich ging ihn das nichts an.  
Snape nickte andeutungsweise und schaute dann eine ganze Weile auf die Akten. Ohne sie anzusehen fragte er dann.

„Würden Sie mich bitte begleiten?"

Das Mädchen fragte sich, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

„Wieso soll ich mit Ihnen mitkommen?"

„Weil ich es möchte."

Er hatte sie auch bei diesen worten nicht angesehen und wandte sich dann ohne eine Antwort von Felicita abzuwarten zum gehen ab.  
Sie brachte noch die Akten zurück an ihren Platz und folgte dann laufend dem Professor.  
Sie hatte schon in ihren ersten Jahren die Erfahrung gemacht, dass es nicht gut war, Snape warten zu lassen.

* * *

**Na, wie fandet ihr es?  
Wie immer, die obligatorische Bitte um eine Review;-)  
Bis bald.**

**Eure Vestilia.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Und weiter geht's...  
Vielen Dank für die Reviews von Tini und sittingPencil, es gibt kaum was schöneres, als eure Aufmunterung.**

**Kapitel 19**

Felcita hatte den gesamten Weg laufend zurück gelegt und war nun ein wenig außer Atem, dennoch hatte sie Snape nicht mehr eingeholt.  
Die Tür zu seinem Büro war nur angelehnt, einen Moment überlegte sie, ob es trotzdem angebracht wäre zu klopfen. Diesen Gedanken verwarf sie aber, Snape wusste ja, dass sie kommen würde.  
Ein Blick in sein Arbeitszimmer hinein verriet ihr, dass Snape nicht darin war, doch die Tür zu seinem Privatquartier war weit geöffnet. Sie deutete dies als Zeichen, dass sie hereinkommen sollte und durchschritt auch diese Tür ohne anzuklopfen.  
Snape stand mit dem Rücken zu Felicita an einem der dunklen Schränke, er sah sich irgendetwas an, doch das Mädchen konnte nicht erkennen worum es sich dabei handelte.  
„Professor Snape?" sagte sie um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.  
Der angesprochene zuckte sichtbar zusammen und drehte sich dann ruckartig um.  
„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, sie in mein Quartier gebeten zu haben!" sagte er aufgebracht.  
„Ich hatte gedacht... Sie haben mich gebeten ihnen zu folgen, die Tür stand offen..."

Felcita wusste nicht genau was sie sagen sollte. Was hatte sie denn auch erwartet, es war doch klar, dass Snape wütend wurde, wenn man unaufgefordert in sein Wohnzimmer spazierte.  
Der Professor schritt wortlos an ihr vorbei in sein Arbeitszimmer, einen kurzen Moment überlegte sie ihm zu folgen, entschied sich aber dagegen, er wollte ja, dass sie auf eine Aufforderung wartete.  
Sie hörte, wie er seine Bürotür schloss, dann kehrte er in das Wohnzimmer zurück und schloss auch die Verbindungstür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer.

„Ich will ja nicht riskieren, dass noch mehr Schüler die Gunst der Stunde nutzen und mir einen Besuch abstatten."  
Die nächsten worte rutschten Felicita heraus, bevor sie darüber nachdachte.„Ich denke die wenigsten Schüler betreten freiwillig Ihr Büro, geschwiege denn ihr Privatquartier..." Sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.  
Sie sah wie sich seine Gesicht wütend verzehrte, wie sich seine ohnehin schon recht schmalen Lippen in einen kaum sichtbaren Strich verwandelten.  
„Wenn es solch eine Qual ist hier zu sein, die Tür steht Ihnen offen, sie können gerne wieder gehen."  
Kein Punktabzug? Felicita war wieder einmal überrascht von ihm, er hatte sie auch nicht angeschriehen, oder ihr gedroht. Was sollte sie eigentlich hier?„Es tut mir Leid Professor, es war nicht so gemeint..."

„Sie meinen wohl eher, 'ich hätte es lieber nicht aussprechen sollen'." sagte er verächtlich.„Mir ist die Meinung der Schüler über mich sehr wohl bekannt. Wie gesagt, die Tür ist offen, sie können gehen."  
Er öffnete ihr die Tür zu seinem Büro und wieß Felicita mit der Hand den Weg hinaus.  
Das Mädchen blieb starr stehen und schaute zu Boden.  
„Ich habe mit keinem Wort gesagt, dass ich gehen möchte, sie können die Tür also wieder schließen."  
Sie wusste nicht woher sie den Mut nahm, diese Worte zu sprechen, doch eines wusste sie, Snape hatte sie bestimmt nicht ohne Grund hier her bestellt.  
Sie schaute nicht auf, hörte aber, wie die Tür zurück ins Schloss fiel.  
Beide standen nun unschlüssig im Raum, Felcita wartete darauf wie es nun weiter gehen sollte und Snape schien genau das nicht so recht zu wissen.  
Als sie nach einer ganzen Weile aufschaute, sah sie, dass der Blick von Snape auf ihr ruhte. Dieser blickte dann schnell weg, in der Hoffnung das Mädchen habe dies nicht bemerkt.  
Er ging zu einem der Sessel und ließ sich regelrecht in ihn hinen fallen.

„Setzen Sie sich."  
Felicita setzte sich in den Sessel, der seinem genau gegenüber stand.  
„Ich muss Ihnen ehrlich gestehen, dass ich nicht genau weiß, warum ich sie eigentlich her bestellt habe."  
Als er den fragenden Blick von Felicita bemerkte fügte er hinzu  
„Ich weiß schon, was ich tun wollte, aber nicht warum. Verstehen Sie was ich meine?"  
Das Mädchen konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.  
Mit einem Seufzen erhob sich der Professor wieder und ging zu dem Schrank, vor dem er beim Eintreten Felicita's gestanden hatte.  
Er öffnete eine Schublade und holte etwas heraus.  
Wie vorhin schaute er sich dieses etwas nocheinmal an, dann ging er zurück zu Felicita.  
„Was möchten Sie über Ihre Eltern wissen? Wollen sie sehen, wie sie aussahen?"  
Felcita nickte stumm, ihr Herz rastete.

Snape reichte ihr einen Bilderrahmen mit dem Bild eines Hochzeitspaares. Es waren ihre Eltern.  
Das Mädchen erkannte sie sofort, jetzt wo sie sie sehen konnte.  
Von ihrer Mutter hatte Felcita die Gesichtszüge, von ihrem Vater die Augen- und Haarfarbe.  
Sie sahen beide so glücklich aus und winkten ihr aus dem Bild heraus zu, sie hielten sich fest umarmt.  
Und mit der Erinnerung an das Aussehen ihrer Eltern kehrten viele andere Erinnerungen zurück, kleine Ausschnitte, die völlig unbedeutend wirkten.  
Sie hörte die Stimmen ihrer Eltern, sah ihre Mutter Lachen oder an ihrem Bett stehen, sah ihren Vater an einem Tisch sitzend, wie er Zeitung laß.  
Felicita konnte sich wieder an ihre Eltern erinnern, in diesem Moment war sie so glücklich, sie weinte Tränen des Glücks.  
Lange starrte sie einfach nur auf das Bild, sie wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als sie das nächste Mal aufsah.  
Snape saß wieder im Sessel ihr gegenüber.

„Woher haben sie dieses Bild?"  
Snape überlegte eine ganze Weile und schien nach der richtigen Antwort auf diese Frage zu suchen.  
„Aus dem Haus ihrer Eltern, ich war einige Tage nach... dem Überfall nocheinmal dort, ich musste mich aber beeilen, daher nur dieses eine Bild..."  
Felcita unterbrach ihn.

„Wieso?"  
Nun war es an Snape sie fragend anzusehen.

„Das Haus war versiegelt, jedes Betreten wurde sofort registiert und dem Minesterium bekannt..."  
Zunächst schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf, sie war unfähig zu antworten, viel zu sehr war sie von ihren Gefühlen überweltigt. Er hatte sich in das Haus geschlichen um ein Bild ihrer Eltern zu holen, trotz der Gfahr entdeckt zu werden.

„Das meinte ich nicht. Wieso haben sie das Bild überhaupt geholt."  
Sie sah ihn durchdringend an.  
„Ich wollte Ihnen die Möglichkeit geben, ihr Eltern immer wieder anzusehen, dass sie sich gar nicht an sie erinnern würden wusste ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht."  
Eine Weile gingen beide ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Es war Felcitita, die die Stille wieder durchbrach.  
Mit dem was sie als nächstes sagte, bewegte sich das Gespräch genau auf die private Ebene, vor der sie sich immer gefürchtet hatte.

„Das beantwortet eigentlich noch immer nicht meine Frage. Warum haben Sie das getan?"  
Das Mädchen musste vor den nächsten Worten nochmal durchatmen.  
„Ich meine, Sie sind nicht immer besonders nett zu Ihren Mitmenschen, warum haben Sie sich ausgerechnet für mich nochmals in Gefahr begeben?"  
Sie zo den Kopf ein wenig ein, denn eigentlich rechnete sie jetzt mit einem Donnerwetter unvergleichlicher Art. Sie hatte sich mit diesen Worten sehr weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt.  
Snape sah sie überrascht an, er hatte wohl nicht mit so ehrlichen und direkten Worten gerechnet, ein schiefes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab.  
Zum wiederholten Male musste Felicita eine ganze Weile auf die Antwort warten.  
Als Snape dann zu sprechen begann, hatte sich seine Stimme verändert, sie war viel wärmer als sonst.

„Sie wissen gar nicht wie sich mein Leben dank Ihnen verändert hat...  
Haben Sie schon mal darüber nachgedacht, wo ich mich heute befinden würde, hätte ich damals nicht diese Kammer geöffnet?"  
Er lies Felicita einige Sekunden Zeit um auf seine Frage zu antworten, als sie das nicht tat fuhr er fort.  
„Mir waren viele Taten eindeutig nachzuweisen. Mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit säße ich heute in Askaban... Oder ich wäre irgendwann von einem Auroren getötet worden, eine andere Möglichkeit hätte es nicht mehr für mich gegeben..."  
Der Professor erhob sich und wandte sich von Felicita ab. Als er einige Schritte gegangen war, drehte er sich aber nochmal zu ihr um.  
„Ich werde mir einen Tee kochen, möchten Sie auch irgendetwas trinken?"  
Überrascht nahm sie das Angebot an und bat Snape ebenfalls um einen Tee.  
Diese ganze Situation wirkte so sureal, sie saß mit Snape in seinem Wohnzimmer und trank Tee, während er ihr seine Lebensgeschichte erzählte.  
Wenige Minuten später saß er ihr wieder gegenüber und erzählte weiter.

„Es wäre falsch von mir nach Gründen zu suchen, warum ich überhaupt Todesser wurde, es gibt nur einen. Ich war dumm. Damals wurde ich von einer Wut auf meine gesamte Umwelt geleitet, die mich blind in die Arme der Todesser führte...  
Alles Gestalten, die sich für etwas besseres hielten, oder wussten das sie der Abschaum der Gesellschaft waren. Man konnte dort schwarz und weiß begegnen: dumm und inteligent, arm und reich, alt und jung.  
Diese Vereinigung war ein Anlaufpunkt für alle, die sich ungerecht behandelt fühlten."  
Er atmete kurz durch, er war wieder sehr unruhig.

„Diese Vereinigung ging auch sehr suptil ans Werk, zunächst wurde man nur mit Aufgaben betraut, die einem zum scheinbaren Ursprung des verkorksten Lebens führten.  
Man konnte sich an den Menschen rächen, die man für seine Probleme verantwortlich machen wollte.  
Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, wie leicht es einem wütenden Menschen fällt zu töten, man kann die Schuld so leicht von sich fort schieben..."  
Er schaute Felicita, wartete scheinbar auf eine Reaktion, dann sprach er weiter.  
„Diese Taktik funktioniert sehr gut, es wird abgewartet, wenn man dann kaltblütig genug war, wurde man auch mit anderen Dingen betraut.  
Ich war kaltblütig genung, Ihre Eltern zu quälen und zu töten, doch für ein Kind reichte es nicht.  
In dem Moment in dem ich sie gesehen habe, so klein und verängstigt, da fielen meine ganzen Überzeugungen in sich zusammen.  
Dumbledore gab mir die Möglichkeit mein Leben zu ändern, ein wenig von dem Blut, dass an meinen Händen klebte abzuwaschen. Doch hätte ich Sie nicht gefunden, hätte ich niemals um eine zweite Chance gebeten.  
Ich bin Ihnen Dankbar, dass ist es das Mindeste gewesen, Ihnen ein Erinnerungsstück an Ihre Eltern zu besorgen."

Snape hatte so schnell gesprochen, dass sein Atem jetzt leicht beschleunigt war.  
Felicita hätte ihm eine Pause gegönnt, hätten nicht noch so viele andere Fragen auf ihrer Seele gebrannt. Sie konnte einfach nicht länger warten um sie ihm zu stellen.

„Hat Professor Dumbledore Ihnen eigentlich gesagt, was aus mir geworden ist?"  
Snape schüttlete den Kopf.  
„Nein, ich wusste nur ein wenig von der Vorgeschichte, dem Besuch Ihres Vaters meine ich. Daher wusste ich auch von Ihren Visionen.  
Sonst sagte Dumbledore mir nur, 'das gut für Sie gesorgt sein würde'.  
Dann habe ich mir lange Zeit vorgestellt, wie sie zu mir kommen würden, nach Ihrer Einschulung hier, und ich mich für alles entschuldigen und auch bedanken könnte. Dann wollte ich Ihnen auch das Bild geben.  
Doch Ihr eigentlicher Jahrgang kam und ich fand Sie nicht. Drei Monate habe ich damit verbracht, in jeder Schülerin Ihr Gesicht zu suchen.  
Als ich Sie nicht finden konnte, fragte ich Dumbledore, ob Sie hier seien.  
Er verneinte dies, sagte aber es ginge Ihnen gut, ich sollte mir keine Sorgen machen.  
Ich habe nicht mehr damit gerechnet, Sie nocheinmal zu sehen, ich dachte Sie seien auf eine andere Schule gegangen, vielleicht um nicht von mir unterrichtet zu werden.  
Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie nur ein Jahr später kommen würden.  
Wieso eigentlich?"

Felcita sah Ihn einen Augenblick überrascht an, sie war so in seine Erzählungen vertieft gewesen, das sie mit einer Frage seinerseits nicht gerechnet hatte.  
„Mir wurde immer nur erzählt, dass ich als Kind schwer krank war, was mich in meiner Entwicklung zurückgeworfen hat.  
Seit kurzem weiß ich, dass ich durch das Miterleben des Todes meiner Eltern einen seelischen Schaden erlitten habe. Ich lag ein Jahr im St. Mungos. Deshalb wurden mir auch die Erinnerungen an meine Kindheit genommen, oder besser, sie wurden auf unbestimmte Zeit versiegelt. Ich konnte dieses verlorene Jahr in meiner Entwicklung nicht wieder aufholen, war mit 11 Jahren einfach noch nicht bereit für Hogwarts."

Snape wirkte betroffen, auch aus seiner Stimme war en gewisses Bedauern heraus zu hören als er weitersprach.„Ich habe jedenfalls nicht mehr damit gerechnet, sie hier anzutreffen, auch nicht mehr so auf die Schüler geachtet. Erst nach dem ich Sie durch die Leglimintik und die Erinnerung an die Kammer erkannt hatte, habe ich in Ihrer Schülerakte gelesen, dass Sie ein Jahr später eingschult wurden, das habe ich vorher garnicht gewusst."

Felcita war überwltigt von seiner Offenheit, er hatte ihr alles gesagt, was sie wissen wollte, eigentlich noch viel mehr.Sie schaute nochmal auf das Bild in ihren Händen. Sie fühlte nichts als Dankbarkeit, wie hatte sie ihn jemals verachten können.  
Eine Weile dachte Sie nach. Sie hatte ihm so vile Fragen stellen wollen, doch jetzt fiel ihr keine ein. Sie würde vielleicht nie wieder eine solche Gelegenheit haben.  
Gerade als sie der Verzweiflung nah war, hatte sie noch eine Frage.

„Sie sagten, Ihr Leben hätte sich total verändert, was haben Sie denn nach diesem Überfall gemacht?"  
Sie sah, dass Snape überlegte, ob er überhaupt antworten sollte.  
„Ich kehrte als Dumbledore's Spion zu den Todessern zurück."Damit war das Gespräch beendet, Snape erhob sich und sagte es wäre Zeit für Felicita in den Turm zu gehen.

Als sie das Büro verlassen hatte, sah sie auf die Uhr, es war wirklich schon halb 10...  
Erst viel später am Abend fiel Felicita ein, dass sie sich nicht bei Snape bedankt hatte, dass er ihr dazu keine Möglichkeit gegeben hatte.

* * *

**So, dass war es...  
Hat es euch denn gefallen? Bitte teilt mir eure Meinung mit, ihr müsst nur Aufs Knöpfchen drücken;-)  
Bis bald.**

**Eure Vestilia **


	20. Chapter 20

**So, da bin ich wieder.**

**Liebe Tini, liebe Monique und liebe sitting Pencil, ich möchte mich wie immer für die Reviews bedanken, ich freue mich, dass es euch gefällt.  
Ich wünschen euch allen, natürlich auch den Schwarzlesern, viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.**

**Kapitel 20**

Severus Snape vereinigte Mörder, Lebensretter und Spion in einer Person, es war einfach unglaublich. In was für eine Geschichte war Felicita da nur hinein geraten?  
Sie konnte nur erahnen, was dieser Mann in seinem Leben hatte durchmachen müssen, doch auch was sie mit Sicherheit wusste, reichte um ihr denken und fühlen ihm gegenüber völlig zu verändern.

Die Verbrechen die er begangen hatte würde das Mädchen nicht vergessen, doch diese Gedanken wurden in den Hintergrund gedrängt.  
Sie wollte ihn nicht weiter dafür verurteilen, konnte sie doch inzwischen erkennen, dass er sich selbst nie verzeihen würde.  
Statt Hass fühlte sie ihm gegenüber etwas völlig neues. Mitleid.

Je öfter sie darüber nachdachte, um so präsenter wurde eine Theorie über den Menschen Severus Snape, der sich hinter der Maske aus Verachtung, Zynismus und Arroganz verbergen konnte.  
Sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber war so unglaublich gewesen, so fürsorglich, vertraut und offen.  
Was, wenn der wahre Severus sich vor lauter Selbsthass vor seiner Umwelt verschloss, jeglichen Kontakt ablehnte um sich selbst zu bestrafen?

Es erschien Felicita immer logischer, mit jedem Mal, das sie ihm begegnete, das sie sein Gesicht sah und seine gesamte Köperhaltung wahrnahm.  
Jetzt wo der Verdacht geweckt war, begann sie sein Verhalten zu interpretieren.  
Die harschen Worte, die kalte Stimme die vor der Brust verschränkten Arme, eigentlich sein gesamtes Äußeres signalsierten nichts als 'bleib weg von mir'.  
Welcher normale Mensch hatte den schon ein Interesse daran, sich diesem häßlichen, boshaften Menschen näherer zu betrachten?

Felicita tat es, in jeder Stunde schaute sie nun häufig, so unauffällig wie möglich zu ihm auf.  
Er wirkte in diesen scheinbar unbeobachteten Momenten so viel entspannter, ausgeglichener...

Bequem auf seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt, ließ er den Blick über seine Schüler streifen, wenn diese an Versuchen arbeiteten und ihr Köpfe rauchten. Er wirkte dabei aufmerksam und kritisch, aber nicht herablässend.Doch sobald er glaubte beobachtet zu werden oder einen Kontrallgang durch den Raum unternahm, um die Fortschritte der Schüler zu begutachten, veränderte sich seine gesamte Ausstrahlung, sein gesamtes Verhalten.  
In diesen Momenten lies er nichts unversucht um zu zeigen, wie ekelhaft er sein konnte, kein Wort der Anerkennung für einen gelungenen Trank kam über seine Lippen, stattdessen versprühte er Gift in Form von herabwürdigenden Kommentaren.  
Doch das Mädchen wollte sich von diesem Verhalten nicht mehr abschrecken lassen, wann immer sie Snape von nun an auf den Fluren traf, schenkte sie ihm ein scheues Lächeln zum Gruß. Von ihm war darauf nur ein leichtes Nicken als Erwiederung zu erkennen.

Er hatte etwas von Dr. Jekyll und Mr Hyde an sich, er hatte ihr gezeigt, wie freundlich und fürsorglich er sein konnte. Doch sie wusste nur zu gut, wie schmerzlich wenige Worte von ihm sein konnten, die nur mit genug Verachtung ausgesprochen wurden.  
Eine unglaubliche Neugierde wurde in Felicita geweckt.  
Sie wollte wissen, was diesen Menschen zu dem gemacht hatte, was er heute war.  
Das löste häufig einen inneren Kampf in ihr aus, wenn sie das Schularchiv betrat, um ihre Forschung nach den Ahnen fortzusetzten.  
Wenn sie durch die langen Regalreihen ging, flüsterte ihre innere Stimme immer wieder die gleichen Worte.  
Irgendwo zwischen diesen Akten lag auch die von Professor Snape.

Die Frage nach seiner Herkunft brannte ihr unter den Nägeln, es erschien ihr so leicht, einfach durch seine Jugend hindurch zu blättern, zu erfahren was für ein Schüler er gewesen war.  
Doch sie hatte dem Direktor versprochen, die Erlaubnis hier zu sein nicht missbräulich zu nutzen.  
Die Suche nach den Erben hatte ja entfernt noch etwas mit dem ursprünglichen Grund ihres Hierseins zu tun und Felicita war sich sicher, würde Dumbledore wissen, was sie hier unten suchte, würde er sie unterstützen.  
Doch ihre Nase in die Akte eines Lehres zu stecken, würde eindeutig einen Vertrauensbruch darstellen.  
So siegten Vernunft und Gewissen über die Neugierde.  
Noch.

Die Suche nach dem Erben Gryffindors schritt sehr gut voran.  
In jeder Akte waren die Eltern des jeweiligen Schülers verzeichnet.  
Angefangen bei 'William Gatersfield', den letzten Erben, den Ridgard Killian hatte ermitteln können, hatte sie nur eine Generation später nach dem selben Nachnamen suchen brauchen, gefunden hatte Felicita 'Elisabeth Gatersfield', als Erstgeborene von William.  
Die Suche nach den Nachkommen weiblicher Erben gestaltete sich wesentlich schwieriger, als die nach männlichen, gaben die Frauen schließlich ihren Geburtsnamen auf. Deren Kinder trugen also einen völlig anderen Namen, den des Vaters.

In diesen Fällen musste Felicita sämtliche Akten in einer gewissen Zeitspanne durchsuchen, beginnend mit dem 10. Jahr nach dem Schulabschluss der bis dahin letzten Erbin.  
Zunächst hatte das Mädchen ihre Suche erst im 11. Jahr angesetzt. Dabei hatte sie einen Erben übersehen, der bereits 10 Jahre nach dem seine Mutter Hogwarts verlassen hatte hier eingeschult wurde.Felicita hatte vollkommen unnötig hunderte von Akten in ihren Händen gehalten und durchforscht, alles nur, weil 'Margreth Haillers' schon schwanger gewesen war, als sie Hogwarts verließ.  
Welchen Skandal das im Jahre 1534 ausgelöst haben musste, konnte die Ravenclaw nur erahnen.

Als Felcita Ende Juni ihre Koffer für die Heimreise in die Sommerferien packte, war sie mit den Fortschritten, die sie gemacht hatte sehr zufrieden.Sie hatte in den vergangenen 8 Monaten mehr erreicht, als sie selbst zu hoffen gewagt hatte.  
Es war ihr zwar ein Rätsel was sie Voldemort entgegen setzten konnte, aber sie hoffte auch noch Zeit zu haben, bis er wieder in Erscheinung treten würde.  
Und gut, sie wusste nicht wer der Erbe Gryffindor's war, aber sie zweifelte nicht mehr daran, dass sie ihn finden würde.  
Die Suche war bis in das 17. Jahrhundert vorangeschritten, die verbleibenden 400 Jahre würde Felicita schon noch durcharbeiten können, in dem einen Schuljahr, dass ihr jetzt noch blieb.

Melancholie ergriff sie bei diesem Gedanken.  
Nach den Sommerferien würde ihr letztes Schuljahr beginnen.  
Sie würde dieses Jahr das letzte Mal eine Bücherliste aus Hogwarts erhalten.  
Im September würde der letzte Auswahlabend stattfinden, an dem sie teilnahm.  
Im Novermber würde sie das letzte Mal Halloween hier verbringen...

Es war, als hätte sie das alles bis zu diesem Moment nicht geahnt, als würde man ihr das erste Mal sagen, dass sie im nächsten Jahr nach den Sommerferien nicht wieder hierher zurückkehren dürfte.  
Plötzlich brannten Tränen in ihren Augen und sie konnte sich selbst nicht erklären wieso.  
Natürlich hatte sie hatte immer gewusst, dass es im nächsten Jahr enden würde, aber sie hatte mit aufeinmal das Gefühl, etwas wichtiges zu verlieren.  
Doch was?

Der letzte Abendessen für dieses Jahr rauschte nur so an ihr vorbei.  
Der Hauspokal wurde an Gryffindor verliehen, ebenso der Pokal für die Schulmeisterschaft im Quiddtich, Felicita nahm das alles nur am Rande war.  
Amanda versuchte sie immer wieder in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, doch sie konnte diesem nicht folgen.  
Immer wieder drängt sich der schwermütige Gedanke in den Fordergrund: In einem Jahr würde es enden.  
Sie hatte sich lange Zeit auf das Schulende gefreut, hatte begonnen Pläne für ihre Zukunft zu schmieden, doch diese Gedanken waren wie weggewischt.  
Was konnte man schon gewinnen, wenn man soviel verlohr?  
Doch was würde sie verlieren?

Sie fand in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf, sie wollte plötzlich jeden Moment in diesem Schloss auskosten, sie lief in Gedanken die Gänge entlang, jedes Detail wollte sie sich einprägen.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück ging, war sie überhaupt nicht mehr zu gebrauchen, die Schüssel Müsli stand nahezu unangerühert vor ihr, als sie sich 20 Minuten später wieder vom Tisch erhob. Felicita hatte nur gelegentlich darin herum gestochert.  
Amanda warf ihrer Freundin immer wieder besorgte Blicke zu.  
Felicita konnte nicht sprechen, sie versuchte sich die ganze Zeit darauf zu konzentrieren nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.  
Doch warum?

Sie konnte es sich selbst einfach nicht erklären.

Noch nie war Felicita so froh gewesen, sich ein Abteil im Hogwartsexpress allein mit ihrer Freundin zu teilen.  
Es regnete, der Tag war grau und trüb, das Wetter schien ihre Stimmung wiederzuspiegeln.  
Sie versuchte das Schloss so lange wie möglich im Blick zu behalten, als der Zug einen Bogen fuhr und Hogwarts endgültig aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand, war es um ihre Beherrschumg geschehen.

Felicita weinte unendlich viele Tränen.  
Auf die Frage von Amanda, was sie denn nur habe, konnte sie nur ganz schlicht und ehrlich antworten.

„Ich weiß es selbst nicht..."

* * *

**Das war es dann erstmal wieder.  
Hat es euch denn gefallen?  
Kann sich vielleicht noch der eine oder andere Schwarzleser dazu durchringen einen Kommentar zu schreiben?  
Es wäre mir wirklich lieb, dies soll nicht meine einzige Fanfiction sein und konstruktive Kritik ist daher immer gern gesehen;-)  
Bis bald.**

**Eure Vestilia.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hier ist das neue Kapitel...  
Was Felicita in den Ferien macht?  
Ich verrate mal so viel... Wir haben Harry's 3. Schuljahr hinter uns...;-)  
Vielen Dank sittingPencil und Tini für die lieben Reviews.  
Ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch.**

**Kapitel 21**

Als Felicita mit ihren Eltern den Camping-Platz betrat, konnte sich das Mädchen ein Dauergrinsen kaum noch verkneifen.  
Selten hatte sie ihren Vater so begeistert erlebt, doch er hatte ja auch selten zuvor soviele Zauberer und Hexen auf einem Fleck gesehen.  
Er als Muggel lief mit weit geöffnetem Mund an den Zelten vorbei und sah zu, wie sich die meisten Magier über das Zauberverbot in der Nähe des Muggeldorfs hinweg setzten.  
Gerade wurde links von ihnen mit dem Wink des Zauberstabes ein Lagerfeuer entzündet, weil die kleine untersetzte Frau sich beim Versuch ein Feuerzeug zu nutzen den Daumen verbrannt hatte. Genau vor ihnen baute sich ein riesiges Zelt mit bereits rauchenden Schornstein wie von selbst auf...

Felicita's Mutter führte nahezu ein Muggelleben, nur hin und wieder benutze sie zu Hause ihren Zauberstab. Sie hatte einmal gesagt, ihre Ehe sei wie ein Leben zwischen zwei Welten.  
Auch beruflich wurden ihr magisch nicht soviel abverlangt, wie es ihren Fertigkeiten entsprach. Sie arbeitete bei „pharmazeutische Zauber- und Heiltränke", war aber nicht mit Brauen beschäftigt, sondern mit Zahlen.  
Ihr Aufgabengebiet waren Buchhaltung und Marketing.

Der Campingplatz wurde von nur einem Thema behrrscht. Quiddtisch.  
Wie sollte es auch anders sein, die WM fand ja nur alle 4 Jahre statt und wann würde man sie schon das nächste Mal im eigenen Land verfolgen können?

Der Vater von Felicita war früher leidenschaftlicher Fussballfan gewesen, bis er durch seine Frau von diesem magischen Sport erfuhr.  
Seit dem war er so eingefleischter Fan, dass man ihm auf diesem Gebiet von einem Zauberer nicht mehr unterscheiden konnte.  
Er hatte Glück, es war erst vor 21 Jahren erlaubt worden, dass Muggel die Zauberer in ihrer Familie in die magische Welt begleiten dürften.

Die Stimmung war unglaublich, überall war Musik zu hören und man spührte förmlich Euphorie in der Luft.  
Nachdem England so kläglich nach dem Spiel gegen Transsylvanien aus dem Turnier ausgeschieden war (vor tausenden Fans im eigenen Land) ruhten jetzt alle Hoffnungen auf Irland.  
Doch es würde sicherlich nicht leicht werden, Bulgarien hatte schließlich Krum.  
Ein unglaublicher Spieler.  
Obwohl er dem gegnerischen Team angehörte, wurde er im Tagespropheten verehrt.  
Wie weit wäre England wohl gekommen, hätte es in der Mannschaft auch einen Victor Krum gegeben?

Die dreiköpfige Familie erreichte ihren Lagerplatz, er war nicht weit vom Eingang des Platzes entfernt, doch durch die Menschenmassen hatte der Weg doch einige Minuten in Anspruch genommen.  
Der Vater bedauerte noch immer den Wärter des Plätzes, ein Muggel der nichts von den Ereignissen wusste, die sich hier hinter seinem Rücken abspielen sollten.Die Drei würden sich heute Abend das Finalspiel ansehen und eine Nacht hier bleiben um die Stimmung nach dem Spiel zu genießen, morgen früh würden sie dann wieder mit einem Portschlüssel nach Hause reisen.

Durch einen glücklichen Zufall war das Unmögliche möglich gewesen.  
Wie jeden Morgen hatte Felicita's Mutter das Kreuzworträtsel im Tagespropheten gelöst und von der Arbeit aus, per Eule zum Verlag geschickt. Das Wunder geschah, sie hatte die Tickets gewonnen!  
Vier Stück! Das vierte hatte die Mutter sogar noch an einen Kollegen verkaufen können, damit hatte sie die Familienkasse so gut gefüllt, das sie alle bei der Jagd nach Andenken nicht auf das Geld schauen brauchte.

Als ihr Vater nach einer Stunde das Zelt aufgebaut hatte, es war wie so viele andere auf diesem Platz magisch vergrößert, bereitete ihnen ihre Mutter noch ein leckeres Essen zu.  
Noch während sie aßen, bewegten sich die ersten Fan's schon in Richtung Stadion.  
Felicita musste ihren Vater beruhigen, wäre er doch am liebsten auch gleich aufgesprungen und den Iren gefolgt.

„Dad, wir haben noch über zwei Stunden Zeit, bis das Vorprogramm anfängt, das Spiel selbst beginnt erst in drei Stunden. Du kannst dich ruhig wieder hinsetzten und in Ruhe aufessen."

Doch wie ein Kind zu Weihnachten war er kaum noch zu halten, so brach die Familie eine halbe Stunde später auf.

Je näher sie dem Stdion kamen, umso schwieriger wurde das Vorankommen. Es waren so unglaubliche viele Menschen unterwegs.  
Hier und da sah Felicita jemanden aus der Schule, z.B. William Slater. Er war im gleichen Jahr wie sie, ein Slytherin.Kurz erblickte sie auch die Weasley's gemeinsam mit Harry Potter und Hermine Granger, die wahrscheinlich bekanntesten Schüler von Hogwarts.  
Als sie endlich im Stadion ankamen, waren sie alle erleichtert, dass sie doch so zeitig aufgebrochen waren.

„Seht ihr, ich habe es euch doch gesagt. Ich mag zwar nichts von Zauberei verstehen, aber von Sport. Wäre es nach euch gegangen, hätten wir..."

Felicita's Mutter warf ihrem Mann einen leicht genervten Blick zu.

„Ja George, du hattest Recht. Willst du jetzt erzählen, oder das Spiel sehen?"

Felicita stand gerade nicht der Sinn danach, der Kabbelei ihrer Eltern zu lauschen.  
Sie wusste das ihre Mutter förmlich eine Allergie gegen Menschenmassen hegt und deren Nerven gerade blank liegen mussten, doch sie würde sich schon wieder beruhigen und später ihren Spaß haben.  
Das Mädchen beschäftigte sich die nächsten Minuten mit ihrer Umgebung.

Ihr Blick schweifte über die zahllosen Köpfe hinweg, alle Menschen hier schienen bester Laune zu sein.  
Überall blinkte und blitze es. Die meisten Zuschauer trugen leuchtende Rosetten, auf Felicita's Seite des Stadions leuchteten sie fast ausschließlich grün für Irland, doch auf den Rängen ihr gegenüber schimmerte es überwiegend rot.  
Und es war so unglaublich Laut. Es gab Flaggen, die beim wedeln die jeweilige Nationalhymne spielten, da diese von beiden Fangruppen genutzt wurden, überlagerten sich die bulgarische und die irische Hymne in einer unglaublichen Lautstärke, fast so als würden die Fahnen versuchen sich gegenseitig zu übertonen.  
Als würde nur die Melodie nicht ausreichen, setzten die Fans ein und begannen zu singen, viele von ihnen grausam schräg.  
Ein paar Mal musste das Mädchen den Kopf einziehen als Miniaturen von Feuerblitzen gefährlich nahe an ihrem Ohr vorbei schwirrten.

Die Stimmung war grandios. Ihr ganzer Körper war elektrisiert, eine Gänsehaut jagte die nächste.  
Durch das Getöse in ihrer Umgebung nahm sie plötzlich eine Stimme ganz nah bei ihr wahr.

„Hallo Felicita."

Als sie den Kopf nach links drehte um zu sehen wer sie angesprochen hatte, blickte sie in ein freundlich lächelndes Gesicht.  
Andrew Donizetti, einer der beliebtesten Schüler von Hogwarts und einer der begehrtesten.  
Er hatte ein südlandisches Aussehen, sie wusste das sein Vater Italiener war.  
Nun saß dieser Junge direkt neben ihr.  
Felicita selbst hatte im vierten Jahr für ihn geschwärmt, doch sie hatte es sich nie gewagt ihn anzusprechen.

„Hallo Andrew, schön dich zu sehen."

Neben ihm saßen seine Eltern. Seine Mutter war eine sehr elegante Frau, sah aber völlig anders aus als ihr Sohn, eben eine typisch hellhäutige Britin.  
Von seinem Vater schien Andrew hingegen sehr viele Gene abbekommen zu haben, die beiden sahen sich unwahrscheinlich ähnlich. Sie unterschieden sich nur darin, dass einige Fältchen das Gesicht des Vaters zierten und dieser bereits viele seiner Haare eingebüßt hatte. Aufgrund einer Halbglatze schimmerten Großteile seiner Kopfhaut in der Sonne.

Felicita begrüßte Andrews Eltern freundlich und stellte sich vor, danach machten sich die Eltern der beiden Hogwartsschüler miteinander bekannt.

Die nächsten Minuten verstrichen wie im Flug, Felicita unterhielt sich mit dem Schwarm der weiblichen Schülerschaft, als würde sie ihn schon ewig kennen, die beiden plauderten wie Freunde, die froh waren sich wieder getroffen zu haben.  
Das Mädchen wurde regelrecht von der Stimme des Stadionsprechers überrascht, als er plötzlich die Aufstellung der beiden Nationalmannschaften erklärte und den Beginn des Spieles ankündigte.  
Beide hatten so gar den Auftritt der Makottchen verpasst, ihre Väter schwärmten gerade noch von dem Auftritt der Veelas.

Was dann folgte war das aufregendste Quiddtischspiel das Felicita je gasehen hatte.  
Die irische Mannschaft spielte überragend, doch ein Spieler war doch besser als sie alle.  
Victor Krum.  
Noch nie hatte sie einen Menschen so gut auf einem Besen fliegen gesehen.

Zweimal krachte der irische Sucher Lynch auf den Boden, nachdem Krum ihn mit dem „Wronski-Bluff" geschickt dazu verleitet hatte.  
Es war einfach nur grandios, niemals würde sie diesen Tag vergessen.  
Bulgarien fing zwar den Schnatz und beendete dadurch das Spiel, doch Irland gewann mit 10 Punkten Vorsprung.  
Das bessere Team hatte über einen grandiosen Spieler gesiegt.

Der Jubel im Stadion schien keine Grenzen zu kennen, schon hier begann eine riesen Party, die noch bis in die Nacht andauern sollte.

Die Familien McDermod und Donizetti beschlossen spontan noch eine Weile beieinander zu sitzen und über das Spiel zu diskutieren, sie wollten den Sieg der Iren Feiern.  
Auch wenn kein britisches Team gewonnen hatte, Irland war ja ein guter Nachbar, in der magischen Welt hatte es nie die Streitigkeiten gegeben, die es in der Mugglwelt zwischen den beiden Staaten gab.

Vorallem Felicita genoss den Abend, sie fühlte sich sehr wohl mit dem Gedanken etwas mehr Zeit mit Andrew zu verbringen.Sie stellten fest, dass sich die Zelte der Familien sogar in ziehmlicher Nachbarschaft befanden, man traf sich bei den Donizetti's da diese sehr bequeme Campingstühle versprachen.  
Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge, das Mädchen amüsierte sich prächtig.

Irgendwann, nach einigen Stunden wie Felicita beim Blick auf die Uhr feststellen musste, fragte Andrew, ob sie nicht Lust hätte sich nochmal ein wenig umzusehen, vielleicht bei den Iren, deren Gesänge den ganzen Campingplatz beschallten.

Es war eine sehr milde Nacht, hier und da brannten große Lagerfeuer die genügend Licht spendeten. Der Himmel war Sternenklar.  
Die beiden Schüler spazierten durch die Zeltreihen, lauschten den Gesängen der Sieger und erzählten sich gegenseitig von ihren bisherigen Erlebnissen.

Felicita musste die größten Ereignisse ihres Lebens verschweigen, alles was im letzten halben Jahr erfahren hatte, doch auch so gingen ihnen die Gesprächsthemen nicht aus.

Die Ravenclaw konnte von dem Leben als Kind zwischen den Welten berichten, davon wie ihrem Vater oft die Augen schockgeweitet offengestanden hatten, wenn sie ausversehen eine Kerze entzündet hatte, oder Gasofen in der Küche Stichflammen spie.

Andrew schien es aber auch nicht immer leicht gehabt zu haben, obwohl beide Magier waren.  
Seine Eltern waren oft aufgrund ihrer unterschiedlichen Tempramente in Streit geraten.  
Es war bestimmt nicht witzig, wenn nordische Unterkühltheit auf südlandisches Feuer traf.  
Er gab sehr viele schmerzhafte Erinnerungen preis, seine Eltern hatten sich schon einmal getrennt, als er 8 Jahre alt gewesen war.

Die Tatsache das Andrew bei seinem Vater bleiben wollte, statt bei seiner Mutter musste diese wohl schwer getroffen haben, sie hatte ihrem Kind schwere Vorwürfe gemacht.  
Der Junge erzählte Felicita, dass sie ihm noch heute deswegen zusetzte, obwohl sich seine Eltern längst wieder versöhnt hatten, aus seiner Stimme war deutlich zu hören wie sehr ihn das verletzen musste.

Noch nie war Felicita auf einen Menschen getroffen, mit dem sie sich auf Anhieb so gut verstand, Andrew schien es ähnlich zu gehen.  
Beide konnten an diesem Abend auch noch viel lachen, sie hatten sich zu einer Gruppe junger Iren gesellt, die sangen und tanzten. Für diese Leute schien es nichts größeres zu geben, als den Sieg der WM.  
Das Mädchen wünschte sich, dieser Abend würde niemals enden, sie war vollkommen frei von Sorgen, sie machte sich keine Gedanken über das was die Zukunft ihr bringen würde.

Doch mit einem Schrei war die Ilusion der perfekten Welt beendet.  
Felicita fühlte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
Nochmals ein Schrei, der einer Frau.

Die Anwesenden verstummten, auch die Lieder in der Umgebungen endeten abrubt.  
Stille, alle schauten suchend in die halb dunkle Umgebung.Jetzt da es so ruhig war, konnte man die Stimmen von mehreren Männern hören, sie waren betrunken und lachten.  
Dieses Lachen kam Felicita schrecklich bekannt vor.  
Sie wurde unruhig, spührte Gefahr.

Was die Gruppe dann sah, schrieb allen blankes Entsetzen in die Gesichter.  
Beim Eingang zu Campingplatz schwebten Menschen in der Luft, umgeben von rotem Licht.  
Es war die Familie des Mannes, der Felicita's Familie heute morgen den Platz zugewieen hatte, eine Muggelfamilie.  
Neben dem Mann und seiner Frau schwebten auch zwei Kinder in der Luft, Felicita hörte die Kleinen verängstigt weinen.

Es war schrecklich, die Vier wurden duch die Luft gewirbelt wie Spielbälle, sie konnten doch gar nicht wissen, was mit ihnen geschah, sie hatten doch nicht gewusst, dass sich Zauberer auf dem Campingplatz befanden, das es überhaupt Zauberer gab.

Das Lächen wurde lauter, als die Frau kopfüber in der Luft hing und sie verzweifelt versuchte ihr Nachthemd festzuhalten, um ihren Unterleib nicht zu entblößen.  
Die Kinder wurden mehrmals fallen gelassen, nur um ihren Sturz dann kurz vor dem Boden wieder abzufangen.  
Panik machte sich breit, als sich die Szenerie zu bewegen schien.

Man konnte sehen, wie ein Zelt quer über den riesigen Platz geschleudert wurde, überall waren angstvolle Schrei zu hören.  
Felicita und Andrew sprangen nahezu gleichzeitig auf und liefen in Richtung ihrer Zelte, die in so unmittelbarer Nähe des Eingangs standen. In unmittelbarer Nähe dieser schrecklichen Quälerei.

Als die beiden das Zelt erreichten der Donizetti's, warteten diese schon auf sie, doch von Felicita's Eltern fehlte jede Spur, die beiden Paare hatten sich vor wenigen Minuten aus den Augen verlohren.  
Andrews Mutter forderte das Mädchen auf mit ihnen zu kommen.

„Felicita, wir müssen in den Wald, wo wir erstmal sicher sind.  
Deine Eltern kommen schon zurecht, wir werden sie später finden.  
Sie können doch beide zaubern..."

Als Felicita antwortete war sie schon einige Meter von Andrew und seinen Eltern fort gelaufen.

„Nein, können sie nicht. Mein Vater ist Muggel."

Sie lief so schnell sie konnte, wer immer da seinen Spaß mit der Familie hatte würde sich sicher über ein weiteres Opfer freuen.  
Ihr Vater würde gegen Zauberer keine Chance haben, immer wieder blickte sie angstvoll zum Himmel.  
Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte, doch sie musste ihren Eltern helfen, sie wollte nicht noch einen Vater verlieren.

Sie erreichte einen kleinen Hügel, Menschen kamen ihr aus Richtung des Eingangs entgegen und riefen ihr zu, sie solle fort laufen.  
Doch was sie sah lief sie geschockt auf der Stelle stehen.  
Unter der verängstigten Familie erkannte sie die Verursacher der Panik.

Es waren Zauberer in schwarzen Umhängen und Kapuzen, anstatt Gesichtern erkannte man nur weiße Masken. Todesser.  
Ihre Beine begannen wie von alleine zu laufen, doch sie bewegte sich nicht in Richtung des Waldes, sie lief den Hügel hinab.  
Ihr Geist stellte immer wieder die gleiche Frage.  
Was konnte sie gegen eine Horde geisteskranker unternehmen?  
Doch die Sorge um ihren Vater trieb sie voran, ohne Angst die Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen.

Sie hörte Schritte hinter sich, würde diesen armen Muggeln jemand helfen?  
Grob wurde sie am Arm gepagt und herum geschleudert.  
Sie blickte auf eine Schulter, schwarz.

Ein Blick hinauf und ihr Entfuhr ein kurzer Schrei.  
Schwarzer Umhang, schwarz umrahmtes Gesicht. Ein Todesser.

Doch die Täuschung währte nicht mal einen Augenblick, die aufkeimende Angst hatte ihr einen Streich gespielt.  
Vor ihr Stand kein geringerer als Professor Snape.

„Du dumme Gans, was glaubst du was du hier tust?  
Bist du Lebensmüde?"

Seine Stimme war wutverzehrt, seine Hand presste ihren Arm wie ein Schraubstock.  
Felicita wand sich, sie wollte fort von ihm, zu ihren Eltern.

„Bitte... Meine Eltern, Dad ist Muggel, ich muss zu ihnen... ..."

„Dann ist das die falsche Richtung.  
Ihr Vater ist vielleicht ein Muggel, aber doch nicht dumm.  
Ich glaube eine Familie, die in der Luft schwebt erkennt sogar er als Bedrohung, auch wenn er tatsächlich nicht wissen sollte, wer dafür verantwortlich ist."

Als er diese Worte sprach, zerrte er Felicita bereits in Richtung des Waldes, in dem sich auch alle anderen versteckt hielten.  
Noch immer waren die Schreie der Familien zu hören.Felicita schallt sich selbst eine Idiotin.  
Wie hatte sie auch nur eine Sekunde lang glauben können, das ihr Vater nicht wusste, dass Schreie Gefahr bedeuten?  
Außerdem war ja auch noch ihre Mutter bei ihm.

Sie musste nun nicht mehr von Snape gezogen werden, doch er ließ ihren Arm trotzdem nicht los, als hätte er Angst, das Mädchen könnte es sich doch wieder anders überlegen.  
Snape führte sie in den Wald hinein, sie hörte schon die Stimmen von mehreen Zauberern.  
Er stieß Felicita unsanft von sich.

„Ich schätze den Rest des Weges finden Sie allein, sie müssen nur den Stimmen folgen.  
Sollte ich Sie noch mal da draußen sehen, werden Sie es bereuhen."

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich von ihr ab und lief wieder aus dem Wald heraus.  
Nach einigen Metern erreichte sie eine Lichtung.

„Felicita!"

Ihre Eltern kamen auf sie zugelaufen, als sie das Mädchen erreicht hatten schloss die weinende Mutter ihr Kind fest in die Arme.

„Wir haben uns solche sorgen gemacht, wo bist du nur gewesen?  
Ein Mann hat mitbekommen, dass wir dich suchen.  
Er hat versprochen dich zu finden.  
Hat er das?"

Felicita konnte nur nicken, hinter ihren Eltern standen die Donizetti's.  
Das alles war ihr so peinlich, Andrew musste sie für eine Vollidiotin halten.  
Und wie sollte sie Snape je wieder in die Augen blicken, sie war wirklich eine dumme Gans.

* * *

**Wenn das Kapitel eine Review wert ist, dann hinterlasst mir bitte eine ;-)  
Ich hoffe wirklich, dass es euch gefallen hat.  
Bis bald.**

**Eure Vestilia.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Und wiedermal ein neues Kapitel.  
Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es vor Weihnachten noch eins gibt, also wünsche ich euch allen an dieser Stelle schon Mal ein schönes und besinnliches Fest.  
Und natürlich auch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel;-)  
Wie immer mein Dank an sittingPencil und Tini, eure Reviews waren sich verdammt ähnlich, da fällt das antworten leicht...  
Ob Andrew etwas zu bedeuten hat? Ein wenig schon, lasst euch überraschen;-)  
**

**Kapitel 22**

Wie oft sollte Felicita ihrem Professor noch zu Dank verpflichtet sein?  
Diese Frage diese Frage war für sie zum ständigen Begleiter geworden.  
Nachdem sie ihren Eltern erzählt hatte, dass der Mann der sie gefunden hatte ihr Professor war, verehrten die Beiden diesen und ließen kein schlechtes Wort über ihn gelten.  
So hatte sie keinem, erzählen, wie sehr sie seinen Spott befürchtete und seinen Hohn.  
Wie peinlich würde wohl ihr erster Schultag werden?

Snape hatte sie zum wiederholten Male überrascht.  
Allein schon die Tatsache, das er beim Finalspiel gewesen war, schien ihr unglaublich.  
Mit jedem hatte sie dort gerechnet, nur nicht mit ihm.  
Es schien so absolut nicht zu ihm zu passen, sich in einer Menschenmenge euphorisch über den Spielverlauf zu freuen.  
Euphorisch hatte er in seiner typisch schwarzen Robe auch wirklich nicht gewirkt.

Diese Tatsache passte aber wieder in das Bild, das sich Felicita von Snape gemacht hatte, war er doch so völlig anders als alle anderen, er distanzierte sich schon rein optisch von allen anderen in seiner Umgebung.  
Selbst im bunten Farbenmeer war er als dunkler Fleck zu erkennen.  
Wieder war sie Snape zu Dank verpflichtet und ihre Neugierde seien Person betreffend löderte wie ein Feuer in ihr, es wurde mit jedem Tag stärker.

Doch die ersten Wochen in Hogwarts waren so vollkommen anders verlaufen, als Felicita es erwartet hätte.  
Snape verhielt sich ganz normal, so als hätte sich ihre Wege niemals gekreuzt. So wie es 6 Jahre lang an der Tagesordnung gewesen waren.  
In den Zaubertrankstunden erntete sie zynische Bemerkungen, grüßte sie ihn auf dem Flur schaute er geflissentlich an ihr vorbei.  
Alles war so anders als zu Beginn der Ferien.

Das Mädchen konnte sich nicht erklären, wieso sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber wieder so... abgekühlt war, ein anderes Wort konnte sie dafür nicht finden.  
Irgendwann hatte sie schockiert festgestellt, dass sie diese Missachtung ihrer Person wirklich störte.  
Sie wollte von ihm gemocht werden, wollte das er Interesse an ihr zeigte.  
Es war verrückt.

Doch viel verrückter war das Gefühl, dass sie in dieser Nacht empfand.  
Dumbledore hatte am Anfang des Schuljahres ein Trimagisches Turnier angekündigt, einen Wettkampf bei dem der beste jugendlich Magier gekührt werden sollte.  
Drei Schüler sollten gegeneinander antreten, je einer von Hogwarts, von Beauxbaton und von Durmstrang, also Vertreter der drei größten Zaubereischulen Europas.

Gestern waren Schüler aus beiden Schulen in Hogwarts eingetroffen, man hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit, das einer der möglichen Kanidaten für das Turnier Victor Krum sein würde.  
Die beiden Delegationen konnten unterschiedlicher nicht sein, die Schüler von Beauxbaton, Mädchen und Jungen, waren elegant gekleidet, wirkten alle einfach schön.  
Begleitet wurden sie von der Direktorin der Schule Mdm Maxime, eine Frau die mindestens so groß war wie Hagrid.

Von Eleganz und Schönheit konnte man bei den Schüler von Durmstrang nicht sprechen, sie waren in grobe Pelze gekleidet, die sie noch massiger wirken ließen als sie ohnehin schon waren.  
Der Direktor von ihnen, Professor Karkaroff, war ein durch und durch unsympathischer Mann, seine Stimme war so ölig wie sein ganzes Benehmen.  
Er war arogant, schien von Anfang an zu glauben, dass sein Star-Schüler Victor das Turnier schon gewonnen hätte.

Während viele Mädchen in Felicita's Umgebung verzweifelt nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht hatten, Krum ins Auge zu fallen, hatte die Ravenclaw sein Erscheinen ziehmlich kalt gelassen.  
Er war zweifellos ein guter Quiddtisch-Spieler, doch seinganzes Benehmen war tölpelhaft und unbeholfen.  
Keines der Mädchen würde auch nur ein Auge auf den Jungen werfen, wenn er nicht zufällig der berühmte Spieler wäre.

Am gestrigen Abend hatte man die Schüler begrüßt und die Auswahlzeremonie mit Hilfe des Feuerkelchs erklärt.  
Heute Abend, an Hallween war das Ergebnis der Auswahl verkündet worden.  
Es gab nicht 3 sondern 4 Champions, Harry Potter wurde trotz seines jungen Alters auserwählt, Hogwarts schickte also zwei Spieler ins Rennen.

Doch der Tumult der dadurch entstanden war, hatte Felicita relativ kalt gelassen, hatte sie doch ganz andere Sorgen.  
Eines der Mädchen von Beauxbaton, mindestens so überheblich wie schön, erhielt in den Augen von Felcita viel zu viel Aufmerksamkeit von einer bestimmten Person.  
Von Snape.

Sie wollte seine uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit, wollte von ihm gemocht werden.  
Und er missachtete sie und konnte sich stattdessen nicht an einer aroganten Französin sattsehen.  
Es tat ihr weh.  
Es war erschreckend, doch sie konnte es nicht leugnen.

Sie war eifersüchtig auf ein Mädchen das sie nicht kannte, dass auch Snape noch nie gesehen hatte.  
Oder kannte er sie etwa?  
Es waren so absurde Fragen, die durch sie hindurch strömten.  
Ob Snape sie wohl hübsch fand?  
Hatte er auch sie schon einmal so angesehen, seinen Blick so auf ihr ruhen lassen wie auf Fleur Delacour?  
Warum interessierte sie das überhaupt, warum war es ihr so wichtig?

Sie war doch in den letzten Monaten so glücklich gewesen.  
Mit großer Erleichterung hatte sie festgestellt, dass Andrew ihrem peinlichen Auftritt bei der WM keine Beachtung zu schenken schien.  
Schon als sie sich im Zug getroffen hatten, wurde sie von ihm in ein Gespräch verwickelt.  
Die beiden hatten viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, Felicita hatte geglaubt verliebt zu sein.

Doch jetzt verschwendete sie keinen Gedanken an ihn, der Einzige, der in dieser Nacht Platz in ihrem Geist hatte, war ihr unsympathischer Zaubertrankprofessor.  
Der, der immer zur Stelle war, wenn sie ihn gebrauchte hatte.

Was ging nur in ihr vor?  
Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, war so völlig durcheinander.  
Warum hatte er ihr erst seine Wärme geschenkt, wenn er ihr dann doch nur wieder seine kalte Schulter zeigen würde?  
Warum war er so voller Gegensätze?

Felicita hatte sich in den Gedanken geflüchtet, er würde ihr nicht mehr und nicht weniger Aufmerksamkeit schenken als jedem anderen an dieser Schule.  
Er wollte keinen Kontakt, zu niemanden. Er würde niemals jemanden an sich heran lassen, auch wenn man sich noch so sehr um ihn bemühen würde.  
Weder sie, noch jemanden anderes.

Und dann kam diese Fleur und Snape wirkte auf sie vollkommen verändert.  
Es war sicher niemanden anders aufgefallen, doch sie hatte es gesehen, seinen Blick als sie als Champion für Beauxbaton ausgerufen wurde, als sie in Richtung Lehrertisch gegangen war.

Wie schön war der Gedanke gewesen, etwas besonderes für ihn zu sein, das sie sich ein Schicksal teilten.  
Es hatte das Herz von Felicita nach und nach erweicht, die Vorstellung des Snape, der sich nach Zuneigung sehnte, sie aber kategorisch ablehnte um sich selbst zu strafen.  
Diese Vorstellung war ihr in dieser Nacht genommen wurden.  
Er wollte einfach keinen Kontakt zu ihr, er richtete sich nicht gegen die Allgemeinheit, nur gegen sie.  
Sie war unbedeutend für ihn.

Warum war er nur so?  
Sie hatte begonnen sich nach ihm zu sehen, ganz langsam, ohne das sie es selbst bemerkt hatte, erst jetzt, mit diesem Abend war es ihr Bewusst geworden.  
Sie hatte sich für ein Trugbild erwärmt, einen Menschen den es in Wirklichkeit nicht gab.  
Oder gab es diesen Menschen doch? Sie wusste es nicht.

War er wirklich nur desinteressiert an allen Menschen in seiner Umgebung, war er so arogant und überheblich, wie er sich selbst am liebesten in Szene setzte?  
So gerne wollte sie das verneinen, doch sie konnte nicht.  
Tiefe Zweifel setzten ihr zu, sie war so überzeugt von ihrer Theorie des verletzlichen Snape gewesen, doch jetzt da sie einmal ins wanken geraten war, brauchte sie Gewissheit um sich wieder diesem Gedanken hingeben zu können.

Sie musste diese Zweifel beseitigen, sie würde keine Ruhe finden bis sie es geschaft hatte.  
Felicita wollte Gewissheit, so oder so.

November, bald würde es ein Jahr her sein, seit sie die Warheit über ihre Herkunft erfahren hatte.  
Wie damals lief Felicita durch die nächtlichen Gänge des Schlosses.  
Wie damals frohr sie erbährmlich.

Doch dieses mal führte sie der Weg nicht zu Snape, auch wenn die anfängliche Richtung die sie einschlug, die selbe war.  
Felicita war auf dem Weg zum Schularchiv.

Sie wollte die Wahrheit über seine Persönlichkeit, wollte sich selbst sein widersprüchliches Verhalten erklären.  
Wo konnte man mehr daüber erfahren, als in seiner Vergangenheit?

* * *

**Hat es euch gefallen?  
Bitte schenkt mir eine Review, es ist ja bald Weihnachten °liebguck° ;-)**

**Bis bald.**

**Eure Vestilia**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ich habe es doch noch geschaft, dieses Kapitel vor Weihnachten fertig zustellen.  
Ich hoffe, ich mache euch damit eine Freude.  
Mein Dank geht wie immer an SittingPencil und Tini, nun erfahte ihr, was im Archiv passiert;-)**

**Viel Spaß euch allen beim Lesen.  
Frohe Weihnachten.**

**Kapitel 23**

Das Archiv war wie immer hell beleuchtet als sie es betrat.  
Erleichtert stellte Felicita fest, dass hier wesentlich angenehmere Temperaturen, als auf den Gängen des Schlosses herrschten.

Ihr Herz raste, immer wieder fragte se sich, ob sie das wirklich das Richtige tat, ob ihr Snape wirklich so wichtig war, dass sie deshalb einen Vertrauensbruch an Dumbledore beging.  
Sie konnte diese Fragen nur mit einem deutlichen ja beantworten.  
Diese Tatsache führte wiederrum zu einem ungläubigen Kopfschütteln.

Seit wann war Snape ihr so wichtig?  
Sie konnte es nicht begreifen, dieser unmögliche, garstige Mensch sollte ihr eigentlich vollkommen gleichgültig sein.  
Doch er war es nicht.  
Im Gegenteil, je mehr sie darüber nachdachte um so schlimmer war der Gedanke, dass sie ihm egal sein könnte.

Felicita's Beine fühlten sich wie Gummi an, ihre Schritte waren äußerst wacklich, als sie durch die Regalreihen ging um seine Akte zu suchen.  
Sie hörte deutlich die Schläge ihres Herzens in den Ohren dröhnen, Adrenalin schoss durch ihre Adern.

Wie alt war er wohl?  
Vierzig? Sie suchte die Reihe mit dem entsprechenden Jahrgang ab, fand seine Akte aber nicht.  
Nicht Vierzig. Älter oder jünger?

Es war eine äußerst schwierige Frage, ging man von seinem verbitterten Gesichtsausdruck aus, konnte er durchaus Fünfzig sein, erinnerte sie sich aber an die Momente, in denen sie hinter seine harte Maske geblickt hatte (zumindest hoffte sie noch immer, das es eine gab und sie sich das nicht nur eingebildete hatte), konnte es durchaus möglich sein, das er jünger war.

Sie entschied sich vorerst für die nagativere Variante und suchte bis zum möglichen Alter von 45 nach seiner Akte.  
Sie war dort nicht zu finden.  
Also musste sie sich wieder in die andere Richtung bewegen.

Severus Snape, Jahrgang 1971.  
Felicita riss erstaunt die Augen auf, Snape war erst 36 Jahre alt.

Sie streckte die Hand aus und berüherte vorsichtig seine Akte, man konnte ja nicht wissen, ob sie vielleicht mit Flüchen und Bannen vor neugierigen Schüleraugen geschützt wurde.  
Das erwartete Donnerwetter blieb aus.  
Als ihre Hand die grobe Pape des Einbandes berührte, durchströmte eine angenehme Wärme ihren Arm und ergriff Besitz von ihrem gesamten Körper.  
Es war so angenehm, so schön.  
Alle Zweifel waren wie weggewischt, was sich so anfühlte konnte nicht falsch sein.

Die Akte war sehr dick, dicker als die meisten die Felicita bis her in den Händen gehalten hatte.Vorsichtig trug sie sie zu dem Tisch, an dem sie inzwischen schon so viele Stunden ihrer Freizeit verbracht hatte.  
Noch einmal überkamen sie Skrupel, noch konnte die Akte weggehangen werden, ohne das jemals irgendwer bemerken würde, dass Felicita sie heraus genommen hatte.

Sie war selbst ein wenig überrascht, als sie plötzlich geöffnet vor ihr lag.  
Obenauf waren seine Zeugnisse geheftet. Tadellos konnte man dazu nur sagen.  
In Zaubertränke, Verteidigung gegegn die dunklen Künste und Kräuterkunde hatte er in jedem Jahr ein Ohnegleichen erreicht.

Auf den nächsten Seiten folgte das Stammblatt, welches seine persönlichen Daten aufzigte und Angaben über seine Eltern enthielt.  
Sein Vater war Andolphus Snape, als Beruf war Diplomat eingetragen.

Überraschend war der Name seiner Mutter, Diana Michaels.  
Zum einen waren Snape's Eltern anscheinend nicht verheiratet gewesen und zum anderen klang der Name seiner Mutter sehr nach Muggel.  
Felicita war immer fest davon ausgegangen, dass Snape nur Reinblütig sein konnte, doch der Name Diana Michaels schien eine ganz andere Geschicht zu erzählen.

Wenige Seiten später fand sie heraus was das zu bedeuten hatte, es war einfach schockierend.

Snape's Hasulehrerin, Morgana DeWinter, hatte die Akte stark mit Berichten über ihren Schüler gefüllt. Es waren Texte die sehr gefühlvoll geschrieben waren, Felicita hätte niemals gedacht, das sich das Oberhaupt des Hauses Slytherin überhaupt so äußern könnte.  
Mitleidig und zornig schrieb sie über Ereignisse die der junge Severus Snape während seiner Schulzeit erleben musste.

Er wurde von Mitschüler anderer Häuser vom ersten Tag an als Bastard beschimpft, als Schande für die Ehre der magischen Gesellschaft.  
Die Ehe war in der Welt der Zauberer äußerst wichtig, sie hatte ihren hohen Status, im Vergleich zur Muggelwelt niemals verloren.  
Das Kind eines unverheirateten Paares war verpönt, gerade bei alten, reinblütigen Famileien. Und die gab es nicht nur im Hause Slytherin.

Morgana DeWinter beschrieb Snape als sehr sensiblen Schüler, der sich die giftigen Bemerkungen der Anderen sehr zu Herzen nahm. Er hatte wohl stets befürchtet nicht anerkannt zu werden.  
Sie schrieb weiter, dass die ganze Situation noch verschärftt würde, als herauskam wer seine Mutter gewesen war.

Felicita konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen... eine Prostituierte aus einem Muggelbordel.  
Von nun an war der Junge extremsten Beschimpfungen und Hänselein ausgesetzt.  
Eine Hure, eine Muggelhure hängte einem der edlsten und anerkanntsten Zauberer ein Kind an und der Bastard wagte es sich dann noch diese Schule zu betreten.

Snape's Vater wurde nicht verurteilt, nur die Mutter, die es zugelassen hatte ein solches Kind auszutragen. Es wäre ihre Pflicht gewesen es abtreiben zu lassen.  
Snape wurde für seine pure Existenz beschimpft, dafür das er am Leben und somit der Schandfleck seiner edlen Familie war.

Auch in seinem Elternhaus musste es der junge Snape sehr schwer gehabt haben.  
Er war bei seinem Vater aufgewachsen und der schien die gleiche Meinung wie die meisten Schüler, und zum Leidwesen von Morgana DeWinter auch die einiger Lehrer, gehabt zu haben.

Snape schien sein ganzes Leben lang nur eins gehört zu haben.  
Es wäre besser gewesen, er wäre nie geboren worden.  
Wer wäre da nicht verbittert?

Die Hauslehrerin schrieb weiter, dass Snape es auch in seinem eigenen Haus nicht leicht gehabt hatte. Es habe viele Monate gedauert, bis er von den anderen als wahres Mitglied des Hauses Slytherin anerkannt wurde.  
Erst als er sich selbst vor den anderen für seine Herkunft verurteilte, als er begann sich zu demütigen für das was er war, wurde er von den anderen Slytherin's respektiert, sie hatten wohl erkannt, das er selbst nichts an der Tatsache ändern konnte.  
Morgana DeWinter verurteilte und verachtete ihre eigenen Schüler wegen diesem Verhalten zu Tiefst.

Doch die anderen Häuser verachteten ihn noch immer, besonders schwer machte es ihm das Haus Gryffindor, die Schüler Black, Pettigrew... und wieder war es an Felicita zu Staunen... Lupin und Potter.  
Ihr ehemaliger, bis dahin sehr sympatischer Lehrer hatte sich daran beteiligt Snape fertig zu machen? Und der Vater von Harry Potter auch?

Felicita konnte das nicht verstehen.  
Was war denn so schlimm daran kein eheliches Kind zu sein?  
Es machte Snape doch nicht zu einem schlechteren Menschen.

Der letzte Bericht über ihn wurde kurz vor seinem Abschluss verfasst.  
Die Hauslehrerin stellte gravierende Veränderungen an ihrem Schützling fest.  
Er sei sehr hart geworden und unnahbar, neige zur Gewaltätigkeit.  
Es hatte sich wohl niemand mehr gewagt, ihn zu beleidigen, aus Angst vor seiner Reaktion.  
Morgane DeWinter äußerte Befürchtungen Snape haben sich von einer dunkeln Strömung erfassen lassen, er habe sich Voldemort und seinen Todesser zugewandt.

Felicita wusste nun, warum Snape so abweisend war, er hatte von kaum einem Menschen jemals etwas positives erfahren, immer wurde er für seine Existenz verurteilt und beschimpft.  
Das Mädchen fragte sich in was für einer Welt sie hier lebte.  
Mühsam musste sie gegen aufsteigende Tränen kämpfen.

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie jetzt schon hier saß, doch erst jetzt schaute sie das erste Mal wieder auf.  
Und wäre vor Schreck beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen.

„Haben Sie ihre Neugierde befriedigt Miss McDermod oder soll ich Ihnen noch ein paar Anekdoten aus meiner Jugend erzählen?"

Die eiskalte Stimme von Snape traf sie wie ein Schlag, sie wusste nicht was sie antworten sollte.

„Soll ich das als nein deuten?  
Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein, wie können Sie es sich wagen..."

Snape schien nach worten zu suchen.  
Entsetzt stellte Felicita fest, dass er seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte und seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervor traten.  
Der Professor bemerkte ihren Blick und die Angst in ihren Augen.

„Sie hätten sich früher überlegen, in wessen Vergangenheit sie die Nase stecken.  
Haben Sie den wirklich gedacht, diese Akte wäre nicht mit Flüchen und Bannen geschützt?  
Spätestens nach dem ich Sie hier ds erste Mal gesehen habe, hätte ich sie gesprochen.

Was wollten Sie hier finden?"

Felicita war unfähig zu antworten.  
Snape schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

„Was Sie hier finden wollten, will ich wissen!"

Tränen liefen dem Mädchen über das Gesicht, sie bekam wirklich Angst und sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und wollte in Richtung Tür laufen.  
Snape packte sie grob am Arm, Felicita schrie auf vor Schmerz.

„Ich rate Ihnen mir zu antworten, sie wollen gar nicht wissen was Ihnen sonst blüht."

Als sie immernoch nicht antwortete, erhob er seine Hand, als wolle er sie schlagen.

„Ich frage Sie jetzt zum letzten Mal, was wollten Sie hier?"

Das Herz des Mädchens raste, sie hatte das Gefühl ihre Beine könnten Sie nicht mehr tragen, doch der schmerthafte Griff um ihren Arm verhinderte, dass sie ins sich zusammen sackte.

Unter Tränen begann sie zu sprechen.

„Ich wollte... Ich wollte Sie verstehen... wissen, warum Sie so sind wie Sie sind..."

Immer wieder wurde sie von Schluchzern unterbrochen.

„Ich wollte wissen wie Sie fähig waren Menschen zu töten, die Sie nicht einmal kannten...  
Warum Sie mich jetzt wieder so behandeln, als wäre niemals etwas passiert?  
Warum Sie mir nie die Möglichkeit gegeben haben mich zu bedanken..."

Snape fiel ihr ins Wort.

„Weil ich Ihren Dank nicht will!  
Wofür wollen Sie sich denn bedanken, dafür das Ihre Eltern Tod sind, dass sie nicht wussten, wer Sie sind?"

„Dafür das ich noch lebe"

Der Professor suchte einen Augenblick nach Worten.

„Wäre ich nicht gewesen..."

Diesmal wurde er unterbrochen.

„...Wäre ich schon 15 Jahre tod."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann hätten wir das Haus Ihrer Eltern niemals überfallen.  
Der Besitzer des Ladens in dem Ihre Eltern die Zutaten einkauften, war mein Lehrmeister.  
Ich habe dem Dunklen Lord gegnüber den Verdacht geäußert, Ihre Eltern würden einen für ihn gefährlichen Trank herstellen."

Was sollte sie dazu noch sagen?  
Sie hörte tief in sich hinein.  
Spielte diese Tatsache noch eine Rolle?  
War es wichtig sich immer wieder die Frage nach dem was wäre wenn zu stellen?  
Nein.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Professor, wer wären Sie heute, wäre das Haus meiner Eltern nicht überfallen worden?  
Für mich spielt diese Tatsache keine Rolle, meine Eltern sind tot, daran kann niemand mehr etwas ändern.  
Doch ich lebe. Dank Ihnen..."

„Nein, ich will das nicht hören, können Sie das denn nicht verstehen?  
Ich will nicht, dass Sie mir dankbar sind."

„Bringen Sie mir deshalb soviel Gleichgültigkeit entgegen?"

Diese mutigen worte hatte sie ausgesprochen ohne darüber nachzudenken.

„Ich behandle Sie wie jeden anderen Schüler, ich denke das ist das Vernünftigste."

Die schwammige Antwort warf mehr Fragen auf, als sie beantwortete.Und sie schniit Felicita jeden Weg ab noch eine Frage zu stellen, wie sollte man denn auf so eine Antwort reagieren?  
Bevor sie sich diese Frage beantworten konnte, sprach Snape.

„Gehen Sie jetzt Miss McDermod."

Mit diesen Worten lies er ihren Arm los und wandte sich von ihr ab.  
Er griff nach seiner Schülerakte, die noch immer offen auf dem Tisch lag und brachte sie an ihren ursprünglich Platz zurück.  
Felicita wollte nicht noch einen weiteren Wutausbruch riskieren, wenn sie seinen Worten nicht folge leisten sollte und machte sich auf dem Weg zu ihrem Schlafsaal.

Erst unterwegs machten sich neue Fragen in ihr breit.  
Wie lange hatte er wohl im Archiv gestanden und sie weiter lesen lassen?  
Sie hatte nicht bemerkt wann er es betreten hatte, aber die Schutzbanne hatten ihn sicherlich sehr frühzeitig zu ihr und der Akte geführt.  
Wieso hatte er es zugelassen, dass sie darin laß?

* * *

**Na, wie fandet ihr es?  
Bis bald.**

**Eure Vestilia.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hallo ihr Lieben, seit ihr auch alle reich beschenkt worden?  
Hier ist dann mal das nächste Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt euch.  
Vielen Dank an Tini, jjj und sittingPencil für die lieben Reviews.  
Es war aufmunternt wie immer! Wirklich vielen Dank.**

**So, genug der Vorrede, viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
**

**Kapitel 24**

Wie schon so oft in den letzten Monaten hatte Felicita das Gefühl, die Zeit würde unaufhaltsam rasen.  
Sie hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass Snape den Vorfall im Archiv bei Dumbledore melden würde, doch nichts der Gleichen war passiert.  
Sechs Wochen waren schon seit dem vergangen.  
In dieser Zeit war viel geschehen.  
Die Entscheidung über Felicita's berufliche Zukunft war gefallen.  
Sie würde ab Oktober an der magischen Fakultät von Cambridge Zaubertränke studieren.

Ende November hatte sie ihre Bewerbung abgeschickt, zwei Wochen später hatte man ihr gleich im Anschluss an ein persönliches Gespräch zugesagt.  
Sie hatte einen der insgesamt nur 60 Studienplätze in ganz Europa erhalten.  
Das Bildungssystem der magischen Welt hatte sich in den letzten Jahren stark verändert.  
Heute erreichte man den Titel 'Meister der Zaubertränke' nicht mehr dadurch, dass man von einem Lehrmeister unterrichtet wurde, man studierte dieses Fach an einer Universität, ähnlich den Studiengängen der Muggel.  
Dafür gab es einen ganz einfachen Grund, es hatte immer weniger Meister gegeben, die Lehrlinge ausgebildet hatten, somit war auch die Zahl der neuen Titel stark rückläufig gewesen.  
Vor sieben Jahren hatten sich die ersten Studenten in Cambridge eingeschrieben, die dann vor drei Jahren graduiert hatten.  
Der Studiengang stellte sich als voller Erfolg heraus, das vermittelte Wissen war umfassend, die Abschlüsse viel vergleichbarer als bisher.  
Doch vorallem war die Auswahl der Studenten fair, es entschied nicht mehr die Macht und der Einfluss der Familie, ob man zum Studium zugelassen wurde.  
Einzig das Talent war entscheident.

Doch neben dieser guten Nachricht gab es auch weniger gutes im Leben des Mädchens.  
Die Vision waren wieder deutlich stärker und häufiger aufgetreten.  
Nacht für Nacht wurde sie Zeuge von brutalen Folterungen, von den Schreien der Opfer wurde sie bis in den Tag verfolgt, immer wieder spuhlte ihr Gedächtnis diese Szenen vor ihrem inneren Auge ab.  
Was sie sah, war kaum noch zu ertragen, Familien wurden ausgelöscht, Kinder wie alte Menschen wurde ermordet und die Mörder konnten darüber nur lachen.  
Frauen wurden brutal vergewaltigt, nicht selten sah Felicita in ihren Visionen die Opfer an ihren starken inneren Verletztungen verbluten.  
Ehemänner wurden gezwungen diesen Taten zu zusehen, sie hatten keine Möglichkeit ihren Frauen zu helfen.  
Erst wenn alles vorbei war, wurden auch sie getötet.  
Mit jeder dieser Nächte wurde ihre Angst vor den Dingen, die das Schicksal für sie bereit hielt größer.

Doch daran wollte sie heute Abend nicht denken.  
Sie feierte ausgelassen auf dem Weihnnachtsball, sie wollte sich fühlen wie jeder andere ihrer Mitschüler, wenigstens für diesen Abend.  
Sie war von Andrew eingeladen worden, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.  
Zwar hatten sich die beiden bei der Weltmeisterschaft gut verstanden, doch in der letzten Zeit war Felicita so mit der Suche nach dem Erben beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie Andrew außer im Unterricht nicht mehr gesehen hatte.  
Er schien ein wirkliches Interesse an ihr zu haben, denn andern Falls hätte er ohne Probleme mit jedem anderen Mädchen der Schule her kommen können.  
Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, das irgendjemand eine Einladung von ihm abgelehnt hätte.

Der Abend war wundervoll, die Halle war schöner geschmückt als jemals zuvor, überall gab es Details zu entdecken über die man nur staunen konnte.  
Goldene Kugeln schwebten in der Luft, die das warme Licht der Kerzen reflektierten, die Wände waren mit glizernden Eiskristallen und Girlanden aus Tannengrün und Mistelzweigen geschmückt.  
Haustische gab es an diesem Abend nicht, stattdessen saßen die Schüler an zu zwölft an kleineren Tischen, die Sitzordnung war völlig unabhängig von der Hausangehörigkeit.  
Doch die wenigsten Schüler hielt es länger als bis nach dem Essen auf ihren Sitzplätzen, als die Musik begann, waren die meisten auf den Beinen um zu tanzen oder sich mit anderen Schülern zu unterhalten.

So ging es auch Andrew und Felicita.  
Nach dem unglaublich guten Essen tanzten sie gut eine Stunde ununterbrochen, bis sie sich in eine ruhigere Ecke des Saales zurückzogen um eine Pause einzulegen.  
Andrew kehrte gerade mit einem Glas Punsch zurück, als sein Blick an die Wand über Felicita fiehl.

„Ist die eigentlich schon aufgefallen, wo du stehst?"

Fragte er lächelnd.  
Felicita schaute ihn verwirrt an und folgte dann seinem Blick.  
Ein Mistelzweig.  
Noch ehe Felicita irgendwie reagieren konnte, stand Andrew ihr ganz nah gegenüber.  
Snaft nahm er ihr Gesicht in beide Hände, bevor seine Lippen die ihren vorsichtig berüherten.  
Felicita wusste nicht warum, aber irgendetwas schien an der Situation nicht zu stimmen, es fühlte sich falsch an.  
Sie hoffte, dass Andrew ihre Zweifel nicht bemerkt hatte, sie wollte ihn nicht verletzten.  
Er lächelte sie an, auch sie bemühte sich um ein Lächeln.  
Doch in seine Augen konnte sie nicht schauen und ließ ihren Blick daher kurz durch den Raum schweifen.

Gerade als sie Snape erblickt hatte, fasste sich dieser an seinen linken Arm, sein Gesicht wirkte für einen kurzen Moment schmerzverzehrt.  
Augenblicklich drehte er sich um und verliss mit schnellen Schritten den Saal.  
Erst als ihr Blick ihm dorthin folgen konnte obwohl sie sich selbst nicht bewegt hatte, wurde ihr bewusst, das es sich bei dem was sie sah um eine Vision handeln musste.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt lag das Mädchen bereits bewusstlos auf dem Boden, die ersten neugierigen Schüler kamen heran um zu sehen was passiert war.

Doch davon bekam Felicita natürlich nichts mit, ihr Blick folgte weiterhin dem Professor.  
Er war inzwischen im Kerker angelangt war und aus einem Schrank einen Schwarzen  
Umhang griff und sich überwarf. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er eine weiße Maske.  
Immer häufiger verzog er das Gesicht und fasste sich an seinen linken Unterarm.  
Er rannte regelrecht durch die Gänge des Schlosses, dann über das Gelände bis an die Grenzen von Hogwarts.  
Von dort apperierte er und verschwand somit vor Felicita's Augen.

Gerade als sie dachte, sie könne ihm nicht folgen, veränderte sich die Umgebung um sie herum.  
Sie befand sich nun auf einer Lichtung, in der Umgebung schien es nichts lebendes zu geben.  
Die Bäume um den Platz waren kahl und weiß, sie schienen schon vor einer Ewigkeit abgestorben zu sein.  
Kein Geräusch war zu hören, das auf die Anwesenheit eines Tieres schließen lies, nicht das leiseste rascheln, geschweige denn ein Laut.  
Mit einem Plopp erschien ein Mann, eingehüllt in einen schwarzen Umhang.  
Von ihm schien nichts als schwärze auszugehen, Felicita spührte sofort die Präsents des Bösen.  
Voldemort.

Er stand vor ihr, nur wenige Meter entfernt.  
Sie konnte unter seiner Kapuze kein Gesicht erkennen, doch seine Augen leuchteten rot.  
Er schaute in ihre Richtung.  
Felicita bekam Angst, sie war ganz allein mit ihm und wusste nicht wo sie überhaupt war.  
Was wenn er von ihrer Existenz erfahren hatte und sie her gelogt hatte um sie zu töten?  
Genau in dem Moment als die Angst sie zu übermannen drohte und sie fortlaufen wollte, erklang ein weiteres Plopp.  
Direkt vor ihr erschien Snape, sie wusste das nur er es sein konnte, spührte es.

„Meister..."

Mit diesen Worten ließ sich der Professor auf den Boden fallen und kroch zu Voldemort um Umhangsaum des dunklen Lords zu küssen.  
Immer wieder führte er den Stoff an seine Lippen.

„Meister, hätte ich auch nur geahnt..."

„Schweig still du Narr."

Die Stimme Voldemorts war hoch, die Worte waren eher gezischt als gesprochen.  
Wie von Geisterhand erschien in seiner rechten, weißen Hand ein Zauberstab.

„Crucio."

Sagte er im beinahe gelangweilten Ton.  
Minutenlang wand sich Snape auf dem Boden, zunächst still, doch dann schrie er. Laut und schmerzvoll.  
Wie oft hatte das Mädchen solche Schreie schon gehört.  
Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, als sich Snape kaum noch rüherte und nur noch zu einem Wimmern in der Lage war.  
Sie wusste, würde Voldmort den Fluch nicht bald von ihm nehmen, würde Snape hier vor ihren Augen sterben.  
Sie sah wie Voldemort eine kleine, kaum sichtbare Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab vollführte.  
Snape hörte auf zu wimmern, einzig sein rasselnder Atem war noch zu hören.

„Und nun Verräter, nenn mir einen Grund aus dem ich dich nicht hier und jetzt vernichten sollte..."

Felicita nahm Schläge auf ihren Wangen war, zunächst vorsichtige die dann aber immer härter wurden.  
Ihr Hintekopf schmerzte, sie musste mit ihm auf den Boden aufgeschlagen sein.  
Mühsam und unter leisem Stöhnen schlug sie die Lider auf.  
Zunächst sah sie nur ein scheinbar schwarzes Augenpaar, dass auf sie herab blickte.  
Dann erkannte sie eine ganze Reihe Schüler, die um sie herum standen.  
Es war so unendlich peinlich, zum Glück hatte sie etwas abseits gestanden, als sie umgekippt war, denn sonst würde jetzt bestimmt die ganze Schule auf sie schauen.

„Beehren Sie uns wieder mit Ihrer Anwesenheit Miss McDermod?"

Snape bewegte sich ein Stück von ihr fort und streckte ihr dann eine Hand entgegen um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen.  
Felicita war sehr dankbar für diese Geste, denn als sie sich erhob, spührte sie wie schwindlig ihr war.  
Als sie stand, griff Snape etwas grob ihren Arm und führte sie von ihren Mitschülern fort in Richtung Ausgang.

„Wie werden jetzt ein wenig an die frische Luft gehen"

Sagte er im kalten Tonfall.

„Sie bleiben hier Mr Donizetti, ich werde Ihre Freundin schon nicht auffressen."

Felicita hatte nur aus den Augenwinkel gesehen, dass Andrew ihnen folgen wollte, Snape musste Augen am Hinterkopf haben.  
Er zog sie förmlich hinter sich her, quer durch die Halle zum Eichenportal und dann hinaus auf das Schlossgelände.  
Erst als sie draußen waren, ließ er ihren Arm wieder los.

„Ich hoffe Sie sind in der Lage allein zu stehen?"

Sie war sich tatsächlich nicht sicher ob sie das konnte, daher wartete sie einen Moment mit ihrer Antwort, nickte dann aber schließlich.

„Können Sie mir sagen, warum sie mich erst Sekunden lang anstarren und dann umkippen, wenn ich auf Sie zugehe?"

Felcita schaute ihn erschrocken an, sie konnte nicht sagen wie lange sie ihn noch angesehen hatte, bevor sie bewusstlos geworden war.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin es je gewöhnt, dass Schüler Angst vor mir haben, aber gerade von Ihnen hätte ich das nicht erwartet..."

Seine Stimme klang bis zu diesen Worten sehr sarkastisch, doch dann nahm sie einen neutralen Ton an.

„Was war das eben?"

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie zu erzählen begann, dass sie eine Vision gehabt hatte und was sie darin gesehen hatte.  
Er musste es ganz einfach wissen, war dass was sie gesehen hatte doch etwas besonderes gewesen.  
Noch nie hatte sie in den Visionen jemanden gesehen, den sie kannte.  
Er musste wissen, was sie gesehen hatte damit er sich darauf vorbereiten konnte.  
Snape hörte ihr die ganze Zeit aufmerksam zu.  
Es war kalt und Felicita begann zu zittern, unterbrach ihre Erzählung aber nicht.  
Als sie fertig war herrschte erst einige Sekunden lang Schweigen zwischen den Beiden.  
Dann stellte Snape eine Frage, die Felicita verängstigte.

„Haben Sie gesehen, ob ich diese Zusammenkunft überleben werde?"

Er meinte es völlig ernst, seine Stimme war frei von jedem Spott und Sarkasmus.

„Nein Sir, dass konnte ich nicht sehen."

Sagte sie leise.

„Glauben Sie, dass das was ich gesehen habe bald geschehen wird?"

Fragte sie dann, sie machte sich sorgen um ihn.

„Ich befürchte es..."

„Und Wieso?"

Er schaute sie kurz an, als würde er überlegen, ob er antworten sollte. Dann schob er den linken Ärmel seines Umhangs ein Stück nach oben.

„Deswegen."

Die Umrisse des dunklen Mals auf seinem Unterarm traten viel deutlicher hervor als damals, als sie es das erste Mal gesehen hatte.

Wieder Schwiegen beide.

„Gehen Sie einfach nicht hin..."

Snape schaute Felicita eine Weile fragend an nachdem sie das gesagt hatte.

„Und was passiert dann?  
Es wäre mein sicheres Todesurteil, wenn ich seinem Ruf nicht nachkommen würde.  
Mit dem Mal bin ich überall zu finden, er könnte mich auf der ganzen Welt aufspühren."

Als er Felicita's Blick bemerkte setzte er beschwichtigend hinzu.

„Wenn ich zu ihm gehe, habe ich wenigstens eine geringe Chance zu überleben.  
Und bisher konnte ich mich immer ganz gut aus der Affäre ziehen..."

Diese Worte konnten die Ravenclaw nicht wirklich beruhigen.  
In diesem Moment wusste sie, dass sie sich ab jetzt immer Sorgen um Snape machen würde.  
Es war merkwürdig, aber es stimmte.  
Er war zu einem wichtigen Teil ihres Lebens geworden, ohne das sie sich dagegen wehren konnte.  
Er riss sie schließlich aus ihren Gedanken.

„Wir sollten jetzt wieder hinein gehen, ihr Freund macht sich bestimmt schon sorgen um sie."

Nur knapp konnte sie den Drang wiederstehen ihm zu versichern, dass Andrew nicht ihr Freund war. Diese Tatsache war ihm mit Sicherheit ziehmlich egal und sie wollte das Gespräch ungern mit einem zynischen Kommentar von seiner Seite enden lassen.  
So entschied sie sich dafür gar nichts zu sagen und stattdessen einfach los zu gehen.

Als sie die große Halle betrat, merkte sie erst, wie kalt ihr draußen gewesen war.Sie schaute sich suchend in der Halle nach Andrew um. Er stand umringt von einigen Hufflepuff's ungefähr an der Stelle an der sie vorhin gemeinsam gestanden hatten.  
Auch Amanda war bei ihm und redete anscheinend wild gestikulierend auf ihn ein.  
Worüber die beiden wohl sprachen?  
Als sie nah genug heran war um zu hören was vor sich ging, sprach Andrew gerade mit einem anderen Ravenclaw, Michael Rodgers.

„... Ich finde sie manchmal ja auch ziehmlich merkwürdig.Gerade vorhin als sie Snape angestarrt hat, sie hat überhaupt nicht mehr reagiert, als ich sie angesprochen habe. Und dann ist sie einfach umgekippt..."

Amanda schaltete sich wieder ein.

„Man kann wirklich nur staunen, in welcher Art und Weise du über deine Freundin sprichst..."

„Sie ist nicht meine Freundin."

Wurde sie dann wieder von Andrew unterbrochen.  
Felicita fühlte sich, als wäre sie geohrfeigt worden.  
Zornesröte stieg ihr in das Gesicht. Vorhin hatte er sie noch geküsst und jetzt machte er sie vor seinen Freunden nieder.

„Genau Andrew, dass bin ich nicht."

Sagte sie dann laut. Alle wandten sich zu ihr um.  
Andrew fing an zu stottern.

„So.. So war das doch gar nicht gemeint."

„Ich meinte es genau so, wie ich es gesagt habe."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich von der Gruppe ab und verließ die große Halle.  
Sie hörte Schritte hinter sich, als sie sich umschaute, sah sie Amanda.  
Wenigstens auf ihre Freundin war verlass.

* * *

**So, dass war's erstmal.  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.**

**Bis bald.**

**Eure Vestilia**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hallo ihr Lieben.  
Severus widmen wir uns später wieder, heute geht es erstmal mit der Ahnenforschung weiter.  
Mein Dank gilt Tini und Monique, schön das es euch gefällt.  
Ich komme im Augenblick überigens sehr gut voran, das Schreiben fällt mir unglaublich leicht.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**Kapitel 25**

Nur ein Mensch bekam mit, wie sehr Andrew's Worte Felicita getroffen hatten.  
Amanda.  
Nie war die Ravenclaw ihrer Freundin so dankbar gewesen, hatte sie sie doch vor allen anderen verteidigt, obwohl auch sie die Gründe für die Ohnmacht nicht kannte.  
In dieser Nacht erzählte Felicita ihrer besten Freundin von den Visionen, die sie hatte.  
Snape, die Tatsache das ihre leiblichen Eltern tot waren und sie die letzte Erbin von Rowena Ravenclaw war, ließ sie aus.  
Doch jetzt wusste Amanda wenigstens einen Teil der Wahrheit.

Das Erzählen bewirkte bei Felicita auf der einen Seite einen kleinen Befreiungsschlag, konnte sie doch jetzt mit jemanden über die grausamen Dinge sprechen, die sie sah.  
Doch auf der anderen Seite entfachte es eine bis dahin ungekannte Sehnsucht nach dem Menschen, dem sie die ganze Wahrheit anvertrauen konnte, der ihr auf ihrem schweren Weg zur Seite stehen würde.  
Die Sehnsucht nach dem Erben Gryffindor's.

In den nächsten Wochen verbrachte sie von daher immer mehr Zeit im Archiv, soviel, dass sie kaum noch zum Lernen kam, wenn sie spät in der Nacht übermüdet in ihr Bett fiel.  
Doch durch die Hoffnung schien sie über sich hinaus zu wachsen, mit immer größeren Schritten näherte sich die Forschung dem 20. Jahrhundert.  
Alles schien in so greifbarer Nähe zu sein.  
Bis zu einer Nacht im April.  
Mit der nächsten Akte, die sie zur Hand nahm, war sie im Jahr 1905 angelangt.  
Frederick Jackson.  
Ihr Herz schlug schneller.  
Danach suchte sie nach seinem Erben und fand ihn auch verhältnismäßig schnell.  
Greg Jackson war im Jahr 1941 eingeschult worden, nur drei Jahre zuvor war Tom Riddle nach Hogewarts gekommen.  
Die beiden waren sich also schon mal sehr nahe gewesen, waren zusammen zur Schule gegangen, dass konnte nur ein gutes Zeichen sein.  
Doch dieser Gedanke währte nur wenige Sekunden.  
Felicita stellte fest, dass sich nur Zeugnisse bis zum 4. Jahr von Greg in der Akte befanden. Als sie einige Seiten weiter blätterte erkannte sie entsetzt den Grund dafür.  
Greg Jackson war in den Sommerferien des Jahres 1945 bei einem Quidditch-Spiel mit Freunden von seinem Besen gestürzt und hatte sich dabei das Genick gebrochen.

Das konnte doch nicht war sein, das dürfte nicht sein!  
Der letzte erstgeborene Nachfahre Gryffindor's war bei einem Unfall gestorben...  
Diese Erkenntnis musste das Mädchen erstmal sacken lassen, sie konnte im Nachhinein nicht sagen wie lange sie völlig regungslos an dem Schreibtisch gesessen hatte.  
Wie sollte sie sich jetzt verhalten?  
War die ganze Suche vollkommen vergeblich gewesen?  
Oder war Frederick Jackson in diesem Fall als letzter erstgeborener anzusehen?  
Es ging aus der Prophezeiung nicht hervor, ob es sich um den letzten Erst geborenen handeln musste.  
Er wäre jetzt 90 Jahre alt, Felicita hatte sich ihren „Gefährten" aber immer deutlich jünger vorgestellt.  
Doch sie dürfte nicht wählerisch sein.  
Das nächste Problem bestand nun darin, heraus zu finden, ob er wirklich noch am Leben war.

Für diese Nacht musste sie die Suche erst einmal einstellen, im Archiv konnte sie jetzt nichts mehr erreichen.  
Frustriert kehrte sie in den Schlafsaal zurück.  
Hätte es nicht einmal leicht sein können?  
Es dauerte lange, bis sie in dieser Nacht in einen unruhigen Dämmerschlaf fiel. Was sie dann in ihren Träumen sah, nahm ihr jegliche Hoffnung, Frederick Jackson lebend zu finden.

Sie fand sich plötzlich in einem behaglich eingerichteten, sehr großen Wohnzimmer wieder. Bücherregale verdeckten drei Wände, als vierte Wand diente eine raumhohe Fensterfront. Ein riesiger Kamin spendete eine wohlige Wärme.  
Die Einrichtung wirkte fast antik, massig und schwer. Das tat der wohnlichen Atmosphäre aber keinen Abbruch.  
In einem Ohrensessel, nahe des Kamins saß ein Mann, er schien in das Buch vertieft zu sein, dass auf seinem Schoß lag. Felicita schätze ihn auf ca. 60 Jahre.  
Unweit des Kamins stand außerdem ein Sofa. Auf diesem saß eine Frau die ebenfalls in diesem Alter zu sein schien. Sie beschäftigte sich mit Handarbeit.  
Das ganze Bild wirkte so friedlich, es erinnerte das Mädchen stark an Szenen ihrer Kindheit, an Ferien die sie bei ihren Großeltern verbracht hatte.  
Doch diese ruhige Atmosphäre wurde mit einem Schlag zerstört.

Außerhalb des Wohnzimmers war ein lautes Poltern zu hören, kurze Zeit später erschienen fünf Gestalten, die Kleidung die sie trugen kam Felicita schon viel zu bekannt vor. Dunkle Umhänge mit Kapuzen, und auch wenn sie keine Masken trugen, erkannte sie das Mädchen sofort als Todesser.  
Der Anführer der Gruppe schritt auf den Mann zu.

„Guten Abend Mr. Jackson."

Die Worte waren in einem höflichen Ton gesprochen, doch die Stimme des Mannes war von eine Kälte durchzogen, die Felicita Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
Es dauerte noch einige Momente, bis sie den Eindringling erkannte, auf allen Bildern die sie bisher gesehen hatte sah er vollkommen anders aus, unmenschlich und hässlich.  
Auf dem Bild in seiner Schülerakte war er noch ein Kind gewesen, dennoch sah er sich diesem frühen Foto deutlich ähnlicher, als dem Monster auf zuletzt entstanden Foto.  
Im Wohnzimmer des Ehepaares stand kein geringerer als Lord Voldemort.  
Als der ältere Mann nicht antworte, setzte er zynisch hinzu.

„Ich spreche doch mit dem wortgewandten Frederick Jackson, oder habe ich etwa an die falsche Tür geklopft?"

Die Begleiter Voldemort's lachten dümmlich.  
Der ältere Mann war nach diesen Worten aus seinem Sessel aufgesprungen.

„Sie sprechen mit ihm, ja!  
Was fällt Ihnen ein, einfach in mein Haus einzudringen?"

Schrie er Voldemort aufgebracht entgegen.

„Aber, aber. Das doch sind nicht die Manieren eines wohlerzogenen Gastgebers.  
Muss ich Ihnen erst beibringen, wie man sich mir gegenüber verhält?

Crucio!"

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht schaute der dunkle Lord auf sein Opfer, dass sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden krümmte.

„Ich denke das sollte erstmal genügen."

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Frederick Jackson sich wieder erheben und mit erschöpfter Stimme sprechen konnte.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?"

Wieder war ein Lachen von den Todessern zu hören, auch Voldemort selbst schien belustigt.

„Können Sie sich das nicht denken?  
Ich schätze es nicht, wenn negative Nachrichten über mich verbreitet werden.  
Und Sie können das einfach nicht lassen. Da Sie auf die üblichen Drohbriefe nicht reagiert haben, dachte ich, ich schaue mal persönlich bei Ihnen und Ihrer reizenden Frau vorbei."

Mit diesen Worten schaute er sich zu der Frau um, die nun starr vor Angst auf dem Sofa kauerte.

„Wir Leben in einem Land, in dem die Pressefreiheit ein großes Privileg ist..."

Jackson wurde von Voldemort unterbrochen.

„Unter welchen Umständen wären sie bereit diese Privileg? Was muss ich Ihnen bieten, damit Sie in Zukunft Ihre Fingerchen nicht mehr nutzen, um meinen Ruf zu schädigen?

Wäre das Leben Ihrer Frau akzeptabel?"

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich plötzlich zu Mrs Jackson um, und belegte auch sie mit dem Crucio.  
Die Frau schrie laut auf und wandte sich vor Schmerzen.  
Eine Ewigkeit schien er den Fluch aufrecht zu erhalten und reagierte nicht auf die Verzweifelten Rufe von Frederick Jackson.  
Blut lief der Frau schon aus Mund und Nase, als Voldemort schließlich den Fluch beendete.  
Er schien beinahe gelangweilt, als er sich wieder zu Mr Jackson um wandte.

„Hören Sie auf, so... kritisch über mich und meine Anhänger zu schreiben?"

Fragte Voldemort.  
Jackson nickte nur und wollte am dunklen Lord vorbei zu seiner Frau, die noch immer stöhnend auf dem Boden lag. Doch Voldemort hielt ihn mit einer drohenden Bewegung seines Zauberstabs davon ab.

„Nehmen Sie ihre bisherigen Berichte über mich zurück?  
Dementieren Sie öffentlich und ich werde Sie und Ihre Frau verschonen!"

Jackson riss die Augen auf und schaute sein Gegenüber ungläubig an.

„Das... Das kann ich nicht, ich bin Reporter, dass können Sie doch nicht von mir verlangen..."

„Ist das Ihr letztes Wort?"

Jackson nickte aus seiner Überzeugung heraus, ohne nochmals darüber nachzudenken.  
Voldemort warf ihn einen letzten hasserfüllten Blick zu.

„Sie haben es nicht anders gewollt..."

Er und die Todesser verließen das Zimmer, Jackson achtete nicht mehr auf sie und kniete sich stattdessen endlich zu seiner Frau, um sie zu trösten und zu beruhigen.

„Es ist alles gut Mathilde.  
Sie sind weg, beruhige dich, wir haben das Schlimmste überstanden."

Er hatte nicht gesehen, dass Voldemort einen Zauber gesprochen hatte, als er das Zimmer verließ. Doch Felicita hatte es gesehen und folgte ihm aus dem Haus.  
Draußen sprach er zu seinen Begleitern, kalt und gnadenlos.

„Steckt das Haus an. Lasst es wie einen Unfall aussehen, ich will dem Alten schließlich nicht noch post mortum Recht geben."

Unter dem Lachen seiner Anhänger apperierte Voldemort.  
Schnell stand das gesamte Haus in Flammen, das Feuer züngelte aus dem Dach und den zerbrochenen Fensterscheiben.  
Doch es gab Glas, dass nicht unter der Hitze zersprang.  
Voldemort musste das Wohnzimmer versiegelt haben, so das es keinen Ausweg für das Ehepaar gab, denn das Mädchen hörte bis nach draußen die verzweifelten Schläge von Jackson und konnte sehen, wie er versuchte das Glas der großen Fensterfront zu zerschlagen.  
Es war vergeblich.

Felicita erwachte erst, als die Schreie der Jacksons verklungen waren, als ihr Todeskampf endlich vorbei war. Der Geruch von verkohltem Holz lag noch immer in ihrer Nase.

* * *

**Ihr wisst doch was jetzt kommt, oder?  
Bitte hinterlasst mir eine kleine Review;-)  
Bis ganz bald.**

**Eure Vestilia**


	26. Chapter 26

**Da bin ich schon wieder...  
Mein Dank gilt sittingPencil und Tini, vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews.  
Mal sehen, ob ich mit diesem Kapitel einige Fragen beantworten kann;-)  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen. **

**Kapitel 26**

Als Felicita im Juli ihre Koffer packte, fühlte sie sich in vielerlei Hinsicht als Versagerin.  
Die Suche nach dem Erben Gryffindor's war im Sande verlaufen.  
Sie hatte noch krampfhaft versucht einen Anhaltspunkt zu finden, dass doch nicht alles vergeblich gewesen war, all die Stunden die sie mit der Suche verbracht hatte, die Freizeit die sie dafür opfern musste.  
Doch es gab keinen.  
An einem Samstag war sie mit Dumbledore's Erlaubnis nach London gereist, um sich im Archiv des Tagespropheten über Frederick Jackson zu informieren.  
Sie war auch schnell fündig geworden, war er doch in den 60'er Jahren einer der beliebtesten Reporter dieser Zeitung gewesen, ehrlich, präzise und genau.  
Einen ganzen Artikel hatte man ihm gewidmet, nachdem er bei einem so 'tragischen Unglück' im Jahr 1972 ums Leben gekommen war.

In diesem Artikel stand auch ganz klar geschrieben, dass er keine Angehörigen hinterließ, die Linie der Gryffindores endete also bei ihm.  
An diesem Tag war die gesamte Verzweiflung wie ein Vorschlaghammer auf Felicita geschlagen, man hatte ihr den Strohhalm namens Hoffnung entrissen.  
Niemals würde sie den Erben finden, sie war auf sich allein gestellt.  
Wem konnte sie sich anvertrauen, wenn die Last der Verantwortung sie zu erdrücken drohte?  
Niemanden.  
Aus Verzweiflung lief sie noch unzählige Male ins Schularchiv, hoffte irgendwann einen Fehler bei der Suche gemacht, ein Detail übersehen zu haben.  
Vielleicht gab es ja noch irgendwo bei irgendwem einen Bruder, den sie übersehen hatte.  
Doch ihre Aufzeichnungen enthielten alle Details, die sie in den Akten gefunden hatte.  
Die Prophezeiung war falsch, es gab keinen Erben Gryffindor's, zumindest nicht in ihrer Zeit.  
Diese Erkenntnis nagte an ihr, sie wollte es einfach nicht wahr haben, doch was blieb ihr anderes übrig?

Dann, als sie glaubte es könnte nicht schlimmer kommen, schlug das Schicksal nochmals zu, wesentlich härter.Bei der letzten Prüfung des Trimagischen Turniers kam Cedric Diggory ums Leben. Er wurde von einem wieder erstarkten Voldemort getötet.  
Felicita hatte in keiner ihren Visionen auch nur ansatzweise gesehen, dass er in Gefahr war.  
Immer wieder kam in ihr nun die gleiche Frage auf.  
Wozu musste sie diese Visionen durchstehen, wenn es den Menschen in ihrer Umgebung keine Hilfe war, wenn sie doch so völlig überraschend von Ereignissen getroffen wurde, wie alle anderen auch?  
Einige Tage später war sie zu Dumbledore gegangen, sie wollte dem Orden des Phönix beitreten. Sie hoffte sich wenigstens so nützlich machen zu können.  
Der Direktor lehnte diese Bitte jedoch ab, mit der Begründung, dass er ihrem Vater versprochen hatte, sie im Hintergrund zu halten. Er hatte ihm versprochen sie nie einer Gefahr wie der Arbeit beim Orden auszusetzen.  
Felicita war fest der Meinung, dass dies nur die halbe Wahrheit war, er betrachtete sie als genau so nutzlos, wie sie selbst sich fühlte.

Snape war als Spion zum dunklen Lord zurückgekehrt, sie hatte es sofort gewusst, als er zwei Mahlzeiten nacheinander nicht in der großen Halle gewesen war. Die Nachfrage bei Dumbledore bestätigte diese Annahme.  
Stunden hatte sie in Sorge verbracht, sie hatte die Frage nicht vergessen, die er ihr gestellt hatte, nachdem sie ihm von der Vision erzählt hatte.  
Würde er lebend zurückkehren, oder war er schon tot?

Er kehrte zurück, noch blasser als jemals zuvor, aber er kehrte zurück.  
Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit, ein kleiner Lichtblick in dieser für sie schwierigen Zeit, doch auch dieser währte nicht lange.  
So gerne hätte sie ihn nach seiner Rückkehr noch einmal gesprochen, sie wollte wissen, wie es ihm ging, ob Voldemort ihm noch immer vertraute.  
Doch sie traf ihn nur noch im Unterricht an.  
Sie hatte mehrmals vergeblich an seine Bürotür geklopft, niemals hatte er ihr geöffnet.  
Als sie ihn einmal nach einer Zaubertrankstunde versuchte ihn anzusprechen, wimmelte er sie ab. Er habe keine Zeit, war seine einzige Antwort.  
Sie würde Hogwarts verlassen, ohne auch nur noch das winzigste private Wort mit ihm gewechselt zu haben.

Niemals hatte sie ihm richtig Danken können, für alles was er für sie getan hatte. Er hatte es nicht zugelassen.  
Wozu hatte sie die Wahrheit erfahren, wozu hatte das Schicksal dafür gesorgt, dass sich ihre Wege ein zweites Mal kreuzten, wenn es ihr nur Schmerz bereitete?  
Ja, es schmerzte. Sie würde ihn vermissen.  
In letzter Zeit hatte sie immer häufiger an die Szenen gedacht, in denen er so sanft zu ihr gewesen war, sie erinnerte sich wie tröstlich seine Gegenwart sich angefühlt hatte. Auch das hatte sie ihm gegenüber niemals gewürdigt.  
Sie fühlte sich ihm inzwischen so verbunden, doch morgen schon würde sie ihn das letzte Mal sehen.  
Welchen Grund sollte es denn geben, ihn nochmals zu treffen?

Das sie die Prüfungen heil überstand grenzte an ein kleines Wunder, all ihre Gedanken hatten sich in der letzten Zeit um andere Dinge als die Schule gedreht.  
Dennoch, sie hatte den besten Abschluss ihres Jahres erzielt.  
Besonders stolz war sie auf das 'Ohnegleichen' von Snape, es war ihr wichtig, dass er ihre Arbeit zu würdigen wusste.  
Er wusste nicht mal, dass sie Zaubertränke studieren würde...  
Es war wie verhext, immer wieder kreisten ihre Gedanken um Snape.

Nun standen sie da, die Schüler des letzten Jahres und hielten ihre Zeugnisse in der Hand.  
In all den Jahren zuvor war die Stimmung der Abschlussklassen so ausgelassen gewesen, sie hatten alle gemeinsam gefeiert, egal zu welchem Haus man gehörte.  
Doch dieses Jahr war alles anders, einer von ihnen würde kein Abschlusszeugnis erhalten, denn er hatte nicht einmal die Prüfungen erlebt.  
Cedric war einen so sinnlosen Tod gestorben, er war nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen.  
In diesem Jahr würde es keine Abschlussfeier geben, dass war Felicita nur Recht.  
Sie würde es nicht lange ertragen, in der großen Halle zu sitzen und in die vielen trauernden Gesichter zu schauen. Sie selbst war schon traurig genug.  
Sie war nutzlos und allein.

Während des Essens hielt sie ihren Blick gesenkt, sofort nach dem Essen verließ sie die Halle wieder. Der Direktor hatte noch einige Worte an die Schüler gerichtet, hatte versucht zu erklären, dass Voldermort zurückgekehrt war.  
Der Unglaube nach Dumbledore's Worten, war kaum zu ertragen. Wie konnte man das Geschehene anders deuten, als mit der Rückkehr Voldemort's?  
Der Tagesprophet zerriss Harry Potter förmlich in der Luft, er hatte doch nur die Wahrheit gesagt. Das Ministerium verschloss die Augen vor dem Offensichtlichen, wie gefährlich diese Haltung war, Voldemort würde mit neuen Grausamkeiten garantiert nicht warten, bis alle an seine Rückkehr glaubten.  
Harry hatte dem dunklen Lord gegenüber gestanden, Cedric war tot und das Ministerium wagte es sich, alles zu dementieren.

Auch an diesem Abend versuchte sie ein letztes Mal ihr Glück im Archiv, wahllos zog sie einige Akten hervor, vielleicht gab es in ihrem Leben ja doch noch so etwas wie Glück.  
Es war zwecklos.  
Als sie dann auch noch vergeblich bei Snape klopfte, war sie am Ende.  
Sie wusste nicht, wie sie den Weg in den Turm geschafft hatte, konnte sich im Nachhinein nicht daran erinnern.  
Sie weinte fast die ganz Nacht hindurch Tränen der Verzweiflung und der Wut.  
Es schien alles so sinnlos zu sein, warum konnte sie nicht ein normales Leben führen?  
Sie würde allein gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser keine Chance haben.  
Warum war sie Snape so egal?  
Er hatte ihr doch damals gesagt, dass er ihr dankbar war. Doch er hatte keinerlei Interesse sie noch einmal zu sprechen, bevor sie die Schule verließ.  
Lange dachte sie noch über sein Verhalten nach, versuchte ihn zu verstehen. Das Ergebnis war niederschmetternd. Für ihn war wahrscheinlich schon alles besprochen, jetzt da alle Karten zwischen ihm und ihr auf dem Tisch lagen, gab es für Snape keinen Grund noch etwas zu sagen. Doch sie hätte ihm doch noch so viel zu sagen gehabt.  
Es wäre so tröstlich gewesen, hätte sie ihn in dieser Nacht für sein Verhalten hassen können, aber es gelang ihr nicht.  
Sie mochte ihn dafür viel zu sehr.

Er war am nächsten Morgen nicht beim Frühstück, nicht mal einem Blick, mit dem sie soviel hätte sagen können, war ihr vergönnt.  
Felicita's Herz krampfte sich schmerzlich zusammen, als sie das Portal des Schlosses ein letztes Mal verließ.  
Sie war hier so glücklich gewesen, warum konnte es nicht ewig so weiter gehen?  
Warum konnte sie nicht wieder die naive Schülerin sein, die sich vor nichts mehr fürchtete, als vor einer schlechten Note?  
Die Fahrt mit dem Hogwartsexpress verlief für sie sehr schweigsam, Amanda unterhielt sich mit anderen Ravenclaw's, aller versprachen sich in Kontakt zu bleiben.  
Felicita sprach gar nicht. Sie hing nur immer weiter den Erinnerungen nach.

Als sie endlich mit Amanda allein war, verabschiedeten sich die beiden Mädchen sehr tränenreich, doch sie gaben sich das Versprechen, sich mindestens einmal pro Woche zu treffen.  
Der Schmerz, den sie nun seit Wochen empfand, verstärkte sich nochmals, als sich dann auf dem Bahnhof Kings Cross die Wege der beiden Mädchen trennten.  
Amanda und sie hatten sieben Jahre ihres Lebens geteilt und nun war es vorbei.  
Egal wie sehr man es sich auch schwor, es würde niemals wieder so zwischen ihnen sein, wie in den Schultagen.  
In den nächsten Wochen und Monaten würde sich alles verändern. Vorallem würde sie Snape niemals wieder sehen.  
Er war einfach aus ihrem Leben verschwunden, jetzt wo sie wusste, was sie ihm eigentlich zu verdanken hatte.  
Sie wollte nicht nach Hause, sie wollte zurück nach Hogwarts... Zurück zu Snape, zu Severus.

Dieser Gedanke erschreckte sie.Sie versuchte krampfhaft ihre Augen vor der Tatsache zu verschließen, die sich nun so deutlich in den Vordergrund drängte. Sie wusste es würde noch mehr weh tun. Doch es half nichts, sie musste sich hier auf dem Bahnhof eingestehen, dass sie Severus nicht nur mochte.  
Sie war gefangen in den Erinnerungen an seine zärtlichen Berührungen und das aus gutem Grund.  
Sie hatte sich in dieses Scheusal, in diesen von vielen verhassten Menschen verliebt.  
Ja, es tat sehr viel mehr weh, der Gedanke von dem Menschen, den man liebte nicht beachtete zu werden.  
Einen Augenblick wollte sie sich fragen, warum sie gerade für ihn so empfand, doch die Antwort war im selben Moment präsent, in dem sie sich die Frage stellen wollte.  
Er war immer da gewesen, wenn sie ihn gebraucht hatte und er hatte ihr die Möglichkeit gegeben, wenn auch selten, einen völlig anderen Severus Snape kennen zulernen.  
Und genau dieser Severus war der Mann, der ihr gefiel, der ihr das uneingeschränkte Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Verständnis vermittel hatte.  
Sie würde ihn niemals vergessen. Auch wenn die Erinnerung nur den Schmerz der nicht erwiderten Liebe in ihr hervorrufen würde.

* * *

**Hat es euch gefallen, ich bin mir bei diesem Kapitel mal wieder nicht ganz sicher, ob ich es gut finden sollte, also selten war eine Review so wichtig wie heute, vorallem weil das nächste Kapitel einen ähnlichen Zwiespalt in mir auslöst...  
Also bitte, bitte, hinterlasst mir eine Review. °aufknienrutsch°**

**Bis bald.**

**Eure Vestilia. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Wie ihr seht, habe ich noch ein Kapitel fertigstellen können, es ist etwas anders als die anderen. Wie gesagt, ich bin mir nicht sicher wie es ankommt...**

**Wie so oft, möchte ich mich bei Tini und Monique bedanken, eure Reviews sind echt super hilfreich und aufmunternt.  
Ich hoffe, ihr alle habt Spaß beim Lesen.**

**Kapitel 27**

Felicita war lange Zeit noch sehr bedrückt und ihre Gedanken kreisten vor allem um ein Thema. Professor Severus Snape.  
Immer wieder stellte sie sich ein Gespräch mit ihm vor, in dem sie ihm alles sagen konnte, was ihr auf der Seele brannte. Oft waren es auch Gedanken daran, wie es wohl wäre, wenn sie ihn zufällig treffen würde. Ob er sie beachten würde?  
Doch nicht selten dachte sie auch mit Sorge an ihn.  
Wie oft wurde er wohl zu Todesser treffen gerufen? Musste er sehr leiden?

Irgendwann, während diese Gedankengänge fragte sie sich, warum sie es nicht einfach noch einmal versuchen sollte, die Antworten so viele Fragen zu erhalten.Es gab doch eine ganz einfach Möglichkeit, einen Brief, den sie ihm schreiben konnte.  
Zunächst verwarf sie die Idee, doch sie kehrte viel zu oft ihn ihre Gedanken zurück, als das sie sich lange wehren konnte.  
Sie suchte Ausreden, Gründe aus denen sie es nicht tun sollte. 'Gott wie peinlich' stand ganz ober auf ihrer imaginären Liste. Doch es gab einen Punkt, der in der Lage war alle Zweifel unbedeutend wirken zu lassen.  
Sie würde es den Rest ihres Lebens bereuen, wenn sie das nicht tat.

Sie setzte sich eine Frist bis zum 2. September, bis dahin wollte sie einen Brief an ihn abgeschickt haben. Am diesen Tag wäre er garantiert wieder in Hogwarts, die Gefahr, das der Brief in falsche Hände fiel, war von daher sehr gering.  
Sie fing nach Worten zu suchen, fast täglich setzte sie sich an den Schreibtisch in ihrem Zimmer, doch alles was sie schrieb klang künstlich und aufgesetzt, würde Snape einen solchen Brief bekommen, würde wohl ein bis dahin unbekanntes Geräusch durch den Kerker hallen, ein Lachen des Professors.

Sie bekam keinen Brief zustande, der auch nur annähernd so klang, wie von einer 18 jährigen geschrieben.Am 1. September war sie verzweifelt, ihre selbstgestzte Frist würde morgen ablaufen und sie hatte noch nicht einmal ansatzweise die richtigen Worte gefunden.  
Als sie sich an diesem Abend an ihren Schreibtisch setzte, schwor sie sich, dass dies der unwiderruflich letzte Versuch seine würde.  
Ohne groß zu überlegen, schrieb sie einfach auf, was ihr in den Sinn kam.

„_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,_

_Sie werden sich sicherlich wundern, einen Brief von mir zu erhalten, aber es gibt viele Dinge, die ich Ihnen noch sagen wollte, doch eine Möglichkeit hatte ich dazu nie.  
Sie haben mir einmal gesagt, Sie lehnen den Dank ab, den ich empfinde.  
Nun, in diesem Brief kann ich ihn formulieren, ohne das sie eine Möglichkeit haben mich daran zu hindern._

_Vielen Dank, dass Sie mir das Leben gerettet haben._

_Diese Worte klingen so hohl, sie können nicht im Mindesten ausdrücken, was ich wirklich empfinde. Doch ich fühle mich außerstande, es treffender zu formulieren.  
_

_Vielen Dank für Ihre Ehrlichkeit, die Dinge die sie mir erzählten waren bewegend, ich muss gestehen, dass ich all das nicht erwartet habe, als ich das Mal auf Ihrem Arm entdeckte.  
Eine Verurteilung ihrer Person erschien anfangs als so einfacher Weg mit all meinen Problemen fertig zu werden. Doch ich habe mir von Ihnen ein völlig anderes Bild machen können, es lässt sich nicht mit dem des Professors der mich sieben Jahre lang unterrichtete vergleichen. Manchmal habe ich fast das Gefühl zwei Personen teilten sich einen Körper.  
In diesem Sinne möchte ich mich auch dafür bedanken, dass ich diese zweite Person kennenlernen durfte._

_Vielen Dank für das Bild meiner Eltern, es steht auf meinem Nachttisch, es ist das größte Geschenk was ich jemals erhalten habe._

_Vielen Dank dafür, dass Sie mich im Sommer des letzten Jahres vor der größten Dummheit meines Lebens bewahrt haben, ich kann mir bis heute nicht erklären, was in dieser Nacht in mir vorgegangen ist. Vielleicht interessiert es Sie, dass auch meine Eltern diese Dankbarkeit empfinden._

_Vielen Dank, dass Sie Professor Dumbledore nicht verraten haben, dass ich ohne jede Berechtigung Ihre Schülerakte las. Dafür möchte ich mich an dieser Stelle auch gleich entschuldigen, eine Erklärung für mein Handeln werde ich Ihnen allerdings schuldig bleiben. Seien Sie sich aber gewiss, dass es sich nicht um einen Schülerstreich handelte, oder nur um eine einfache Form der Neugierde._

_Vielen Dank für Ihr Vertrauen und für Ihre Offenheit, Sie erzählten mir Dinge über Ihre eigene Vergangenheit, die ich mich niemals zu fragen gewagt hätte._

_Bitte lehnen Sie meine Dankbarkeit nicht weiter ab._

_Doch damit soll mein Brief noch nicht enden, ich hoffe Sie verzeihen mir, dass ich Ihre Zeit durch diese vielen Zeilen in Anspruch nehme._

_Nach dem Trimagischen Turnier war ich voller Sorge, wusste ich doch, wohin sie wenig später verschwunden waren. So gerne hätte ich damals erfahren, wie es Ihnen ergangen war, wie viel Sorgen ich mir in Zukunft noch um Sie machen muss.  
Doch auch dazu hatte ich keine Gelegenheit mehr. Viele Abende habe ich an Ihre Tür geklopft, doch Sie haben niemals geöffnet.  
Bitte verstehen Sie diese Worte nicht als Vorwurf, ich möchte nur, dass Sie es wissen._

_Versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie auf sich aufpassen._

_  
Beenden möchte ich diesen Brief gerne mit folgendem.  
Zaubertränke war stets mein Lieblingsfach, es handelt sich um eine Profession die höchste Konzentration und Sorgfalt erfordert. Sie lehrten mich diese beiden Tugenden, vielleicht interessiert es Sie daher, dass mich dieses Fach auch in Zukunft beschäftigen wird, am 1. Oktober werde ich mein Studium der Zaubertränke an der magischen Fakultät von Cambridge beginnen.  
Vielen Dank, das ich durch Sie die nötigen Grundlagen für mein Studium erhalten habe._

_Seien sich meiner ewigen Dankbarkeit gewiss. Ich werde Sie niemals vergessen._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Felicita McDermod."_

Als Felicita diesen Brief laß, war sie zufrieden. Er war sicherlich nicht perfekt, brachte ihre Empfindungen aber zum Ausdruck.  
Als sie den Brief am nächsten Tag einer Eule übergeben und abgeschickt hatte, schalt sie sich selbst eine Idiotin. Wie hatte sie Snape nur diese Zeilen schicken können?  
So gerne hätte sie das Pergament der Eule wieder entrissen, doch der fliegende Bote war längst am Horizont verschwunden.  
Er würde sie für verrückt halten. Wie sollte sie ihm jemals wieder in die Augen blicken können?

Als sie nach drei Wochen keine Antwort erhalten hatte, gab sie die Hoffnung auf, jemals eine zu bekommen. Snape hatte ihre Worte sicherlich mit einem Kopfschütteln quittiert und den Brief weggeworfen. Sie hatte es versucht, mit allem ihr möglichen Mitteln hatte sie versucht ihm ein Stückchen näher zu kommen, jetzt hatte sie wenigstens Gewissheit, dass er an ihrer Person keinerlei Interesse besaß.  
Nocheinmal fiel sie in ein tiefes Loch, aber sie tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass sie in Zukunft wahrscheinlich niemals wieder mit seiner Person konfrontiert werden würde. Sie konnte ihre Gefühle in sich tragen und sich später einmal mit einem Lächeln an das erinnern, was sie einmal für diesen Menschen empfunden hatte.

Umso überraschter war sie, als eine weitere Woche später eine Eule an ihr Fenster klopfte.  
Diese Tier brachte ihr tatsächlich eine Antwort aus Hogwarts.  
Mit zittrigen Fingern entfaltete sie das Pergament, darauf erkannte sie sofort seine elegante Handschrift.

„_Miss McDermod,_

_welche Antwort ist eines solchen Briefs würdig? Sie bringen mich in eine nahezu verzweifelte Lage.  
Was bleibt mir nach solchen Worten anders übrig, als Ihren Dank anzunehmen? Es ehrt mich.  
_

_Doch ich befürchte, Sie haben ein vollkommen falsches Bild von mir. Alle Dinge, die ich tat und sagte entstanden aus der Schuld heraus, die ich empfand. Es sind nicht die Taten eines großen Menschen, es sind die eines Mörders, der versucht einen geringen Ausgleich zu schaffen, für das was er Ihnen in früheren Zeiten angetan hatte. Das Bild Ihrer Eltern ist dafür ein gutes Beispiel, für wie großartig würden Sie es halten, wenn Ihre Eltern heute noch am Leben wären?_

_Bitte beziehen Sie diese Fakten in Ihre Überlegungen ein._

_Die Tatsache, dass Sie Zaubertränke studieren werden freut mich, doch ich muss gestehen, dass ich bereits darüber Bescheid wusste.  
Während des Auswahlverfahrens wurde ich, als Ihr Professor kontaktiert, um Auskunft über Ihr Können und Ihre Leistungsfähigkeit zu geben. Über die Zusage wurde ich dann informiert.  
Vielleicht interessiert es Sie, dass in diesem Jahr kein weiterer Schüler von Hogwarts eine Zusage erhalten hat, Sie sind die einzige Britin, die für einen der wenigen Studienplätze auf diesem Gebiet in Frage kam.  
Sie können sehr stolz auf sich sein._

_Bitte missverstehen Sie das nun Folgende nicht falsch, ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar für die warmen Worte, doch ich möchte Sie um folgendes Bitten.  
Mein größter Wunsch war es immer, dass sie Hogwarts verlassen und ein unbeschwertes und glückliches Leben führen. Ich wäre als lebendes Mahnmal des Todes ihrer Eltern stets nicht mehr, als eine schmerzhafte Erinnerung für Sie.  
Bitte vergessen Sie mich. Und um mich sorgen, sollen Sie sich auch nicht, dass ist das letzte was ich will.  
Ich kann Sie beruhigen, augenblicklich droht mir keine Gefahr, alles hat sich zum bestmöglichen entwickelt.  
Sollte mir doch etwas zustoßen, werden Sie es erfahren, ich habe Dumbledore gebeten, Sie in einem solchen Fall zu informieren. Sollte Ihnen das nicht recht sein, setzten Sie sich diesbezüglich mit dem Direktor in Verbindung._

_Nun bleibt mir nur noch eins zu sagen. Danke für alles. _

_Professor S. Snape_"

Wie sollte ihn vergessen? Genauso gut hätte er von ihr verlangen können, sie solle aufhören zu atmen.Doch der Brief an sich war wunderschön, er gab Felicita so viel mehr, als sie zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Sie war ihm nicht gleichgültig, er sah sich nur selbst als Belastung für sie.  
Doch das war er nicht. Sie wollte ihm das so gerne schreiben, doch sie ahnte, nein war sich sicher, das er keinen weiteren Brief von ihr beantworten würde, es würde seinen Wünschen, die er geäußert hatte widersprechen.  
Auch an diesem Abend dachte sie wieder viel über ihn nach, doch der Brief ließ seine Handlungen in einem völlig neuen Licht erscheinen, alles war nun viel leichter zu ertragen.  
Sie brauchte keine Angst mehr zu haben, dass seine ablehnende Haltung auf Desinteresse beruhte.  
Sie wusste nun, dass er sie mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht fort schicken würde, sollte sie sich in Zukunft einmal an ihn wenden.  
Jetzt freute sie sich sogar mehr auf den Beginn ihres Studiums.  
Sicher würde sie irgendwann einmal Rat und Hilfe eines Meisters der Zaubertränke benötigen, eines unabhängigen Meisters, der nicht Professor in Cambridge war. Wer wäre dafür wohl besser geeignet, als ihr ehemaliger Professor?

* * *

**Und, was haltet ihr davon? Zu schnulzig? Zu sehr OOC?**

**Man sollte die Verbindung, die zwischen den beiden besteht, bei diesen Überlegungen aber nicht außer Acht lassen;-)  
Im Ernst, ich zähle auf harte und unbarmhezige Kommentare...  
Ihr wisst, was das bedeutet? Bitte hinterlasst mir eine Review;-)**

**Euch allen einen guten Rutsch und ein gesundes neues Jahr.**

**Eure Vestilia.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ihr werdet es kaum glauben, aber es ist schon wieder ein Kapitel fertig.  
Hattet ihr ein schönes Silvester, meins war viel zu gut...;-)  
Völlig verkatert und von Überlkeit geplagt, habe ich mich zur Ablenkung an den PC gesetzt und das ist dabei rausgekommen.**

**Zur Feier des Tages ein paar mehr Worte zu euren Reviews.**

**sitingPencil: Du hast mich sehr beruhigt, ich möchte nämlich, dass seine Handlungen verständlich und nachvollziehbar, innerhalb seines so "liebenswerten" Wesens bleiben.**

**ttt :**** Ich kann dich beruhigen, die Briefe werden eine einmalige Sache bleiben;-) Ich denke es entspricht einfach dem Wesen von Felicita alles zu versuchen um sich später nicht vorwerfen zu müssen genau das nicht getan zu haben. Wenn es dir "trotzdem" gefallen freue ich mich umso mehr über deine Review:-)**

**Ina Bauer: Schön dich hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Ich freue mich über jeden, dem meine Geschicht gefällt. Von daher nur weiter so;-)**

**Genug blabla, weiter geht's. Viel Spaß.  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 28**

Felicita hatte sich sehr schnell in Cambridge eingelebt, die Universität war wundervoll, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.  
Die meisten Gebäude waren altehrwürdig, im gotischen Stil erbaut. Von der Gründung an waren die einzelnen Fakultäten vollkommen unabhängig voneinander gewesen, jede Profession hatte ihr eigenes Gebäude und verwaltete sich selbst.  
So war es auch möglich, das man sich fast ohne Einschränkungen ein Leben als Magier führen konnte, obwohl man sich mitten in einer Muggelstadt befand.  
Innerhalb des eigenen Gebäudes, konnten die Studenten ihre gewohnten Roben tragen, ohne damit die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Studenten zu erregen. Kein Muggel würde sich in dieses Gebäude verirren, unzählige Schutzbanne verhinderten das.

Das Haus war innen magisch vergrößert worden, so hatte jeder Student sein eigenes, komfortables Zimmer, welches er sich nach seinem Geschmack individuell einrichten konnte.  
Felicita hatte sich für einen südländischen Touch entschieden, alles wirkte luftig und leicht.  
Die weißen Holzmöbel und Vorhänge passten wunderbar zu den terracottafarbenen Wänden. Ihr Zimmer hatte ein großes Fenster mit Blick auf einen der vielen kleinen Parks, die es auf dem großen Campus gab.  
Licht wurde im gesamten Haus auf magische Weise erzeugt, also mit Fackeln oder Kerzen. Das Gebäude war zwar an das Stromnetz angeschlossen, doch Elektrizität wurde nicht benötigt, mit Zauberei war so viel mehr möglich, als mit den verschieden Apparaturen, deren Anwendung man gelegentlich bei anderen Studenten auf dem Gelände beobachten konnte.  
Die Mensa war ein wunderschöner, mit Holz verkleideter Saal, in dem glänzend polierten Parkett konnte man sich spiegeln.  
Für das leibliche wohl sorgten aufopferungsvolle Hauselfen, die einem anscheinend jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen konnten.

Snape hatte recht gehabt, Felicita war die einzige Britin, die Zaubertränke im ersten Semester studierte. Außer ihr gab es noch zwei Studenten aus Irland, vier aus Frankreich und Dänemark und jeweils drei aus Deutschland, Österreich, Schweiz, Italien, Norwegen und Spanien. Sie waren also insgesamt nur 29 Studenten. Mehr sollten auch nicht in einem Jahr ihren Abschluss erreichen, sonst würde es bald zu viele 'Meister der Zaubertränke' geben.  
Die Osteuropäischen Studenten wurden in Prag unterrichtet, der zweiten Universität Europas, an der dieser Studiengang angeboten wurde.  
Dennoch erkannte Felicita einige Gesichter aus Hogwarts, wenn sie über den Campus lief, denn man konnte hier seit vielen Jahren die Abschlüsse 'Meister der Verwandlung' und 'Meister der Fluchabwehr' erlangen. Zaubertränke war also ein Gebiet, das hier verhältnismäßig spät als Studiengang angeboten worden war.

Ihr Leben verlief nun wieder in etwas positiveren Bahnen, auch wenn sie noch immer die gleichen Probleme plagten, konnte sie sich gut ablenken.Häufig traf sie sich mit anderen Studenten und einmal in der Woche mit Amanda, beide hielten das Versprechen das sie sich gegeben hatten.  
Es war inzwischen April, seit einigen Wochen arbeitete sie nun schon an einem umfassenden Stammbaum der Gryffindors.  
Ja, sie hatte wieder angefangen nach ihm, dem Erben Gryffindor's zu suchen, Schuld daran war eine Vision, die sie vor kurzem gehabt hatte.  
Es war ganz merkwürdig gewesen, wieder so vollkommen anders, als sie es bis jetzt erlebt hatte. Sie hatte sich selbst im Archiv von Hogwarts sitzen sehen, bei Kerzenschein in die Akte eines Schülers vertieft. An diesem Bild war nichts besonderes, unzählige Abende hatte sie dort während ihrer Forschungsarbeit, in dieser Position verbracht.  
Doch dann hatte eine Stimme sanft zu ihr Gesprochen. Immer wieder hörte sie nun die gleichen Worte.  
'Du hattest ihn schon beinahe gefunden...'  
Ein ganz einfacher Satz, doch er wiederholte sich immer wieder, ob sie wach war oder schlief. Diese Worte gaben ihr wieder Hoffnung und wurden zu ihrem ständigen Begleiter.

An Severus versuchte sie selten zu denken, manchmal gelang ihr das sogar, doch spätestens in den Nächten holte sie die Erinnerung wieder ein. Oft träumte sie inzwischen von ihm, wie er sie zärtlich streichelte oder umarmte. Diese Träume waren frei von jeglicher Erotik, sie handelten nur von einer tiefen Verbundenheit, die zwischen ihnen bestand.  
Es war manchmal kaum zu ertragen, wenn sie erwachte und feststellen musste, dass er nicht da war, es kam vor, das ihre Hand tastend über ihr Bett glitt und sie ihn verzweifelt suchte, erst viel später fiel ihr in diesen Nächten ein, dass er nie in diesem Bett gelegen hatte. Diese Nächte waren zermürbend.  
Sie sehnte sich nach etwas, dass sie niemals wirklich kennengelernt hatte.  
Doch sie konnte nicht einfach zu ihm gehen, er hatte ihre Dankbarkeit schon nicht ertragen, wie sollte er dann erst reagieren, wenn sie ihn mit ihrer Sehnsucht konfrontierte.  
Es gab auch keinerlei fachliche Probleme, die sie für einem möglichen Besuch vorschieben konnte, Felicita kam mit dem Studium sehr gut zurecht. Gerade Severus würde sofort erkennen, wenn sie ihn anlog und ein Unverständnis vorspielte, das in Wirklichkeit nicht existierte.

Es gab Nächte in denen sie sich so schrecklich einsam fühlte, oft hatte sie schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt, dieser Einsamkeit ein Ende zu setzten und sich hier in Cambridge einen Partner zu suchen. Einmal hatte sie es tatsächlich versucht, Bewerber gab es mehr als genug, viele hatten ihr schon Avancen gemacht.  
Sie entschied sich für Daniel, einen schüchternen Mann mit einem hübschen Gesicht, blauen Augen und blonden Haaren.  
Doch diese Verbindung hatte nur zu zwei Dingen geführt. Sie fühlte sich noch mehr von Severus getrennt als zuvor und sie hatte Daniel verletzt, als sie sich auf Grund dessen wieder von ihm getrennt hatte und ihm nicht einmal erklären konnte, wieso sie das tat.  
Mit solchen Versuchen würde sie nur sich selbst und ihre Umgebung betrügen.  
So lebte sie weiter allein unter so vielen Menschen, die sie nur allzu gerne aus ihrer Einsamkeit befreit hätten.

Heute war Felicita mit einigen ihrer Kommilitonen Essen gegangen, es war eine willkommene Abwechslung, den gerade in den letzten Tagen war sie wieder sehr melancholisch gewesen. Wie so oft zuvor, trafen sie sich in einem gemütlichen Pub.  
Sie waren zu zehnt, der älteste unter ihnen war George, wie Felicita ein ehemaliger Ravenclaw von Hogwarts, die beiden kannten sich noch recht gut aus ihrer Schulzeit. Er besuchte das sechste Semester für Verwandlung.  
George war bekannt dafür, dass er die besten Geschichten erzählen konnte, wenn es irgendwo einen Skandal gegeben hatte, dann wusste er davon.  
So war es auch an diesem Abend, als sie nach dem Essen gesellig zusammen saßen.

„... Also, was haltet ihr von einer tragischen Liebesgeschichte?"Fragte er in die Runde. Alle nickten zustimmend, gegen eine gute Geschichte hatte keiner etwas einzuwenden.  
„Aber ich warne euch, sie endet traurig..."  
Mit diesen Worten schaute er sich vorallem seine weiblichen Begleiter an. Als niemand Einwände erhob, begann er zu erzählen.  
„Es gab hier einmal eine sehr beliebte und vorallem gutaussehende Professorin.  
Cosima Formosus unterrichtete, wie könnte es auch anders, sein Verwandlung."  
George war immer der Meinung, es gäbe keinen interessanteren Zweig der Zauberei, als das was er selbst studierte. Ein Lächeln zeichnete sich nach diesen Worten in die meisten Gesichter der Zuhörer, kannte doch jeder von ihnen seine Meinung.  
„Sie war noch recht jung, hatte direkt nach ihrem Abschluss begonnen zu unterrichten. Zunächst in Hogwarts," Er nickte Felicita beiden diesen worten zu. „und dann hier in Cambridge.  
Sie war talentiert, ein Korephäe auf ihrem Gebiet. Unsere Fakultät war glücklich, sie als Professorin einstellen zu können.  
Doch dieses Glück hielt nicht lange an, nur bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als heraus kam, warum sie sich um diese Stelle beworben hatte."  
Er legte eine kurze Pause ein, um die Spannung der Zuhörer zu schüren.

„Als sie ihren Posten antrat, begann ein Schüler von Hogwarts, bei ihr zu studieren. Sein Name war Frederick Jackson, der eine oder andere hat vielleicht schon von ihm gehört, später war er ein berühmter Reporter des Tagespropheten..."  
Felicita wäre fast von ihrem Stuhl gefallen. Erstaunt riss sie die Augen auf.  
„Jedenfalls, im sechsten Semester von Jackson, kurz vor seinem Abschluss, ist dann die Bombe geplatzt, die gute Cosima war schwanger."  
Während des Erzählens schaute er in die Runde und genoss den Ausdruck des Erstaunens auf den meisten Gesichtern. Lange ruhten seine Augen dabei auf dem Gesicht von Felicita, denn ihr schien die Geschichte besonders gut zu gefallen.

„Ich sollte vielleicht noch erwähnen, von welchem Jahr ich hier spreche, es war 1916.  
Unsere Gesellschaft ist noch heute prüde, doch damals kam sowas einem Kapitalverbrechen gleich.  
Doch das ist ja noch nicht alles...  
Das Kind war von Jackson, ihrem Studenten. Er war 21 und sie 30. Auch das war einen Aufschrei wert, die Frau war soviel älter als der Mann."  
Alle schauten gespannt, doch keiner war so aufgeregt wie Felicita.  
Jackson hatte ein Kind gehabt, als an Greg noch gar nicht zu denken gewesen war.  
Ein Skandalkind, kein Wunder das Greg als erstgeborener in seiner Akte bezeichnet wurde, an das eigentlich erste Kind von Jackson sollte keiner mehr denken. Ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl machte sich in ihr breit.

„Doch ob ihr es glaubt, oder nicht, es wurde noch schlimmer.Es gab eine großangelegte Untersuchung, da Frederick ja ihr Student und damit im weitesten Sinne ihr Schutzbefohlener war.  
Cosima gestand unter Veritaserum, dass sie und Frederick schon seit 5 Jahren ein Paar gewesen waren. Fünf Jahre!  
Er war also noch minderjährig und Schüler in Hogwarts gewesen, als sie und er ihr Verhältnis begannen."  
Alle fieberten mit, als George wieder eine Pause einlegte um sich einen Schluck Bier zu genehmigen, wurden Rufe laut, er solle doch weiter erzählen. Das tat er dann natürlich auch, doch er ließ sich Zeit.  
„Cosima bekam daraufhin ein Berufsverbot erteilt. Jackson's Eltern verboten ihm jeden Kontakt zu seiner ehemaligen Professorin, sie drohten ihm jegliche finanzielle Unterstützung zu versagen, sollte er sich nicht daran halten. Er gab nach.  
Da stand sie nun, ohne Arbeit und ohne Vater für ihr Kind. Doch gerade als alles hoffnungslos erschien, traf sie auf einen Muggel, der sich in sie verliebte und bereit war das Kind anzunehmen."  
Alle schienen erleichtert aufzuatmen, doch George schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oh nein, es ist keine Geschichte mit Happyend.  
Für die beiden war es ausgestanden, das stimmt schon, beide führten wohl später glückliche Ehen, aber ihr gemeinsames Kind hatte weniger Glück.  
Ein Mädchen wurde geboren, sie hatte magische Eltern und doch... Sie verfügte über keinerlei magische Fähigkeiten.  
Schlimmer wurde es, als Cosima mit dem Muggel ein zweites Kind bekam, dieses Halbblut durfte Hogwarts besuchen, während die erstgeborene ein Leben als Squib fristen musste.  
Gerüchte sagen, sie sei an dem Leben zwischen den Welten zerbrochen, sie konnte in keiner Welt glücklich werden. Ihre Ausbildung war unzureichend, auf der Muggelschule, die sie besuchte, fühlte sie sich unwohl und verließ sie schließlich frühzeitig ohne Abschluss. Dieses Verhalten wollten ihre Eltern nicht tolerieren, sie setzten das Mädchen unter Druck. Mit 15 Jahren lief sie dann von zu Hause weg.  
Es wird behauptet, sie wäre in einem Muggelbordel gelandet, es war wohl das einzige, womit sie Geld verdienen konnte um zu überleben.  
Dort verliehrt sich ihre Spur. Cosima hat ihre Tochter niemals wieder gesehen." Alle waren begeistert von dieser Geschichte, es war eine willkommene Abwechslung gewesen, ob die Geschichte traurig war oder nicht interessierte da nur am Rande, hauptsache sie war gut..  
Die Stimmung war ausgelassen, alle forderten George auf, er solle noch etwas erzählen. Dieser ließ sich nur allzu gern darum bitten.

Doch eine Studentin an diesem Tisch war sehr ruhig geworden und lauschte nicht der nächsten Erzählung.  
Felicita's Gedanken überschlugen sich.  
Krampfhaft überlegte sie, wo man etwas über das Kind herausbekommen konnte.  
Am einfachsten wäre es sicherlich im Zaubereiminesterium, bei der Abteilung für Magierregistrierung. Doch wie sollte sie da nur hinein kommen?

* * *

**Hat es euch gefallen? Ist euch etwas aufgefallen, der kleine Wink mit dem Zaunfall vielleicht;-)  
Es wäre wie immer schön, wenn ihr mir ein kleines Review hinterlassen würdet.  
Bis bald.**

**Eure Vestilia. **


	29. Chapter 29

**So, ich melde mich mal wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel.**

**Wir sind ja nun des Rätsels Lösung schon recht nah, heute lassen wir die Katze mal entgültig aus dem Sack, wobei ich damit wohl keinen mehr überraschen werde;-) ****Monique, tttt, Tini und sittingPencil, wie immer einen riesen Dank für eure lieben Reviews, ohne euch würde es nicht annähernd soviel Spaß machen.  
Ich galube die alerts funktionieren wieder...**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**Kapitel 29**

Die ganze Nacht wälzte sich Felicita in ihrem Bett von einer Seite auf die andere.  
Sie würde morgen keine Vorlesung besuchen, ihr Entschluss zum Ministerium zu gehen stand fest, doch sie brauchte dringend eine glaubhafte Ausrede um zu erklären, was sie dort suchte.  
Zunächst wollte ihr keine einfallen, doch irgendwann, als der Schlaf schon so schrecklich nah war, entwickelte sie eine unglaubliche Kreativität im Lügen.  
Insgesamt schlief sie nur ca. 2 Stunden, an Frühstück war nach dem Erwachen kaum zu denken, ihr Magen war schon unruhig genug. Irgendetwas unerwartetes würde heute geschehen, das spürte sie.  
Viel zu früh apperierte sie nach London. Eine ganze Weile schlenderte sie ziellos durch die Straßen, bis sie sich dann ihrem eigentlichen Ziel näherte.

Fünf Minuten vor acht, niemals waren die Zeiger ihrer Armbanduhr so langsam von einer Zahl zur nächsten gekrochen.  
Seit zehn Minuten stand Felicita nun schon vor der Telefonzelle in einer Seitenstraße von Großbritanniens Hauptstadt, unruhig wie sie war, hatte sie es nirgendwo mehr ausgehalten, nur hier wollte sie noch sein, so nah bei des Rätsels Lösung. Sie konnte ihre Beine kaum still halten.  
Noch vier Minuten. Mit schnellen Schritten trat sie in die Zelle hinein und nahm den Hörer von der Gabel. Sie hoffte, das der Empfang überpünktlich besetzt war.  
Ihr Herz machte einen freudigen Sprung, als sie eine freundlich Frauenstimme hörte.

„Ministerium für Zauberei, was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Felicita McDermod, ich möchte für einen Forschungsauftrag einige Erkundigungen bei Ihnen einziehen."

Inständig hoffte sie, dass die Notlüge ausreichen würde um Zutritt zu den Unterlagen zu erhalten. Der Gedanke, dass alles an einer unzureichenden Ausrede scheitern könnte, war kaum zu ertragen. Doch der erste Schritt in die richtige Richtung war getan, die Telefonzelle bewegte sich rasant nach unten.  
Das Mädchen war noch nie im Ministerium für Zauberei gewesen und jetzt hatte sie kaum Nerven, sich in Ruhe umzusehen. Nur im Vorbeigehen, sah sie die großen Fenster die Tageslicht in die Empfangshalle warfen, obwohl das ganze Gebäude tief in die Erde gebaut worden war.  
Es gab unzählig viele Schalter in der Empfangshalle, sie brauchte einige Sekunden, um den richtigen zu finden. Der für die Magierregistrierung stand ganz rechts, beinahe in einer Ecke, wahrscheinlich weil nur selten Menschen Zutritt erbaten.

Diese Abteilung enthielt die Daten über jedes Mitglied der magischen Gesellschaft Großbritanniens. Nur das Zaubereiminesterium war für diese Menschen zuständig, in der Muggelwelt waren sie von amtswegen nicht existent.  
Dinge wie Geburts- und Heiratsurkunden wurden hier ausgestellt, denn hier liefen die Fäden zusammen. Alle Daten eines Zaubers waren hinterlegt, man konnte herausfinden, wo ein jeder wohnte, wann er Geburtstag hatte und ob er in seinem Leben schon einmal straffällig geworden war.  
Einsicht erhielt jeder, der ein berechtigtes Interesse nachweisen konnte. Besucher mussten sich einem Zauber unterziehen, der verhindern sollte, dass sie ihr Wissen über persönliche Daten zu einem anderen Zweck, als hier genannt nutzen und verbreiten konnten.  
Felicita's größtes Problem bestand nun darin, ein berechtigtes Interesse nachzuweisen.

Als sie auf die Frau hinter dem entsprechenden Schalter zu kam, lächelte diese sie freundlich an.  
„Miss McDermod nehme ich an?"  
Felicita konnte nur nicken, die Aufregung schnürte ihr die Kehle zu.  
„Um was für einen Forschungsauftrag handelt es sich denn?"  
Felicita begann von einer Studie zu berichten, die sich mit der Quote von geborenen Squibs beschäftigte, eine verzauberte Feder schrieb diese Angaben mit.  
Das Mädchen erzählte, die Daten würden benötigt, da in Cambridge nach möglichen Ursachen für die Geburten von nichtmagischen Kindern in Zaubererfamilien, und magischen Kindern in Muggelfamilien geforscht wurde. Sie, so erklärte das Mädchen weiter, solle nun aus den Dokumenten der letzten 100 Jahre die genaue Anzahl der geborenen Squibs und 'unerwartet magischen' Kindern heraus finden. Es klang in ihren eigenen Ohren so unglaubwürdig...

Doch die Frau lächelte immer noch freundlich und fragte Felicita dann nach einer Immatrikulationbescheinigung. In diesem Moment war sie froh, dass sie die Lüge auf ihren wahren Namen aufgebaut hatte. Wie schlecht hätte es jetzt für sie sonst ausgesehen, wenn auf der Bescheinigung ein anderer Name stand, als der den sie der Mitarbeiterin gerade genannt hatte.  
Zunächst hatte sie gezweifelt, ob sie ihre wahre Identität preis geben sollte, sie hatte sich vor Nachfragen in der Universität gefürchtet.  
Doch die Angestellte fragte nicht einmal Felicita nach Details. Sie notierte nur kurz ihren Namen auf eine Besucherliste, danach musste sich das Mädchen einigen Zaubern unterziehen, die ihr Schweigen sicherten.

Die Frau stand nun auf und führte die Ravenclaw einen langen Gang hinunter, von dem mehrere Türen abgingen. Vor einer blieb sie schließlich stehen und sprach ein Passwort. Sie betraten einen der vielen Archivräume.  
Hier erklärte die Mitarbeiterin kurz, was das Mädchen zu beachten hatte, es war dem gelangweilten Tonfall zufolge eine Standardbelehrung.  
„Hier befinden sich Dokumente der letzten 100 Jahre, zu anderen Bereichen haben Sie, ohne Rücksprache mit mir zu halten, keinen Zutritt.  
Die Akten sind chronologisch sortiert, in sich dann alphabetisch.  
Sollten Sie versuchen, eine der Seiten zu entfernen, wird ein Alarm ausgelöst.  
Bei Fragen oder Problemen, können Sie sich jederzeit an mich wenden."  
Das Mädchen bedankte sich und war erleichtert, als die Frau den Raum verließ.

In den letzten Sekunden hatte sie ihre Aufregung kaum noch unterdrücken können, ihre Hände zitterten und ihre Beine fühlten sich, als ob sie das Gewicht ihres Körpers nicht mehr lange tragen könnten. Das Lügen war eindeutig zu aufregend für sie, vorallem wenn ist mit ihrer ohnehin bestehenden Anspannung gepaart wurde.  
Felicita atmete noch drei Mal tief durch und schritt dann zielstrebig in die Regalreihe an deren Seite die Zahl 1916 prangte.  
Sie hatte keine Ahnung, unter welchem Namen das Kind geboren worden war, da Cosima zu diesem Zeitpunkt ja bereits mit dem Muggel verheiratet gewesen war. Das Mädchen trug demzufolge den Namen des Stiefvaters.

Die Anzahl der Akten war überschaubar, im Jahr 1916 waren nur ca. 40 magisch veranlagte Kinder geboren. Da sie sich nur auf Mädchen konzentrieren musste, würde die Suche also nur wenige Minuten in Anspruch nehmen.  
Eva Alworthy war nicht das gesuchte Kind, genauso wenig wie die fünf folgenden Mädchen waren, doch als sie dann die nächste Akte btrachtete stockte ihr der Atem.  
Diana Michaels...  
Konnte das ein Zufall sein?  
Ihr wurde schwindlig, sie musste an einem der Regale Halt suchen.  
Mit der freien Hand zog sie die Akte heraus.

Diana Michaels war die Tochter von Cosima Formasus und Frederick Jackson.  
Sie war die letzte Erbin Gryffindor's? Nein... Snape war demzufolge der letzte Erbe.  
Das verhasste Kind einer Hure, der Bastard, der es gewagt hatte Hogwarts zu betreten war der letzte Nachfahre von Godric Gryffindor. War das möglich?  
Sie traute ihrer Erinnerung nicht und wollte gerade aus dem Archiv stürzen, um in Hogwarts nochmals in die Schülerakte von Severus zu schauen, ob Diana Michaels wirklich seine Mutter war.  
Beinahe hätte sie vergessen, wo sie sich gerade befand.  
So lief sie dann nur einige Meter weiter, zu dem Regal mit Akten aus dem Jahr 1960.  
Schnell fand sie die von Severus Snape. Und tatsächlich, Diana Michaels war seine Mutter. Und er war der, nach dem sie solange gesucht hatte.

Sie wusste nicht ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Sieben Jahre lang hatte sie ihn täglich gesehen, nicht ahnend welche Bedeutung er für sie in Zukunft haben sollte.  
Wie verzweifelt hatte sie nach einem Grund gesucht, ihn zu sehen, zu ihm zu gehen?  
Jetzt hatte sie einen verdammt guten.  
Und sie war in der Tat schon einmal so dicht dran gewesen, in der Nacht, als sie einfach seine Akte nahm.  
Und da hatte sie es doch auch gefühlt, ein Wärme die in ihr aufstieg, bei der bloßen Konfrontation mit seiner Vergangenheit.

Überglücklich entschied sie sich nun welcher Gefühlsregung sie nachgeben sollte. Beiden, sie lachte und weinte sie gleichzeitig. Wen hätte sie sich wünschen können, als Gefährten, wenn nicht ihn?  
Sie würde nach Hogwarts reisen, noch heute. In der Mittagspause des Professors würde sie ihn sprechen.  
Felicita war aufgeregt, sie würde ihn heute schon wieder sehen... Er würde ihr nicht glauben, es würde Stunden in Anspruch nehmen, um ihm das zu erklären...  
Sie freute sich darauf.  
Was sollte sie jetzt bis zum Mittag machen?  
Sie verließ mit schnellen Schritten die Räume und bedankte sich nochmals bei der freundlichen Frau. Diese warf ihr einen zweifelnden Blick zu, Felicita war für die geschilderte Aufgabe nun wirklich nicht gerade lange im Archiv gewesen.  
Sie entschuldigte sich für die Unannehmlichkeiten und erklärte, ihr ginge es aus privaten Gründen nicht gut. Bei diesen Worten sah sie die Frau bedeutungsschwer an.  
Sollte sie in diese Worte hinein interpretieren was sie wollte, die Ravenclaw hatte keine Ruhe mehr, sie musste hier raus.

Als sie aus der Telefonzelle heraus kam, schaute sie das erste Mal wieder auf die Uhr.  
Es war kurz nach zehn.  
Severus würde erst in mehr als zwei Stunden Zeit haben, soviel Zeit...  
Doch sie musste ja auch einige Vorbereitungen treffen.  
Zunächst apperierte sie nach Cambridge um ihre Aufzeichnungen zu holen. In diesem Zug aktualisierte sie diese auch gleich.  
Ein Blick in den Spiegel ließ sie erschrecken. Sie sah sehr müde und gestresst aus.  
Doch daran konnte sie jetzt auch nichts mehr ändern.  
Schnell packte sie das Buch ihres Vaters und den von ihr aufgezeichneten Stammbaum der Gryffindor's in eine Umhängetasche und verließ dann mit wehendem Umhang das Haus um an die Grenzen von Hogwarts zu apperieren.

Es war so schön als sie das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete.  
Hier in den Highlands schien die Natur gerade aus ihrem Winterschlaf zu erwachen. Die Bäume schlugen aus und die Wiesen standen in voller Blüte.  
Sie spazierte langsam über das Gelände, sog den Duft des Frühlings in sich ein.  
Es musste bis vor kurzem hier geregnet haben, denn der Boden war aufgeweicht und Erde blieb an den Sohlen ihrer Schuhe kleben.  
Als das Schloss nach einer Biegung, die der schmale Pfad den Hügel hinauf schlug, in Sichtweite Felicita's kam, hätte sie vor Freude schreien können.  
Wie oft war sie hier als Kind entlang gegangen? Wie alltäglich hatte sie diesen Anblick hingenommen und wie sehr bewegte er sie jetzt? Imposant lag Hogwarts vor ihr.  
Milde Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten ihr Gesicht.

Das schwere Eichenportal war weit geöffnet, eine befremdliche Tatsache, machte man sich bewusst, in welchen Zeiten man lebte.  
Doch Hogwarts schien immer für seine Schüler offen zu stehen, auch für die ehemaligen.  
Als sie im Schloss an der großen Halle vorbei ging und einen Blick auf die Stundengläser mit den Hauspunkten warf, musste sie lächeln, wie wichtig waren einem diese lächerlichen Punkte doch einmal gewesen. Wie oft hatte sie Snape verflucht, weil er ihr Punkte abgezogen hatte. Sie erinnerte sich als wäre es gestern gewesen, an das letzte Mal, damals kurz bevor sie von ihrer wirklichen Herkunft erfahren hatte. Und er davon erfahren hatte...  
Das war jetzt alles schon eineinhalb Jahre her, wie konnte das nur möglich sein, wo war die Zeit geblieben?

Der Weg in den Kerker war ihr so vertraut vor, als wäre sie ihn erst gestern das letzte Mal gegangen. Aus den Klassenräumen, an denen sie vorbei kam, drangen die ihr so bekannte Stimmen von Schülern und Professoren.  
Sie erreichte den Unterrichtsraum für Zaubertränke, erst hier schaute sie wieder auf die Uhr. Noch eine halbe Stunde.  
Still lauschte sie, zunächst hörte sie nur ihren eigenen Herzschlag, doch dann drang durch die dicke Zimmertür die Stimme von Severus.  
Er war gereizt, dass war nicht zu überhören. Felicita vermutete, dass er wohl gerade die Gryffindor's unterrichtete, auf die war er ja nie besonders gut zu sprechen gewesen.  
Welch eine Ironie des Schicksals.

Seine Stimme ließ ihr Herz immer höher schlagen, dann als sie die Aufforderung von ihm vernahm, die Schüler sollten eine Probe ihrer Tränke abgeben, hielt sie es kaum noch aus.  
Sie war schrecklich nervös, wie würde er wohl reagieren, wenn er sie sah?  
Als die Tür geöffnet wurde, spielte sie kurz mit dem Gedanken, die Flucht zu ergreifen.  
Felicita fühlte sich mit einem Mal so schwach.  
Die Schüler sahen sie verwundert an, doch keiner von ihnen richtete ein Wort an sie.  
Sie waren sehr jung, kaum einer kam Felicita bekannt vor.  
Als kein weiterer Schüler mehr aus der Tür trat, schaute Felicita vorsichtig in den Raum hinein.  
Severus stand an seinem Tisch, er suchte sich einige Unterlagen zusammen, hin und wieder war ein Kopfschütteln von ihm zu sehen.

Sie brauchte allen Mut um auf ihn zuzugehen, er schien sie noch überhaupt nicht wahrgenommen zu haben. Gerne hätte sie etwas zu ihm gesagt, doch ein dicker Kloß in ihrem Hals verhinderte das. Sekundenlang stand sie an seinem Tisch, ihre Augen ruhten auf ihm. Er sah müde aus, tiefe Ringe lagen unter seinen Augen, dünner war er auch geworden.  
Er hatte geschrieben, sie solle sich keine Sorgen um ihn machen, es gäbe dafür keinen Grund, doch was sie sah sprach eine ganz andere Sprache.  
Plötzlich wandte er sich um. Als er bemerkte, dass er nicht allein war, verfinsterte sich seine Miene für einen Augenblick, doch als er sie erkannte, wurden seine Gesichtszüge sofort wieder etwas weicher.  
„Was machen Sie denn hier?"  
Fragte er dann vollkommen ausdruckslos.

* * *

**Hat es euch gefallen?  
An dieser Stelle die gleiche Bitte wie immer;-)  
Bis bald.**

**Eure Vestilia **


	30. Chapter 30

**Da bin ich wieder.  
Es hat diesmal ein wenig länger gedauert, aber ich habe zur Zeit sehr viel zu erledigen, da komme ich kaum zum Schreiben.  
Wie immer an dieser Stelle ein herzliches Dankeschön an meine lieben Reviewer, den Sonnenschein meines Autorenlebens;-)  
Also vielen Dank Tini, tttt und sittingPencil.  
Hoffen wir mal, dass die Alerts jetzt endlich wieder zu 100 funktionieren. **

**Und nun, viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**Kapitel 30**

Felicita war nicht in der Lage zu antworten, die nötigen Worte wollten ihr nicht einfallen, er Gehirn schien gerade den Dienst zu einzustellen.Severus legte die Stirn in Falten.  
„Es war mir nicht bekannt, dass die Studenten von Cambridge das Sprechen verlernen. Vielleicht sollte man auf Grund dieser Tatsache anderen von einem Studium an dieser Universität abraten."  
Ein sehr präsenter Sarkasmus unterstrich diese Worte. Sie konnte nur lächeln, er hatte sich überhaupt nicht verändert. Dann fand sie auch ihre Sprache wieder.  
„Ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen."  
Sie wollte ihm nicht mehr sagen, nicht hier, wo jeder hätte zuhören können. Deshalb setzte sie hinzu.  
„Am besten in Ihrem Büro."  
Deutliche Verwunderung war aus seiner Stimme heraus zu hören, als er die nächste Frage formulierte.  
„Müssten Sie jetzt nicht eigentlich in einer Vorlesung sitzen?"  
Einen Augenblick befürchtete Felicita es würde schon in einer so frühen Phase ihres Gesprächs zu Problemen kommen, doch dann ging er in Richtung Tür und bedeutete ihr, ihm zu folgen.  
Während sie durch den Gang zu seinem Büro gingen, erklärte Felicita ihm, dass sie heute in keiner Vorlesung gewesen war, was Severus noch viel mehr zu wundern schien, aber fragte nicht weiter nach.

Als sie sein Büro betraten, fiel dem Mädchen der ganz eigene Geruch dieses Ortes auf. Früher war dieser so selbst verständlich gewesen, heute nahm sie ihn das erste Mal bewusst wahr und erkannte ihn dennoch wieder. Es roch in erster Linie herb nach Trankzutaten aber auch nach... ihm. Sie konnte diesen Geruch nicht näher beschrieben, aber er gefiel ihr ausgesprochen gut.  
Er bot ihr an sich zu setzten, nur allzu gern nahm sie es an. So saßen sie sich dann an seinem Schreibtisch gegenüber. Sie spürte, dass sein Blick auf ihr ruhte, er schien abzuwarten, was sie zu sagen hatte, doch wo sollte sie anfangen?

„Professor, ich gehe fest davon aus, dass Sie mir nicht glauben werden, was ich Ihnen zu sagen habe..."  
Er zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.  
„Wenn Sie sich da von vornherein so sicher sind, wieso sind Sie dann hier?"  
Erwiderte er zynisch.  
Gut, dass war also nicht unbedingt der richtige Anfang gewesen...  
Das Herumreden um den heißen Brei würde nicht helfen, sie musste mit der Tür ins Haus fallen, so unangenehm diese Vorstellung auch war. Ihre Wangen glühten und ihre Stimme zitterte als sie weiter sprach, sein Blick schien sie zu durchbohren.  
„Als Dumbledore mir damals von meiner Herkunft erzählte, erfuhr ich etwas, dass ich kaum glauben konnte, deshalb vermute ich, dass es Ihnen noch sehr viel schwerer fallen wird, _mir_ zu glauben."

Sie griff in ihre Tasche und holte zunächst nur das Taschenbuch ihres Vaters hervor. Mit den Fingern strich sie behutsam über den Einband, es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, es nun aus der Hand zu geben, damit jemand anders darin las. Dann öffnete sie es und reichte es dem Professor.  
„Ich habe damals dieses Buch vom Direktor erhalten, es half mir vieles zu verstehen..."  
Snape hatte schon begonnen zu lesen, ungläubig schaute er auf die Seiten.  
Minuten vergingen ohne das einer der beiden auch nur eine Wort sprach, nur das rascheln des Papiers war zu hören, wenn Severus die Seiten umblätterte.  
Mit einem Räuspern versuchte sie wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, nur schwer lösten sich seine Augen von dem Buch.  
„Ich hoffe Sie haben heute keinen Unterricht mehr..."  
Mit einem knappen „Nein." unterbrach er sie und wendete sich wieder den Aufzeichnungen ihres Vaters zu.

Lange konnte sie nur still da sitzen und ihn betrachten, wie er erstaunt die Worte las.  
Irgendwann schaute er auf.  
„Haben Sie noch mehr?"  
Deutlich konnte man Interesse in seiner Stimme erkennen.  
Es schien sehr viel besser zu laufen, als Felicita gedacht hatte.  
Sie nickte und erzählte dem Professor von Ridgard Killian und den Aufzeichnungen, die er hinterlassen hatte, dann von den Monaten die sie Abend für Abend im Archiv verbracht hatte um nach dem Erben Gryffindor's zu suchen. Sie bot Snape an, ihm all diese Ding zu zeigen, doch er lehnte ab.  
Er schwieg und Felicita wartete geduldig auf eine Reaktion. Eine ganze Weile schüttelte er nur immer wieder den Kopf, doch nach einigen Minuten sprach er sie an.  
„Warum erzählen Sie mir das? Ihr Vater hatte Sie doch gebeten sich niemanden anzuvertrauen... Wer weiß noch davon?"

Ein deutlicher Vorwurf war aus seinen Worten zu hören. Er hielt sie also für leichtsinnig. Wie konnte er die Wahrheit auch erahnen?  
Als sie ihm antwortete, war ihr Blick gesenkt, es erschien unmöglich ihn anzusehen.  
„Ich habe es niemanden erzählt, nicht einmal der Direktor weiß, was er mir damals gegeben hat, oder was das Schicksal meiner Familie ist.  
Ich erzählte es Ihnen aus einem sehr guten Grund."  
Sie brauchte noch einige Sekunden um fortzufahren.  
„Sie sind der, den ich finden musste."  
Wieder Schweigen, sie hielt ihren Blick gesenkt.  
„Wie meinen Sie das?"  
Fragte er schließlich. Er war unsicher, das war nicht zu überhören.  
„Sie können es sich doch sicher denken, oder?  
Sie sind der Erbe Gryffindor's..."  
Er unterbrach sie harsch.  
„Das ist unmöglich. Meine Familie... die meines Vaters, ihr Stammbaum reicht Jahrhunderte zurück. Ich kann unmöglich ein Nachfahre Godric Gryffindor's sein..."  
Sie konterte sofort.  
„Sie haben ganz recht es ist nicht die Familie Ihres Vaters, es ist die Ihrer Mutter..."

Als sie das sagte, sprang er von seinem Stuhl auf, seine Arme stützten sich auf den Schreibtisch. Bedrohlich wirkte er nun, als er so von oben auf sie herab blickte und mit kalter Stimme zu sprechen begann.  
„Bis jetzt waren Sie so überzeugend und dann unterläuft Ihnen ein so fataler Fehler.  
Gerade Sie sollten wissen das meine Mutter ein Muggel war. Oder hatten Sie damals nicht genug Zeit, dieses kleine Detail zu lesen..."  
Er war immer lauter geworden, so das Felicita ihn nun fast anschreien musste, um ihn zu unterbrechen.  
„Sie war kein Muggel, sie war ein Squib."

Die Wut war sofort verschwunden, Severus schloss kurz die Augen, schüttelte stumm den Kopf und setzte sich dann wieder auf seinen Stuhl. Ungläubig schaute er sie an, immer wieder schüttelte er den Kopf.  
Sie konnte ihn nur zu gut verstehen, immer hatte er nur gehört, wie schlecht seine Mutter war, wie sollte er da jetzt verstehen, dass ausgerechnet sie, die Muggelhure, eine direkte Nachfahrin von Godric Gryffindor gewesen war, einem für die Geschichte der Zauberwelt so bedeutendem Mann.  
Felicita griff erneut in ihre Tasche und holte den zusammengerollten Stammbaum der Gryffindor's heraus. Als sie ihn ausbreitete schaute Snape sofort neugierig auf ihn herab.  
Das Mädchen erzählte nun davon, wie sie bei der Suche vorgegangen war, das sie schon beinahe aufgegeben, dann durch Zufall die Geschichte von Frederick Jackson und Cosima Formosus gehört und heute früh alles im Ministerium überprüft hatte.

Als sie mit ihrer Erzählung geendet hatte, wurde es wieder sehr still im Büro des Professors, er schien noch sehr viel Zeit zu benötigen, um das alles zu verarbeitet.Sie würde ihm diese Zeit geben, wusste sie doch selbst noch sehr gut, wie unglaublich das alles auf ihn wirken musste.  
Erleichtert, dass sie vorerst das wichtigste gesagt hatte, ließ sie sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück sinken. Sie spürte wie sich die Anspannung, die sie die ganze Zeit über empfunden hatte, löste. Sie konnte zufrieden mit sich sein.  
Ihren Blick hielt das Mädchen gesenkt, sie wollte Severus nicht das Gefühl geben angstarrt zu werden. Irgendwann schaute sie auf die Uhr, es war inzwischen später Nachmittag. Er bemerkte diese Bewegung von ihr und schaute sie an.

Das war eine sehr gut Frage, Felicita hatte selbst noch gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, so brauchte sie einige Sekunden um darauf zu antworten.  
Wieder griff sie nach dem Taschenbuch ihres Vaters, sie suchte die Seiten auf denen die Arbeit ihrer Eltern niedergeschrieben war.  
„Sie wissen ja, dass meine Eltern an einem Trank arbeiteten, der Voldemort schwächen sollte. Wurde damals eine Rezeptur gefunden?"  
Über dieses Thema schien er nicht sprechen zu wollen, Felicita sah es deutlich an seinem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck, zudem kam die Antwort nur sehr zögerlich.  
„Nein, es wurde nichts gefunden. Wir... Die Todesser erklärten den Verdacht gegen ihre Eltern später auf Grund dessen als Irrtum.  
Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich es für einen Irrtum gehalten."

Seine Stimme war bei diesen Worten immer leiser geworden.  
Doch Felicita empfand das, was er erzählt hatte als sehr positiv, gegen Dinge von denen der dunkle Lord nichts wusste, konnte er sich auch nicht schützen.  
Das Mädchen übergab Severus wieder das Buch ihres Vaters.  
„Daran haben sie gearbeitet, ich denke wir sollten dort weiter forschen."  
Snape nickte nur und vertieft sich dann wieder in die Aufzeichnungen. Minuten vergingen, ehe er wieder aufsah. Als einige Sekunden verstrichen und keiner von ihnen sprach, erhob sich Felicita und unterbrach die Stille.  
„Alles weitere können wir auch später klären, ich werde mich jetzt auf den Weg zurück nach Cambridge machen."

Snape stand auf um Felicita zu der nur zwei Meter entfernten Tür zu begleiten, dort gab er ihr das Buch zurück.Sie vereinbarten sich in zwei Tagen wieder hier zu treffen, dann machte sich Felicita auf den Weg zurück zur Universität.  
Es war einfach unglaublich, alles war so einfach gewesen.  
Er hatte ihr geglaubt, nur gezweifelt als es um die Rolle seiner Mutter in dieser verrückten Geschichte ging, doch das hätte sie an seiner Stelle mit Sicherheit auch getan. Niemals hätte sie mit einer solchen Reaktion seinerseits gerechnet. Ihre Laune war unbeschreiblich gut, auch dann noch als sie sich eingestehen musste, dass sich Severus im Laufe des Nachmittags immer unwohler gefühlt zu haben schien. Doch diesen Gedanken schob sie schnell beiseite, er würde sich schon an alles gewöhnen, sie hatte es ja schließlich auch getan...

Jetzt, da sie an der frischen Luft war, merkte sie wie müde sie geworden war.  
Und auch ihr Magen meldete sich lautstark zu Wort, kein Wunder sie hatte den ganzen Tag nicht einen Bissen zu sich genommen.  
Ein Lächeln umspielte ihr Gesicht, sie war müde und halbverhungert, aber sie war glücklich.  
Schon übermorgen, am Freitag würde sie Severus wiedersehen.

* * *

**Na, was haltet ihr davon?**

**Um euch vor voreiligen Schlüssen zu bewahren, falls ihr jetzt denkt mein Severus war zu kooperativ, lasse ich ganz vorsichtig folgendes anklingen... Es wird vielleicht nicht ganz so leicht, wie Felicita sich das im Augenblick vorstellt;-)**

**Bitte hinterlasst mir ein kleines Review.**


	31. Chapter 31

**So, da wäre ich dann mal wieder...  
Vielen Dank an sittingPencil und Tini, heute werden wir es Felicita schon schwerer machen;-)  
Ich hoffe es gefällt euch...**

**Kapitel 31**

Drei Wochen waren vergangen seit Felicita ihrem ehemaligen Zaubertrankprofessor von seiner Herkunft berichtet hatte, sechs Mal hatten sie sich seitdem getroffen.  
So leicht es dem Mädchen erschienen war, Snape von seiner Aufgabe zu berichten, so schwer gestaltete sich jetzt die Zusammenarbeit mit ihm. Er war abweisend wie in seinen besten Momenten während ihrer Schulzeit. Nahezu stumm forschten sie an den Grundlagen für einen Schwächungstrank, die ihre Eltern ihr hinterlassen hatten.  
Die Formel war kompliziert und gab beiden nur Rätsel auf, die einzelnen Zutaten schienen nicht zueinander zu passen.

Oft musste sie sich wegen bestimmten Zusammenhängen bei Severus erkundigen, dann betrachtete er sie immer erst mit einem herablassenden Blick und antwortete nur widerwillig. Mehr als einmal hatte er inzwischen laut bezweifelt, dass sie geeignet für das Studium der Tränke war, sie sei zwar gut genug um nach einem vorgegebenen Rezept zu brauen, aber es fehle ihr an Kreativität und Verständnis um eigene Tränke kreieren zu können.  
Er verletzte Felicita mit dieser abweisenden Haltung, der Geringschätzung die er ihr entgegenbrachte. Als er sie beim zweiten Treffen so behandelt hatte, wollte sie ihm bei nächsten Mal zurecht weisen, doch als sie dann vor ihm stand und er sie nieder machte, fehlte ihr einfach der Mut dazu. Sie schalt sich selbst eine Idiotin, dass sie sich das bieten ließ, doch sie wusste nicht was sie ihm entgegnen sollte. Jeder Widerspruch von ihr wurde durch Snape mit einer gehörigen Portion Zynismus im Keim erstickt.

Als Felicita an diesem Abend wieder eine Frage gestellt hatte, verwies Snape sie in sein Privatlabor.  
„Miss McDermod, wozu habe ich sieben, weiß Gott lange, Jahre unterrichtet?  
Wenn Sie sich partout nicht daran erinnern wollen, wie die Wirkungsweise einer Rattenmilz variieren kann, wenn man sie auf unterschiedliche Art zerkleinert, dann werden sie es jetzt selbst heraus finden müssen. Ich verschwende bestimmt nicht meine Zeit damit Ihnen alles doppelt und dreifach zu erzählen."  
Mit diesen Worten hatte er sie in das Labor geschoben und die Tür hinter ihr zugeschlagen.  
Da stand sie nun, allein. Wie bekannt ihr dieses Gefühl doch war.  
Warum tat der Bastard das, warum war er so bemüht ihr zu zeigen, wie widerlich er war?  
Sie ärgerte sich über ihn, doch noch größer war der Ärger über die Tränen die nun unaufhörlich über ihr Gesicht liefen. Doch die Wut half ihr aus der Starre zu erwachen.  
Sie war nicht auf ihn angewiesen...  
Doch das war sie, aber er hatte nicht das Recht sie fertig zu machen. Das war das letzte Mal, dass sie sich das gefallen lassen hatte.

Sie stürmte aus dem Labor und schnappte sich ihre Handtasche.  
„Können Sie mir verraten, wo sie jetzt hin wollen?"  
Fragte er genervt.  
„Egal wohin, bloß weg von Ihnen..."  
Mit diesen Worten war sie aus seinem Büro verschwunden.  
Sie traf auf Professor Flitwick, als sie mit schnellen Schritten das Schloss durchquerte.  
Die gesamte Lehrerschaft dachte, Snape würde seiner ehemaligen Schülerin bei einem Projekt für ihr Studium helfen, dass hatten Felicita und er dem Direktor erzählt.  
Ihr ehemaliger Hauslehrer sah sie mitleidig an, er erkannte mit Sicherheit ihre verweinten Augen.  
„War es denn so schlimm?"  
Das Mädchen hatte jetzt nicht die Kraft für lange Gespräche.  
„Es war schlimmer..."  
Sie musste dem kleinen Professor dann noch versprechen, sich das ganze nicht so zu Herzen zu nehmen. Sie tat es und wusste im gleichen Moment, das er gelogen war. Sie würde es niemals ertragen können, wenn Severus sie als Unfähig bezeichnete, dafür war ihr sein Urteil viel zu wichtig.

Sie apperierte nach Cambridge.  
Eine heiße Dusche später zwang sie sich zur Ruhe.  
Gleich morgen Abend, so versprach sie sich, würde sie ihn wieder aufsuchen und zur Rede stellen und sie wusste auch schon ganz genau, was sie zu ihm sagen würde.  
Mit diesem Gedanken fiel sie in einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf.

Als sie am nächsten Abend vor seiner Tür stand, verbot sie sich jegliche Aufregung. Er war nicht mehr ihr Professor. Egal was sie ihm jetzt an den Kopf werfen würde, er könnte sie dafür nicht bestrafen... Ausgenommen der Tatsache, dass er ihr den Hals umdrehen konnte.  
Diesen Gedanken wischte sie fort, er war nicht der böse Mann, den er zu sein vorgab. Das Stück Pergament, dass sie in der Hand hielt bewies das.  
Sie klopfte an, es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bis er die Tür öffnete.  
Anscheinend schien er nicht damit gerechnet zu haben, sie so schnell wieder zu sehen, dass verriet der für einen Augenblick sichtbar überraschte Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, Sie hier her gebeten zu haben."  
Fast hätte sie sich für die Störung entschuldigt, doch damit würde sie sich von ganz allein klein vor ihm machen. Doch das war sie nicht.  
„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass 'Audienz nur nach Terminabsprache' an Ihrer Tür steht."  
Seine Augen verengten sich aufgrund der frechen Antwort zu Schlitzen, doch Felicita achtete gar nicht darauf, sie quetschte sich an ihm vorbei in sein Büro.  
„Ich will es ganz kurz machen, kennen Sie zufällig diesen Brief?"  
Damit reichte sie ihm das Pergament, welches ihr eine Eule im September überbracht hatte, die Zeilen die er selbst geschrieben hatte.  
Barsch riss er ihr das Papier aus den Händen und überflog es kurz, dann schaute er sie misstrauisch an.  
„Natürlich kenne ich es..."  
Sie unterbrach ihn.  
„Oh, da bin ich aber erleichtert, ich dachte schon er wäre von Ihrem freundlichen Zwilling."  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich.  
„Bevor Sie mich jetzt anschreien, hätte ich eine Frage Professor.  
Wie kann es sein, dass der Schreiber dieses Briefes und das Ekel, dass mich gestern in Ihr Labor gezerrt hat, ein und die selbe Person sind?"

Sie rechnete fest damit, dass er sie aus seinem Büro warf, doch das war es ihr wert. Stolz konnte sie in Zukunft von sich behaupten, dass sie sich nichts von ihm bieten ließ.  
Doch statt sie des Raumes zu verweisen, setzte er sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl.  
Felicita stand noch eine ganze Weile unschlüssig in der Mittes des Raumes, doch als er nach drei Minuten noch immer nichts gesagt hatte, zog sie es vor sich ebenfalls zu setzten, auf den Besucherstuhl, dem Professor gegenüber. Er schien das gar nicht zu bemerken. Vollkommen in sich gekehrt starrte er ins Leere. Einige Minuten dachte sie noch, das geschähe ihm ganz recht, sollte er doch ruhig ein wenig verwirrt sein, sie war es ja schließlich auch gewesen.

Doch nach weiteren zehn Minuten begann sie sich Sorgen zu machen, sie hatte ihn nicht verletzten wollen. Eigentlich hatte sie nur einen Wunsch, dass es zwischen ihnen wieder so war, wie in ihrem letzten Schuljahr, dass er freundlich zu ihr war, so wie in dem Brief, den er noch immer in seiner Hand hielt.  
„Professor?"  
Er reagierte nicht. Langsam streckte sie ihre Hand aus und berührte ihn vorsichtig an seinem rechten Arm.  
Er zuckte zusammen und entzog ihn ihr. Doch wenigstens sah er sie jetzt an.  
„Ich wollte sie nicht verletzten, es tut mir leid."  
Diese Worte hatten ihr auf der Zunge gelegen, doch er sprach sie aus. Sie sah in verwundert an, da sprach er schon weiter.  
„Als ich Ihnen den Brief schrieb, dachte ich, ich würde Sie nie wieder sehen...  
Ich wollte einmal... Nur einmal..."  
Er brach ab und legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände.  
„Warum erzähle ich Ihnen das überhaupt?"  
Er wirkte mit einem Mal sehr müde und... verletzlich.

Es berührte sie, ihn so zu sehen. Auf der einen Seite hätte sie ihm gern in Ruhe gelassen, sie konnte nur ahnen wie unangenehm es ihm später sein würde, wenn er daran dachte, dass sie ihn so gesehen hatte. Doch auf der anderen Seite war der Wunsch, mehr über ihn zu erfahren, ihn zu verstehen. So antwortete sie dann auch ganz vorsichtig.  
„Weil ich Sie gefragt habe."  
Wieder herrschte Stille. Felicita glaubte schon es wäre vorbei, er würde ihr nicht mehr antworten, doch dann begann er wieder zu erzählen.  
„Sie halten mich sicherlich für verrückt...  
Ich wollte damals, dass Sie nicht schlecht von mir denken. Das es einen Menschen gibt, der nicht schlecht von mir denkt.  
Nur die Illusion von Sympathie, ohne das ich mich damit jemals wieder auseinander setzten muss.  
Gerade Sie hätten allen Grund mich zu hassen... Warum tun Sie es nicht?  
Warum sind Sie heute hier her gekommen, mit dem Brief, den ich nie hätte schreiben sollen?"

Es klang vollkommen wirr und zusammenhanglos, er wollte das sie ihn hasste, schrieb aber einen Brief, der das Gegenteil bewirkte?  
„Wollen Sie, dass ich Sie hasse?"  
Ohne zu zögern antwortete er.  
„Ja."  
Felicita schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
„Wieso?"  
„Ich... Ich habe es verdient."  
Darauf konnte Felicita zunächst nicht antworten. Wie sehr musste sich dieser Mann selbst hassen?  
War es wirklich so, wie sie es schon damals geahnt hatte? Bestrafte er sich selbst, indem er jeden menschlichen Kontakt, jede noch so geringe Nähe mied, weil er sich selbst einredete, es nicht anders verdient zu haben?  
Er tat ihre leid, unendlich leid. Nur mühsam gelang es ihr, nicht um ihn zu weinen. Sie konnte nur ahnen, wie unangenehm ihm Mitleid sein musste.

„Ich hasse Sie nicht und egal wie unverschämt und herablassend Sie in den nächsten Wochen noch zu mir sein werden, ich werde Sie niemals hassen."  
Wieder dieses zermürbende Warten auf eine Reaktion. Ewigkeiten schienen zu vergehen.  
Felicita konnte es nicht ertragen.  
„Professor, warum quälen Sie sich so..."  
Sie hatte ihn leise angesprochen, ganz ruhig. Völlig Gegensätzlich war seine Reaktion darauf. Mit einem Mal schien all seine Wut zu neuem Leben erwacht.  
„Warum? Warum!"  
Schrie er sie an.

„Es ist der Ekel, den ich vor mir selbst empfinde, es widert mich an, Ihre Freundlichkeit ertragen zu müssen.Ich will, dass Sie mich hassen, dass Sie sich zwingen müssen hierher zu kommen. Ich will sehen, wie Sie mich mit angewiderten Blicken streifen, wie Ihnen ein Schauer über den Rücken läuft, wenn ich nur in Ihrer Nähe bin.  
Die Schuld die ich auf mich geladen habe, kann niemals auch nur ansatzweise abgetragen werden. Doch Ihre Verachtung würde mir zumindest eine kleine Strafe sein, ein Weg um für alles zu büßen...  
Auf Knien wollte ich um Vergebung winseln, als ich erkannte wer Sie waren. Sie sollten ablehnen und mich verfluchen.  
Stattdessen Danken Sie mir dafür, dass ich Ihr Leben gerettet habe. Und jetzt wollen mir zudem noch einreden, dass alles gar nicht so schlimm sei?  
Sie vergessen stets wer ich bin. Ich bin ein Todesser, Vergewaltiger, der Mörder Ihrer Eltern..."  
Sie unterbrach ihn.  
„Sie sind der Erbe Gryffindor's..."  
„Das ist die boshafteste Wendung, die das Schicksal noch für mich aufwarten konnte.  
Das Böse soll die Welt vom Bösen befreien, ein unglaublich guter Witz."

Mit diesen Worten endete sein Redeschwall. Er hielt noch immer den Brief in seiner Hand.  
„Warum haben Sie mir damals geschrieben, wenn Sie sich doch so sehr wünschen von mir gehasst zu werden?"  
Er brauchte einen Moment um zu antworten.  
„Bezeichnen Sie es als einen schwachen Moment meinerseits, ich bin trotz allem noch ein Mensch. Der Gedanke, dass ich Sie sowieso nie wieder sehen würde, dass sowieso alle Chancen von Ihnen verachtet zu werden vertan waren, hat mich beflügelt."  
Die Worte waren voll von Sarkasmus.  
Felicita konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. Sie war mit ihrem Latein am Ende.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine Basis ist, auf der wir zusammen arbeiten können. Sie sagen, Sie wollen von mir gehasst werden, doch mit dem was Sie in den letzten Wochen von sich gegeben haben, haben Sie nur eins erreicht. Sie verletzen _mich._  
Das ist genau das was Ihnen angeblich Leid tut, was Sie nicht wollten.  
Siewollen es nicht und tun es dennoch... Ich hoffe Sie erwarten nicht von mir, dass ich das verstehe."  
Als er darauf nicht reagierte, stand sie auf.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen, würden Sie mir bitte den Brief zurückgeben?"  
Er sah Sie zweifelnd an und schien keine Anstalten zu machen, ihrer Bitte zu folgen.  
„Bitte Sir, er hat mir damals viel bedeutet."  
Sollte er sie doch für sentimental halten, es war ihr vollkommen egal.  
Als sie den Brief schließlich in den Händen hielt, verließ sie ohne weiteres Wort sein Büro.

* * *

**So, das war es dann erstmal wieder. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
Ich muss ganz ehrlich gestehen, dass ich nicht zu 100 von diesem Kapitel überzeugt bin. Eine aufbauende Review wäre von daher angebracht, doch falls es euch nicht gefällt könnt ihr natürlich auch unbarmherzig und hart in eurer Kritik sein;-)  
Aber bitte... Schreibt überhaupt was;-)  
Bis bald.**

**Eure Vestilia.**


	32. Chapter 32

**So, hier ist das neue Kapitel...**

**Wie immer möchte ich mich zunächst bei meinen Reviewern bedanken.  
Tini und sittingPencil, es freut mich immer wieder, wenn ihr schreibt, dass es euch gut gefällt. Es erleichtert mich, denn man kann ja nie wissen, wie die eigenen Überlegungen bei anderen ankommen.  
So, dann lest mal schön. Viel Spaß dabei.  
**

**Kapitel 32**

Ein lautes Fluchen hallte durch eines der Zaubertrank Forschungslabore der magischen Fakultät von Cambridge.  
Verzweifelt versuchte Felicita den Kessel der vor ihr auf dem Feuer stand vor der unweigerlich bevorstehenden Explosion zu bewahren. Rauchschwaden stiegen aus der braunen, brodelnden Flüssigkeit hervor, ein kaum zu ertragener Gestank von Gammel und Verwesung zog sich durch den gefließten Raum ein.  
Das Mädchen schaffte es mit einer letzten Anstrengung und Verbrennungen an beiden Händen, den Kessel von der Feuerstelle zu hieven und auf den kühlen Boden zu stellen.  
Anscheinend reichte dieser Temperaturunterschied aus, um die Explosion deutlich geringer ausfallen zu lassen, sie stand zumindest noch auf ihren Beinen, nur das Gebräu hatte sich überall im Labor verteilt.  
Was hatte sie auch erwartet, der Trank ihrer Eltern konnte unmöglich funktionieren, schon in ihrem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts hatte sie gelernt, dass die Schlafbohne und Nieswurz in einem Kessel nur zur Schmelzung des selbigen führen konnten.

Doch ihre Eltern hatten das doch sicherlich auch gewusst, so war die Hoffnung stärker gewesen, dass vielleicht eine der anderen 13 Zutaten diese explosive Mischung neutralisieren konnte. Jetzt konnte sie wenigstens mit Bestimmtheit sagen, dass dem nicht so war.  
Toll, was für ein Trost... Seit drei Wochen versuchte sie nun schon allein an dem Trank zu forschen. Nachdem Felicita das Büro ihres ehemaligen Professors verlassen hatte, war sie zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass sie von sich selbst zunächst einmal nicht mehr zu ihm gehen würde. Sie wusste sehr wohl, dass sie ihn brauchte, das hatte der Versuch von eben mal wieder eindrucksvoll bewiesen, aber sie würde nicht jegliche Selbstachtung über Bord werfen und sich ihm anbiedern. Er hatte sie mit seinen Worten verletzt, mit all dem was er ihr in den ersten Wochen an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Auch wenn sie nun wusste, warum er es getan hatte, der Schmerz saß zu tief um es einfach vergessen zu können.  
Bevor er sich nicht selbst darüber im Klaren war, dass es so nicht weiter gehen konnte, dass sie nicht da war um ihm dabei zu helfen sich in Selbsthass zu ertränken, würde sie sein Büro nicht mehr betreten.  
Inständig hoffte sie, dass er sehr bald zu dieser Erkenntnis kommen würde.

Es stand, um ehrlich zu sein, sehr schlecht um die Forschung, sie wurde nicht schlau aus der Rezeptur. Die Hauptzutaten waren Nieswurz, der als sehr starker Blutdrucksenker diente und eine halbe Schlafbohne, die ihrem Namen getreu ein sehr starkes Schlafmittel darstellte. Diese beiden Zutaten hätten theoretisch eine gute Grundlage für ein sehr schnell wirkendes Schlafmittel bilden können, doch es scheiterte in der Praxis an zwei Unwägbarkeiten. Die Erste war die Tatsache, dass diese zwei Zutaten niemals miteinander in Berührung kommen sollten, es sei denn man wollte analysieren wie schnell ein Kessel schmelzen konnte. Die Zweite war, dass es noch eine dritte Hauptzutat gab, eine sehr merkwürdige. Es handelte sich dabei um Kaffee.  
Dieser gesamte Trank ergab überhaupt keinen Sinn. Kaffee war eine absolut nichtmagische Zutat, was hatte er in einem Zaubertrank verloren...? Und wieso kreierte jemand einen Schlaftrunk, der dann durch den Einsatz von Koffein unwirksam gemacht wurde?  
Zum wiederholten Male dachte Felicita darüber nach, einfach aufzugeben. Der Tank war... Schwachsinn.  
Es fiel Felicita schwer diese Worte auch nur zu denken, schließlich hatten ihn ihre Eltern hinterlassen, aber ihr blieb nichts anders übrig als diese Formel anzuzweifeln, sie ergab in ihren Augen einfach keinen Sinn.  
Oder war es so, wie Snape es gesagt hatte, war sie wirklich nicht für die Forschung und Entwicklung von Tränken geeignet ? Vielleicht hatte er wirklich Recht gehabt.  
Je länger sie darüber nachdachte um desto stärker wurde das Gefühl der Unzulänglichkeit. Es war ihr bekannt, oft hatte sie in den letzten Wochen so empfunden.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen begann die Ravenclaw den Kessel und die Arbeitsfläche zu reinigen. Für heute hatte sie genug. Vielleicht sollte sie aufgeben und sich ein Gebiet suchen, auf dem sie mehr erreichen konnte...  
Es war schon sehr spät, weit nach Mitternacht, als Felicita in ihr Zimmer zurückkehrte.  
Auf dem ganzen Weg hierher hatte sie an nichts anderes als den erlösenden Schlaf gedacht, der sie all ihre Sorgen vergessen lassen würde. Doch daran war nicht mehr zu denken, als sie ihr Zimmer betreten hatte. Auf ihrem Bett saß ein Waldkauz, der sie mit seinen großen, gelben Augen erwartungsvoll musterte. In seinem Schnabel trug er einen Brief, den er sofort fallen ließ, als die Ravenclaw ihm die Hand entgegen streckte.  
Sie erkannte die Handschrift sofort.

„Miss McDermod,  
es gibt wichtige Neuigkeiten.  
Bitte kommen Sie so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts.  
S. Snape"

Felicita überlegte kurz wie Snape wohl 'wichtig' und 'so schnell wie möglich' interpretierte. Konnte es so dringend sein, dass es einen Besuch um halb zwei in der Nacht rechtfertigen konnte? Sie entschied sich für ein ja, zu neugierig war sie, um bis zum nächsten Morgen warten zu können.  
Eilig zog sie sich einen frischen Umhang über, der Gestank der in dem steckte, den sie im Labor getragen hatte, war für niemanden zumutbar.  
Ihr Hände schmerzten, als sie mit dem Stoff in Berührung kamen, die Innenflächen waren stark gerötet und von Brandblasen übersät. Notdürftig trug sie noch eine schmerzlindernde Heilsalbe auf, dann war sie auch schon auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts.

Der Weg von der Apperiergrenze hinauf zum Schloss lag in völliger Dunkelheit, die ganze Umgebung hätte sehr bedrohlich wirken können, doch Felicita war von einer Spannung durchflutet, die ängstliche Gedanken in keiner Weise zuließ.  
Wie würde Severus sich ihr gegenüber verhalten?  
Auf einen solchen Brief von ihm hatte sie die letzten Wochen gehofft, auch wenn sie ihn kaum wirklich für möglich gehalten hatte. Er forderte sie auf zu ihm zu kommen, dass konnte nur ein sehr gutes Zeichen sein.  
Leise schlich sie durch die Gänge, hatte Angst von jemanden entdeckt zu werden. Es wäre sehr schwer zu erklären, warum sie sich mitten in der Nacht zu ihrem früheren Professor begab, Forschungsarbeit und Studium hin oder her. Es war kühl auf den Fluren und das obwohl inzwischen schon ein milder Mai Einzug gehalten hatte.

Sie erreichte die Tür zu seinem Büro ohne von einem Schüler oder Professor gesehen worden zu sein. Jetzt stieg eine sehr intensive Nervosität in ihr auf, was wenn er doch nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass sie so spät noch zu ihm kommen würde? Sie wollte nicht schon wieder von ihm angeschrien werden, gerade jetzt, wo sie so auf eine bessere Zusammenarbeit hoffte. Allen Mut zusammennehmend, klopfte sie leise an seine Bürotür. Zunächst regte sich auf der anderen Seite des Holzes nichts, Felicita glaubte schon, er habe bereits geschlafen und wollte wieder gehen. Doch dann konnte sie Schritte hören.  
Er öffnete die Tür, sein Gesicht spiegelte blanke Überraschung wieder.  
„Miss McDermod... Ich dachte schon Sie würden nicht mehr kommen."  
Sie glaubte fast so etwas wie Erleichterung in seiner Stimme zu hören, ein warmes Gefühl stieg in ihr auf.  
Er ließ sie vorbei, in sein Büro treten.

„Ich habe Ihren Brief erst vor einer halben Stunde gelesen, ich war bis nach Mitternacht im Labor beschäftigt."  
Sie wollte sich an seinen Schreibtisch setzten, so wie sie es in den letzten Wochen, wenn sie hier war immer getan hatte. Doch Snape schritt an dem Tisch vorbei in Richtung der Verbindungstür, die zu seinem Privatquartier führte. Im gehen sprach er sie wieder an, was Felicita dazu bewog ihm zu folgen.  
„Haben Sie erfolgreich geforscht?"  
Diese Frage war frei von Spott, die verbrannten Handflächen schmerzten mit einem Mal aber wieder sehr stark und erinnerten Felicita unangenehm an ihre selbst empfundene Unfähigkeit.  
„Nicht wirklich..."  
Antwortete sie kleinlaut, den Blick auf ihre verbrannten Hände gesenkt.  
Snape's Augen fielen nun ebenfalls auf die Brandblasen, doch entgegen ihrer Erwartung sagte er nichts dazu, er verhöhnte sie nicht.

„Vielleicht wird es Sie freuen, dass ich etwas herausgefunden habe?"  
Sie schaute zu ihm auf. Und wie sie das freute. Er hatte also weiter geforscht...  
Zur Antwort nickte sie.  
„Schön... Ich habe den Verwendungszweck dieses Tranks herausgefunden. Oder besser, ich glaube ihn herausgefunden zu haben.  
Setzten Sie sich doch bitte."

Felicita kam seiner Bitte nach und setzte sich auf einen der Sessel nahe am Kamin. Von dort aus schaute sie ihn ungläubig an. Sie war nicht verwirrt von der Tatsache, dass er einen Sinn in dieser Formel erkannt zu haben schien, wenn das einer schaffen konnte, dann war er es. Vielmehr irritierte sie sein gesamtes Verhalten. Wiedereinmal schien er vollkommen verändert, er machte auf sie einen gelösten Eindruck, so hatte sie ihn bis jetzt noch nie erlebt, in keiner der bisherigen, teils sehr persönlichen Unterhaltungen. Alle Anspannung schien von ihm gewichen, sein Stimme strahlte eine ungekannte Wärme und damit eine Offenheit aus, mit der sie niemals gerechnet hatte. Vielleicht hatten ihre Worte ja doch etwas in ihm bewegt, sie hoffte es so sehr. Er hatte es nicht verdient sich selbst so sehr zu hassen, gerade er der wirklich versucht hatte, einen Teil seiner Schuld abzutragen.  
Severus unterbrach ihre Gedankengänge.

„Freuen Sie sich denn gar nicht?"  
Eine leichte Unsicherheit schwang in dieser Frage mit, doch die vordergründige Freundlichkeit bestand unverändert.  
„Doch, natürlich..."  
Einen kurzen Moment zögerte sie, fragte sich, ob sie ihn auf die Veränderung ansprechen sollte. Sie entschied sich dagegen, er war sich dessen selbst wohl am besten bewusst, die Frage nach dem warum war unnötig und würde nur störend wirken.  
„...Es ist nur so, dass ich selbst vollkommen verzweifelt war und am liebsten aufgegeben hätte."  
Einen Moment musste sie noch eine Musterung von ihm über sich ergehen lassen, dann begann er zu erzählen.

„Also, das Problem mit der halben Schlafbohne und dem Nieswurz konnte ich noch nicht lösen, aber ich kann mir nun vorstellen, was das Koffein bewirken soll.  
Lange habe ich überlegt, warum man dem dunklen Lord in einer Schlacht mit einem Trank entgegen treten sollte, kein Mensch käme in solch einem Moment nahe genug an ihn heran, geschweige denn, dass er ihn trinken würde.  
Doch ich denke dazu ist er gar nicht gedacht.  
Ich dachte zunächst auch, wir hätten es mit einem Schlaftrunk zu tun, doch ich glaube nun diese Annahme war falsch."  
Felicita sah ihn überrascht an.  
„Aber die Zutaten deuten doch genau darauf hin..."  
Er unterbrach sie.  
„Zwei der drei Hauptzutaten deuten darauf hin...  
Doch das Koffein ist so dosiert, dass es das einschlafen verhindern könnte."  
Snape sah seine ehemalige Schülerin fragend an.  
„Was meinen Sie Miss McDermod, was ein solcher Trank bewirken würde?"

Felicita überdachte nochmals, was sie gerade gehört hatte.  
Die Schlafbohne und der Nieswurz würden jeden der sie zu sich nahm, sehr schnell in einen tiefen Schlaf versetzten, doch das Koffein verhinderte genau das...  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube ein Mensch mit einem sehr niedrigen Blutdruck, der zudem noch stark übermüdet ist, sollte mit großen Konzentrationsschwierigkeiten zu kämpfen haben..."  
Snape nickte bestätigend.  
„Genau das habe ich auch gedacht..."  
Jetzt wurde er von Felicita unterbrochen.  
„Doch Professor, das Problem der Verabreichung bleibt doch bestehen...!"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Koffein zeichnet sich vorallem durch eine Eigenschaft aus, es wird sehr schnell vom Körper abgebaut. Ein müder Mensch, der einen Kaffee trinkt, hat zunächst das Gefühl, die Müdigkeit sei vollkommen aus ihm gewichen, doch schon nach wenigen Minuten wird dieser Stoff abgebaut. Man ist fast so müde wie zuvor.  
Das Koffein in diesem Trank könnte zwei Dinge bewirken.  
Erstens, wer immer diesen Trank zu sich nimmt, wird sich zunächst nicht geschwächt sondern gestärkt fühlen.  
Und zweitens, da die Konzentrationsschwäche nicht sofort eintritt, sondern erst einige Minuten später..."  
„Müsste dieser Trank nicht während einer Schlacht, sondern davor verabreicht werden."  
Setzte Felicita die Ausführungen des Professors fort.  
„Ganz genau. Das würde auch gleich ein weiteres Problem lösen, alles was auch immer der dunkle Lord zu sich nimmt, muss vorher von einem anderen Todesser geprüft, also vorgekostet werden. Derjenige der einen solchen Trank probiert, wird die positive, stärkende Wirkung nur bestätigen können."

Das ergab durchaus Sinn, doch sie selbst hätte das niemals erkannt.  
Er sah sie fragend an, schien ihre Unsicherheit zu bemerken.  
„Stimmt etwas nicht?"  
„Doch, doch... Es ist nur so... Ich hätte das niemals selbst herausfinden können..."  
Snape unterbrach sie.  
„Ich denke schon, dass Sie das auch selbst hätten herausfinden können, ich war nur schneller."  
In diesem Moment kam sich Felicita endgültig wie in einem Traum vor. Er hatte ihr gerade sein Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten ausgesprochen, wenn auch nicht direkt. Das bedeutete ihr so unwahrscheinlich viel. Wie konnte er sich ihr gegenüber nur so schnell in seinem gesamten Handeln und seiner Ausstrahlung verändert haben? Diese Frage würde sie wahrscheinlich heute nicht klären können. Doch aufgeschoben war ja nicht aufgehoben...

Erneut fiel sein Blick auf ihre Hände.  
„Darf ich fragen, wann und wie das passiert ist."  
Eine leichte Röte stieg in ihr Gesicht. Gleich würde er sie sicherlich mehr für Verrückt als für Talentiert halten.  
„Ich habe vorhin versucht den Trank nach dem hinterlassen Rezept zu brauen..."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, stand von seinem Sessel auf und verschwand in den Flur. Kurze Zeit später kehrte er mit einem Tiegel voll Salbe und Mullbinden in seine Händen zurück.  
Felicita folgte seiner Aufforderung die Hände auszustrecken. Er behandelte die Brandverletzungen und begann wieder zu sprechen.  
„Bei welchem Schritt ist der Versuch denn außer Kontrolle geraten?"  
„Beim Nieswurz..." Entgegnete Felicita kleinlaut.  
„Sie wussten doch aber, dass das passieren würde, oder?"  
Ein leichter Vorwurf war aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören.  
„Ich hatte gehofft, dass eine der anderen Zutaten eine Explosion verhindern würde..."  
„Jetzt wissen wir wenigstens, dass dem nicht so ist."  
Felicita musste lächeln. Genau das hatte sie auch gedacht.

* * *

**Na, was denkt ihr darüber?  
Den Weg mir das mitzuteilen kennt ihr ja mitlerweile, oder;-)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Und weiter geht's**

**Wie immer zunächst der Dank an meine heißgeliebten Reviewer. Diesmal also an Tini, Nerak-23 (schön, dich als Reviewer begrüßen zu können. Noch schöner ist natürlich, dass die die Geschichte gefällt;-)) und von sittingPencil.  
Ich hoffe euch gefällt auch dieses Kapitel...**

**Kapitel 33**

Was Felicita in den folgenden Wochen erlebte, hätte sie niemals für möglich gehalten.  
Snape hatte sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber dauerhaft verändert. Sie kam nicht umhin, ihn für sich als höflichen, zurückhaltend freundlichen Menschen zu charakterisieren. Woher sein Sinneswandel wirklich kam, konnte sie sich nicht erklären, wahrscheinlich hatte es wirklich mit dem Gespräch zu tun, was sie geführt hatten, doch danach fragen wollte sie ihn nicht. Dazu erschien ihr die ganze Atmosphäre noch viel zu zerbrechlich, sie wollte nicht riskieren, dass er nach einer neugierige Frage ihrerseits sein Verhalten wieder änderte.  
Er bemühte sich, dass war wichtig.

Doch seine positive Veränderung schien nur ihr zu gelten, oft bekam sie mit, dass ein Schüler oder ein anderer Professor in seinem Büro um eine Unterredung bat. Sie verhielt sich in solchen Momenten äußerst still in seinem Wohnzimmer, niemand brauchte mitbekommen, wie oft sie wirklich bei ihm war. Der Ton, den er dann anschlug war mit dem, in dem er wenige Sekunden zuvor noch zu ihr gesprochen hatte nicht zu vergleichen. Er war anderen Menschen gegenüber so herablassend und zynisch wie sie ihn selbst einst erlebt hatte.  
Betrat er dann wieder das Wohnzimmer war er zu ihr noch immer freundlich, so als hätte es die Störung und seine boshaften Worte niemals gegeben. Manchmal fragte sich Felicita, ob das nicht schon an Schizophrenie grenzte, vereinigte er schließlich zwei vollkommen unterschiedliche Persönlichkeiten in seinem Körper, zwischen denen er in Windeseile hin und her schalten konnte.

Je mehr Zeit verstrich umso offener wurden ihre Gespräche, oft kam es jetzt schon vor, dass die beiden nach einer Versuchsreihe noch zusammensaßen und über Alltäglichkeiten plauderten, wie über den Schulalltag des Professors oder Felicita's Studentenleben . Zunehmend hatte Felicita auch das Gefühl, von Snape erwartet zu werden, wenn sie sein Büro betrat. Nach und nach gab er ihr das Gefühl willkommen zu sein und das genoss sie in vollen Zügen. So schwierig sich die Anfänge ihrer Zusammenarbeit auch gestaltet hatten, Felicita konnte nun mit Gewissheit sagen, dass sich ihr Einsatz gelohnt hatte. Im Juni stellte das Severus selbst unter Beweis.

Die beiden hatten während ihrer letzten drei Treffen an der Wirkungsdauer von Koffein geforscht, die Versuchsreihe war nun abgeschlossen. Zufriedenstellend war sie allerdings nicht verlaufen, da beide zu der Erkenntnis gekommen waren, dass dieser Stoff für Tränke zu instabil war und zu schnell abgebaut wurde.  
Die Stimmung war an diesem Abend gedrückt, eine Weile saßen die beiden noch im Wohnzimmer des Professors und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Als Felicita aufsah um sich zu verabschieden, starrte Severus regungslos in den Kamin, in dem nichteinmal ein Feuer loderte, auf das er hätte blicken können. Er schien tief versunken.  
Auch als sich die junge Frau räusperte um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, lösten sich seine Augen nur mühsam von dem vorher fixierten Punkt.

„Ist alles in Ordnung Professor."  
Er nickte.  
„Ja, natürlich. Ich habe nur nachgedacht."  
Felicita musste lächeln.  
„Das war nicht zu übersehen. Darf ich fragen worüber?"  
Seine Antwort war im Vergleich zu den vergangenen Wochen sehr harsch und kalt.  
„Nein, dass dürfen Sie nicht."  
Ein wenig erschrocken über diese Worte senkte Felicita den Blick und schickte sich an aufzustehen um sich zurück nach Cambridge zu begeben. Snape schien sich erst in diesem Moment bewusste zu werden, was und vorallem wie er eben geantwortet hatte.  
„Ich meinte..."  
Felicita unterbrach ihn sanft.  
„Ich verstehe schon was Sie meinen, es geht mich nichts an. Dafür brauchen Sie sich nicht entschuldigen."  
Mit diesen Worten steuerte sie in Richtung Tür.  
„Nein, so ist es nicht. Eigentlich geht es Sie sehr wohl etwas an.  
Bitte bleiben Sie noch..."

Bei diesen Worten blieb die Ravenclaw wie angewurzelt stehen. So direkt hatte er sie bisher noch nie gebeten zu bleiben. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, er saß noch immer in seinem Sessel.  
„Um was geht es denn, Professor?"  
Er schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen.  
„Ich... Ich bin es wirklich nicht gewöhnt darüber zu sprechen. Aber es gehört sicherlich dazu, nicht wahr?"  
Felicita konnte ihn nach diesen Worten nur verwirrt anschauen.  
„Nun... Wie Sie wissen, bin ich immer noch als Spion beim dunklen Lord tätig...  
In den letzten Wochen wurde ich häufig von ihm gerufen, ich befürchte ich konnte meine Gedanken nicht gut genug vor ihm verschließen. Er scheint etwas von Ihrer Existenz zu ahnen..."

Die Angst kam mit einem Mal, sie überfiel die junge Frau regelrecht. Sämtlich Farbe wich ihr aus dem Gesicht, urplötzlich begann sie zu zittern, ihr Atem ging rasend schnell.  
Sie hatte immer gewusst, das der Tag kommen würde, an dem Voldemort von ihr erfahren und sie ihm gegenübertreten würde, doch es kam viel zu früh. Wie in Trance ging sie zu dem Sofa zurück, auf dem sie bis eben gesessen hatte, und ließ sich darauf fallen.  
Sie sollte bis zum entscheidenden Kampf im Verborgenen bleiben, wenn er jetzt schon von ihr wusste, musste ihr dieser in naher Zukunft bevorstehen. Was sollte sie schon gegen diesen kaltblütigen Massenmörder ausrichten? Sie würde sterben, sang- und klanglos. Voldermort würde sie zerbrechen wie ein Streichholz...  
Nur gedampft durch einen Schleier der Panik nahm Felicita die nächsten Worte von Severus wahr.

„Was auch immer Sie sich gerade unter meinen Worten vorstellen, es ist nicht so schlimm, wie Sie das zu denken scheinen."  
Sie wusste nicht wieviel Zeit verstrichen war, als diese Worte ihr Bewusstsein erreichten, dann dauerte es noch einige Sekunden, in denen sie Snape nur entgeistert ansah, bis sie wieder in der Lage war zu sprechen.  
„Nicht schlimm? Sie haben mir doch eben gesagt, dass er von mir weiß..."  
Er unterbrach sie gereizt.  
„Hören Sie mir doch bitte richtig zu. Wenn er von Ihnen wusste würden wir beide jetzt nicht hier sitzen.  
Ich sagte er scheint von Ihrer Existenz zu ahnen...  
Erkennen Sie den Unterschied?"  
Sie reagierte nicht. Ein wenig ruhiger fuhr er daraufhin fort.  
„Er scheint zu ahnen, dass es eine Person gibt, die mir... näher zu kommen scheint als die meisten anderen. Jedenfalls streift er immer häufiger Erinnerungen an unsere Treffen. Doch seien Sie versichert, er weiß weder wer Sie sind, noch an was wir arbeiten.  
Es gibt also keinen Grund vorschnell in Panik zu verfallen."  
Zögerlich nickte sie.

„Was heißt 'er streift die Erinnerungen'?"  
Snape schien bemüht sich die richtigen Worte zurecht zulegen, bevor er antwortete.  
„Er scheint zu spüren, dass es etwas gibt, dass ich ihm vorenthalte. Ich kann mir selbst nicht genau erklären, warum es überhaupt erkannt hat, doch jetzt scheint er unter allen Umständen herausfinden zu wollen, um was es sich handelt.  
Er versucht es jetzt immer häufiger mit überraschenden Angriffen auf meine Erinnerungen, doch bis jetzt sind ihm unsere Treffen verborgen geblieben. Auch die Barriere, die diese Erinnerungen umgibt, scheint er nicht zu erkennen..."  
Er sah in das verständnislose Gesicht von Felicita.  
„Sie verstehen nicht allzuviel von Legilimentik, oder?"  
Wieder konnte sie nur nicken.  
„Mit Hilfe von Okklumentik erschafft man ihm Geist eine Art Barriere, einen Schutzschild der verhindern soll, dass ein anderer mit Hilfe von Legilimentik bestimmte Erinnerungen aufrufen und sich betrachten kann. Je besser man die Kunst der Okklumentik anwendet, desto besser kann man selbst die innere Barriere verbergen..."  
Sie unterbrach ihn in seinen Ausführungen, wofür sie einen düsteren Blick erntete.

„Sie sagen, Voldemort habe bisher selbst die Barriere nicht erkannt, richtig?"  
Das Knurren was er von sich gab, deutete sie als Ja.  
„Doch wenn er die Barriere nicht kennt, woher weiß er dann, dass es überhaupt Erinnerungen gibt, die Sie ihm vorenthalten?"  
„Diese Frage habe ich mir auch schon gestellt. Ich kann es mir nur so erklären, dass er sie für einen Augenblick erkannt haben muss, und er jetzt darauf dringt sie erneut zu erkennen und zu brechen."  
Felicita verstand was er meinte.  
„Wenn er nun etwas über mich heraus findet..."  
Wieder kam diese übermächtige Panik in ihr auf, doch die nächsten Worte von Severus beruhigten sie ein wenig. Sie vertraute ihm.  
„Ich hoffe, mir fällt dann schnell genug eine triftige Erklärung für ihre häufigen Besuche ein. Glauben Sie mir, auch ich verspüre nicht die Lust auf ein verfrühtes Ableben."  
Es waren keine warmen Worte, doch der Tonfall war in diesem Fall entscheidend. Seine Stimme strahlte in diesem Satz die Wärme aus, die den Worten fehlte.

Eine Weile schwiegen beide wieder. In Felicita kreisten die Gedanken nur noch um einige von ihm ausgesprochene Worte '...jemand der mir näher kommt, als die meisten anderen...'. Ohne das sie es verhindern konnte, sprach sie aus, was ihr regelrecht auf der Seele brannte.  
„Sie haben gesagt, ich komme Ihnen näher als die meisten anderen?"  
Er schien nicht überrascht über diese Frage.  
„Ja, ich erinnere mich, dass in etwa so formuliert zu haben."  
Mühsam suchte sie nach den richtigen Worten für ihre nächste Frage.  
„Wer kommt Ihnen noch näher als die meisten anderen?"  
Es klang selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren sehr merkwürdig.  
Severus legt den Kopf ein wenig schief.  
„Ich wusste das Sie das Fragen würden."  
Röte stieg in ihr Gesicht, doch sie hielt den Blickkontakt. Noch.  
„Und?"  
„Meinen Sie nicht, dass das eine sehr persönliche Frage ist?"  
Seine Stimme klang fast vollkommen neutral, doch ein kleiner Vorwurf war doch aus ihr heraus zuhören.  
Damit senkte sie ihren Blick.  
„Doch durchaus."

Er sagte zunächst nichts mehr, Felicita rechnete auch nicht mit einer Antwort.Um so überraschter war sie, als er dann doch wieder zu sprechen begann.  
„Was denken Sie denn?"  
Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich für einen Moment, doch eigentlich fiel ihr nur eine mögliche Person ein. Sie sah ihn wieder an.  
„Professor Dumbledore?"  
Er nickte.  
„Ja, Albus Dumbledore ist richtig. Das war doch nicht allzu schwer zu erraten, oder?"  
Ein leichter Sarkasmus schwang seinen Worten bei, doch er war nur sehr unterschwellig präsent und schien nicht böse gemeint.  
Mutig lehnte sich die junge Frau noch ein wenig weiter aus dem Fenster.  
„Und wer sonst?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich kann froh sein, dass Sie nicht neugierig sind."  
Jetzt klang er beinahe belustigt, doch in seinem Gesicht war keine Regung zu erkennen.  
Wenn es überhaupt möglich war, wurde das Gesicht von Felicita noch eine Spur roter.  
Einen Augenblick schien er sich beinahe an diesem Anblick zu weiden. Seine Augen huschten über ihr Gesicht und schienen jedes Detail in sich aufzunehmen.  
Beschämt senkte sie schließlich wieder den Blick. Sie musste ihm recht geben. Sie war neugierig.

„Niemand sonst."  
Kam es dann plötzlich von ihm.  
Felicita wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte, sie wagte es auch nicht ihn anzusehen. Es gab nur zwei Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten und sie war einer davon? Diese Erkenntnis löste ein regelrechtes Freudenfeuer in ihr aus.  
Er unterbrach ihre Gedanken.  
„Sie sollten jetzt gehen, Miss McDermod.  
Es ist schon spät und ich möchte nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, wenn sie morgen in einer Ihrer Vorlesungen einschlafen."  
Sie verabschiedeten sich höflich voneinander, wie immer brachte er sie noch zur Tür.  
Das Felicita es kaum wagte ihren ehemaligen Professor anzusehen, überging dieser geflissentlich.

* * *

**So, nun sagt mal, ist mein Severus Snape noch authentisch oder eindeutig Ooc?  
Falls zweiteres zutrifft, findet ihr ihn trotzdem noch gut;-)  
Eure Meinung ist mir soooo wichtig, Kritik ist wie immer gern gesehen.  
Bis bald.**

**Eure Vestilia**


	34. Chapter 34

**Ich habe ein neues Kapitel für euch.  
Mal sehen wie es euch gefällt.  
Wie immer der Dank an meine Reviewer: sittingPencil und Tini, ihr seit einfach super.  
Ohne euch würde es nicht annähernd so viel Spaß machen hier zu schreiben. Vielen Dank für eure Treue.**

**Dann mal ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**Kapitel 34**

Als Felicita am nächsten Morgen erwachte, konnte sie zunächst nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, ob das Gespräch zwischen ihr und Severus wirklich stattgefunden hatte, oder ob es sich dabei nur um einen Traum handelte. So etwas hatte sie schließlich nie für möglich gehalten.  
Aber es war kein Traum gewesen...  
Die junge Frau musste lächeln. Woher hatte sie nur den Mut genommen, ihn so etwas zu fragen?  
Sie hatte ihn nicht mehr ansehen können, zu deutlich waren ihre Gefühle in dem Moment in ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen gewesen. Er hätte sicherlich noch lange darüber lachen können, hätte er die Rührung in ihren Augen gesehen. Und die kleinen Tränen die sich über ihr Gesicht gestohlen hatten. Sie hatte versucht nicht zu weinen, hatte erbittert dagegen angekämpft und doch verloren.  
In dem Moment, in dem er ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie neben dem Direktor der einzige Mensch war, zu dem er etwas wie Nähe empfand, waren ihre Gefühle regelrecht über sie hergefallen.  
Sie hatte Mitleid mit ihm, denn er schien mit sich vollkommen allein auf der Welt zu sein. Wie sollte ein Mensch das nur aushalten? Felicita und er teilten bisher nichts, außer der Forschung und ein paar bedeutungslosen Plaudereien. Damit war sie ihm schon näher als die meisten anderen? Wie konnte man nur so leben.

Doch das Gefühl etwas besonderes für ihn zu sein, hatte auch etwas vollkommen anderes in ihr ausgelöst. Die Verliebtheit, die sie nun seit einem Jahr für ihn empfand, hatte mit einem Schlag deutlich an Intensität zugenommen, sie hatte kaum dem Drang widerstehen können, zu ihm zu gehen und ihn einfach nur zu berühren. In diesem Augenblick war ihr aufgefallen, dass sie nicht einmal wusste, wie sich seine Haut anfühlte. Noch nie hatte sie ihn bewusst berühren können, von einem Händeschütteln mal abgesehen. Das löste eine Sehnsucht in ihr aus, die größer war als alles was sie jemals empfunden hatte. Er hatte nur zwei Meter von ihr entfernt gesessen und dennoch schien er so unerreichbar für sie.  
Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie er sie wohl angesehen hätte, wäre sie wirklich zu ihm gegangen und hätte ihm sanft über die Wange gestreichelt.  
Das war so abwegig...  
In diesem Augenblick hatte sie einen so starken Verlust empfunden. Er ließ schon kaum eine zartes freundschaftliches Band zu, wie wahrscheinlich war es dann wohl, dass sie ihm jemals näher kommen würde, als jetzt?  
Wie wahrscheinlich war es wohl, dass er irgendwann die Liebe die sie empfand erwidern würde?

Und so saß in ihrem Bett und empfand die gleiche Melancholie wie gestern Abend, als sie hier her gekommen war.  
Sie hatte sich in einen Eisblock verliebt, dazu konnte sie sich nur gratulieren...  
Fast erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass sie jetzt aufstehen musste, hoffte sie doch, dass ihr die Vorlesungen ein wenige Ablenkung verschaffen würden.  
Das zweite Semester näherte sich dem Ende, die Prüfungen waren fast alle geschrieben. Übermorgen stand noch Kräuterkunde an, doch davor brauchte sie sich nicht zu fürchten.  
Wirklich gespannt war sie auf die Ergebnisse in Pharmazie, Gifte und Gegengift, Tränke der Antike und Verwandlung/Veränderung. Die Ergebnisse würde sie allerdings erst im Juli erfahren.  
Die Professoren hatten ihren Studenten für die letzten Tage des Semesters angeboten, sich an Eigenkreationen zu versuchen, dass Themengebiet stand jedem selbst frei.  
An dem Schwächungstrank zu arbeiten stand für Felicita von Anfang an außer Frage, wusste sie doch genau, warum ihre Eltern gestorben waren. Ein solcher Versuch würde viel zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Doch an einem Stärkungstrank zu arbeiten, erschien hingegen ungefährlich. Sie konnte so in aller Ruhe nach einer Möglichkeit suchen, die Wirkung des Koffeins zu stabilisieren, oder nach einer Ersatzzutat suchen.  
Es gab bereits viele Tränke mit dem Ziel die Leistungs- und Konzentrationfähigkeit zu stärken, doch sie alle genossen nicht den besten Ruf, sie galten als Aufputschmittel mit starken Nebenwirkungen, die zudem eine Sucht auslösen konnten.  
Das Projekt an dem Felicita nun also arbeitete war vollkommen unspektakulär, denn es gab schon viele, die sich an eine solche Herausforderung gewagt hatten, und es half ihr sich abzulenken, was an diesem Tag wahrscheinlich das wichtigste war.

Die Stunden verflogen, ohne das sie auch nur den geringsten Fortschritt machte. Doch der Versuch eine Zutat wie Koffein in ihren Trank zu integrieren brachte ihr die Anerkennung von ihres Professors für Pharmazie ein.  
Als alle um sie herum ihre Materialien zusammenräumten und ihre Kessel säuberten, warf Felicita einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. Es war tatsächlich schon nach zwei. Für heute war der Unterricht beendet. Was sollte sie denn jetzt bloß mit ihrer Zeit anfangen?  
Es gab heute kein Treffen mit Severus, genauso wenig wie es morgen eins geben würde. Er selbst hatte gesagt, vor den Prüfungen sollte sie sich lieber aufs Lernen konzentrieren.  
Das war aber vielleicht auch besser, jetzt wo sie wieder in ihrem ruhigen Zimmer saß, fühlte sie wie unruhig sie noch immer war, wenn sie an den gestrigen Abend dachte. So sollte sie ihm lieber nicht unter die Augen treten.  
Gerade als sie beschlossen hatte, noch ein wenig in ihre Kräuterkundeaufzeichnungen zu schauen und dann zeitig schlafen zu gehen, flog eine Eule durch das geöffnete Fenster und landetet vor ihr auf dem Boden.  
Sie brachte einen Brief von Amanda. In den letzten Wochen hatte Felicita ihre Freundin ein wenig vernachlässigt und gerade jetzt, wo sie Abwechslung gebrauchen konnte, erhielt sie diesen Brief. Amanda fragte, ob sie sich heute nicht in London treffen wollten, auf eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen und viel zu Trinken. Dazu konnte die Ravenclaw nur zustimmen, auch wenn sie ein leicht schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Lernen würde sie dann nicht mehr, obwohl es genau das gewesen war, worauf Severus soviel Wert gelegt hatte...  
Aber dennoch, sie würde heute Spaß haben.

Als sie um Mitternacht nach Cambridge zurückkehrte, war sie 'leicht' angetrunken, morgen würde sie mit Sicherheit einen Kater haben.  
Doch sie hatte Spaß gehabt, viel Spaß. Amanda hatte sie in eine spanische Tapas-Bar geführt. Dort hatten sie sich zunächst an den leckeren Häppchen gütlich getan, dann an Sangria und den süßesten Weinen, die sie jemals getrunken hatte. Port und Malaga.  
Ihr Schädel brummte bereits jetzt, aber sie war wirklich abgelenkt gewesen, hatte mehrere Stunden nicht an ihre Sorgen und Probleme denken müssen.  
Das schiefe Grinsen eines Betrunkenen lag in ihrem Gesicht, als sie unter ihre warme Bettdecke kroch. Ihr war extrem schwindlig, einen Augenblick verfluchte sie sich selbst, dass sie keinen Eimer an ihr Bett gestellte hatte. Doch ehe sie sich noch einmal zum Aufstehen aufraffen konnte, war sie schon in einen unruhigen Schlaf geglitten.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon geschlafen hatte, als eine bisher unbekannter Schmerz durch ihren Körper jagte. Ihre Knochen schmerzten als wären sie zertrümmert, ihre Haut schien in Flammen zu stehen. Immer wieder nahmen die Leiden kurz ab um dann in einer noch stärkeren Welle über sie hereinzubrechen.  
Sie schmeckte Blut, fühlte wie es ihr den Rachen hinunter lief. Einen Augenblick bekam sie Angst an ihren eigenem Blut zu ertrinken. So gerne hätte sie vor Schmerzen geschrien, auf ihre Leiden aufmerksam gemacht, doch kein Laut kam über ihre Lippen, nicht das leiseste Krächzen.  
Sie versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, doch ihre Lider schienen bleischwer zu sein.  
Durch all den Schmerz nahm sie plötzlich ein böses Lachen wahr, es war durchflutet von von Hass und Schwärze.  
Dann nahm der Schmerz ab, er war noch immer kaum zu ertragen, doch ihre sinne schienen wieder besser zu funktionieren.  
„Na, wie gefällt die das?  
Hast du genug, oder reicht es dir noch immer nicht."  
Sie ahnte bereits, wer zu ihr sprach, dennoch öffnete sie mühselig Augen, um sich selbst ihre grausame Vermutung zu bestätigen.

Zunächst sah sie nur sandige Erde, doch als sie ihren Kopf unter Schmerzen nach links drehte, erkannte sie eine Person, die neben ihr stand, sie trug einen schwarzen, bodenlangen Umhang. Noch ein wenig weiter hob sie ihren Kopf, sie wollte das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers sehen. Es war von einer Kapuze umrahmt, Haare waren nicht zu erkennen. Die Haut war weiß und durchscheinend, als Nase dienten nur zwei Öffnungen oberhalb der nur Millimeter dünnen Lippen.  
Über ihr stand Voldemort. Doch die Angst, die sie bei dieser Erkenntnis erwartet hatte blieb aus.  
„Was starrst du mich so an?"  
Nach diesen Worten spürte sie einen Tritt in ihre Rippen.  
Sie schloss wieder die Augen.  
„Du hast jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder du sagst mir, was ich wissen will, oder du wirst diese Nacht nicht überleben."  
Als sie nicht antwortete brandete eine neue Welle des Schmerzes über sie.  
Die erlösende Bewusstlosigkeit kam immer näher, gerade als sie sich ihr ergeben wollte, flaute der Schmerz wieder auf ein beinahe erträgliches Maß ab.

Die Stimme Voldemorts einen anderen Klang, als er wieder zu sprechen begann, fast bedauernd waren seine Worte.  
„Nur äußerst ungern verliere ich einen so treuen Anhänger wie dich.  
Wirst du mir jetzt verraten was ich wissen will?"  
Sie wurde von ihrem eigenen Nicken regelrecht überrascht. Sie wollte es ihm nicht sagen. Sie durfte es nicht.  
„Sehr gut, Severus.  
Wer ist dieses Mädchen?"

Mit einem lauten Schrei erwachte Felicita in ihrem Bett.  
Schmerzen spürte sie keine mehr. Es waren niemals ihre eigenen gewesen, sondern die von Severus.  
Eine unglaubliche Angst schien ihr dafür jetzt die Luft abzuschnüren.  
Severus verriet sie, gerade in diesem Moment. Sie war dem Tod geweiht.

* * *

**Na, wie war das?**

**Ihr habt doch sicherlich eine Meinung dazu, oder? Schön. Es ist auch ganz einfach mir die mitzuteilen, ihr müsst nur auf das Knöpfchen drücken und ein paar Worte tippen. Das war's. Probiert es einfach mal;-)**


	35. Chapter 35

**So, es geht schon weiter...  
Tini, Monique und sittingPencil, wie immer bin ich euch wirklich dankbar für eure lieben Reviews.  
Heute werden hier noch nicht alle Fragen geklärt, ein wenig müsst ihr euch noch gedulden;-)  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**Kapitel 35**

Gerade als sie dachte, vor Panik verrückt zu werden, fielen Felicita wieder die Worte von Severus ein.  
'...Ich hoffe, mir fällt dann schnell genug eine triftige Erklärung für ihre häufigen Besuche ein. Glauben Sie mir, auch ich verspüre nicht die Lust auf ein verfrühtes Ableben. ...'  
Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass ihm etwas eingefallen war.  
Was sollte sie denn jetzt nur tun, hier in ihrem Bett liegen und warten?  
Daran war nicht zu denken. Als erstes musste sie wissen, wie es Severus ging. Ob er überhaupt noch lebte. Dieser Gedanke tat weh und beschwor eine unangenehme Leere in ihr auf.  
Sie würde nach Hogwarts gehen, sie musste nach ihm sehen, sofort.  
Als sie aufstand spürte sie einen dumpfen Schmerz in ihrem Schädel. Eine Sekunde dachte sie, es wären tatsächlich Nachwirkungen ihres Traums, doch dann fiel ihr der Abend mit dem vielen Rotwein wieder ein. Darum würde sie sich später kümmern müssen, sie hatte nun wirklich keine Zeit, sich noch schnell einen Antikater-Trank zu brauen.  
Mit wackligen Beinen zog sie sich an, sie hatte Angst.  
Wenn Severus nicht in der Schule war, würde sie sofort zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm von den Geschehnissen unterrichten. Sie zweifelte nicht einen Moment an der Echtheit und Dringlichkeit ihrer Vision.  
Sie rannte durch die Flure des altehrwürdigen Gebäudes auf dem Campus von Cambridge. Sie war völlig außer Atem als sie apperierte.

In ihrer heutigen Stimmung wirkte das Schlossgelände tatsächlich bedrohlich auf Felicita.  
Das schwache Licht, dass von ihrem Zauberstab ausging, erzeugte fast mehr Schatten als Beleuchtung.  
Hinter jedem Baum vermutete sie eine Bedrohung, jedes Geräusch ließ sie panisch aufhorchen. Sie hatte solche Angst, um sich und um Severus.  
Was sollte sie bloß machen, wenn er nicht mehr lebte? Wie sollte sie nur ohne ihn zurecht kommen? Er hatte es geschafft sich in den letzten Wochen zu einer unverzichtbaren Person im Leben der jungen Ravenclaw zu entwickeln. Sie konnte es sich kaum noch vorstellen, nicht mindestens drei Mal in der Woche mit ihm gemeinsam zu forschen, mit ihm zu erzählen. Auch wenn es nur um Belanglosigkeiten ging. Sie wollte ihn nicht missen.  
So schnell es die Dunkelheit und der unebene Boden zuließen, lief sie in Richtung des Schlosses.

In ihrer Hast hätte sie beinahe die schwarze Gestalt übersehen, die sich gut vier Meter neben ihr ebenfalls in diese Richtung bewegte. Allerdings kroch sie mehr auf allen Vieren, als das sie lief.  
Severus.  
Hätte er nicht in beinahe regelmäßigen Abständen ein Stöhnen von sich gegeben, vielleicht hätte sie ihn tatsächlich übersehen. Doch so machte ihr Herz einen kleinen erleichterten Sprung. Er lebte noch.  
Sie lief die paar Schritte zu ihm hinüber und ließ sich dann neben ihm auf die Knie fallen.  
Als sie ihn an den Schultern packte, versteifte er sich, drehte sich dann ruckartig um und stieß sie von sich, Felicita fiel unsanft auf den harten Boden. Snape erhob sich mühsam und kam mit schweren Schritten auf sie zu. Erst als die Spitze seines Zauberstabs zu leuchten begann, schien er sie zu erkennen.

„Was zum Teufel machen Sie ihr?"  
Fragte er gereizt. Seinen Gesichtsausdruck konnte sie nicht erkennen, das Licht blendete sie zu sehr.  
Deutlich konnte sie sehen wie seine Beine unter der Last seines wankenden Körpers zitterten.  
„Ich wollte Ihnen helfen."  
Mit diesen Worten stand sie wieder auf. Severus drehte sich abwehrend von ihr.  
„Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe nicht!"  
Schrie er ihr noch eine Spur aggressiver entgegen.  
„Doch die brauchen Sie. Ich habe gesehen, wo Sie waren und was passiert ist."  
Er ging los und ließ sie einfach stehen. Zumindest versuchte er es. Nach drei Schritten fiel er wieder schweratment auf den Boden, das schmerzvolle Stöhnen konnte er nicht unterdrücken.

Felicita ergriff seinen Arm und half, ihm mit aller Kraft die sie aufbringen konnte, wieder auf die Beine. Dann platzierte sie ihren Körper unter seiner linken Schulter, um ihn zu stützen. Er ließ es geschehen, vermutlich war er zu schwach um ihr noch etwas zu entgegnen.  
Sein Körper lag schwer auf dem ihrigen, bald hatte sie das Gefühl es nicht bis zum Kerker zu schaffen. Doch entgegen dieser Angst standen sie gut 10 Minuten später vor der Bürotür des Professors. Sein ganzer Körper bebte inzwischen vor Anstrengung.  
„Sie können jetzt gehen Miss McDermod."  
Presste er zwischen den tiefen Atemzügen der Anstrengung hervor.  
Sie dachte nicht daran.  
„Verraten Sie mir das Passwort, oder wollen Sie die Tür selbst öffnen."  
Einen Augenblick schwieg er, vermutlich aus Trotz.  
„Desiderium"  
Sie zückte ihre Zauberstab und wiederholte das Wort. Mit einem klicken sprang die Tür auf.

Mit letzter Anstrengung schafften sie es schließlich bis zum Sofa im Wohnzimmer des Professors, auf das sich beide schweratment fallen ließen. Sie schaffte es gerade noch, ein Feuer im Kamin zu entzünden.  
Eine Weile lauschte Felicita nur auf das Blut, das in ihren Ohren rauschte, doch ein leises, beinahe wimmerndes Stöhnen leitete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu Snape.  
Sie schaute ihn von der Seite an, doch bevor sie etwas zu ihm sagen konnte, fauchte er sie an.  
„Verschwinden Sie jetzt. Bitte!"  
Felicita überraschte sein Tonfall nicht, sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie unangenehm es für ihn sein musste, dass sie sah und hörte, wie schlecht es ihm ging.  
Sie blickte ihn offen an.  
„Ich habe die Schmerzen am eigenen Leib gespürt, ich werde Sie jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht allein lassen."  
Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.  
„Doch das werden Sie..."  
Mit diesen Worten kippte er zur Seite. Er war bewusstlos

In dem Moment, in dem sein Körper sich der Kontrolle durch seinen Geist entzog, begann er stark zu zittern und zu krampfen. Immer häufiger entfloh im ein lautes Stöhnen.  
Was sollte Felicita jetzt bloß tun? In ihrem Geist rief sie das Wissen ab, was sie über Flüche besaß.  
Zweifellos hatte Voldermort Severus mit einem Cruciatus gequält. Gegen die Nachwirkungen dieses Fluchs schlugen schmerzlindernde Tränke kaum an, dafür riefen sie als Nebenwirkung eine starke Übelkeit hervor. Das war einer der perfidesten Punkte dieses Fluchs, man litt ca. 24 Stunden unter unerträglichen Schmerzen und kaum ein Mittel konnte dagegen helfen.  
Sie stand auf und versuchte zunächst, Severus in eine bequemere Position zu betten indem sie seine Beine auf das Sofa hob. Sie fand eine Wolldecke, mit der sie ihn zudecken konnte.  
Dann lief sie in sein Privatlabor. Es musste doch irgendetwas geben, was ihm helfen konnte! Zum Glück arbeitete sie nun schon lange genug mit ihm zusammen, um zu wissen, in welchem Schrank er gebraute Tränke aufbewahrte. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl öffnete sie ihn. Es würde Severus sicher nicht gefallen, wenn er wüsste, dass sie unerlaubt an seine Sachen ging. Doch das war ein Notfall und sie würde sich nicht mit ansehen, wie er hilflos im Wohnzimmer lag und litt.

Viele kleine Fläschchen standen in diesem Schrank, viel zu viele für Felicita's Geschmack, vorallem alle Arten von Schmerzmitteln, Gegengiften und Schlaftränken.  
Ein Schlaftrank... Vielleicht könnte Severus die Schmerzen besser ertragen, wenn er tief und fest schlafen würde?  
Ein Versuch war es wert. Felicita entschied sich schließlich für den Sommnus-Trank, ein schnell wirkendes Mittel, das einen für mehrere Stunden in die traumlose Tiefschlafphase versetzte. Mit schnellen Schritten kehrte sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück.  
„Professor..."  
Vorsichtig rüttelte sie ein wenig an seiner Schulter. Sie sah, das sein Versuch die Augen zu öffnen fehl schlug.  
„Sie brauchen nicht... Ich werde Ihnen jetzt einen Trank geben."  
Ihre Stimme klang unsicher. Sie sah, dass er widersprechen wollte, doch das ließ sie nicht mehr zu. Schnell setzt sie die Phiole an seine Lippen und schüttete den Inhalt in seinen Mund. Einen Moment befürchtete sie, er könnte sich verschlucken, doch das geschah nicht.

Die Hoffnung, die sie an den Trank geknüpft hatte, schien sich kaum zu erfüllen. Sie stand regungslos neben dem Sofa und konnte nur zusehen, wie er sich unter Schmerzen wand und wimmerte. Am liebsten wäre sie fort gelaufen, um den Anblick nicht ertragen zu müssen. Er litt Höllenqualen und sie konnte nur daneben stehen und zusehen. Doch sie blieb.  
Irgendwann setzte sie sich auf den Boden neben die Couch.  
So schrecklich diese Situation auch war, Felicita hatte zum ersten Mal die Gelegenheit, ihn zu betrachten, vollkommen in Ruhe.  
Als schön konnte man ihn weißgott nicht bezeichnen. Sein schwarzes, strähniges Haar umrahmte sein bleiches Gesicht, die viel zu große Nase prangte auffallend in dem sonst so schmalen Gesicht.  
Doch was war schon schön?  
Reichten nicht schon einzelne Attribute um einen Menschen attraktiv wirken zu lassen? Dunkle, tiefe Augen, die man nur als wunderschön bezeichnen konnte? Oder Lippen, die im nicht zusammengekniffenen Zustand zart und elegant geschwungen wirkten? Konnte nicht eine warme, samtene Stimme soviel mehr bedeuten als seidiges Haar?  
Was war schon schön!

Ein klägliches Stöhnen riss Felicita aus ihren Gedanken zurück in die Gegenwart.  
Sie hätte so gern etwas getan, das ihn beruhigt. Instinktiv ergriff sie seine Hand, er sollte spüren, dass er nicht allein war. Severus erwiderte diese Geste, seine Finger schloss sich fest um ihre.  
Diese Reaktion beflügelte Felicita, sie begann ihn vorsichtig zu streicheln, an den Armen entlang, über sein Gesicht und hin und wieder auch scheu über seine Brust.  
Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie das tat, die Schmerzen, die sie irgendwann in ihrem rechten Arm fühlte, ignorierte sie. Der Genuss ihn so behandeln zu können, war viel zu groß, als das sie damit hätte aufhören können. Und Severus wurde unter ihren Händen tatsächlich ruhiger.

Das Feuer im Kamin brannte immer schwächer, es warf nur noch ein sehr mattes Licht in den Raum.  
Felicita strich gedankenverloren über das Gesicht von Severus, ihre Finger berührten gerade sanft seine Wange, als dieser unvermittelt die Augen öffnete, und diese direkt in ihre blickten.  
Unvermittelt stieg Felicita die Röte ins Gesicht, in diesem Moment war sie heilfroh, dass der Raum nur spärlich beleuchtet war.  
Severus schloss kurz die Augen, damit gab er Felicita die Möglichkeit, ihre Hand von seiner Wange zu nehmen, die bis dahin mehrere Sekunden starr an dieser Stelle geruht hatte. Schnell erhob sie sich.  
Sie rechnete fest damit, dass er sie anschreien und Rechenschaft verlangen würde, doch das tat er nicht. Stattdessen fragte er in ruhigem Ton.  
„Wie spät ist es?"  
Sie hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Als sie auf ihre Armbanduhr sah, erschrak sie fast.  
„Es ist halb sieben, Sir."  
Die förmliche Anrede kam ihr äußerst fehl am Platz vor, doch sie hatte sie nicht unterdrücken können.  
Snape stand mühevoll auf, die Hand die Felicita als Hilfe anbot, ignorierte er.  
„Sie sollte jetzt nach Cambridge zurückkehren, bevor man sie dort noch vermisst und sich sorgen um sie macht."

Sie nickte stumm. Sie fühlte sich befangen, nicht in der Lage ihm widersprechen zu können. Die Frage, die schon die ganze Nacht in ihr brannte, was genau bei Voldemort geschehen war und was Severus ihm erzählt hatte, war aus ihr verschwunden. Sie konnte einfach nicht klar denken, fast so als wäre sie aus einem tiefen Schlaf erwacht.  
Als sie sich noch einmal umblickte, um sich angemessen von Severus zu verabschieden, lag sein Blick auf ihr, er schien sie zu mustern.  
„Auf Wiedersehen, Professor."  
„Auf Wiedersehen, Miss McDermod."  
Antwortete er emotionslos.

* * *

**Wie war es? tttt, bist du noch da? **

**Mal Hand aufs Herz, ich meine jetzt alle Leser, vorallem die "Schwarzen" (Stammreviewer, ihr seit natürlich nicht gemeint) Gefällt euch die Geschichte noch? Ich musste schmerzlich einen Knick in den Leserzahlen verzeichnen. Ich wünsche mir wirklich das die Geschichte euch vom Anfang bis zum Ende gefällt, aber ihr müsst schon Kritik äußern, wenn ihr unzufrieden seit. Habt doch bitte Erbarmen mit einer Anfängerin, die sich nicht sehnlicher als Tips und Hinweise wünscht... Ich würde jetzt sogar noch mit betteln anfangen, aber wir wollen ja nicht übertreiben;-)  
Bitte seit mal gnädig und hinterlasst einer von Selbstzweifeln geplagten Autorin eine winzigen Kommentar.**

**Bis bald.**

**Eure Vestilia**


	36. Chapter 36

**So, hier kommt das neue Kapitel. Der Dank geht an die erlesene Auswahl von Reviewern.  
Tini, Pencil: Die Ausrede kommt jetzt.  
tttt: gut, dass es dir noch gefällt. Ich hoffe das bleibt auch so...;-)**

**Ich bin bei diesem Kapitel mehr als skeptisch, war ich nicht am Rechner, habe ich immer gedacht, ich muss es auf jeden Fall ändern, hatte schon eine zweite Version im Kopf.  
Doch wenn ich es gelesen habe, wollte ich es doch eher so belassen.  
Macht euch selbst ein Bild. **

**Kapitel 36**

Felicita besuchte an diesem Tag keine Vorlesung, dazu war sie viel zu müde.  
Nachdem sie ihr Zimmer betreten hatte, kannte sie nur noch einen Weg, den, der direkt in ihr Bett führte. Sie erwachte erst wieder, als die Nachmittagssonne auf ihr Gesicht schien.  
Morgen würde sie ihre letzte Prüfung schreiben, dann wäre das Semester vorbei und eine Pause von 3 Monaten stand ihr bevor. Diese Aussicht war herrlich.  
Die nächsten zwei Stunden verbrachte sie damit, ihre Kräuterkundeaufzeichnungen ein letztes Mal durchzusehen, um sechs hatte sie dann das Gefühl, ausreichend vorbereitet zu sein. Und um sechs kreisten ihre Gedanken nur noch um eine Frage.  
Sollte sie zu Severus gehen?

Sie wollte wissen, wie es ihm ging, doch die Furcht ihm gegenüber zutreten, nach allem was in der letzten Nacht geschehen war, hielt sie davon ab, sofort los zu laufen.  
Was wenn er sich wieder von ihr distanzierte? Das würde sie nicht aushalten, doch sie empfand es beinahe als sehr wahrscheinlich, dass genau das eintreten würde. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie mit der körperlichen Annäherung eine Grenze überschritten, der sie lieber gar nicht erst hätte nahe kommen sollen.  
Dennoch, sie musste zu ihm. Sie wollte ihn sehen, wenigstens ein paar Minuten in seiner Nähe verbringen, auch wenn er sie dann fortschicken sollte. Außerdem musste er ihr ja noch erzählen, was genau letzte Nacht geschehen war.

Eine Stunde später hatte sie an seine Bürotür geklopft. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Er sah sie überrascht an, nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte.  
„Schon wieder Sie?"  
Er klang tatsächlich gereizt, beinahe hätte sie der mühevoll aufgebrachte Mut verlassen.  
„Ich wollte wissen, wie es Ihnen geht..."  
Er unterbrach sie.  
„Gut wie Sie sehen... Ich habe allerdings sehr viel zu tun. Es wäre mir angenehm, wenn Sie erst Montag wieder vorbei kommen würden."  
Er schien um einen freundlichen Tonfall bemüht, doch die unterschwellige Aggressivität war dennoch deutlich zu vernehmen.  
Es war genauso, wie sie es vermutet hatte. Das Herz wurde ihr schwer.  
„Wie Sie meinen."  
War ihre kurze Antwort. Der Versuch die Traurigkeit aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen schlug fehl.  
„Ach verdammt, dann kommen Sie schon rein."  
Sagte er in einem Tonfall, der eigentlich das Gegenteil signalisierte.

Damit gab er die Tür frei und deutete in Richtung des Wohnzimmers.  
„Also, was wollen Sie wirklich hier?"  
Fragte er, als sie beide Platz genommen hatten.  
Sie sah ihn verwirrt an.  
„Ich wollte wissen wie es Ihnen geht..."  
„Gut, das wissen Sie jetzt bereits, sind aber trotzdem noch hier. Was noch?"  
Als sie nicht schnell genug antwortete, hakte Severus nach.  
„Wie ich Ihnen eben schon sagte, habe ich nicht viel Zeit, was noch?"  
Er wirkte auf eine merkwürdige Art unruhig, so wie sie ihn bisher nur einmal erlebt hatte. Damals, als er ihr erzählt hatte, das er der Mörder ihrer Mutter war.  
Sämtliche Alarmglocken schrillten in ihr auf.

„Was ist letzte Nacht geschehen?"  
Fragte sie dann direkt.  
„Ich denke, Sie sind Zeuge des 'Gesprächs' gewesen?"  
Gab er zynisch zurück.  
„Ich habe nicht viel gesehen, nur gerade genug, um mir sorgen zu machen.  
Was ist passiert?"  
Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er eine scheinbar gut zurecht gelegte Ansprach hinunter ratterte.  
„Der dunkle Lord hat mich gestern mitten in der Nacht zu sich gerufen. Wir waren allein. Er war der Meinung, er hätte genug Geduld mit mir gehabt und wolle nun endlich wissen, was ich ihm vorenthalte. Als ich mich weigerte, hatte er mich mit einem Cruciatus belegt, wieder und wieder. Irgendwann hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und dachte, es wäre an der Zeit, ihn glaubhaft zu belügen. Er hat mir geglaubt, ich konnte gehen. Das war alles."  
Er hatte vollkommen emotionslos gesprochen, fast so, als würden ihn die Ereignisse nicht selbst betreffen.  
„Was haben Sie ihm erzählt?"  
Er seufzte auf.  
„Woher wusste ich nur, dass Sie mich das fragen würden?"  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Vielleicht, weil es mich betrifft...?"  
Severus unterbrach sie.  
„Und weil Sie neugierig sind."  
Sie ging gar nicht auf diese Bemerkung ein.  
„Was haben Sie ihm gesagt?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, während er kleinlaut antwortete.  
„Das wollen Sie gar nicht wissen..."  
Diesmal unterbrach sie ihn.  
„Doch das will ich, sonst würde ich wohl kaum danach fragen."

Was konnte denn schon so schlimm sein, das Severus es ihr nicht sagen wollte. Sie beide waren mehr oder weniger heil aus der Sache herausgekommen, wo lag denn das Problem?  
Er zögerte noch ein paar Sekunden. Felicita ließ im die Zeit.  
„Ich habe Sie gestern zu meiner... Geliebten erklärt."  
Bei diesen Worten sah er sie fest an. Ein leichtes Rot umspielte nun ihre Wangen.  
Doch sie wollte sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen und fragte im ruhigen Ton weiter.  
„Und er hat es Ihnen geglaubt, ohne weiter in Ihren Erinnerungen danach zu suchen?"  
Auch diesmal zögerte er wieder mit seiner Antwort. Als er sprach ließ er sie nicht aus den Augen.  
„Nein, das hat er nicht."  
Felicita hielt den Atem an.  
„Doch ich war durchaus in der Lage ihm... entsprechende Bilder zu liefern."  
Sie riss überrascht die Augen auf, wurde feuerrot und senkte dann den Blick.  
Severus schien genau darauf gewartet zu haben. Er klang fahrig und unruhig, als er wieder zu sprechen begann.  
„Sehen Sie, genau deswegen wollte ich es Ihnen nicht sagen...  
Es bringt nichts als Peinlichkeiten hervor...  
Ich kann verstehen, wenn Sie jetzt lieber ein wenig Abstand wünschen... sich angewidert zurück ziehen.  
Ich habe damit gerechnet. Sie wissen ja, wo die Tür ist."  
Die letzten Worte hatte er schon aus dem Flur heraus gesprochen. Kurz darauf knallte die Tür seines Privatlabors laut ins Schloss.

Felicita blieb vollkommen starr in seinem Wohnzimmer zurück. Sie brauchte einige Minuten um zu verstehen, was er ihr eigentlich gerade gesagt hatte.  
Voldemort dachte nun, sie war seine Geliebte, Severus hatte ihn Bilder sehen lassen, die das bewiesen. Er hatte sich vorgestellt... Sex mit ihr zu haben.  
Gut, dass war vielleicht ein wenig peinlich, aber kein Grund so aus der Haut zu fahren. Es hatte beiden doch das Leben gerettet, warum sollte sie sich ekeln, wenn er in einer solchen Situation diese Lüge erfand und solche Bilder herauf beschwor?  
Felicita schlug sich mit der Hand vor den Mund.  
Weil er sie sich nicht in diesem Moment herauf beschworen hat, es waren Erinnerungen an solche Gedanken...  
Severus hatte sich vorgestellt, Sex mit ihr zu haben? Irgendwann, nachdem sie hier war, oder... während sie hier war.  
Eine unglaubliche Hitze stieg in ihr auf, ihr Gesicht schien zu glühen.  
Und jetzt dachte er, sie würde sich davor ekeln... vor ihm, weil er so etwas gedacht hatte.  
Was sollte sie denn jetzt machen? Sie konnte schlecht zu ihm gehen und sagen, dass sie sich nicht angewidert fühlte...  
Warum eigentlich nicht? Warum ging sie nicht zu ihm, um genau das zu sagen? War es nicht ihr Wunsch gewesen, dass er ihre Gefühle erwiderte?  
Doch was wenn er es nicht tat, sondern nur an Sex gedacht hatte...  
Damit würde sie nicht umgehen können, zumal sie selbst noch nie einen solchen Gedanken gehegt hatte, bisher war in ihr nur der Wunsch gewesen, dass er... zärtlich zu ihr war. Das hatte sie zumindest gedacht.

Doch vollkommen unvermittelt erkannte sie nun in sich den Wunsch nach mehr, nach vollkommener Nähe und Vertrautheit, nach Zärtlichkeiten, die weit über ein beruhigendes Streicheln hinausgingen.  
Felicita war mit ihren inzwischen 19 Jahren noch Jungfrau, in der prüden Magiergesellschaft war das vollkommen üblich. Aber sie hatte sich bisher auch noch nie ernsthaft Gedanken über Sex gemacht. Man war als jugendlicher Zauberer einfach nicht den gleichen Reizen wie eine Muggel ausgesetzt, man sah nicht jeden Tag im Fernsehen nackte Körper und Sex. Bisher hatte es niemanden gegeben, in den sie wirklich verliebt gewesen war, warum hätte sie sich mit solchen Vorstellungen unnötig belasten sollen?  
Doch nun war sei verliebt.  
Sie liebte _ihn_. Die Hoffnung das er ebenso empfand zog sie magisch in Richtung seines Labors.

Als Felicita vor der verschlossenen Tür stand, kämpfte sie erneut mit sich. Sie wusste einfach nicht, ob es wirklich richtig war, zu ihm zu gehen. Er würde sie mit Sicherheit anschreien, sie hinaus werfen. Sie überraschte sich selbst, als ihre Hand die Klinke leise herunter drückte.  
Er stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür an einer der Arbeitsflächen und schien sie noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Die junge Frau schlich so leise wie möglich in seine Richtung.  
„Was wollen Sie denn noch hier."  
Sagte er ohne sie anzublicken. Er hatte sie also doch gehört...  
„Ich wollte... Ich werde mich nicht angewidert zurückziehen."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Warum? Wollen Sie die mutige Heldin spielen, die trotz allem was sie gehört hat noch zu dem Perversen in den Kerker geht... Das ist doch Ihre Meinung von mir, nicht wahr?  
Wenn ich eins nicht brauche, dann ist es Ihr Mitleid."  
Er hatte scheinbar alle Kälte in diese Worte gelegt, zu der er fähig war.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl sie wusste, dass er es sowieso nicht sah. Unfähig zu sprechen, ließ sie sich seine von unendlich großer Selbstverachtung geprägten Worte immer wieder durch den Kopf gehen.

Severus stieß sich plötzlich von dem Holztisch ab und kam mit schnell Schritten auf sie zu.  
Grob packte er sie an den Schultern und drückte sie in Richtung der Tür.  
„Gehen Sie jetzt. Sofort!"  
Schrie er sie an.  
Tränen stiegen in ihr auf, sie hatte ihm so viel sagen wollen, doch die Worte wollten einfach nicht über ihre Lippen kommen.  
„Warum heulen Sie denn jetzt?"  
Fragte er sie dann scheinbar verwirrt, doch mit noch immer schneidender Stimme.  
Ihre Worte waren nur ein Flüstern, doch ihr Blick war fest auf ihn gerichtet.  
„Ich empfinde keinen Ekel."  
Er lockerte den Druck auf ihre Schultern ein wenig.  
„Sie wissen doch gar nicht, was Sie da von sich geben.  
Haben Sie denn nicht verstanden was ich gesagt habe? Ich stellte mir vor Sex mit Ihnen zu haben..."  
Sie nickte.  
„Ich weiß..."  
„Nein... Nicht nur da, bei ihm..."  
Wieder konnte er sie nicken sehen.  
„Ich weiß..."  
Er ließ sie los und wandte sich dann wieder von ihr ab.  
„Was wollen Sie denn dann noch hier."  
Sie schluckte schwer.  
„Ich empfinde keinen Ekel..."  
Flüsterte sie nochmals verzweifelt.  
Severus sah sie nicht an, schüttelte stumm den Kopf.  
Wieder musste sie mit sich selbst kämpfen. Immer wieder zuckten ihre Beine kurz, um zu ihm zu gehen, doch die Angst vor seinen Reaktion ließen sie doch mitten im Raum verharren. Es waren Minuten vergangen, als er sie erneut anschrie.  
„Gehen Sie!"  
Sie ging. Zu ihm.  
Dicht neben Severus blieb sie stehen und ohne das sie noch einmal darüber nachdenken konnte, schlang sie ihre Arm um ihn.

* * *

**Na, was meint ihr? Seit wirklich hart und kritisch, es lässt sich alles im Nachhinein ändern...;-)  
Gerade meine vier Stammreviewer möchte ich bitten, wenn es scheiße war, sagt es mir ganz ehrlich, euch will ich wirklich nicht verlieren;-)  
Ich bin wirklich unruhig, ich habe keinen blassen, wie es euch gefällt.  
Bitte sagt mir schnell bescheid.**


	37. Chapter 37

**So, hier wäre dann ein neues Kapitel.  
Ach ihr lieben Reviewer, ohne euch wäre ich schon in Selbstzweifeln versunken.  
Also, vielen Dank an Tini, Pencil und an eine, deren Review mich total überrascht hat, ladydarkside (schön wieder was von dir zu hören, wo warst du so lange;-)).  
Wirklich vielen Dank an euch.  
Ich bin mal gespannt, was ihr zu diesem Kapitel sagt. Es ist vollkommenes Neuland für mich.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen. **

**Kapitel 37**

Felicita hatte sich selbst überrumpelt, konnte nur staunen, als ihre Arme Severus' Taille umfingen und ihre Stirn an seiner Halsbeuge ruhte. Sie drängte sich so dicht an ihn, wie es nur ging, ihr Körper schmiegte sich an seinen.  
Severus ließ alles vollkommen regungslos über sich ergehen, schien zu warten, dass sie sich von selbst wieder von ihm löste.  
Er liebte sie nicht.  
Ihre Hände krallten sich in seinen Umhang. Sie war verzweifelt, immer mehr Tränen bahnten sich den Weg über ihr Gesicht.  
Der Wunsch nach einer winzigen Reaktion, nach einer Geste der Zuneigung brannte sich in ihre Seele. Er blieb unerfüllt, keine Regung ging von ihm aus, nicht das geringste Zucken eines Muskels.  
Eine gehässige Stimme in ihrem Inneren lachte sie aus, amüsierte sich über ihre Naivität, mit der sie sich in diese Situation manövriert hatte. Wie sollte sie ihm nun jemals wieder in die Augen schauen? Wie sollte sie seine Gegenwart jemals wieder ertragen können, jetzt wo sie ihre Hoffnungen zu Grabe tragen konnte. Jetzt, da von ihren Hoffnungen wissen musste.  
Er liebte sie nicht.

Was immer er auch gedacht haben mochte, es hatte nichts mit dem zu tun, was sie für ihn empfand. Wie konnte es, wenn er es nicht einmal über sich brachte, diese Umarmung zu erwidern.  
Ihre Atmung ging nun stoßweise, hatte den typischen Klang eines weinenden Menschen.  
Auch darauf zeigte er keinerlei Reaktion.  
Warum hatte sie ihn als anderen Menschen kennenlernen dürfen? Warum führte das Schicksal sie auf diese Weise zusammen und verknüpfte ihre Leben? Warum musste sie sich in ihn verlieben, so für ihn empfinden, wenn doch alles umsonst war?  
Ein Schluchzen kam über ihre Lippen, leise aber nicht zu überhören.  
Sie würde jetzt gehen und niemals wieder kommen.  
Noch einmal drückte sie sich fester an ihn, nahm Abschied von dem was sie niemals erleben würde. Und gerade als sie sich von ihm lösen wollte, strich seine Hand sanft über ihren Kopf.  
Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte, das Atmen fiel ihr schwer.  
Tröstlich wie schon einmal, wenn auch in einer völlig anderen Situation, strich er nun beruhigend über ihren Rücken.  
Sie konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen, im Gegenteil, das Schluchzen verstärkte sich noch mehr. Doch die Tränen kamen nun aus einem vollkommen anderen Grund, aus Erleichterung und Freude. Sie genoss seine Berührungen, die Nähe wollte das es niemals endete.  
Doch der Moment, in dem genau das geschah, kam allzu schnell. Seine Hände legten sich wie schon vorhin auf ihre Schultern, wenn gleich wesentlich sanfter. Vorsichtige drückte er sie ein Stück von sich fort, um sie anzusehen. Verwirrung kennzeichnete seinen Gesichtsausdruck.  
Er musterte ihr Gesicht und je länger Severus sie so betrachtete, desto unruhiger wurde sie, konnte dem Blick kaum noch standhalten.  
Was sollte sie ihm sagen, wenn er nach einer Erklärung verlangte?

Doch er schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und sah weiter auf sie herab. Es schien fast so, als suche er in ihrem Gesicht nach Antworten. Erst jetzt wurde Felicita bewusst, wie sie wohl aussah, total verweint mit verquollenen, roten Augen. Sie konnte spüren, dass Haare in ihrem Gesicht, an den Tränenspuren klebten. Der Moment, in dem sie sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht fuhr, riss Severus aus seiner Starre.  
Seine Worte klangen kontrolliert, fasst so als sei er bemüht, Ruhe zu bewahren.  
„Warum sind Sie noch hier? Warum sind Sie nicht gegangen, haben meine Aufforderung missachtet?"  
Sie schluckte schwer, ihre Stimme klang tränenerstickt, als sie antwortete.  
„Ich wollte nicht gehen..."  
Er nickte wissend.  
„Das habe ich durchaus bemerkt. Warum nicht?"  
Einige Sekunden suchte sie nach den richtigen Worten.  
„Wäre ich gegangen, hätten Sie gedacht, ich gebe Ihnen Recht."  
Sie schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch bevor sie fort fuhr.  
„So etwas dürfen Sie nicht denken, denn..."  
Es erschien ihr unmöglich, seinem Blick länger stand zu halten.  
„... denn genau das Gegenteil ist der Fall."

Damit war für eine ganze Weile alles gesagt, im Labor des Professors herrschte Schweigen. Keiner der beiden regte sich, sie schienen jeweils auf ein Wort des anderen zu warten.  
Felicita konnte spüren, dass sein prüfender Blick auf ihr ruhte, doch den Mut ihn anzusehen, konnte sie nicht aufbringen. Ihr Herz raste. Sie konnte seine Hände auf ihren Schultern spüren, es fiel ihr schwer dem Drang zu widerstehen, sich wieder an ihn zu lehnen. Immer schneller schlug ihr Herz, ihre Nerven waren zum zerreißen gespannt. Wie würde er auf ihre Worte reagieren?  
Wieder einmal siegte ihre Neugier über alle anderen Emotionen, sie hob den Blick und sah ihn direkt an. Unglaube spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht, er schien mit sich selbst zu kämpfen. Deutlich konnte sie sehen, dass er etwas sagen wollte, doch wirklich dazu durchringen konnte er sich anscheinend nicht.  
Plötzlich senkte er seine Arme und vergrößerte den Abstand zu ihr. Er wollte sich abwenden, doch sie ließ es nicht zu.  
„Severus, bitte."  
Hörte sie sich selbst sagen.  
Und ehe sie sich versah, hatte sie zu ihm aufgeschlossen und sich ihm an den Hals geworfen. Alles schien mit einem Mal so einfach zu sein. Warum sollte sie sich Gedanken um seine Reaktion machen? Was konnte denn schon passieren? In diesem Moment gab es keinerlei Konsequenzen, an die sie denken musste, es gab nur den Wunsch bei ihm zu sein. Und die Angst ihn zu verlieren, wenn sie diesen Augenblick ungenutzt verstreichen lassen sollte.  
„Bitte. Was muss ich denn noch tun, damit du mich verstehst?"  
Er blieb regungslos stehen, doch die Tatsache, dass er sie aufgrund der persönlichen Anrede nicht zurechtwies, ließ ihre Flügel weiter wachsen.  
„Es gibt soviel, dass ich dir sagen möchte, schon so lange sagen möchte. Doch ich habe Angst, dass du es gar nicht hören willst. Ich habe Angst, dass du dich von mir abwendest und mich fort schickst..."

Und als hätte er auf ein Stichwort gewartet, zog er sie dann fest an sich. In diesem Augenblick glaube Felicita zu schweben, sie glaubte das höchste Glück erreicht zu haben.  
Was konnte es schöneres geben?  
„Ich liebe dich."  
Diese Worte kamen über ihre Lippen ohne das sie sich dagegen hätte wehren können.  
Sie konnte fühlen das den Kopf schüttelte und drückte sich deshalb noch fester an ihn.  
„Doch ich liebe dich."  
Wieder herrschte Schweigen, einige Minuten standen sie nur nah bei einander.  
Als Severus sich schließlich aus der Umarmung löste, empfand sie einen bis dahin ungekannten Verlust.  
„Warum?"  
Flüsterte er leise.  
Die junge Frau brauchte nicht lange nach einer Antwort zu suchen.  
„Weil ich dich kenne. So wie du wirklich bist."  
Die Unsicherheit, mit der er dann fortfuhr, rührte sie zu Tränen.  
„Ich... Ich bin nicht gut... in solchen Dingen."  
Felicita schmiegte sich wieder an ihn.  
„Doch, besser könnte es nicht sein."  
Severus drückte sie wieder an sich, so fest, dass sie sich nur knapp einen Schmerzenslaut verkneifen konnte. Doch sie sagte nichts, es war trotz des Drucks auf ihrem Brustkorb das schönste Gefühl auf Erden, zeigte es ihr doch, dass auch er etwas für sie empfand.  
Erneut löste er sich aus der Umarmung, doch seine Hände umfassten schnell ihr Gesicht.  
Seine Augen schauten tief in die ihrigen, fast so als könne er bis zu ihrer Seele blicken.

„Du musst jetzt gehen."  
Sagte er vollkommen unvermittelt.  
Felicita hatte das Gefühl ihr Herz würde gefrieren. Er schickte sie fort, nach all dem was eben geschehen war, schickte er sie weg.  
Ihr Gesicht musste in diesem Augenblick ein offenes Buch sein, denn ganz sanft setzte er hinzu.  
„Vergiss nicht, du musst morgen eine Prüfung schreiben."  
Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, sie nickte.  
Als sich sein Gesicht ihrem näherte, machte ihre Herz einen großen Sprung, bei dem Gedanken in zu küssen, wurden ihr die Knie weich. Doch anstelle ihres Mundes berührten seine Lippen nur sanft ihre Stirn. Dennoch, diese Geste ließ sie erschauern.  
„Gute Nacht."  
Flüsterte er.  
„Gute Nacht."  
Er führte sie zur Tür.  
„Kann ich morgen wieder kommen?"  
Fragte sie unsicherer als sie selbst erwartet hatte. Noch einmal nahm er sie in seine Arme.  
„Du kannst kommen wann immer du willst."  
Damit löste er sich von ihr und öffnete die Tür.  
Gerade als die junge Frau aus seinem Quartier hinaustreten wollte, hielt sie seine Stimme zurück.  
„Felicita?"  
Noch nie hatte sie ihren Namen als so schön empfunden. Sie wand sich zu ihm um.  
„Viel Glück."

* * *

**Und? Was meint ihr? Hat es euch gefallen? Zu viel Kitsch, zu Schnulzig? Ihr seht, die Selbstzweifel bleiben;-)  
Bis bald.**

**Eure Vestilia  
**


	38. Chapter 38

**Es hat eine Weile gedauert, aber dafür bin ich wirklich zufrieden mit diesem Kapitel. Ich bin mal gespannt, was ihr dazu sagt.  
Ich wurde gefragt, wie lang diese FF werden wird. Nun genau kann ich es nicht abschätzen, aber ich formiliere es mal so, es stehen noch eineinhalb Jahre Handlung aus, zweieinhalb sind vergangen...  
Wie immer der Dank an die fleißigen, geliebten Reviewer tttt, Tini und Pencil. Vielen dank wirklich, ich kann es nicht oft genug sagen. So und nun lest mal schön;-)**

**Kapitel 38**

Was hatte sich für Felicita verändert? Soviel und doch nichts.  
Sie saß in der Nacht vom zum 1. Juli in ihrem Zimmer auf der Fensterbank, an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Morgen würden die Ferien für die Schüler von Hogwarts beginnen, soviele Hoffnungen hatte sie an diesen Tag geknüpft. Severus würde frei haben, endlich hätte sie die Möglichkeit mehr Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, ihm nahe zu sein. Zu erkennen was er für sie empfand. Doch die Realität sah anders aus, sie würde die nächsten Wochen ganz allein verbringen.

Am Abend nach ihrer Prüfung in Kräuterkunde war sie mit gemischten Gefühlen zu ihm zurückgekehrt, sie konnte es einerseits kaum erwarten ihn zu sehen, doch andererseits ergriff eine unglaubliche Nervosität von ihr Besitz. Der Gedanke ihm in dieser nun völlig veränderten Situation gegenüber zutreten, ängstigte sie beinahe. Was nun vor ihr lag, war völlig unbekannt, sie konnte sich nicht annähernd vorstellen, wie die nächsten Wochen verlaufen sollten.  
Rückblickend dachte sie mit gemischten Gefühlen an die letzten Ereignisse. Sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber hatte sich in soweit verändert, dass sie mit Felicita und 'du' angesprochen wurde. Eine romantische, oder gar zärtliche Beziehung hatte sich bis dato nicht entwickelt. Severus sprach viel sanfter zu ihr, er hatte sie stets aufgefordert noch zu bleiben, wenn sie die Forschung für den Tag beendet hatten, doch eine körperlich Nähe zu ihr schien er nicht zu suchen. Zwei weitere Umarmungen waren das Einzige, was ihr bisher vergönnt gewesen war, doch die hätten wohl er dem Zweck gedient sie zu trösten, als ihr nahe zu sein.

Vor vier Tagen hatte er ihr eröffnet, dass sie sich die ganzen Ferien über nicht sehen würden, nicht sehen durften. Voldemort hatte Severus einen 'Diener' zur Seite gestellt, der ihm in seinem Privathaus bei den Arbeiten für den dunklen Lord helfend zur Hand gehen sollte. Severus machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er diesen Diener für nichts anderes als einen Spion hielt, der beobachten sollte, wie treu ergeben der Professor wirklich war. Vielleicht auch, um zu sehen, mit wem er seine Freizeit verbrachte, wer seine 'Geliebte' war. Beide waren sich einig, dass Felicita unter keinem Umständen von einem Todesser gesehen werden durfte, niemand durfte auch nur annähernd ihr Aussehen, oder ihren Namen kennen.  
Die junge Frau verstand diese Situation, doch trösten konnte sie dieses Verständnis nicht. Die Aussicht die nächsten acht Wochen ohne Severus zu sein war unerträglich. Sie hatte versucht nicht zu weinen, nicht vor ihm, aber wiedereinmal hatte sie den Kampf mit sich selbst verloren. Er hatte sie tröstlich in den Arm genommen, doch als die Tränen versiegt waren, endete auch dieser Moment.  
Ähnlich war es vor wenigen Stunden gewesen, als sie sich von ihm verabschiedet hatte, tröstlich war er gewesen, doch aus Zuneigung hatte er ihr anscheinend nicht Nahe sein wollen, nicht einmal mit der Aussicht, dass er sie die nächsten Wochen nicht einmal zu Gesicht bekommen würde.  
Zweifel machten sich in Felicita breit, nagten an ihr. Sie hatte sich alles ganz anders vorgestellt, hatte geglaubt geliebt zu werden. Doch sie konnte nur mit Gewissheit sagen, dass Severus sie gern in seiner Nähe wusste, alles darüber hinaus war reine Spekulation. Er hatte ihr niemals gesagt, was er für sie empfand und je länger sie darüber nachdachte, um so mehr verfestigte sich ein für sie unschönes Bild in ihrem Inneren. Er mochte sie, suchte ihre Gesellschaft, doch Liebe empfand er nicht. Aus Angst sie mit diesem Geständnis zu verlieren sagte er lieber gar nichts. Dieser Gedanke schmerzte, sie verbot sich selbst darüber nachzudenken, doch je mehr Zeit verstrich, umso schwieriger wurde es.  
Acht Wochen...

Es gab in dieser Zeit für Felicita nur eine sinnvolle Tätigkeit, sie widmete sich voll und ganz der Forschung, die Stunden des Tages vergingen schnell, wenn sie sich voll konzentriert dieser Arbeit widmete. Doch die Nächte zogen sich zäh dahin, oft wurde Felicita von brutalen Visionen heimgesucht, sie sah, wie ganze Familien aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurden, um sinnlos gequält oder gar getötet zu werden.  
Nicht selten konnte man nach solchen Nächten im Tagespropheten von Überfällen auf Magier- oder Muggelfamilien lesen. Immer näher gingen der jungen Frau diese Erlebnisse, mit den Zeitungsartikeln erfuhr man zusätzlich noch etwas über das bisherige Leben der Opfer, die Toten bekamen dadurch eine Persönlichkeit. Die Gedanken an das Leben dieser Menschen, wie es wohl verlaufen wäre, hätte der dunkle Lord sie nicht als Beweismittel für seine uneingeschränkte Grausamkeit und Brutalität ausgewählt, setzten ihr zu.  
Sie fiel immer mehr in ein tiefes Loch, aus dem sie sich selbst nur schwerlich befreien konnte. Ihre Eltern konnte nur hilflos mit ansehen, wie ihr einziges Kind mehr und mehr in sich gekehrt vor sich hinlebte. Auf Fragen woher diese plötzliche Melancholie gekommen sei, antwortete ihre Tochter kaum mit mehr, als mit einem Schulterzucken. Nichts schien Felicita mehr aufheitern zu können.  
Das schlimmste an der ganzen Situation war die brennend Frage, nach der Anwesenheit von Severus bei solchen Anschlägen. Sie wusste das er als Spion bei Voldemort tätig war, sie wusste das er niemals freiwillig Menschen quälen würde und all seine Taten aus der Vergangenheit bereute. Doch sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass er den Machtdemonstrationen Voldemorts fern bleiben durfte. Der Gedanke, dass er tatenlos bei solchen Schändungen zu sah, dass er in das Lachen der anderen anwesenden einfiel, vielleicht selbst Frauen und Kinder quälte, ließ sie so manche Nacht nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Immer hatte sie Angst Severus in ihren Visionen als einen der Mörder zu erkennen.

Nach sechs Wochen, als sie kaum noch die Energie hatte morgens aufzustehen, geschah etwas, was sie in Euphorie versetzte. Ein einfacher Werbespot im Fernsehen war dazu in der Lage, der eines Energiedrinks. Bis dahin hatte sie viele verschieden Aufputschmittel als unmöglichen Ersatz für Koffein im Trank abschreiben müssen, die Wirkung von Halluzinogenen wie Kokain, Marihuana oder Alkohol war zu stark, sie erhöhten zwar den Blutdruck für eine bestimmte Zeit, doch die berauschende Wirkung würde unweigerlich als Gefahr erkannt werden.  
Dann hörte sie in dieser schrillen, nervenden Werbung eine Wort. Guarana. Das sie nicht von selbst darauf gekommen war, sie die in den letzten Jahren soviel von diesem Stoff in allen möglichen Produkten gehört hatte. Guarana, ähnlich dem Koffein doch wesentlich stabiler, kalkulierbarer und mit längerer Wirkungsdauer.  
Nichts konnte sie jetzt mehr in ihrem Bett halten und die letzten Wochen dieser scheinbar unendlich langen Ferien vergingen wie im Flug. Sie holte sich Bücher aus der Muggelbibliothek in der sie viele nützliche Hinweise zur Verwendung von Guarana fand, doch viel bedeutender war eine Vermerk im Zaubertränkebuch 'Zutaten im Wandel' in dem sie einen Hinweis auf diesen Stoff als mögliche Zutat in einem Stärkungstrank fand.  
'...bisher ist zwar die Verwendung noch nicht erprobt, die Nebenwirkungen solcher Tränke haben dieses Forschungsgebiet in den letzten Jahren mit Negativschlagzeilen gerade zu überschüttet , doch Guarana könnte bei diesem Thema einen Wandel hervorrufen. Es handelt sich um einen Stoff, der eben frei von diesen teils gefährlichen Nebenwirkungen und suchtfördernden Substanzen ist...'  
Die junge Frau war hellauf begeistert, endlich gab es einen Ansatz, an dem sie ihre Forschung fortsetzten konnten. Severus würde stolz auf sie sein.

Severus, würde er stolz auf sie sein?  
Der Tag an dem es sich herausstellen sollte brach früh an, es schien fast so, als sollte Felicita nochmals viel Zeit haben um sich mit ihren Zweifeln auseinander zu setzten. Wieder war sie aufgeregt, hatte Mühe sich seine Reaktion vorzustellen, wenn sie am Abend vor ihm stehen würde. Unruhig verbrachte sie den Tag allein im Haus ihrer Eltern, die Sekunden krochen nur so dahin.  
Doch irgendwann dämmerte es auch an diesem scheinbar nicht enden wollenden Tag.  
Um neun Uhr, als von der Sonne nur noch das rot am Himmel zu erkenne war, machte sich Felicita auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. Auf die Fragen ihrer Eltern antwortete sie nicht wirklich, traf schwammige Aussagen. Doch die beiden waren so froh, dass es ihrem Kind wieder besser zu gehen schien, dass sie sich mit diesen Antworten zufrieden gaben. Sie war schließlich schon alt genug und wusste, was sie tat.

Felicita hoffte inständig, dass die Auswahlzeremonie und das Festessen nicht länger als gewöhnlich andauerten, sie wollte sich nicht noch in irgendeiner dunklen Ecke die Beine in den Bauch stehen und auf Severus warten.  
Als die das Schloss betrat drang kein Geräusch mehr aus der großen Halle. Gut, sehr gut.  
Mit jedem Schritt dem sie sich dem Kerker näherte, beschleunigte sich ihr Herzschlag, ihre Beine begannen zu zittern, als sie die erste Stufe hinab stieg. Obwohl sie normal gegangen war, war sie völlig außer Atem, als sie endlich an seine Tür klopfte.  
Es regte sich nichts. Sie klopfte erneut und wieder war keine Reaktion zu hören.  
Sie stand vor seiner verschlossenen Tür. Sollte sie ungefragt hineingehen, oder hier draußen auf ihn warten? Stimmen von sich nähernden Schüler nahmen ihr diese Entscheidung ab, sie wollte sich nur ungern ihren neugierigen Fragen stellen.  
Ein gesprochenes Passwort später stand sie in seinem Büro. Es roch alles so vertraut, so nach ihm. Eine Gänsehaut überzog ihren gesamten Körper. Langsam, fast ehrfürchtig schritt sie in sein Wohnzimmer, auf der Couch nahm sie platz. Nun hieß es wieder warten.

In der nächsten halben Stunde steigerte sich ihre Unruhe um ein vielfaches. War Severus überhaupt hier? Oder hatte ihn etwas davon abgehalten her zu kommen, oder jemand?  
Als er nach weiteren 30 Minuten noch immer nicht in seiner Wohnung angekommen war, fast sie den Entschluss zu Dumbledore zu gehen. Er würde mit Sicherheit wissen, ob alles in Ordnung war, oder ob sich die junge Frau sorgen machen musste.  
Gerade als sie aufstand, hörte sie das Klicken der Tür. Severus kam mit wehendem Umhang und gezückten Zauberstab in sein Wohnzimmer gestürmt.  
„Was zum Teufel machst du hier? Ich dachte schon sonstwehr wäre hier!"  
Das war nicht unbedingt die Begrüßung, die sie sich erhofft hatte, doch sie schrieb es seiner Überraschung zu.  
„Ich wollte dich sehen..."  
Er unterbrach sie sofort.  
„Und da dringst du einfach in meine Wohnung ein?"  
Das ging nun eindeutig über Worte der Überraschung hinaus. Sie schaute zur Seite, diese kalt gesprochene Frage ließen ihr sofort Tränen in die Augen steigen.  
„Eingedrungen...? Ich dachte du würdest dich freuen mich zu sehen?"  
Als er nicht sofort reagierte rauschte sie an ihm vorbei.  
„Dann kann ich ja auch wieder gehen..."  
Die Tatsache das er sie nicht zurückhielt ließ sie endgültig aufschluchzen.  
Als sie die Tür erreicht hatte, kam er endlich mit schnellen Schritten hinter ihr her.  
„Nun bleib schon hier."  
Sagte er eine Spur sanfter.  
Er strich ihr vorsichtig über das Gesicht.  
„Ich habe dir damals gesagt, dass ich nicht gut in solchen Dingen bin."  
Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich.  
„In was denn für Dingen Severus? Zwischen uns hat sich doch gar nicht geändert. Du hast mir gesagt, ich kann kommen, wann immer ich will. Wenn ich dann ohne Vorankündigung hier bin, fragst du mir, warum ich hier 'eingedrungen' bin.  
Es hat sich nichts verändert. Gar nichts..."  
Sie hoffte er würde das Gegenteil sagen, doch das tat er nicht.  
„Die letzten Wochen waren nicht leicht für mich, ich habe Dinge erlebt, die ich nicht so leicht verarbeiten kann, da bin ich eben ein wenig gereizt."  
Sie konnte ein Augenrollen nicht unterdrücken.

„Ich kann auch einiges nicht so schnell verarbeiten, auch ich habe schreckliche Dinge gesehen, sehe sie Nacht für Nacht. Ich wollte dir soviel sagen, ich habe dich vermisst und du gibst mir das Gefühl unerwünscht zu sein."  
Er schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen.  
„Ich war überrascht..."  
Sie unterbrach ihn.  
„Severus, ich liebe dich, für mich gab es heute Abend nur ein Ziel. Dich. Ich habe die letzten acht Wochen an nichts anderes denken können, als nur an dich. Und du sagst mir, dass du überrascht bist, wenn ich heute Abend hier bin?  
Das beantwortet mir wenigstens eine Frage..."  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und wollte gehen. Severus packte sie am Handgelenk und hielt sie davon ab.  
„Welche Frage?"  
Sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen.  
„Du liebst mich nicht, oder?"  
Er schwieg. Felicita wollte fort, doch er hielt sie noch immer fest. So konnte sie nur die Augen schließen, um sich seinem durchdringenden Blick zu entziehen, unzählige Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht.  
Er liebte sie nicht, sie hatte sich Gewissheit gewünscht, doch nun lösten sie nichts als unendlichen Schmerz in ihr aus.  
Sie fuhr überrascht zusammen, als sie plötzlich seine Lippen auf ihren fühlte.

* * *

**Und was sagt ihr?  
Bis bald.**

**Eure Vestilia **


	39. Chapter 39

**So, diesmal hat es ein wenig länger gedauert, aber ich hatte diese Woche einfach extrem viel zu tun, da ist das Schreiben ein wenig zu kurz gekommen.  
Mein Dank an dieser Stelle wie immer den lieben, treuen Reviewern: ttt, Tini und Pencil.  
Eure kommentare waren wie immer sehr aufbauend und es freut mich ehrlich, dass es euch nach 38 Kapiteln noch immer gefällt und ihr mit so treu reviewed.**

**Kapitel 39**

Felicita war von Severus völlig überrascht worden.  
Sein Kuss... Er war vollkommen anders als sie es jemals erwartet hatte. All die Distanz, die er in den letzten Monaten gewahrt hatte, schien vergessen. Er war nicht sanft oder zärtlich. Man konnte es nur als besitzergreifend bezeichnen, sehnsuchtsvoll und intensiv.  
Er hatte seine Lippen zunächst so fest auf die ihren gepresst, das es ihr den Atem nahm. Dann hatte seine Zunge von ihrem Mund Besitz ergriffen, fordernd und drängend. Als die Knie der jungen Frau aufgrund der gesamten Situation weich wurden, als sie befürchtet nicht mehr stehen zu können, schlang er seine Arme fest um sie und presste ihren Körper regelrecht an sich, seine Hände strichen gierig über an ihrem Körper entlang. Sein ganzes Verhalten schien von nur noch einer Regung gesteuert zu werden. Verlangen.  
Die ganze Situation verängstigte die junge Frau ein wenig, wusste sie schließlich nicht, was nun folgen würde. Doch ein anderes, wesentlich stärkeres Gefühl hielt sie davon ab, den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Sie genoss die uneingeschränkte Nähe zu ihm. Und das Gefühl begehrt zu werden.  
In dem Augenblick als ein Beben durch ihren Körper fuhr, beendete er den Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich."  
Ein einfacher Satz, bestehend aus drei Worten. Doch er veränderte so viel. Alles.  
Einen Moment dachte Felicita, die Zeit würde stillstehen, er sah ihr fest in die Augen, seine ganze Mimik wirkte so offen wie selten zuvor. Niemals war sie so glücklich gewesen, wie in diesem Augenblick, erst dieser verzehrende Kuss und jetzt das.  
Er leibte sie, ihr Herz begann augenblicklich schneller zu schlagen. So gern wollte sie sich wieder an ihn schmiegen, doch er verhinderte es.

„Jetzt erzählst du mir von den vielen Dingen..."

Mit diesen Worten ging er auch schon ins Wohnzimmer voraus.  
Die Umgebung schien mit einem Mal merkwürdig kalt zu sein, jetzt wo sie die Nähe zu Severus' Körper verloren hatte.  
Doch sie trauerte ihm nur einen Moment nach. Er hatte Recht, zunächst mussten sie einiges besprechen.  
Die beiden nahmen ihre gewöhnlichen Positionen im Wohnzimmer ein, Felicita saß auf dem Sofa, Severus in einem Sessel rechts daneben.  
Ohne weiter Umschweife begann sie dann auch sofort zu erzählen.

„Ich habe in den letzten Wochen am Trank gearbeitet..."  
Sie ließ eine kleine Pause um die Spannung zu schüren, ein Grinsen konnte sie sich nicht mehr verkneifen.  
„Und?"  
Fragte Severus fordernd.  
„Ich glaube ich habe eine Lösung für das Koffein-Problem gefunden. Guarana..."  
Sie konnte sehen wie es in ihrem ehemaligen Professor zu arbeiten begann, wie er ihre Theorie mit seinem bisherigen Wissen abzugleichen schien.  
„Ja... Ich glaube ich habe mal einen Artikel über Guarana als mögliche Zutat für einen Stärkungstrank gelesen."  
Sie nickte zustimmend.  
„Ja, habe ich auch, in 'Trankzutaten im Wandel'..."  
„Das ist unglaublich... Wir werden es ausprobieren, gleich morgen.  
Wie bist du darauf gekommen?"  
Felicita's Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter.  
„Durch einen Werbespot im Fernsehen..."  
Zunächst zweifelte sie, ob er verstand was sie meinte, doch seine Nicken verriet ihr das Gegenteil.  
„Dann sind diese Muggelerfindungen doch noch zu etwas zu gebrauchen...  
Ich muss sehen, wie ich es morgen einrichten kann, in die Winkelgasse zu kommen..."  
Sie unterbrach ihn.  
„Aber das kann ich doch machen...  
Ich trenne dich nur äußerst ungern von deinen Schülern und ihren explodierenden Kesseln..."  
Bei diesen Worten veränderte sich der Gesichtsausdruck von Severus, einen winzigen Augenblick glaubte sie, so etwas wie Qual in seinen Zügen zu erkennen.  
„Severus, stimmt etwas nicht?"  
Er schien in seinen Gedanken versunken gewesen zu sein, denn es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe er antwortete.  
„Was... Nein, nein, es ist alles in Ordnung...  
Ich werde dieses Schuljahr nur kein Zaubertränke mehr unterrichten..."  
Sie war perplex, eine solche Veränderung sprach er aus, als würden sie über das Wetter plaudern.  
Sie konnte ihre Besorgnis nicht aus der Stimme verbannen, als sie weiter sprach.  
„Aber, aber wieso das denn? Ich..."  
Ein kleines Lächeln, dass über sein Gesicht huschte, ließ sie augenblicklich verstummen.  
„Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen. Dumbledore... Ich werde dieses Jahr Verteidigung unterrichten."

Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, das Severus von je her versucht hatte, dieses Fach unterrichten zu dürfen, der Direktor das aber nie zugelassen hatte.  
„Woher kommt denn der plötzliche Sinneswandel von Dumbledore?"  
„Er denkt es wäre jetzt an der Zeit..."  
Eine unbestimmte, kaum zu vernehmende Traurigkeit schwang in diesen Worten mit. Felicita hatte es gehört.  
Es war immer sein Traum gewesen und nun reagierte er so?  
„Stimmt irgendetwas nicht? Ich dachte du würdest dich freuen?"  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich freue mich, ich bin nur sehr müde..."  
Felicita war es sehr bewusst, das er nicht gesagt hatte, dass alles in Ordnung sei.  
Doch ehe sie weiter fragen konnte, wechselte er das Thema.  
„Was hast du denn sonst in den letzten Wochen gemacht."  
Eigentlich nicht gerade viel, dachte sie.  
„Ich habe geforscht und gewartet das die Zeit vergeht."  
Severus zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.  
„Du bist nicht außer Haus gegangen, hast dich mit Studienkollegen getroffen?"  
Der Gedanke schien ihm nicht sonderlich zu gefallen.  
„Und ich habe mich mit Amanda getroffen..."  
Fügte sie deshalb noch schnell hinzu.

Wieder veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck, verdüsterte sich.  
„Amanda Finley..."  
„Ja so heißt sie noch immer."  
Reagierte sie belustigt.  
Severus sah sie durchdringend an.  
„Habt ihr euch über irgendetwas ungewöhnliches unterhalten?"  
Felicita wunderte sich über diese Frage, was meinte er mit ungewöhnlich?  
„Nein, wieso? Ist ihr etwa was passiert?"  
Fragte sie alarmiert.  
„Nein... Hast du noch Kontakt zu diesem Andrew Donizetti?"  
Langsam kam sie sich vor wie in einem Verhör.  
„Nein, ich habe schon ewig nichts von ihm gehört... Severus, was soll das, was hat denn Amanda mit ihm zu tun? Worauf willst du denn hinaus?"  
Er ergriff ihre Hand.  
„Wusstest du das die beiden schon seit sechs Monaten ein Paar sind?"  
Sie riss überrascht die Augen auf.  
„Nein, nein das wusste ich nicht. Aber woher weißt du..."  
Er drückte ihre Hand noch etwas fester.  
„Ich habe es gehört. Andrew Donizetti ist ein Todesser Felicita. Ich habe ihn vor sechs Wochen erkannt.  
Hast du Amanda irgendetwas erzählt? Über deine Herkunft, mich, oder über uns?"  
Felicita wurde einen Augenblick schwarz vor Augen, alles um sie herum schien sich zu drehen. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie ihm antworten.  
„Nein... Ich Habe ihr nichts erzählt... Außer von meinen Visionen..."  
Severus schien erleichtert aus zu atmen.  
„Gut..."  
„Heißt das... Ist auch sie eine von denen?"  
Er reagierte mit einer Mischung aus Kopfschütteln und Schulterzucken.  
„Das kann ich dir nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, doch bewusst wahr genommen habe ich in den letzten Wochen keine weiblichen 'Neuankömmlinge'...  
Triff dich auch ruhig weiter mit ihr... Erzähl bloß nichts."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das geht doch nicht... Wie kann ich ihr denn noch in die Augen sehen, jetzt wo ich weiß, mit wem sie sich abgibt..."  
Er unterbrach sie.  
„Vielleicht weiß sie das von Andrew ja gar nicht."  
Wieder schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf.  
„Warum hat sie mir dann nicht gesagt, das sie mit ihm zusammen ist?"  
Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend begann sie zu weinen.  
Severus kam zu ihr auf das Sofa und nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm.  
„Das weiß ich nicht... Vielleicht, weil sie dich nicht verletzten wollte, schließlich warst du ja auch..."  
Sie unterbrach ihn ehe er es aussprechen konnte.  
„Ich war nie mit ihm zusammen..."  
Felicita hatte das Gefühl, dass er sie in diesem Moment noch ein wenig fester an sich drückte.  
„Vielleicht erzählt sie es dir ja doch noch."  
Sie sagte darauf nichts. Sie ahnte, dass es nicht geschehen würde, wusste, dass sie ihre beste Freundin bereits verloren hatte. Niemals würde sie ihr wieder so nah sein können, wie sie es gewesen war. Felicita konnte ihr einfach nicht mehr vertrauen.

Die beiden saßen an diesem Abend noch lange eng umschlungen auf der Couch.  
Severus erzählte, was er in den letzten Wochen erlebt hatte, erleben musste.  
Folterungen und Morde hatten in der Gegenwart des dunklen Lords stattgefunden, Machtdemonstrationen, die Felicita in so vielen Nächten um den Schlaf gebracht hatten, wenn sie unfreiwillig Zeuge dessen wurde.  
So schrecklich sich viele Dinge auch anhörten, Felicita erhielt dennoch die Gelegenheit, sich ein wenig erleichtert zu fühlen. Severus war an Überfällen nicht beteiligt, er hielt sich stets im Hintergrund.  
Voldemort gestand ihm diese Haltung zu, denn für ihn galt Severus ja ebenfalls als Spion für die Gegenseite. Das Risiko, er könne vom Ministerium entdeckt werden, bewahrte ihn davor Greultaten begehen zu müssen. Doch er wurde gezwungen bei 'öffentlichen' Folterungen anwesend zu sein.  
Insofern ähnelten sich seine Erzählungen teilweise erschreckend genau ihren Visionen.

Von ihren Gefühlen regelrecht zerissen kehrte sie in dieser Nacht zu ihren Eltern zurück. Ein unglaubliches Glück machte sich in ihr breit, wenn sie an Severus dacht, doch sosehr sie sich auch bemühte es zu ignorieren, der Gedanke an Amanda schmerzte sie.  
Es dauerte lange bis sie in dieser Nacht in einen traumlosen Schlaf glitt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie bereits beschlossen, sich in den nächsten Tagen mit Amanda treffen zu wollen. Sie hoffte dadurch ein wenig Klarheit zu gewinnen.

* * *

**All die, die an dieser Stelle gehofft haben, die beiden würden übereinander her fallen, muss ich enttäuschen;-)  
Ich halte Severus und natürlich auch Felicita für viel zu zurückhaltend, als das soetwas 'wirklich' möglich wäre.  
Laßt ihnen noch ein wenig Zeit;-)  
Wie hat es euch sonst gefallen? **

**Bis bald.**

**Eure Vestilia**


	40. Chapter 40

**So, ich habe wieder ein wenig mehr Zeit zum Schreiben...  
Mit diesem Kapitel bin ich nicht ganz zufrieden, doch was auch immer ich geändert hatte, es wurde einfach nicht besser. Ich hoffe euch gefällt es.  
Wie immer vielen Dank für die Reviews. ttt, tini und Pencil, ihr seit einfach super. Ich kann euch gar nicht genug für eure Treue danken.  
So... Dann lest mal schön die Neuigkeiten. Viel Spaß dabei.**

**Kapitel 40**

Erschöpft ließ sich Felicita auf das Sofa in Severus' Wohnzimmer fallen.  
Die vergangenen Tage waren anstrengend gewesen und hatte ihr einiges an Nervenstärke abverlangt.  
Das Treffen mit Amanda war... man konnte es nur als grauenhaft bezeichnen. Ihre ehemalige Freundin hatte Felicita ein Gesicht gezeigt, dass niemals auch nur zu erahnen gewesen war.  
Sie waren im Streit auseinander gegangen, im Streit über Muggel in der magischen Welt.  
Felicita hatte sieben Jahre mit dieser Frau auf engstem Raum gelebt, doch in all der Zeit hatte sie niemals das Wort 'Schlammblut' aus ihrem Mund gehört. Und es war so einfach gewesen es ihr zu entlocken. Die Ravenclaw hatte einfach nach einem halbstündigen Smalltalk Bezug auf einen Artikel im Tagespropheten nehmen müssen. Ein politisches Thema konnte soviel mehr über einen Menschen verraten, als die alltäglichen Plaudereien über die Arbeit und das allgemeine Wohlbefinden. Felicita stellte sich nun schon seit Tagen immer wieder die gleiche Frage. Über was hatten sie sich bloß normalerweise unterhalten, wie hatte sie sich nur so lange in Amanda täuschen können? Die Erinnerung an das letzte Treffen war mit einem Mal wieder sehr präsent.  
Sie hatten in einem Café in der Winkelgasse gesessen.

„Sie dir das an... Es wurden schon wieder zwei Muggel tot aufgefunden...Der Prophet geht von einem willkürlichen Todesser-Übergriff aus."  
Amanda schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Die Armen... Wer war es denn?"  
Felicita musste den Artikel nochmals überfliegen.  
„... Bei beiden Opfern handelte es sich um Prostituierte des Londoner Rotlichtmillieus..."  
Zitierte sie den Artikel.  
„Ach so... Naja, sowas passiert eben. Berufsrisiko würde ich sagen."  
Amanda grinste schelmisch.  
Schon an diesem Punkt fühlte sich Felicita wie vor den Kopf gestoßen, doch es sollte noch viel schlimmer kommen.  
„Aber es trifft ja nicht nur diese Muggel, häufig kannst du jetzt schon von Übergriffen auf Frauen und Kinder lesen, bisher mindestens einmal mit tödlichen Folgen. Ich finde das einfach grausam."  
Die junge Frau wollte ihre Freundin mit diesen Worten aus der Reserve locken.  
„Ja... Das ist schon unschön. Zumal die ja wirklich nichts dafür können."  
„Wofür?"  
Die angehende Heilerin schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Du weißt doch wohl, was ich meine... Dafür, das die ganzen Schlammblütler unsere Welt überfluten... Egal wohin du blickst, überall sitzen sie und verdrängen die alten Familien aus den wichtigen Ämtern. Sie dich doch mal im Ministerium um. Was glaubst du, wieviel von denen dort schon arbeiten. Sie nehmen uns die Arbeitsplätze weg."  
Das war doch unglaublich. So hatte sie früher niemals gesprochen...  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du im Ministerium arbeiten wolltest..."  
Sagte Felicita sarkastisch, doch sie wurde unterbrochen, ehe sie alles aussprechen konnte, was ihr auf der zunge lag.  
„Es geht doch nicht nur um dich und mich. Ich kenne jemanden, dem es passiert ist."  
„Wen?"  
Sie schwieg einen Augenblick, bevor sie antwortete.  
„Andrew, wenn du es so genau wissen willst.  
Er wollte Auror werden, doch er durfte nicht. Doch Heather Monicab, du erinnerst dich, das blonde Nichts aus Gryffindor, die haben sie genommen.  
Das ist doch ein Witz. Andrew meint ja, es würde so etwas wie eine Schlammblut-Quote geben."  
Die Ravenclaw nutze diese Gelegenheit.  
„Andrew? Welcher Andrew."  
Gott, wie gut konnte sie bloß schauspielern.  
„Andrew Donizetti..."  
„Was hast du denn mit dem zu tun?"  
Sie spürte den prüfenden Blick von Amanda auf sich.  
„Wir sind seit einem halben Jahr zusammen."  
Als sie diese Worte sagte, lag etwas herausforderndes in ihrer Stimme.  
„Aber... Warum hast du mir das denn noch nicht erzählt?"  
„Ich hatte Angst vor deiner Reaktion, ich weiß noch genau, wie verzweifelt du nach dem Ball warst..."  
Die Ravenclaw schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nicht wegen ihm, wegen dem was er gesagt hat."  
Amanda überging diese Worte.  
„Jedenfalls habe ich nichts gegen Muggel, solange sie nicht in unsere Welt eindringen."  
Felicita musste tief durch atmen bevor sie in der Lage war zu antworten.  
„Du denkst schon daran, dass mein Vater ein Muggel ist?"  
Ihr gegenüber lächelte besänftigend.  
„Dagegen habe ich ja nichts... Wobei ich ehrlich sagen muss, dass er bei der  
Quidditch-WM eigentlich nichts zu suchen hatte, da wäre vielleicht ein anderer Magier besser aufgehoben... Aber sonst, man kann schließlich nichts für seine Eltern."  
In diesem Moment war Felicita der Mund offen stehen geblieben.  
„Hörst du dich eigentlich selber reden? Ich kann ja froh sein, dass du mich nicht als 'elendes Halbblut' titulierst, dass den reinblütern die Arbeitsplätze weg nimmt.  
Damals hast du dich mit uns gefreut, als meine Mum die Karten gewonnen hatte. Was ist bloß los mit dir?  
Wie oft warst du bei mir zu Hause? Hast du dir damals etwa immer angewidert die Hände gewaschen, nach dem mein Vater dich freundlich mit Handschlag begrüßt hatte?..."  
„Das ist doch absurd, ich habe doch eben schon gesagt, dass ich niemals etwas gegen deinen Vater hatte."  
Die Ravenclaw schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Weil du ihn kennst? Entscheidest du nach Gutdünken, wer unter die Kategorie abartig und nicht lebenswerter Eindringling fällt? Du warst doch früher nicht so. Wer erzählt dir denn solchen Unsinn? Andrew vielleicht?"  
Die Antwort war giftig.  
„Und wenn es so wäre, was geht es dich an? Ich mische mich auch nicht in dein Leben..."  
Nach diesen Worten war Felicita kommentarlos aufgestanden und hatte bezahlt. Die Blicke der anderen Gäste des Cafés hatten sie gar nicht wahrgenommen.

Das Thema 'Amanda' war für sie erledigt. Nie wieder wollte sie etwas mit dieser Frau zu tun haben.  
Sie musste blind gewesen sein und taub. So sehr sich die junge Frau auch anstrengte, sie konnte sich einfach nicht an eine Begebenheit erinnern, in der sich Amanda jemals ob abfällig über andere Menschen geäußert hatte. Gut, sie kam aus einer reinblütigen Familie, doch trotzdem war Felicita immer der Meinung gewesen, dass ihre Freundin ein toleranter Mensch war.  
Hatte sie sich so täuschen können? Oder waren diese Ansichten erst neu? Doch ein Mensch änderte doch nicht von heute auf morgen seine Meinung... Oder doch?

Felicita's Gedanken kehrten in die Gegenwart zurück, als Severus sich neben sie auf das Sofa setzte.Auch er wirkte erschöpft. Unzählige Versuche einen Sud von Nieswurz und Guarana aufzusetzen, waren gescheitert. Als Resultat blieb immer wieder eine klebrige unbrauchbare Masse im Kessel zurück. Diese Erkenntnis war ernüchternd, gerade nachdem Guarana so grandios mit der Schlafbohne harmoniert hatte.  
„Hattest du Erfolg?"  
Es war mehr eine rhetorische Frage, die Antwort war ihr sowieso schon klar.  
„Natürlich. Siehst du mich nicht jubeln."  
Er war gereizt, seit Tagen. Doch seine teils kalten Worte schreckten die junge Frau nicht ab. Sie hatte schließlich von Anfang an gewusst, worauf sie sich einließ.  
Statt selbst gereizt zu kontern, schmiegte sie sich lieber an ihn. Er legt einen Arm um ihre Schulter.  
Einige Minuten verbrachten sie so schweigend nebeneinander. Es war Severus, der die Stille durchbrach.  
„Worüber denkst du nach? Du bist doch sonst nicht so still."  
Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus. Wie gut er sie inzwischen zu kennen schien.  
Sie schaute ihn an.  
„Über Amanda... Immer wieder. Ich verstehe es ganz einfach nicht..."  
Er unterbrach sie. Sanft und ruhig waren seine Worte.  
„Menschen handeln nicht immer logisch."  
Sie nickte.  
„Ich weiß, aber... Es muss doch einen Grund geben, man macht sich doch nicht aus einer Laune heraus dieses Gedankengut zu eigen."  
„Wer sagt dir, dass es aus einer Laune heraus geschah?  
Glaube mir, es gibt viele Gründe, aus denen man sich diesen Menschen anschließen kann."  
Felicita zögerte einen Moment.  
„Was war dein Grund."  
Er lächelte schief.  
„Das weißt du doch, oder?"  
„Nur ungefähr..."  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wenn du die Akte gelesen hast, weißt du alles."  
Er sprach nicht weiter und Felicita dachte schon, er wolle wirklich nicht darüber sprechen. Umso überraschter war sie, als er unvermittelt fortfuhr.  
"Ich war sehr lange allein. Mein Vater hat mich stets spüren lassen, dass ich ihm gleichgültig, ja eigentlich lästig war.  
In der Schule wurde es noch schlimmer, ich wurde verachtet, ich hatte immer das Gefühl, das mich niemals irgendjemand bei sich haben wollte, überall war ich unerwünscht.  
Ich wollte einfach nur irgendwo dazu gehören. Die Todesser nahmen mich auf, sie waren froh, einen fähigen Tränkebrauer in ihren Reihen zu wissen.  
Niemand wagte es sich, über meine Herkunft herzuziehen, denn der dunkle Lord selbst ist schließlich auch ein uneheliches Kind.  
Ich wollte, dass mein Vater erkennt, dass ich es trotz meines Makels zu etwas bringen kann. Und... Ich wollte mich rächen.  
Glaub mir, die Verlockung war damals zu groß, als das ich hätte widerstehen können..."

Vollkommen emotionslos hatte er diese Sätze gesprochen, dennoch verrieten sie Felicita viel über sein Innerstes. Vorallem wusste sie nun, wie viel sie ihm bedeuten musste, das war mit Sicherheit nicht unbedingt eine Geschichte, mit der man hausieren ging, sein Vertrauen ehrte sie und ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen.  
Unfähig die richten Worte für eine angemessene Antwort zu finden, küsste sie ihn sanft und lehnte sich dann in eine warme Umarmung.  
Sie liebte ihn. Und er liebte sie.  
Wieder vergingen Minuten, in denen keiner ein Wort sprach, doch diesmal war es keine unangenehme Stille sondern, es war eher eine entspannte Ruhe.  
Doch wirklich verdrängen ließen sich Felicita's Fragen nicht.  
„Was glaubst du, waren Amanda's Beweggründe?"  
Severus sah sie ein wenig streng an.  
„Sie ist kein Todesser..."  
„Kannst du das mit Bestimmtheit sagen? Und selbst wenn sie nicht dieses Mal am Unterarm trägt, es macht für mich keinen Unterschied.  
Ein Sympathisant ist sie auf jeden Fall."  
Ein leises Lächeln umspielte seine Züge.  
„Ja, dass ist sie wohl. Doch auch du verbringst deine Zeit mit einem Todesser und akzeptierst seine Vergangenheit..."  
Sie richtete sich auf.  
„Das ist doch etwas vollkommen anderes..."  
Sagte sie erbost. Besänftigend hob er seine Hände und unterbrach sie.  
„Ja, es ist etwas anderes. Doch vielleicht toleriert sie nur die Verbrechen des Menschen, den sie liebt. Vielleicht nimmt sie sich diese Haltung an, weil es besser ist, als sie zu kritisieren und sich vor Augen zu führen, wie schrecklich es ist. Wie schrecklich er sein kann..."  
Severus erstaunte sie. Das war so tiefgründig, so philosophisch und... feinsinnig.  
Und es konnte durchaus Sinn ergeben.  
Es war ein tröstlicher Gedanke und er würde erklären, woher der plötzliche Meinungswechsel von Amanda stammen könnte.  
Wirklich klären konnte die junge Frau dieses Problem niemals, doch es war so viel leichter zu ertragen. Lieber eine leicht beeinflussbare ehemalige Freundin, als eine, die ein aktiver Todesser geworden war.  
Wahrscheinlich würde das Grübeln nun endlich ein Ende haben, dafür war sie Severus unendlich dankbar.

* * *

**Und, was sagt ihr?**


	41. Chapter 41

**Ich komme mit dem Schreiben wirklich sehr gut vorran, im diesem Sinne ist hier auch schon das nächste Kapitel.  
Was daraus geworden ist, überrascht mich selbst ein wenig, aber lest am besten selbst.  
Vielen Dank an ttt und sittingPencil. Ihr konntet mich ein wenig beruhigen;-)  
Naja, dieses gefällt mir trotzdem besser, mals sehen, was ihr meint.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**Kapitel 41**

Vier Wochen vergeblicher Forschung forderten Tribut von Felicita und Severus.  
Die Stimmung im Kerker wurde von Tag zu Tag schlechter, so sehr die junge Frau auch versuchte, sich immer wieder ihr Glück durch die Beziehung mit dem Tränkemeister in Erinnerung zu rufen, die Verzweiflung über die scheinbar erfolglose Forschung hinterließ einen schalen Beigeschmack. Severus schien es ähnlich zu gehen.  
Das zögerliche Lächeln, was irgendwann in sein Gesicht geschlichen hatte, war wieder verschwunden. Auch wenn er es nicht zu gab, Felicita erkannte, dass er an seinen Fähigkeiten zu zweifeln begann.  
Es war Mitte Oktober, als Felicita missmutig den Hügel zum Schloss hinauf stapfte.  
Die letzten Tage hatte es in den schottischen Highlands nahezu ununterbrochen geregnet, der Boden war aufgeweicht und glitschig, immer wieder musste die Ravenclaw fürchten, in den Schlamm zu stürzen.  
Die grauen, schweren Wolken hingen tief und drückten zusätzlich auf ihr Gemüt.  
Der Tag würde genauso negativ verlaufen, wie inzwischen so viele Tage zuvor...

Gegen diese Theorie sprach allerdings das sichtlich erfreute Gesicht von Severus, als er ihr die Tür öffnete.  
Felicita stutze sofort.  
„Du siehst so zufrieden aus..."  
Er nickte.  
„Komm rein, ich habe gute Neuigkeiten."  
Mit diesen Worten war er dann auch schon fast in seinem Labor verschwunden.  
So schnell wie möglich folgte sie ihm, als sie eintrat, begann er sofort zu sprechen.  
„Ich glaube, ich habe heute Nachmittag die Lösung für unser Problem gefunden."  
Felicita sah Severus überrascht an.  
„Wirklich? Wie lautet sie?"  
Fragte sie begeistert.  
„Bisher sind wir doch davon ausgegangen, dass unsere einzelnen Zutaten magisch nicht mit einander harmonisieren und deshalb ihre Eigenschaften verloren gehen. Richtig?"  
Felicita nickte bestätigend.  
„Doch die klebrige Masse, die immer im Kessel zurück bleibt, könnte auch etwas anderes bedeuten"  
Er ließ einige Sekunden verstreichen, in denen er die Richtigen Worte zu suchen schien.  
„Felicita, kennst du dich in Muggelwissenschaften aus? In Chemie zum Beispiel?"  
Die junge Frau musste lächeln.  
„Mein Vater ist Chemiker..."  
Severus nickte.  
„Das ist ausgezeichnet... Hast du schon mal etwas von freien Radikalen gehört?"  
Sie überlegte kurz.  
„Ja, ich glaube schon..."  
Doch ehe sie aussprechen konnte, begann er schon mit seiner Erklärung.  
„Die Stärke einer chemischen Verbindung hängt davon ab, wie viele freie Elektronen der einzelnen Atome, sich mit einander Verbinden können. Bleibt ein einzelnes Elektron 'ungepaart', so besteht immer die Möglichkeit, dass das Atom auch eine stärke Verbindung eingehen könnte. Geschieht das, also findet sich ein Atom, mit dem es chemisch besser harmonisieren würde, so löst es sich aus der bisherigen Verbindung und geht eine neue ein. Doch dadurch bleibt bei dem bisherigen 'Partner-Atom' ebenfalls ein freies Elektron zurück. Auch dieses wird bestrebt sein eine starke Verbindung einzugehen. Dadurch wird eine Kettenreaktion ausgelöst. Die bisherigen Verbindungen spalten sich auf, neue entstehen. Ich denke, da liegt unserer Problem. Durch die Kombination der Zutaten entstehen freie Radikale."  
Was sie gehört hatte, klang faszinierend.  
„Woher weißt du das?"  
Er legte seinen Kopf ein wenig schief.  
„Ich habe mit der Zeit gelernt, dass man sich dem Wissen der Muggel nicht unbedingt entziehen sollte, dass sie auch für die magische Welt nützliche Erkenntnisse entdecken könnten."  
Sie konnte nur nicken, viel zu überrascht war sie von dieser Erkenntnis. Severus Snape, ehemaliger Todesser, nutze Muggelerkenntnisse für seine Forschung... Unglaublich.  
In ihren Gedanken versunken, nahm sie seine Frage nur verzögert wahr.  
„Und was hältst du davon?"  
Er sah sie ungeduldig an.  
„Ja... das klingt schlüssig. Doch was können wir tun, damit sich die Zutaten nicht gegenseitig zerstören?"  
Er musste mit der Frage gerechnet haben, denn er antwortete sofort.  
„Wir müssen weitere Zutaten finden, die die Entstehung von freien Radikalen verhindern...  
Wenn die chemischen Verbindungen stabil sind, wären wir schon einen großen Schritt weiter."  
Felicita schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Soviel Ahnung habe ich aber nicht von Chemie..."  
Severus schenkte ihr ein seltenes Lächeln.  
„So kompliziert ist es gar nicht... Bisher gibt es in dem Trank nur Kohlenstoff-, Wasserstoff-, Schwefelverbindungen und einzelnen Mineralstoffen. Irgendwo muss darin der Schwachpunkt verborgen sein."  
Der jungen Frau schwirrte der Kopf.  
„Irgendwo... Wo willst du mit der Suche beginnen? Und wie?"  
„Das ist eine sehr gute Frage..."

In den nächsten zwei Stunden besprachen sie ihr weiteres Vorgehen.  
Felicita sollte in Cambridge, in der dortigen Bibliothek alle Bücher ausfindig machen, die sich mit dem Thema der freien Radikale beschäftigten.  
Dann würden sie chemische Formeln aufstellen und versuchen, einen Stoff ausfindig zu machen, der zu einer ausgewogenen Verbindung führen könnte.  
Als sie gegen 22 Uhr gemeinsam ins Wohnzimmer gingen, fühlte sich die Frau, als käme sie aus einer Marathon-Vorlesung.  
Die Müdigkeit schien von ihr Besitz ergreifen zu wollen. Entspannt lehnte sie sich an Severus, der sich zu auf das Sofa gesetzt hatte.  
In dieser vertrauten Position verharrten sie einige Minuten, er strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. Immer schwerer wurden die Augen der jungen Frau, sie spürte, wie sie in einen kurzen Schlummer sank.  
Wahrscheinlich wäre sie wirklich eingeschlafen, doch als Severus plötzlich zusammen zuckte, erwachte sie wieder vollkommen. Er umfasste mit der Hand, die eben noch über ihren Rücken gestrichen war, seinen linken Unterarm.  
Besorgt sah sie ihn an.  
„Er ruft dich, nicht war."  
Severus nickte nur stumm, dann erhob er sich und verschwand in sein Schlafzimmer.  
Als er wenige Augenblicke später wieder vor ihr stand, erschrak sie ein wenig, sein Todesserumhang beschwor schmerzhafte Erinnerungen in ihr herauf.  
Er stand vor ihr, strich ihr sanft über das Gesicht.

„Wir sehen uns morgen..."  
„Wir sehen uns nachher, ich werde jetzt bestimmt nicht einfach gehen... Schlafen kann ich sowieso nicht, wenn ich nicht weiß, dass es dir gut geht."  
Einen Moment sah es so aus, als wolle er widersprechen, doch dann nickte er zögerlich.  
„Ja..."  
Dann drehte er sich um und verließ mit schnellen Schritten sein Quartier.  
Felicita hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er ihr Bleiben so widerspruchslos tolerieren würde, doch sie war erleichtert darüber.  
Allein mit ihren Sorgen, saß sie auf der Couch und starrte ins Feuer.  
Eine innere Unruhe machte sich in ihr breit, sie fühlte, dass etwas geschehen würde. Doch was? Sie ahnte, wusste, dass Severus in dieser Nacht keine Gefahr drohte. Doch es lag etwas in der Luft, ganz deutlich nahm sie es wahr. Etwas schreckliches spielte sich gerade ab, irgendwo.  
Mühsam bewegten sich die Zeiger ihrer Uhr, die Zeit schien nahezu still zu stehen. Minuten fühlten sich an wie Stunden und Stunden wie Tage.  
Felicita hatte sich seit Severus' Verschwinden nicht bewegt, einzig ihre Augen schienen unruhig, hasteten vom Kamin auf ihre Armbanduhr und zurück.

Es war halb drei, als sie das Klicken seiner Bürotür wahrnahm. Sofort war sie auf den Beinen, lief ihm mit schnellen Schritten entgegen.  
Sein Anblick ließ sie erschaudern.  
Leichenblass stand er vor ihr, kraftlos. Sein Blick war nahezu leer, nur ein Spur von Entsetzten konnte sie darin erkennen. Seine Haut war aschfahl und glänzend.  
Sie schloss ihre Arme um ihn, er ließ es geschehen, ohne zu reagieren.  
Er roch verschwitzt und... nach Blut.  
Als dieser Gedanke in ihr Bewusstsein drang, löste sie sich von ihm und musterte ihn erschrocken.  
„Severus, was ist passiert?"  
Fragte sie schrill.  
„Ich... ich..."  
Seine Stimme brach ab, er schien unfähig es ihr zu erzählen.  
Dann wandte er sich ab, um ins Badezimmer zu laufen. Felicita glaubte, er würde sich übergeben müssen, doch als sie ihm folgte, sah sie ihn vor seinem Waschbecken stehen um sich geradezu brutal die Hände zu waschen. Das Wasser schien heiß zu sein, Dampf schlug am Spiegel nieder. Entschloss griff sie an ihm vorbei, um den Wasserfluss zu stoppen.  
Seine nächsten, leise und verzweifelt gesprochenen Worte, ließen Tränen in ihr aufsteigen.  
„Ich bin schmutzig..."  
Die nächsten Handlungen liefen automatisch ab, fast so als ob sie es schon tausendmal so getan hätte.  
Sie sah, wie er vor ihr stand, mit zitternden Fingern versuchte, seine Robe zu öffnen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, half sie ihm sich auszuziehen, half ihm, sich duschen zu können.  
Während Severus bewegungslos unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl stand, besah sie sich seinen Umhang. Erst aus der Nähe betrachtet, erkannte sie die rötlichen Flecken, auf dem schwarzen Stoff.

* * *

**Und? Was sagt ihr?  
Nur mal so nebenbei, ich bin absolut kein Chemiker, das Fach hatte ich das letzte Mal vor drei Jahren und ich befürchte meine Erklärungen sind eher falsch als richtig... Aber egal, das ist ja hier kein Fachbuch;-)  
Über Reviews würde ich mich wie immer sehr freuen.  
Bis bald.**

**Eure Vestilia.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Es geht weiter...**

**Dieses Kapitel wird glaube ich dem Rating der Story wirklich gerecht, es gibt zwar in anderen Geschichten Szenen, die deutlich härter sind, aber ich wollte euch dennoch warnen, es steht ja nicht jeder unempfindlich gegenüber Gewalt.  
Wie immer der Dank an meine Reviewer, diesmal an ttt und Tini. Vielen Dank, wie immer. Ihr seit echt super.**

**Und nun, viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**Kapitel 42**

Felicita ließ seinen Umhang fallen, als hätte sie sich verbrannt. Blut, der Stoff war stellen weiße nahezu durchtränkt davon. Was war nur geschehen?  
Nahe stand sie der totalen Fassungslosigkeit, viel näher als der Ruhe, die sie so gerne ausgestrahlt hätte, für Severus, der kaum noch er selbst war.  
Mühsam kämpfte die junge Frau die aufkeimende Angst, die Verzweiflung in sich nieder, zwang ihren Blick in die Duschkabine. Die Haltung von Severus hatte sich nicht verändert, seit er unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl stand.  
„Brauchst du noch lange?"  
Fragte sie vorsichtig.  
Wie eigentlich von ihr erwartet reagierte er nicht darauf, er erhob noch nichteinmal seinen Blick.  
Mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabs stoppte sie den Wasserstrahl, auch darauf zeigte er keine Reaktion. Felicita schloss für einen Moment die Augen, als würde ihr diese Geste die nötige Kraft verleihen, dann sah sie sich im Badezimmer um und fand wie erhofft ein Duschtuch.  
Beherzt öffnete sie die Kabine und reichte es ihm, der Windzug schien Severus aus seiner Starre zu erwecken.  
Es fiel ihr nicht leicht, ihm so gegenüber zu stehen, nur mühsam könnte sie es verhindern, rot anzulaufen oder ihre Blicke über seinen Körper schweifen zu lassen.  
Sie konnte ahnen, wie unangenehm es dem Mann spätestens morgen sein würde, dass sie ihn so schwach und hilflos gesehen hatte, sie hätte ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn sie auf diese Schwäche in irgendeiner Form reagieren würde, sei es durch falsche Scham, oder unangebrachte Neugierde.

Felicita's Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als sie sah, wie unentschlossen er vor ihr stand, nachdem er sein Handtuch um seine Hüften gelegt hatte.  
Sie streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.  
„Komm Severus, ich bringe dich jetzt ins Bett."  
Am liebsten hätte sie sich die Zunge abgebissen, die Worte klangen plump, selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren. Doch entgegen ihrer Erwartung ergriff er tatsächlich ihre Hand und ließ sich aus dem Bad führen.  
Nach wenigen Schritten standen sie vor seiner Schlafzimmertür. Hier hatte sie schon einmal gestanden, damals mindestens so unentschlossen wie heute, in der Nacht, in der sie von seiner Beteiligung am Mord ihrer Eltern erfahren hatte.  
Wie lange lag diese Nacht nun schon zurück? Und der Hass den sie damals für ihn empfunden hatte.  
Beherzt öffnete sie nach einem Moment des Zögerns die Tür. Dahinter lag auch nicht mehr als ein Schlafzimmer.

Felicita schritt voraus, im Halbdunklen fand sie schließlich eine Kerze auf seinem Nachttisch, die sie entzündete. Auch wenn diese spärliche Beleuchtung nicht viel erkennen ließ, die junge Frau war überrascht.  
Der Raum wirkte sehr wohnlich, warm und bequem.  
Den Mittelpunkt bildete ein großes, dunkel lackiertes Bett, Vorhänge gab es nicht, nur einen luftigen Himmel aus weißem Stoff. Ansonsten gab es in diesem Raum nur noch einen Nachttisch, einen großen Kleiderschrank und eine Kommode, allesamt im gleichen Farbton, wie das Bett.  
Die Wände schienen weiß gestrichen zu sein, doch der Raum wirkte durch einige Bilder, die sie an den Wänden erahnen konnte, nicht kahl. Ein dicker, weicher Teppich vermittelte eine wohlige Wärme.  
Es kostete sie nochmals Überwindung, die Decke seines Bettes zurück zu schlagen. Wie erhofft fand sie darunter einen Pyjama.  
Severus, der inzwischen ebenfalls am Bett stand, nahm ihn ihr aus den Händen und zog ihn an. Felicita betrachtete während dessen interessiert die kleine Flamme der Kerze.  
Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie sich kein Detail seines Körpers eingeprägt hatte, sie konnte nicht sagen, ob er muskulös war, oder ob seine Haut Narben aufwies.

Sie wurde aus diesen Gedanken gerissen, als sich Severus auf das Bett setzte und laut Seufzte. Aus seinen Haaren tropfte noch immer Wasser, welches den schwarzen Stoff des Nachtgewandes benetzte. Mit einem Zauber von Felicita lagen sie trocken und glatt auf seinen Schultern.  
„Du solltest versuchen zu schlafen..."  
Der Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, ließ sie verstummen. Deutlich konnte sie die Worte 'Als ob ich jetzt schlafen könnte...' darin lesen.  
„Leg dich wenigstens hin Severus, ich werde dir einen Trank holen..."  
Er unterbrach sie.  
„Nein, bitte... bitte bleib hier. Ich will nichts einnehmen."  
Felicita schluckte hart. Seine Stimme klang gebrochen und schwach. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und strich mit ihrer Hand sanft über sein Gesicht. Er schloss die Augen und ohne das sie nachfragen musste, begann er zu sprechen.  
„Es war... schrecklich, grausam.  
Das Monster, er hielt es für eine gute Idee, seine Todesser für ihre treuen Dienste zu entlohnen... Dafür, dass im Augenblick so widerspruchslos gemordet und gefoltert wird."  
Sie konnte sehen wie schwer ihm das Sprechen fiel. Noch einmal rückte sie näher, schloss ihre Arme um den müden Körper und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung.  
Er sprach weiter.  
„Als Belohnung, erschienen plötzlich zwölf Frauen in unserer Mitte... Ich konnte in all den Augen die Begeisterung und die Gier aufblitzen sehen...  
Er sagte, diese Muggelhuren gehörten 'uns'..." Dieses Wort sprach Severus mit unendlich viel Verachtung aus.  
„Er hatte 30 Anhänger zu sich gerufen... Den inneren Zirkel...  
Sofort nachdem er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte und verschwunden war, stürzten sie sich auf die Frauen, es schien sie nicht zu stören, dass sie sich teilweise zu Dritt über eine hermachten."  
Felicita zuckte zusammen, doch Severus sprach unbeirrt weiter.  
„Ich habe mich so weit wie möglich zurück gezogen, in dem allgemeinen Chaos fiel es nicht weiter auf, dass ich mich nicht beteiligte.  
Ich habe ihre Schreie gehört und das Lachen der Männer, ich wollte, dass es aufhört, doch ich konnte nichts tun... Du musst mir glauben, ich konnte es nicht beenden..."  
Die junge Frau nickte.  
„Ich weiß, ich weiß..."  
Sie hatte deutlich gehört, dass seine Stimme zu zittern begonnen hatte. Langsam strich sie ihm nun mit den Händen über den Rücken. Er erzählte weiter.  
„Es... Es hat nicht lange gedauert, bis die ersten nicht mehr schreien konnten. Doch das Wimmern war nicht leichter zu ertragen.  
Sie wurde vergewaltigt und wenn es den Schweinen zu langweilig wurde, die Schrei zu leise waren, quälten sie sie gleichzeitig mit Flüchen, oder sie schlugen und traten einfach auf sie ein.  
Zu der ersten Frau, von der sie abgelassen hatte, bin ich gegangen.  
Frau... Sie war vielleicht gerade 18, wahrscheinlich sogar jünger. Ihre Kleidung war zerrissen und lag verstreut um sie herum, ihr Körper war übersät von Kratz- und Bisswunden... Es war überall Blut, doch das meiste... Es lief aus ihrem Unterleib, unaufhörlich... Es hatte sich bereitz eine regelrechte Lache zwischen ihren Beinen gebildet. Ich weiß nicht was sie mit ihr gemacht haben. Ich stand über ihr und sah sie sterben, ich sah wie ihre Augen immer trüber wurden. Sie hatte mich die ganze Zeit angesehen, bis das letzte bisschen Leben sich von ihr gelöst hatte."  
Er klammerte sich fest an Felicita. Der jungen Frau Tränen über das Gesicht.  
„Ich konnte es nicht verhindern...  
Als ich meinen Blick von ihr löste, sah ich nur wenige Meter neben mir das nächste Opfer.  
Sie weinte, leise, und sie bebte vor schmerzen.  
Ich habe mich neben sie gekniet, ihr Anblick unterschied sich nicht wesentlich von der ersten Frau... Doch sie schien weniger Blut zu verlieren. Man hätte sie vielleicht retten können...  
Ich konnte das Lachen der anderen hören, ich drehte mich um und sah sie auf die Frau vor mir deuten.  
Ich konnte nicht anders... Sie kamen auf sie zu, sie hatten weiter gemacht... Bis sie tot gewesen wäre...  
Ich strich ihr vorsichtig über das Gesicht, sie schien keine Angst vor mir zu haben, sie sah mich so flehentlich an, sie erhoffte Hilfe von mir. Ich habe ihr geholfen, auf die einzige Art, die mir möglich war.  
Ich habe sie getötet... Ich habe sie getötet, sie... und später noch drei weitere.."

Seine Stimme war zuletzt nicht mehr als ein Flüstern gewesen, immer wieder durchbrochen von einem Schluchzen. Severus hing weinend in Felicita's Armen. Sie konnte ihm nicht helfen, konnte ihm den Schmerz nicht abnehmen, sie konnte nur bei ihm sein.  
„Ich konnte erst gehen, als ich wusste, dass keine der Frauen noch am Leben und allein und verängstigt dem Tod überlassen war. Ich ging herum, wollte sie von ihrem Leid befreien, ich wollte das es endete, was ich bis dahin gesehen hatte, würde keine diese Nacht überleben können... Doch viel gab es für mich nicht mehr zu tun...  
Die meisten waren schon tot, die letzte starb, als ich mich gerade über sie beugte...  
Ich... Ich hätte ihnen so gerne geholfen, hätte so gern dafür gesorgt, dass sie es überleben, doch es ging nicht. Ich konnte nur tatenlos zusehen, ich musste..."  
Damit endete seine Redeschwall. So vorsichtig wie möglich drückte die junge Frau ihn auf das Bett, in die Kissen. Als er lag, legte sie sich neben ihn, nahm ihn wieder in die Arme und streichelte ihn, stundenlang, bis sein Schluchzen endlich verklungen war und sein müder Körper endlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf gesunken war.

Es war um acht, als sich Felicita vorsichtig von ihm löste und aus seinem Schlafzimmer schlich. Er sollte nicht erwachen, sollte so lange wie möglich schlafen.  
Ihre Beine trugen sie in das Wohnzimmer von Severus, zu seinem Kamin.  
Sie warf ein wenig Flohpulver in die inzwischen kleinen Flammen.  
„Büro des Direktors."  
Wenige Sekunden später trat sie in das Büro von Albus Dumbledore.  
Dieser sah sie überrascht an, während sie sich den Ruß aus dem Umhang klopfte.  
„Guten Morgen, Felicita...  
Was machen Sie den schon so früh in Hogwarts?"  
Fragte er freundlich und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Guten Morgen, Sir.  
Ich wollte Ihnen nur mitteilen, das Professor Snape heute nicht unterrichten wird."  
Sie konnte spüren, wie er sie musterte und sein Blick zunächst an ihren wirren Haaren und dann an ihrer zerknitterten Kleidung hängen blieb.  
„Woher wissen Sie das? Warum kommt der Professor nicht selbst, um mir das zu sagen?"  
„Der Professor schläft noch... Er war in der Nacht bei einem Todessertreffen, er ist um fünf erst eingeschlafen."  
Sein Gesicht nahm einen fragenden Ausdruck an.  
„Sie waren die ganze Nacht bei ihm?"  
„Ja, ich konnte ihn unmöglich allein lassen... Er hat schreckliches erlebt."  
Dumbledore nickte.

„Ich verstehe... Nun gut, ich werde mir wegen der Vertretung etwas einfallen lassen."  
Felicita wollte sich schon zum Gehen abwenden, doch sie konnte sich die Frage nicht verkneifen.  
„Wissen Sie eigentlich, was er durchmacht, immer wieder?"  
Der Direktor nickte.  
„Ja, das weiß ich..."  
Sie unterbrach ihn.  
„Warum haben Sie ihn dann dorthin geschickt? Damals meine ich."  
Er legte den Kopf ein wenig schief.  
„Ich schickte ihn nicht, er ging freiwillig."  
Die junge Frau schaute betreten zu Boden.  
„Verzeihen Sie, Sir."  
„Es ist schon gut. Glauben Sie mir, ich habe oft überlegt, ob es nicht ein Fehler war, dieses Angebot anzunehmen. Ich weiß sehr wohl, in welcher Verfassung er häufig zurückkehrt."  
Sie konnte nur nicken.  
„Dann gehen Sie wieder zurück, es ist schön, dass sich jemand um ihn sorgt..."  
Dieser Satz war mehr wie eine Frage als eine Feststellung formuliert, doch Felicita ging nicht darauf ein.  
Sie verabschiedete sich höflich und kehrte dann zurück in das Quartier von Severus.  
Er lag noch immer schlafend auf seinem Bett. Noch ehe sie sich dessen wirklich bewusst wurde, lag sie wieder neben ihm.

* * *

**So... Traurig, oder? Was meint ihr sonst dazu?**


	43. Chapter 43

**Dieses Mal musstet ihr ein wenig länger warten. Die richtigen Worte wollten mir einfach nicht einfallen, ich hoffe man merkt das diesem Kapitel nicht allzu sehr an.  
Tini, ttt, wie immer vielen Dank für eure Reviews.  
Und auch den Schwarzlesern vielen Dank, auch wenn ich mir natürlich immer noch wünsche, vielleicht auch mal eine Rückmeldung von euch zu bekommen und euch dann persönlich danken zu können.**

**Und nun viel spaß beim Lesen.**

**Kapitel 43**

Felicita erwachte mit dem Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Als sie die Augen öffnete bestätigte sich diese Ahnung, Severus lag neben ihr, auf der Seite, den Kopf auf seinen linken Arm gestützt.  
„Na, hast du ausgeschlafen?"  
Seine Stimme hatte wieder die gewohnte Klangfarbe angenommen, auch auf seinem Gesicht war keine Spur der nächtlichen Ereignisse zurückgeblieben.  
„Ja..."  
Erwiderte sie matt, ihre Stimme schien das Gegenteil auszusagen.  
Es vergingen einige Minuten, bis sie sich in der Lage fühlte, ein Gespräch zu führen, die Schläfrigkeit ließ sich nur mühsam aus ihren Gliedern vertreiben. In dieser Zeit betrachtete Severus sie stumm.  
„Wie... wie fühlst du dich?"  
Fragte die junge Frau schließlich vorsichtig.  
„Besser."  
War seine schlichte aber bestimmte Antwort.  
Sie nickte.  
„Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"  
Severus lächelte.  
„Um fünf."  
Sie schnellte regelrecht in die Höhe.  
„Um fünf? Ich habe den ganzen Tag verschlafen?  
Wie lange bist du denn schon wach?"  
Er schien zu überlegen.  
„Zwei Stunden vielleicht..."  
Felicita schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Du hättest mich doch wecken können."  
„Das wollte ich nicht, du hast so friedlich ausgesehen.  
Außerdem brauchtest du deinen Schlaf, die letzte Nacht hat... viel von dir abverlangt, nicht wahr?"

Oh ja, das hatte sie.  
Sie konnte nur nicken.  
„Ich... ich muss mich bei dir bedanken, es war sehr... hilfreich, dass du hier warst."  
„Das war doch selbstverständlich..."  
Er unterbrach sie.  
„Nein, dass war es nicht.  
Ich kann nur ahnen, wie belastend es für dich gewesen sein muss, dir alles anzuhören und trotz alle dem noch für mich da zu sein."  
Sie strich ihm vorsichtig über die Wange.  
„Nicht 'trotz alle dem'... Es war das Mindeste, was ich für dich tun konnte...  
Es ist einfach nur furchtbar, was du erlebt hast..."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Stimme war deutlich lauter, als er ihr antwortete.  
„Was ich getan habe war furchtbar. Ich habe dieses Schicksal selbst gewählt..."  
Jetzt war es an ihr ihn zu unterbrechen.  
„Severus, bitte. Nimmt das denn nie ein Ende?  
Du kannst dich doch nicht für den Rest deines Lebens für die Entscheidung, die du als Jugendlicher getroffen hast, verachten.  
Du warst wie alt, 18?"  
Er erhob sich von seinem Bett.  
„Es spielt keine Rolle wie alt ich war."  
Herrschte er sie an.  
„Die Kinder dieser Schule kommen schon mit dem Wissen hier her, dass es nichts verwerflicheres gibt, als zu foltern und zu morden... Die meisten jedenfalls.  
Das sollte ein jeder schon von Kindesbeinen an wissen.  
Ich bin ein Mörder, Felicita. Ich habe mich ganz bewusst dafür entschieden einer zu sein.  
Da gibt es keine Ausflüchte, hinter denen ich mich verstecken kann."  
Sie seufzte.

„Du warst ein Mörder. So wie du dich einst dafür entschieden hast, so fiel irgendwann die Entscheidung dagegen.  
Die Situation, in der du dich damals befunden hast, kannst du doch nicht mit der von anderen vergleichen, deren größte Sorge eine schlechte Note in der Schule ist. Du warst ganz einfach verblendet..."  
Wieder unterbrach er sie.  
„Ich habe mich blenden lassen."  
„Ja, das hast. Doch wie viele Menschen schließen sich dieser Organisation aus weitaus unbedeutenderen Gründen an und werden zu Mördern?  
Wichtig ist doch, dass du deinen Fehler erkannt hast, dass du jetzt versuchst Menschen zu retten..."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wie viele Menschen habe ich denn gestern gerettet?"  
Ohne zu zögern antwortete sie.  
„Vier."  
Er kam zu ihr und packte sie grob an den Armen.  
„Bist du noch ganz bei Sinnen?  
Ich habe sie getötet, da kannst du wohl kaum von Rettung sprechen."  
Ihre Arme schmerzten unter seinem harten Griff, doch sie ließ sich davon nicht beirren.  
„Hätte ich dort im Wald gelegen, hätte ich gespürt, wie mit dem Blut, dass unabhängig aus mir strömt, mehr und mehr mein Leben schwindet, hätte ich die Angst gehabt, dass sie noch einmal kommen um mich zu vergewaltigen und zu quälen, glaub mir, ich wäre dem dankbar gewesen, der mich aus diesem Alptraum befreit. Und wenn die einzige Rettung ein schmerzloser Tod ist, _schmerzlos_, so hätte ich ihn gewählt.  
Diese Frauen wussten, dass sie die Nacht nicht überleben würden, doch du hast ihnen viel Leid erspart. Du konntest nicht ihr Leben retten, aber du hast sie vor weiteren Qualen bewahrt."  
Er stieß sie von sich.  
„Du bist verrückt."  
Spie er ihr entgegen.

„Wenn das wirklich so verrückt ist, warum hast du dann genau das getan, Severus?"  
Er schwieg.  
„Weil du sie vor weiteren Qualen bewahren wolltest.  
Warum stellst du dich selbst immer als schlecht und böse dar?"  
Auch darauf zeigte er keine Reaktion.  
„Ich kann kaum ahnen, wie schrecklich es sein muss, zu töten. Ich möchte nicht in deiner Haut stecken, was du tust, ist grausam. Grausam für dich und deine Seele.  
Verurteile dich nicht, jedenfalls nicht für das was du heute tun musst.  
Du hast keine Wahl, dass solltest du dir immer vor Augen führen.  
Dein Handeln entspricht nicht deinem eigenen Willen, es ist deiner Bestimmung untergeordnet."  
Mit leiser Stimme, von Spott gefärbt, wiederholte er das eine Wort.  
„Bestimmung..."  
Ruhig und eindringlich fuhr sie fort.  
„Zweifle es nicht an.  
Es war deine Bestimmung Todesser zu werden. Es war deine Bestimmung mich zu retten.  
Und es wird deine Bestimmung sein, mit mir den Trank zu verwirklichen und ihm Voldemort zu verabreichen. All das wäre nicht möglich, wenn du nicht zunächst den falschen Weg beschritten hättest."  
Mit den nächsten Worten stand sie auf und ging langsam zu ihm.  
„Bitte hör auf dich selbst zu quälen. Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass du gezwungen bist immer wieder zu ihnen zurückzukehren, damit bist du gestraft genug.  
Es tut mir weh, wenn du so schlecht über dich sprichst.  
Ich weiß, dass es nicht der Wahrheit entspricht. Du solltest dir dessen auch bewusst werden."

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus, sie wollte ihn berühren, ihm Trost spenden.  
Noch ehe sie sein Gesicht erreichen konnte, hatte Severus sie in eine Umarmung gezogen. Er klammerte sich regelrecht an sie, ähnlich wie in der vergangenen Nacht.  
„Ich kann das nicht... Versteh mich doch... Es geht nicht. Ich wünschte es wäre so einfach. Ich wünschte ich konnte mich abends mit ruhigem Gewissen in mein Bett legen und in einen alptraumfreien Schlaf sinken. Doch es geht nicht.  
Ich sehe in jeder Nacht unzählige anklagende Gesichter vor meinen Augen, immer wieder muss ich meine Taten durchleben. Ich höre die Schreie, das Flehen.  
Wie soll ich mich nicht hassen?"  
Sie strich ihm sanft über den Rücken.  
„Du verdienst dieses Leben nicht. Niemand verdient das.  
Ich hoffe, dass das alles irgendwann enden wird."

Und als sie diese Worte sprach, fielen ihr zum ersten Mal, seit sich ihre Beziehung so grundlegend verändert hatte, wieder die letzten Worte der Prophezeiung ein.  
'Es wird in Zukunft nur noch einen Erben geben...'  
Es würde irgendwann enden. Doch wenn überhaupt, würde nur einer von beiden dieses Ende überstehen.  
Severus' Leben war eine reine Qual und es würde ihm nicht für seinen Einsatz gedankt werden. Würde er überleben, wäre sie nicht mehr an seiner Seite.  
Schmerz breitete sich in ihr aus, sie wusste nicht mehr, was schlimmer war. Der Tod, oder ein Leben ohne ihn.  
Sie liebte ihn. Der Gedanke diesen Menschen zu verlieren, nicht bei ihm sein zu können, er ließ Tränen über ihr Gesicht strömen.  
Diese Geschichte würde nicht positiv enden. Sie würden einander verlieren.  
Zum ersten Mal hoffte sie, dass es noch sehr lange dauern würde, bis sie den Trank fertig gestellt hatten, dass es noch sehr lange dauern würde, bis sie sich Voldemort zum Kampf stellen mussten. Scham wollte sich auf Grund dieser Gedanken in ihr nicht einstellen, obwohl das gleichzeitig bedeutete, das Voldemort somit noch sehr lange die Möglichkeit hätte, Schrecken zu verbreiten und zu morden. Wie viele Menschen in dieser Zeit noch sterben würden, war ihr mit einem Mal vollkommen gleichgültig. Sie wusste, dass dieser Gedanke selbstsüchtig und egoistisch war, doch auch das ließ sie kalt.  
Sie wollte Severus nicht verlieren. Niemals.  
Seine Stimme holte sie zurück in die Gegenwart.  
„Irgendwann wird es enden. Auch das ist vorher bestimmt."  
Seine Stimme war sehr leise.  
Felicita ahnte, dass ihm ähnliche Gedanken beschäftigt haben mussten, er kannte die Prophezeiung schließlich auch.  
Sie standen noch sehr lange in seinem Schlafzimmer, in dieser Umarmung.  
Sie wollte seine Nähe nicht missen. Und er sollte nicht sehen, dass sie geweint hatte.  
Der Frage nach dem Warum konnte sie sich unmöglich stellen, zu schmerzvoll wäre die Antwort auf diese Frage gewesen.

* * *

**Was meint ihr? Wie gesagt, ich bin nicht unbedingt zufrieden damit.  
Also eine kleine Rückmeldung wäre echt nicht schlecht. **


	44. Chapter 44

**So, da wäre ich mal wieder.**

**Bei mir auf Arbeit ist es zur Zeit sehr stressig, ich komme deshalb so gut wie gar nicht zum Schreiben, muss mich regelrecht dazu quälen. Ich befürchte, dass merkt man diesem Kapitel auch an.  
Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem. Ich hoffe ihr seit überhaupt noch da;-)  
Mein Dank wie immer den lieben und treuen Reviewern: ttt, Tini und sittingPencil.  
So, nun (hoffentlich) viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel.  
**

**Kapitel 44**

Ein kalter Novemberwind schlug Felicita entgegen, als sie den Hügel zum Schloss hinauf schritt. Die Nacht war Sternenklar, der Mond schien so hell, dass die junge Frau ihren Atem in dampfigen Wolken vor sich aufsteigen sehen konnte.  
Sie hatte seit langem wieder eine Vision gehabt, sie hoffte es zumindest.  
Der Traum hatte so vollkommen fremdartig gewirkt, so verworren und undurchsichtig, nicht verständlich wie alle bisherigen Visionen...  
Sie war gespannt, was Severus davon halten würde.  
Die Uhr schlug zwei Mal, als sie seine Gemächer betrat.  
Der Flur war noch hell erleuchtet, er war also noch wach. Ein Fluchen drang aus dem Labor, Felicita brauchte also nicht lange überlegen, wo sie Severus finden konnte.  
Er zuckte zusammen, als sie an die Tür klopfte um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

„Was machst du hier?"  
Fragte er leicht ungehalten.  
„Ich hatte einen Traum..."  
Severus unterbrach sie harsch.  
„Und dafür unterbrichst du mich?"  
Felicita musste still bis drei zählen. In letzter Zeit war Severus oft unausgeglichen und gereizt. Er bekam ganz einfach zu wenig Schlaf, die Forschung schritt seit nunmehr 6 Wochen einfach nicht voran, beide hatten einfach zu wenig Verständnis für die Muggelwissenschaften, als dass das bloße Lesen von Fachbüchern ausreichen könnte, um ihnen weiter zu helfen. Es war viel zu kompliziert und so schlugen sie sich noch immer mit den Grundlagen herum.  
Felicita's Blick viel auf ein Reagenzglas in dem eine geschwärzte Masse klebte.  
„Mir scheint, als wäre dein Versuch ohnehin nicht geglückt..."  
Sagte sie ironisch. Severus' Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Doch ehe er vollends auffahren konnte fuhr sie fort.  
„Es war kein normaler Traum... Ich hatte eine Vision.Denke ich."

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, eine steile Falte bildete sich auf seiner Stirn.  
„Denkst du... wie soll ich das verstehen?"  
„Der Traum war anders als es die Visionen normaler Weise sind. Aber der Inhalt... erinnert schon sehr daran."  
Er nickte.  
„Was hast du geträumt?"

Felicita schloss die Augen um sich alle Details vor Augen zu führen.  
„Ich kann mich an alles genau erinnern, an die Geräusche die Gerüche...  
Ich bin durch einen Wald gelaufen... Allein. Ich hatte das Gefühl schon ewig unterwegs zu sein, als sich meine Stimmung veränderte. Ich bekam Angst, ohne das ich mir erklären konnte wovor. Ich lief immer schneller und schneller, ich wollte aus diesem Wald heraus.  
Dann habe ich ein Knurren gehört... Ehe ich es sah, wusste ich um was es sich handelte.  
Ein Werwolf...  
Ich hatte schreckliche Angst, gerade als das Tier mich anfallen wollte, ertönte ein Knall und es fiel tot zu Boden.  
Ohne nachzudenken, lief ich zu dem Tier.  
An der Flanke bildete sich ein Rinnsal seines Blutes.  
Ich folgte der Spur mit den Augen zu seinem Ursprung.  
An der Schulter des Tiers befand sich ein Loch, es war klein.  
Ich... ich fuhr mit zwei Fingern in die Wunde und bekam eine Kugel zu fassen.  
Ich zog sie heraus, sie war aus..."  
Severus hatte ihren Worten stumm gelauscht, doch das letzte Wort sprach er aus und kam ihr somit zuvor.  
„...Silber."

Felicita öffnete die Augen.  
„Woher weißt du das?"  
Fragte sie überrascht.  
„Auch ich habe davon gehört, von dem Aberglauben der Muggel, eine Werwolf mit einer Silberkugel töten zu können.  
Ganz falsch liegen sie damit auch nicht...  
Silber besitzt in der Tat magische Fähigkeiten."  
„Und Silber ist ein sehr stabiles chemisches Element... Es reagiert mit sehr wenigen Stoffen... Einer davon ist Schwefel. Schwefelsäure um genau zu sein"  
Severus sah sie überrascht an.  
„Woher weißt du das?"  
Sie musste Lächeln.  
„Ich dachte es ist ganz gut, wenn ich mich ein wenig weiterbilde, bevor ich her komme und dich störe...  
Severus, stell dir vor, Schwefel wäre unser Problem... Und das Silber würde die freien Radikale binden."  
Er nickte.  
„Das wäre unglaublich.  
Doch ich sehe da ein Problem... Silber verflüssigt sich erst bei sehr hohen Temperaturen, es dürfte Schwierig sein, es in den Trank zu integrieren, ohne dass uns die Zutaten verbrennen."

Felicita griff in ihren Umhang und holte ein kleines Fläschchen hervor.  
„Nun, ich dachte auch, es wäre ganz gut, eine für den Trank kompatible Form des Silbers aufzutreiben. Daher habe ich mir das von den Chemikern in Cambridge 'geborgt'...  
Sie wissen zwar nichts davon, aber ich denke, sie würden mir die Bitte nicht abschlagen."  
Sie schüttelte das Fläschchen, man könnte deutlich das Gluckern der Flüssigkeit darin hören.  
„Was ist das?"  
Wieder Lächelte sie. Die Stimmung von Severus schien sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde merklich aufzuhellen.  
„Das ist eine Silbernitratlösung. Salpetersäure ist ein weiter Stoff mit dem Silber reagiert.  
Es bindet sich in gelöster Form in dieser Flüssigkeit."  
Er kam auf sie zu und nahm ihr das Fläschchen aus der Hand.  
„Wollen wir es probieren?"  
Felicita konnte nicht anders, sie musste nicken. Müde waren sie beide, ohne Zweifel, doch der Wunsch Gewissheit zu erlangen ließ sie beide über sich hinaus wachsen.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten sie damit, die verschiedenen Zutaten zu zerkleinern und in einem Kessel zu erhitzen.  
Es kam bei diesem Versuch nicht darauf an, einen wirkungsvollen Trank herzustellen. Das war unmöglich, weil sie bisher weder das richtige Verhältnis der einzelnen Zutaten kannten, noch die Reihenfolge, in der sie in den Kessel gegeben werden mussten.  
Es kam nur darauf an, herauszufinden ob die Zutaten nebeneinander existieren konnten.  
Und das konnten sie.  
Nach zwei Stunden standen Felicita und Severus über einem Kessel gebeugt, in dem eine übelriechende, gelbliche Flüssigkeit vor sich hinbrodelte, die ohne Zweifel hoch toxisch war. Doch das war vollkommen egal  
Guarana und Nieswurz hatten sich nicht wie zuvor in eine zähe schwarze Masse verwandelt. Diese Erkenntnis hatte beide beflügelt, in ihrem Übermut waren sie noch einen Schritt weiter gegangen.  
Nachdem sie Schutzbanne über den Kessel gesprochen hatten, warf Severus eine Halbe Schlafbohne in den Trank. Die erwartete Explosion war ausgeblieben.  
Der Dampf des stinkenden Ergebnisses verteilte sich im gesamten Labor. Auch wenn beide kaum noch atmen konnten, brachten sie es nicht fertig, ihren Blick von dem Kessel abzuwenden. Sie hatten soviel erreicht. Gemeinsam.  
Es war unglaublich. Vor ihnen lag nun endlich die Grundlage, auf die sie so lange gewartet hatten. Daraus würden sie einen Trank herstellen können, der Voldemort vernichten würde.  
Bis ein wirkungsvoller Trank vor ihnen stehen würde, würden vermutlich noch Monate vergehen, doch der Anfang war gemacht.

Irgendwann löschten sie das Feuer unter dem Kessel.  
Arm in Arm gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer.  
Severus wirkte so gelöst wie schon lange nicht mehr. Nein, eigentlich hatte ihn die junge Frau noch nie so erlebt.  
Als sie schließlich auf dem Sofa saßen, strich er ihr sanft über das Gesicht, den Nacken, die Schultern und über den Rücken, immer wieder.  
Felicita genoss diese bisher viel zu selten erlebte Sanftheit in vollen Zügen.  
Als sie sich immer näher an ihn schmiegte suchten seine Lippen die ihren.  
Sein Kuss war stürmisch und sanft zugleich, ein Kribbeln huschte durch ihren gesamten Körper, auf ihrer Haut bildete sich eine Gänsehaut.  
Minuten verstrichen, in denen Severus' sie immer fester an sich presste, in denen er mit schnellem Atem ihren Mund, ihr Gesicht und ihren Hals mit seinen Lippen berührte.  
Eine bisher ungekannte Erregung breite sich in ihr aus, der Wunsch ihm nahe zu sein war übermächtig, sie klammerte sich regelrecht an ihn, strich mit ihrem Körper an seinem entlang.  
Diese Bewegung ließ Severus leise in ihren Mund stöhnen. Völlig unerwartet unterbrach er den Kuss und entfernte sich ein wenig von ihr.  
Mit den Händen strich er sich fahrig über das Gesicht, bevor er mit einer matten Stimmen zu sprechen begann.  
„Ich... ich weiß nicht ob es eine so gute Idee ist, was wir hier machen...  
Vielleicht solltest du lieber gehen."  
Felicita sah ihn verwirrt an.  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein, bevor er antwortete.  
„Ich möchte nicht, dass du später etwas bereust..."  
Sie unterbrach ihn, sanft aber dennoch bestimmt.  
„Meinst du nicht, ich kann das sehr wohl selbst entscheiden?"  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich weiß es nicht...  
Ich möchte dich nicht überrumpeln.  
Nicht, dass du etwas tust, nur weil du denkst, dass ich es von dir erwarte..."  
Jetzt war es an ihr den Kopf zu schütteln.  
„Ach Severus...  
Ich liebe dich.  
Glaub mir, ich werde nichts tun, was ich nicht selber will."  
Mit diesen Worten rückte sie näher zu ihm, setzte das fort, was er kurz zuvor unterbrochen hatte.  
Sie war erleichtert, als er sie Minuten später auf seine Arme hob und in sein Schlafzimmer trug.  
Ihre Knie waren inzwischen so weich, dass sie unmöglich auch nur noch einen Schritt hätte laufen können.

* * *

**Und, was meint ihr?  
Hat sich die Mühe wenigstens ein wenig gelohnt?**


	45. Chapter 45

**Nach langer Abwesenheit melde ich mich mit diesem Kapitel zurück. In den letzten Monate hatte ich einfach viel zu tun, ich hatte auf Arbeit viel Streß, es entscheidet sich gerade alles über meine berufliche Zukunft. Nebenbei hatte ich dann noch meine schriftliche Abschlussprüfung und ich war zwei Wochen im Urlaub.  
Ich muss gestehen, dass die Resonanz auf das letzte Kapitel, dass ich veröffentlicht habe, ein wenig meine Schreiblust gebremmst hat. Die Zahl der Leser hat sich Halbiert, ich bekam "nur" eine Review...  
Tini, vielen Dank dafür. Ach ja und natürlich auch dir, Vampire Lady. Ich hoffe ihr seit noch interessiert die Geschichte weiter zu lesen.  
Ich werde mich ab jetzt auch wieder um ein regelmäßiges Update bemühen, werde versuchen jede Woche ein Kapitel zu veröffentlichen.  
In diesem Sinne, viel Spaß beim Lesen, euch hoffentlich vorhandenen Lesern.  
**

**Kapitel 45**

Der Februar war sehr kalt und stürmisch. Selbst die dicken Schlossmauern konnten kaum die Wärme im inneren der Schule halten.  
Die Forschung am Schwächungstrank ging unentwegt weiter, Felicita und Severus arbeiteten nahezu jede freie Minute an einer brauchbaren Rezeptur.  
Doch gerade jetzt befand sich einer ihrer Versuche in einer Phase, in der er nur friedlich vor sich hin köcheln musste. Sie gestattete sich eine Pause von der Forschungsarbeit und wärmte sich ihre Hände am Feuer ihres Kessels.  
Severus arbeitete eisern weiter. Ihre Augen glitten über ihn, sie konnte die Konzentration in seinen Gesichtszügen erkennen. Präzise zerkleinerte er gerade einige Blätter Wolfsmilch.  
Der Wunsch zu ihm zu gehen, ihm nahe zu sein war übermächtig, doch sie wusste, dass sie ihn jetzt unmöglich stören konnte.  
Sie ließ stattdessen ihre Gedanken in die Vergangenheit treiben, sie wollte sich an ihren Erinnerungen wärmen.

Sie hatte einige Wochen vor der Nacht im November begonnen, sich immer häufiger Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie es wohl wäre mit Severus zu schlafen.  
Doch die Realität wich deutlich von ihren vielschichtigen Phantasien ab.  
Er war so zärtlich gewesen, wie sie ihn zuvor noch nie erlebt hatte.  
Sie hatte sich auch gefragt, wie viel Erfahrung dieser Mann wohl in seinem Leben auf sexueller Ebene gesammelt hatte, sie hatte sich beinahe davor gefürchtet, dass er am Ende nicht weniger unsicher sein würde als sie selbst.  
Die Tatsache, dass er ihren Willen zu „mehr" im Wohnzimmer in Frage gestellt hatte, hatte diese Furcht zusätzlich geschürt.  
Doch sie hatte schnell erkannt, dass diese Ängste unbegründet gewesen waren. Er hatte ihre Entscheidung nicht noch einmal angezweifelt und eine Sicherheit ausgestrahlt, die dafür sorgte, dass sie sich vollkommen entspannt treiben lassen konnte, dass sie jede seiner Berührungen frei von Furcht genießen konnte.  
Er hatte ihr sehr viel Zeit gegeben, Stunden in der sie sich an dieses vollkommen veränderte Zusammensein gewöhnen konnte, daran das zu Sex auch Nacktheit gehörte, daran das er sie auf eine Art berührte, die sie erschauern ließ. Daran, dass ihr nichts peinlich sein brauchte. Der Moment in dem sich ihre Körper dann vereinigt hatten, war der wohl glücklichste in Felicita's Leben gewesen. Es war fast so, als würde sich ein schon lang gehegter Wunsch erfüllen, als hätte sie sich schon ihr ganzes Leben danach gesehnt.

Im Verlauf der nächsten Wochen, als auch sie sich seinen Bedürfnissen mehr und mehr bewusst wurde, hatte sie erkannt, wieviel genau dieses Verhalten von ihm abverlangt haben musste. Wie rücksichtsvoll er wirklich gewesen war.  
Sie liebte ihn, mehr als jemals zuvor.  
Und neben all dem Glück, was ihr die körperliche Form der Liebe bot, gab sie ihr noch soviel mehr. Hoffnung.  
Drei Monate waren seit dieser Nacht vergangen, inzwischen schlief sie wesentlich häufiger bei Severus als in Cambridge. Doch weder Felicita noch er berührten das Thema Verhütung auch nur mit einem Wort.  
Felicita trug den Gedanken in sich, dass die Prophezeiung auch auf andere Art, als mit dem Tod enden könne. Mit der Geburt eines gemeinsamen Kindes, dass dann den 'einen Erben' darstellen würde. Diese Überlegung war eigentlich vollkommen offensichtlich, sie fragte sich, warum sie nicht viel früher auf diese Idee gekommen war. Vielleicht weil sie sich zu sehr mit dem Tod als mit dem Leben beschäftigt hatte. Vielleicht weil sie die Prophezeiung immer als eine Ende und nicht als möglichen Anfang gesehen hatte.  
Die Frage wie sie ein solches Kind, dessen Vater sie nicht würde benennen können, großziehen sollte stellte sich ihr bisher noch nicht.  
Vielleicht bewegten Severus ähnliche Gedanken. Sie wusste es nicht.

Niemals sprachen sie über den Kampf, über ein mögliches Ende des Krieges, über ihren möglichen Tod. Dieses Wissen trug Felicita in sich, es wirklich auszusprechen würde ihr nur Schmerzen bereiten. Beide lebten im hier und jetzt, sie liebten sich. Nichts sollte diese Vertrautheit, die enge unbedingte Zweisamkeit trüben, Gefühle deren Ende vielleicht von vornherein bestimmt waren.  
Niemand wusste von ihrer Partnerschaft, davon das sie ihr Leben miteinander teilten. Kein Lehrer der Schule, auch nicht Felicita's Eltern.  
Diese Geheimhaltung war nicht leicht aufrecht zu erhalten. Oft schlich sich die junge Frau wie ein Eindringling durch das Schloss, mitten in der Nacht, hatte Angst entdeckt zu werden und sich Fragen zu stellen, die sie unmöglich würde beantworten können. Doch viel schwieriger war es für sie, ihren Eltern nicht die Wahrheit erzählen zu können. Die beiden wussten, dass sie verliebt war, eine Beziehung führte. Es war an Weihnachten gewesen, als Felicita es ihnen erzählt hatte, doch die Fragen der Beiden mussten unbeantwortet bleiben. Sie würde ihnen nicht erzählen können, wer es war. Nein, niemand durfte das wissen.  
Das war eine Schattenseite ihres Glücks, doch sie nahm sie billigend in Kauf, wenn sie ihm Gegenzug der Liebe von Severus sicher sein konnte.

Ja, er liebte sie, an seinen Gefühlen hatte sie keinen Zweifel.  
Natürlich bedeutete eine Beziehung mit einem Zyniker wie ihm nicht nur eitel Sonnenschein. Häufig musste sie bissige Kommentare von ihm erdulden, die Forschung verlief selten geradlinig, mit Rückschlägen mussten sie sich beinahe täglich auseinander setzten. Die Frustration die er dann empfand, entlud sich in den meisten Fällen auf Felicita.  
Doch dieses Schicksal war leicht zu ertragen, zumal sie es sich selbst gewählt hatte. Sie war glücklich ihm so nahe sein zu können, es war nicht immer leicht, doch das hatte sie von Anfang an gewusst.  
Felicita hatte sich einmal bei dem Gedanken ertappt, dass sie sich einen weniger launischen Severus erhoffte, wenn erst alles überstanden war. Doch niemand konnte ihr sagen, ob sie diesen Zeitpunkt erleben würde. Oder er.  
Nein, sie war glücklich, genau so wie es war.  
Sie würde jeden Tag mit ihm genießen, sie verzieh ihm jeden Angriff, selbst wenn er ihr schon manches Mal Tränen in die Augen steigen ließ. Sie wusste das es ihm selbst in diesem Moment am meisten leid tat. Sie spürte es meist wenig später, wenn er sie mit Zärtlichkeit und Streicheleinheiten beschenkte.  
Entschuldigende Worte kamen ihm nur schwer über die Lippen, er war kein Mensch der sich gern Fehler eingestand. Doch man musste nicht immer Worte sprechen um miteinander zu kommunizieren.

Er bemühte sich. Wenn sie sein Verhalten von heute mit dem von vor drei Jahren verglich, wusste sie wie sehr er sich veränderte. Nicht zuletzt für sie.  
Die schönsten Moneten waren, wenn er ihr unvermittelt über den Rücken strich, während sie gerade in eine Arbeit vertieft war, oder er sie von sich aus in seine Arme schloss oder sie küsste.  
Das kam nicht oft vor, mit Sicherheit seltener als bei anderen Paaren, doch bezog man seine frühere Abneigung gegenüber sozialen Kontakten und seine anfängliche Scheu vor körperlicher Nähe mit in diese Überlegungen ein, waren diese Gesten viel mehr wert, als ein alltägliches Streicheln.  
Und vielleicht, vielleicht würde er sich auch immer weiter erwärmen, würde immer mehr ihre Nähe suchen. Ja, er hatte sich in drei Jahren deutlich verändert, wer konnte schon sagen, wie weit sich diese Veränderungen noch durchsetzten würde.  
Felicita hoffte, dass sie beide noch genug Zeit hatten, dass zu erfahren.  
Oft konnte sie in den Augen von Severus eine Furcht erkennen, gerade dann wenn er von einem Todessertreffen zurückkehrte, die sie mehr als beunruhigte.  
Etwas lag darin, dass ihr sagte, dass genau die Zeit ihr größtes Problem war. Und gerade nach solchen Treffen setzten sie ihre Arbeit immer mit einer noch größeren Intensität fort.  
Er wusste, dass ihnen nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb, bis sich alles entscheiden würde. Und sie wusste es auch. Dazu brauchte es kein Gespräch, dass sie zusätzlich verängstigen würde. Dazu brauchte sie ihn nur anzusehen.  
Zeit. Sie hoffte, dass sie sie auch nach der Erfüllung der Prophezeiung noch haben würden. Das war der einzige Wunsch, den sie hatte.

Felicita erschrak, als die Hand von Severus ihre Wange berührte. Sie kehrte wieder in die Gegenwart zurück und schaute in seine besorgten Augen.  
„Alles in Ordnung?"  
Sie lächelte ihn an. Er hatte sich so sehr verändert.  
„Ich war nur in Gedanken..."  
Die Worte 'Ja, alles in Ordnung' wollten ihr nicht über die Lippen kommen. Es wäre eine Lüge gewesen. Nichts war in Ordnung. Sie hatte Angst vor der Zukunft, mit jedem Tag mehr. Sie hatte Angst ihn zu verlieren.  
Er nickte verstehnd.

* * *

**So, was meint ihr. Lohnt es sich noch weiter zu lesen? Ich hoffe es. Es ist mir ein wenig schwer gefallen wieder anzufangen, vieles hatte ich selbst sogar schon vergessen. Ich möchte gerne wieder weiter schreiben. Ich hoffe ihr wollt es lesen;-)  
Ich würde mich wahnsinnig über eine Review freuen.**  
**Bis bald**

**Eure Vestilia**


	46. Chapter 46

**Die Zahl der verbliebenden Leser ist als überschaubar zu bezeichnen... Naja, hatte ich so erwartet.  
Keine Review... hatte ich auch erwartet... (Das sollte euch zu denken geben, nur so als Hinweis;-))  
Es ist deprimierend aber nicht zu ändern. Die Geschichte geht weiter. Vielleicht gesellt sich der ein oder andere doch wieder dazu.  
Mein Dank an all die, die noch da sind... die paar;-)**

**Kapitel 46**

Man konnte über dieses Wetter nur die bösesten Flüche sprechen, der April war furchtbar. Nass, matschig, stürmisch.  
Ehe Felicita das Schloss erreichte hatte, waren ihre Schuhe durchnässt, nicht einmal der Zauber, der den Regen von ihr abprallen lassen sollte, hatte bis zum Ende gewirkt, ihre Haare fingen bereits an sich zu kräuseln. Zu all dem Übel war es auch noch kalt.  
Es war sehr viel später als sonst, als sie endlich die große Halle betreten hatte.  
Wie immer blieb sie vorerst stehen, um zu lauschen ob ihr von irgendeiner Seite drohte, entdeckt zu werden. Nachdem sie sich vom Gegenteil überzeugt hatte, schlug sie den Weg in Richtung des Kerkers ein.  
Früher hatte sich ihr Herzschlag zu diesem Zeitpunkt stets beschleunigt, doch heute grenzte es an Alltag, dass sie katzengleich durch die Gänge schlich.  
Halb zwölf war es schon. Severus hatte den ganzen Abend allein arbeiten müssen, doch sie hatte im Labor der magischen Fakultät an dem Philtrum, einem antiken Liebestrank arbeiten müssen, eine Hausaufgabe ihres Professors. Oft hatte sie solche Aufgaben bei Severus erledigt, doch das hatte vor wenigen Wochen für Fragen ihrer Professoren gesorgt, wo sie zu brauen pflegte, wenn man sie denn nie im Labor antreffen würde. Ihre Ausflüchte waren eher eine Peinlichkeit, als eine Erklärung gewesen, augenblicklich braute sie von daher lieber in der Universität. Sie wollte nicht einem Gerücht von Betrug zum Opfer fallen. Ihre Professoren schienen zufrieden, sie war es nicht. Ein schlechtes Gewissen plagte sie.

Als sie die Tür von Severus erreichte, sprach sie wie immer das Passwort und trat ein. Doch noch in der Tür blieb sie stehen.  
Deutlich waren Stimmen zu hören, die von Severus und die von... Albus Dumbledore.  
Leise schloss sie die Tür und noch leiser schlich sie in Richtung des Labors, aus der sie die Stimmen zu hören glaubte. Die beiden diskutierten, nein, sie schienen sich regelrecht zu streiten.  
Doch ehe sie ein deutliches Wort verstanden hatte, wurde sie von Dumbledore entdeckt.  
Er schaute sie leicht verwirrt an.  
„Guten Abend Miss McDermod. Ich hatte schon kaum noch geglaubt, dass Sie kommen würden."  
An Severus gewandt fuhr er fort.  
„Sie kennt das Passwort zu deinen privaten Räumen?"  
Severus schaute sie kurz an, seine Miene war unbewegt, nicht das leiseste Lächeln schlich sich in seine Züge.  
„Miss McDermod und ich sind übereingekommen, dass es nur störend wirkt, wenn ich jedes Mal durch ihre Ankunft in meiner Forschung unterbrochen werde, daher gab ich ihr das Passwort."

Er sprach von der Forschungsarbeit, von 'seiner Forschung'? Was wurde hier gespielt?  
Die Frage schien ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben zu sein, zumindest deutete sie die nächsten Worte von Severus so.  
„Treten Sie ruhig heran, ich wollte dem Direktor heute Abend von unserem Projekt berichten."  
Sie schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf, folgte aber seiner Aufforderung.  
Dumbledore schien ihren Unwillen nicht übersehen zu haben.  
„Stimmt etwas nicht, meine Liebe?"  
Felicita musste schwer schlucken, bevor sie antworten konnte, das ganze Geschehen wirkte mehr als unheimlich auf sie.  
„Doch, doch... Es ist nur so, dass ich dachte, Severus würde so wichtige Entscheidungen zunächst mit mir besprechen..."  
Da war es geschehen. Ein mildes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht Dumbledore's ab. Severus lächelte nicht, im Gegenteil.  
„So, so. _Severus _sollte diese Entscheidung mit Ihnen besprechen...  
Ich denke es ist an der Zeit dieses Schauspiel zu beenden. Oder meint ihr wirklich der Direktor dieser Schule würde nicht erfahren wie oft Personen, die keine Schüler mehr sind, diese Schule betreten? Und wann sie sie wieder verlassen?"  
Wenige Sekunden herrschte Schweigen im Labor. Felicita war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die aufsteigende Röte wieder aus ihrem Gesicht zu verbannen, Severus wollte sich wohl einfach nicht äußern.  
Das bewies er vorallem deutlich durch den abrupten Themenwechsel.  
„Ich hätte es dir erzählt. Der Direktor ist erst vor wenigen Minuten herunter gekommen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so spät kommst."  
Felicita nickte zustimmend.  
Beinahe hätte sie sich tatsächlich überrumpeln lassen, doch dann keimte ein kleiner Rest Widerstand in ihr auf.

„Können... Können wir vielleicht doch nochmal kurz über deine Entscheidung sprechen?"  
Ehe er etwas sagen konnte schaltete sich der Direktor ein.  
„Glauben Sie mir, Felicita, ich verstehe ihr Misstrauen, sehr gut sogar.  
Doch es ist wichtig, dass ein Außenstehender von ihren Arbeiten erfährt."  
Mit einem traurigen Lächeln fügte er dann hinzu.  
„Und wie Sie mit Sicherheit wissen, geht von mir in diesem Fall die geringste Gefahr aus, da ich sowieso..."  
Sie sah in ihrem Augenwinkel das Kopfschütteln von Severus.  
Dumbledore unterbrach sich augenblicklich. Kurz überlegte er, dann fuhr er fort.  
„Nun... Da ich sowieso schon immer von Ihrer Existenz wusste, auch von dem Projekt Ihrer Eltern."  
Sie wusste, dass das nicht die Worte waren, die er ursprünglich hatte sprechen wollen. Er und Severus verheimlichten ihr etwas.  
Sie warf Severus einen durchdringenden Blick zu.  
„Was ist?"  
Fragte dieser nach einigen Sekunden, glaubhaft überrascht.  
Er würde ihr nicht antworten, auf keinen Fall wenn der Direktor noch hier war.  
Später, später würde sie versuchen herauszufinden, was sein Verhalten zu bedeuten hatte.  
„Nichts."  
Antwortete sie dann auf die Frage von ihm.  
„Können wir dann jetzt fortfahren?"  
Fragte er resigniert. Sie nickte nur.

Und so begann Severus von ihrer Forschung zu berichten, von ihren anfänglichen Problemen, der Substitution von Zutaten, den chemischen Versuchen, bis hin zu ihren aktuellen Problemen ein genaues Mengenverhältnis der einzelnen Zutaten zu bestimmen, ein Verhältnis, dass Voldemort im glauben lassen würde, der Trank würde ihn stärken, was sich jedoch kurze Zeit später in das genau Gegenteil verändern sollte.  
Dumbledore schien beeindruckt, beinahe euphorisch. Doch Severus bremste diese Gefühle aus, in dem er sagte, es würde wahrscheinlich noch Monate dauern, bis das Rezept perfektioniert sei. Fehlversuche durfte man sich nicht erlauben, betonte er. Würde Voldemort den Schwindel erkennen, dann wäre all die Arbeit umsonst. Sie hatten nur eine Chance.  
Bei diesen Worten veränderte sich der Blick des alten Mannes. Felicita war sich fast sicher so was wie Traurigkeit in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, wenn auch nur für wenige Augenblicke.  
Dann lächelte er sie beide wieder an.  
„Sehr gut. Wirklich sehr gut. Es wird schon alles zum richtigen Zeitpunkt fertig sein. Ich habe größtes Vertrauen, zu euch beiden."  
Nach diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich und verließ das Labor, Severus folgte ihm, mit den Worten ihn hinaus geleiten zu wollen.  
Felicita blieb allein zurück.  
Mehrere Minuten.  
Sie hörte aus dem Flur, wie sich beide unterhielte. Oder besser, wie sie diskutieren. Doch irgendwann war das Geräusch einer sich schließenden Tür zu hören. Sie waren allein.

Als Severus das Labor wieder betrat, umspielte ein schiefes Lächeln seinen Mund.„Geheimhaltung ist nicht unbedingt deine Stärke, oder?"  
Sie musste lächeln.  
„Du hast es doch gehört, er wusste es sowieso schon..."  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Er hat es geahnt, das ist ein großer Unterschied. Jetzt weiß er es."  
„Als ob das noch einen wirklichen Unterschied _macht_..."  
Wieder sah sie ihn durchdringend an.  
„Severus, was sollte das, warum musstest du ihm alles erzählen?"  
Er überlegte, schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. Oder nach einer Ausrede? Sie wusste es nicht.  
„Es ist wichtig, dass jemand außer dir und mir davon weiß. Alle Aufzeichnungen befinden sich hier. Stell dir vor mir geschieht etwas, du könntest nicht einmal hier herein, wenn niemand davon wüsste..."  
Sie unterbrach ihn.  
„Sag so was nicht... Ich will nicht daran denken, dass dir etwas geschehen könnte."  
Severus nahm sie in seine Arme.  
„So ist aber nun mal die Realität, wir müssen daran denken."  
Und es war genau so wie sie immer befürchtet hatte. Sie begann sofort zu weinen.  
„Ich will nicht das du das sagst. Dir wird nichts passieren. Niemals. Wir werden immer zusammen sein, wir werden immer gemeinsam hier sein."  
Er schwieg.

„Verheimlichst du mir etwas?"  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden zu lange bis er darauf antwortete.  
„Nein, du weißt alles, was du wissen musst."  
Felicita schob sich ein wenig von ihm fort, um ihm in sein Gesicht zu schauen.  
„Und was gibt es, das ich nicht wissen muss?"  
Er lächelte sie an.  
„Nichts..."  
„Warum hast du Dumbledore dann vorhin unterbrochen?"  
Er sah sie an, als würde er sie nicht verstehen.  
„Was meinst du?"  
„Du hast den Kopf geschüttelt, als er mir erzählen wollte, warum von ihm keine Gefahr ausgeht."  
Sein Blick war noch immer fragend.  
„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst..."  
Sie unterbrach ihn.  
„Doch das weißt du... Ich habe es genau gesehen. Was gibt es, dass du mir nicht erzählen kannst? Warum belügst du mich?"  
Er hielt sie an den Schultern fest und sah ihr tief in die Augen.  
„Ich würde dich niemals belügen."  
Sie reagierte nicht.  
„Hast du gehört, Felicita?"  
Sie nickte.  
„Und glaubst du mir das?"  
Sie nickte erneut.  
Sie glaubte ihm. Wollte ihm glauben.

* * *

**Na, hat es euch gefallen (die Frage stelle ich rein sparadisch...)?  
Ich hatte gehofft die magische Zahl 100 an Reviews zu erzielen. Dazu gibt es nicht mehr viele Gelegenheiten, wir nähern uns langsam aber sicher dem Ende.  
Bis bald.**

**Eure Vestilia**


	47. Chapter 47

**So, hier wäre dann wieder ein neues Kapitel. Ich habe mich wahnsinnig über eure Reviews gefreut. Naja, zumindest über die meisten.  
Ich habe eine Review bekommen, in der meine Geschicht mit den Worten "die Handlung ist Langeweile pur", "maximal mies", "das Gelapp von düstere Visionen und Ravenclaw's Erbe ist abgenutzt und hat keinerlei Reiz mehr", "ätzende Felicita - eine Mary-Sue wie sie leibt und lebt", "viel zu oOC", "eine Enttäuschung" regelrecht zerrissen wurde. Ich habe kein Problem mit negativer Kritik, ich habe die Review auch nicht gelöscht, doch ich ärgere mich über zwei Dinge.  
1. Das ist allgemeines Blabla, außer Demotivation bringt es gar nichts. Was genau macht die Geschichte denn so schlecht?  
2. Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit der guten Dame zu antworten.  
Nach langen Überlegungen habe ich mich entschieden, dazu selbst eine Review zu schreiben, einen Kommentar zu meiner eigenen Geschichte... Klingt komisch, doch irgendwie muss ich meinen Frust ja abbauen;-)  
Damit genug dazu.  
Monique, grismo nochmals vielen Dank.  
Tini, ich freue mich wahnsinnig, dass du noch dabei bist, ich dachte schon, mein Schreiberei hätte dich verschreckt.  
Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**Kapitel 47**

Als Felicita erwachte, fand sie sich an den Rücken von Severus gekuschelt wieder.  
Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie an die vergangene Nacht dachte.  
Severus hatte sich in den letzten Tagen einer Wandlung unterzogen, die sich die junge Frau kaum erklären konnte. Er war unglaublich sanft und zartfühlend. Diese Wandlung hatte in der letzten Nacht ihren Höhepunkt erreicht.  
Sie hatten sich auf eine Weise geliebt, wie niemals zuvor. Felicita konnte nicht in Worte fassen, was so anders gewesen war, doch sie hatte es deutlich gespürt. Das Wort sehnsuchtsvoll beschrieb es wohl am ehesten.  
Sie war kaum noch dazu gekommen, zu atmen und später sofort in seinen Armen eingeschlafen.  
Es war unglaublich gewesen, wunderschön. Was war der Auslöser dafür? Sie wusste es nicht.  
Es war Juni, die Ferien standen kurz bevor.  
Traurig dachte sie an die Sommermonate des letzten Jahres, an die Zeit, in der sie von Severus getrennt gewesen war. Ja, vielleicht befürchtete er, sie würden sich die nächsten Wochen nicht sehen können. Sie befürchtete es in jedem Fall schon länger...  
Was auch immer der wirkliche Auslöser war, es führte zu einem wahrhaft berauschendem Ergebnis.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, das es höchste Zeit war aufzustehen. Sie küsste Severus sanft auf die Schulter, strich ihm mit den Fingerspitzen über den Rücken. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis er erwacht war. Sofort drehte er sich zu ihr um, küsste sie zunächst sanft und dann immer intensiver.  
Ein Kribbeln bereitete sich bereits nach wenigen Sekunden in ihrem Unterleib aus, doch würde sie sich ihm jetzt hingeben, könnte sie die Schule nicht rechtzeitig verlassen. Dieses Risiko durften sie nicht eingehen. Jeder Schüler, der sie aus seinem Quartier treten sah, konnte eine potenzielle Gefahr darstellen. Mit großem Widerwillen zog sie sich aus seiner Umarmung.  
„Wir müssen aufstehen, es ist schon spät."  
Er sah sie eindringlich an, beinahe traurig.  
„Ich weiß..." Seine Stimme war matt.  
Sie musste Lächeln.  
„Wir sehen uns heute Abend doch wieder."  
Er lächelte auch.  
„Ja, das tun wir. Da fällt mir ein, komm bitte heute etwas später.  
Am Abend findet ein Ordenstreffen statt, da könnte es passieren, dass wir noch einige 'Gäste' die Ehre erweisen."  
Er sprach das mit solcher Verachtung aus, dass das Grinsen auf Felicita's Gesicht nocheinmal breiter wurde.  
„Natürlich. Wann darf ich dich dann beehren?"  
Er überlegte kurz.  
„Nach zwölf?"  
Sie legte die Stirn in Falten.  
„So spät?"  
„Ja, nur um sicher zu gehen."  
Sie verstandt was er meinte. Ihr Blick wanderte erneut zur Uhr. Es war wirklich an der Zeit aufzustehen.

Es dauerte 30 Minuten, inklusive eines minimalstischen Frühstücks, bis sie so weit hergerichtet war, das Quartier von Severus zu verlassen.  
Er brachte sie wie immer zur Tür. Doch sein Verhalten wirkte verändert. Der Abschiedskuss war länger als jemals zuvor, in seinem Blick lag wieder diese unterschwellige Traurigkeit, die sie bereits im Bett gesehen hatte.  
„Was hast du denn? Stimmt etwas nicht?"  
Fragte sie besorgt.  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung, ich vermisse dich nur jetzt schon."  
Sie lächelte wieder.  
„Aber es ist doch nur für wenige Stunden."  
„Ich weiß..."  
Sagte er und zog sie in seine Arme.  
Er hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt. Seine geflüsterten Worte hätte sie beinahe nicht verstanden.  
„Vertraust du mir?"  
Sie löste sich von ihm.  
„Natürlich. Severus, was ist denn nur los mit dir?"  
Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange, streichelte sie mit seinem Daumen.  
„Nichts. Ich liebe dich. Mehr als alles andere."  
Sie strahlte ihn an.  
„Ich liebe dich auch mehr als alles andere."  
„Du musst jetzt gehen."  
Felicita nickte.  
„Ja. Bis heute Abend."  
Zart berührte sie nocheinmal seine Lippen mit ihren. Dann öffnete sie die Tür und trat hinaus.  
„Bis heute Abend."  
Sagte Severus nochmals.

Den ganzen Tag beschäftigte sie sein Verhalten, daran konnte selbst der anstehende Prüfungsstreß in Cambridge nichts ändern.  
Zunächst zauberten die Erinnerungen an die letzten Stunden ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und jagten Schauer durch ihren gesamten Körper.  
Doch je länger sie darüber nachdachte, umso mehr schlich sich eine unterschwellige Furcht in ihr Bewusst sein.  
Sie konnte sich dieses Gefühl zunächst nicht erklären, doch als ihr der Auslöser dafür wirklich bewusst wurde, fuhr sie erschrocken zusammen.  
Seine Handlungen hatten sich angefühlt wie ein Abschied. Nicht bis heute Abend, sondern... ja, für eine unbestimmte Zeit.  
Bei diesem Gedanken breitete sich eine enorme Unruhe in ihr aus. Sie versuchte sich einzureden, dass das vollkommener Unsinn sei, doch wirklich gelingen wollte es ihr nicht.  
Immer zittriger wurden ihre Hände.

Doch am schlimmsten wurde es, als sie um fünf ihr Zimmer betrat.  
Es mussten noch sieben Stunden vergehen, bis sie zu ihm konnte. Was sollte sie bis dahin nur tun?  
Sie versuchte es mit Lernen, doch unter der Anspannung, die sie inzwischen empfand, wollte es ihr nicht gelingen.  
Keinen klaren Gedanken konnte sie mehr fassen.  
Schließlich endete der Abend damit, dass sich ihr Blick an ihren Wecker heftete und sie jede Bewegung der Zeiger beobachtete. Am liebsten wäre sie sofort aufgesprungen, sie wollte zu ihm, sie wollte ihn zur Rede stellen!  
Doch was hätte sie ihm denn sagen sollen? Er hatte nichts getan, außer das er zärtlich war und sie gebeten hatte, später zu kommen.  
Wie lächerlich würde ihr Vermutungen klingen. Wo sollte er schon hin gehen? Und wenn er wirklich ging, warum sollte er ihr nicht davon sagen?  
Die Stimme, die ihr zuflüsterte, dass es vielleicht tat, um sie zu beschützen, dass er durchaus gute Gründe für ein solches Verhalten haben könnte, versuchte sie zu überhören. Sie würde später zu ihm gehen und er würde da sein und sich freuen. So wie jeden Abend.

Als die Uhr auf ihrem Nachttisch endlich 23.30 Uhr anzeigte, stand sie um sich anzuziehen.Es war ihr selbst sehr wohl bewusst, dass sie in dieser Zeit dreimal zu Severus gelangen konnte, doch es war ihr egal.  
Hier, untätig in ihrem Zimmer hielt sie es keine Sekunde länger aus. Sie würde nach Hogsmead apperieren und von dort aus langsam zum Schloss spazieren. Sie konnte nicht mehr warten.  
Um dreiviertel zwölf erreichte sie das Dorf. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, das nur aus vereinzelten Fenstern noch Licht scheinen dürfte, dass sie durch ein verschlafenes Dorf gehen würde, dass die einzigen Stimmen aus dem „Eberkopf" oder dem „Drei Besen" dringen würden, doch das genau Gegenteil schien der Fall zu sein.  
Mehr und mehr Menschen drangen aus ihren Häusern.  
Angstvoll blickten sie in den Himmel. Nein..., sie blickten in Richtung des Schlosses.  
Es widerstrebte ihr beinahe es ihnen gleich zu tun, sie hatte Angst vor dem, was sie erkennen würde.  
Und diese Angst war begründet gewesen.  
Ein Totenkopf, grünleuchtend und durchscheinend, schien über der Schule zu schweben. Eine Schlange wand sich aus seinem Mund.  
Das durfte nicht wahr sein, es konnte nicht wahr sein. Hogwarts galt doch als der sicherste Ort in der gesamten magischen Welt.

Noch ehe sie sich ihrer Handlung bewusst wurde, tat sie es einigen Männer des Dorfes gleich. Sie lief so schnell sie ihr Fuße trugen in Richtung des Schlosses. Es war eine bunte Gruppe, der sie sich da angeschlossen hatte, nahezu jedes Alter und je körperliche Statur war vertreten.  
Immer wieder streiften sie verwunderte oder sogar zweifelnde Blicke, keine Frau des Dorfes war auf dem Weg zur Schule, die einzige Frau unter den ca. 30 Männern, die inzwischen ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt hatten, war Felicita.  
Doch diese ließ sich nicht beirren, die Vorstellung wie eine Unbeteiligte zurückzubleiben, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, während Severus vielleicht... um sein Leben kämpfte, war ihr einfach nur zuwider.  
Was auch immer geschehen war sie würde an seiner Seite sein.

Als sie das Tor zum Schlossgelände erreichten, verlangsamte die Gruppe ihre Schritte.  
Verwunderung war auf allen Gesichtern zu erkennen. Das Tor war verschlossen.  
Felicita wusste sehr genau, dass es durch viele Banne geschützt war, einer davon erkannte dunkle Magie, wie z.B. das Mal eines Todessers. Niemand, der ein solches Mal trug, hätte das Portal durchschreiten können.  
Sie hatte vermutet, dass genau dieser Bann wohl gebrochen worden sein musste. Doch das war er nicht.  
Wie waren die Todesser auf das Gelände gelangt? Nahezu gleichzeitigen wandten sie alle ihren Blick gen Himmel, fast so als müssten sie sich davon überzeugen, das dunkle Mal tatsächlich gesehen zu haben.  
Es war da. Einige Sekunden schwiegen alle.  
Felicita's Gedanken überschlugen sich. Was geschah nur hinter diesen Mauern?  
Schließlich trat einer der Männer vor und öffnete das schwere Eichentor mit einem Zauber, wie Felicita selbst es in den letzten Monaten so oft getan hatte.

Augenblicklich setzte die Gruppe ihren Weg fort.  
Sie lief nur wenige Schritte, bis sich die ersten Anzeichen eines Angriffs zeigten.  
Felicita konnte aus der Ferne erkennen, dass die Hütte von Hagrid gebrannt haben musste, deutlich konnte man noch Rauchschwaden aufsteigen sehen, der Geruch von angebranntem Holz lag in der Luft.  
Immer wieder war ein vereinzelter Schrei zu hören, oder ein Fluch.  
Eine allgemeine Unruhe lag in der Luft.  
Die Ravenclaw erkannte eine größere Ansammlung von Menschen, direkt unterhalb des Astronomieturms. Auch Hagrid erkannte sie dort.  
Unweigerlich trugen ihre Beine sie genau in diese Richtung.  
Ihre Schritte verlangsamten sich, als sie erkennen konnte, dass der Halbriese sich nach unten beugte, scheinbar um etwas aufzuheben.  
Sie blieb vollends stehen, als sie erkannte, dass er nicht etwas sondern jemanden aufhob. Dumbledore...  
Ihr Schrei erklang über das Gelände, als sie erkannte, dass er schlaff und leblos in Hagrid's Armen lag. Als sie erkannte, dass er tot war.

* * *

**So, dass war es erstmal wieder? Wie hat es euch gefallen? Felicita will keine Mary-Sue sein und Severus nicht OOC (naja, ein bisschen vielleicht schon, man will ja nicht ewig allein sein;-)) Also mal ernsthaft, wie verhalten sich meine Figuren?  
Bis bald **

**Eure Vestilia**


	48. Chapter 48

**Weiter geht es...  
Vielen Dank Tini, es ist schön das es dir nochimmer gefällt... Ich denke um deine Befürchtungen werden wir nicht herum kommen;-)  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**Kapitel 48**

Die gesamte Szenerie wirkte so unwirklich auf Felicita.  
Sie sah den Körper Dumbledore's auf Hagrids Armen, sie sah, wie merkwürdig verdreht seine Gliedmaßen zu sein schienen. Sie wusste das er tot war und doch wollte sie es nicht wahr haben.  
Ungläubig schaute sie in die Gesichter der umstehenden Personen, in allen war die gleiche Fassungslosigkeit zu erkennen. Über Hagrids Gesicht liefen dicke Tränen.  
Doch es durfte einfach nicht wahr sein...  
Wer war schon in der Lage, diesen großen Magier zu töten? Wer sollte das getan haben?

Der Körper schien ihr nicht mehr gehorchen wollen, starr stand sie unweit des Astronomieturms und fühlte sich nicht in der Lage auch nur einen Schritt zu tun. Sie wusste nicht wieviele Minuten verstrichen waren, als sie fühlte, dass sie in Richtung des Schlosses ging, sie hatte die ersten Bewegungen ihrer Beine nichteinmal bewusst bemerkt, sie fühlte sich wie ferngesteuert, unfähig nach ihrem Willen zu Handeln.  
Keiner dem sie begegnete schien sie auch nur wahrzunehmen, geschweige denn ihr Beachtung zu schenken.  
Als sie die Eingangshalle betrat, schlug ihr ein lautes Gemurmel entgegen. Sie sah Professoren, Schüler, Auroren, Männer aus dem Dorf, sie alle unterhielten sich, einige gestikulierten wild, andere schienen sich gegenseitig Trost spenden zu wollen, doch sie konnte in den Lauten, die sie von sich gaben keinen Sinn erkennen.  
Und wieder schien sich keiner auch nur zu bemerken.

Sie lief durch die Gänge des Schlosses, sie suchte Severus. Am liebsten hätte sie seinen Namen gerufen, doch keinen Laut brachte sie über ihr Lippen. In jeder Nische, hinter jeder Ecke hoffte sie ihn zu entdecken. Nichts wollte sie mehr, als von ihm in die Arme genommen und getröstet zu werden. Doch er war nirgends zu finden.  
Aus Angst, er könnte verletzt worden sein, lief sie in die Krankenstation. Sie war verwaist. Wahrscheinlich kümmert sich Mdm Pomfrey gerade irgendwo um einen der zahlreichen Verletzten. Felicita hatte auf ihrem Weg durch das Schloss so viele Verwundete gesehen... Viel zu viele.  
Die Verzweiflung lief sie schließlich regelrecht in das Quartier von Severus rennen.

Sie ging durch seine Räume, suchte verzweifelt nach ihm, doch er war nicht da.  
Jede Tür öffnete sie, ergebnislos.  
Völlig außer Atem stand sie in seinem Wohnzimmer. Ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen schienen sich zu bewahrheiten, Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Er war fort und sie hatte nicht einmal die Gelegenheit gehabt, sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Warum?  
Felicita setzte sich auf das Sofa. Wie oft hatten sie hier gemeinsam gesessen?  
Warum hatte er sie verlassen? Warum tat er ihr das an?  
Minuten vergingen, vielleicht auch Stunden, in denen sie auf der Couch saß und einfach nichts tat. Sie war nicht in der Lage zu weinen, sie war nicht wütend, sie fühlte sich einfach nur leer und ausgebrannt, hoffnungslos.  
Bis zu dem Augenblick als sie neben sich eine Bewegung wahr nahm.  
Für einen Sekundenbruchteil schien ihr Herz auszusetzen, für einen Sekundenbruchteil überrollte sie eine Welle des Glücks. Severus, er war hier, bei ihr. Doch dieser Glaube währte nur so lange, bis sie ihren Blick hob.  
Das erste was sie sah, war ein Zauberstab, der auf sie gerichtet war.  
Als sie weiter herauf blickte, erkannte sie den dazugehörigen Zauberer. Es war nicht Severus.  
Vor ihr stand Remus Lupin.

„Was tun Sie hier?"  
In seiner Stimme lag eine Wut, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte.  
Was sollte sie auf diese Frage antworten? Das sie gehofft hatte, hier Severus zu treffen, doch das er anscheinend nicht hier war? Und das sie sich das nicht erklären konnte, weil er ihr doch versprochen hatte, das er ihr nichts verheimlichte?  
Sie schwieg, sah ihn verständnislos an.  
„Was tun Sie hier?"  
Fragte er nochmals, lauter, fordernder.  
Was sollte sie jetzt tun?  
Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich, sie suchte nach einer logischen Erklärung. Doch noch ehe sie auch nur annähernd eine gefunden hatte, sprach Lupin wieder.  
„Antworten Sie mir gefälligst!  
Was haben Sie in Hogwarts zu suchen? Was wollen Sie hier, in den Räumen dieses elenden Mörders?"  
Ihr eigener Herzschlag dröhnte plötzlich regelrecht in ihren Ohren. Elender Mörder?  
Sie musste schwer schlucken, ihr Atem beschleunigte sich.  
„Was... Was meinen Sie damit?"  
Lupin musste deutlich die Furcht in ihrer Stimme gehört haben, und er hatte wohl erkannt, dass sie keine Ahnung von dem hatte, was er sprach.

Er ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken. Seine Stimme war wesentlich ruhiger, als er sie erneut ansprach, auch wenn eine noch immer unterschwellige Wut aus ihr heraus klang. Und Verzweiflung, Trauer.  
„Was ich damit meine?"  
Er atmete noch einmal durch, bevor er sich seine eigene Frage beantworten konnte. Seine Stimme zitterte.  
„Albus Dumbledore ist tot. Er wurde ermordet, von..."  
Felicita wollte nicht hören, was er zu sagen hatte, sie wusste das sein gesamtes Verhalten nichts gutes bedeuten konnte.  
Sie sprang vom Sofa auf, am liebsten wäre sie fort gelaufen.  
Doch Lupin sprach es aus, ohne das sich Felicita dagegen hätte wehren können.  
„Er wurde er ermordet von Snape."

Zunächst spürte sie nichts als Schmerz, dann begann sich die Welt um die junge Fru herum zu drehen. In dem Moment als sie glaubte den Schmerz und den immer stärker werdenden Schwindel nicht mehr ertragen zu können, umfing sie eine beruhigende Schwärze.

* * *

Die Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht brachen über sie herein, noch bevor sie richtig erwacht war.  
Ehe sie wusste, wo sie sich befand, erinnerte sie sich daran, dass Dumbledore tot war. Dass er von Severus getötet worden war. Der Schmerz, den dieses Wissen in ihr auslöste, schien unerträglich. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren verschlossenen Augen, liefen ihr über das Gesicht.  
Eine Hand wischte ihr diese fort.  
Als Felicita die Augen aufschlug, erkannte sie ihre Mutter, die neben ihrem Bett saß.  
Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis die junge Frau erkannte, dass sie sich auf der Krankenstation befand.  
Eine Weile schauten sich beide schweigend an. Dann begann ihre Mutter zu sprechen.  
„Ich werde dir jetzt keine Fragen stellen, was du hier letzte Nacht wolltest. Ich werde auch verhindern, dass das jemand anders tut.  
Doch wenn wir zu Hause sind, denke ich, ist es an der Zeit, dass du mir ein paar Dinge erzählst."  
Ihre Stimme hatte einen sehr warmen Klang, doch war sie gleichzeitig von einer Strenge geprägt, die keinerlei Widerspruch zuließ.  
Die junge Frau nickte zögernd, aber zustimmend.

Die Wahrheit... Sie würde ihrer Mutter einen kleinen Teil davon offenbaren, einen Ausschnitt, der erklären könnte, warum sie hier in diesem Bett lag, warum sie die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht so aus der Bahn geworfen hatten. Sie würde ihr erzählen, dass sie den Mörder Dumbledore's liebte.  
Wie das Gesicht ihrer Mutter nach diesen Geständnis aussehen würde, wollte sie sich in diesem Augenblick nicht vorstellen, ihr fehlte ganz einfach die Energie dazu. Vielleicht auch der Mut.

Eine Stunde später verließ Felicita die Schule. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr Versprechen gehalten und dafür gesorgt, dass niemand auch nur in die Nähe ihrer Tochter gelangt war. Doch die junge Frau wusste, dass sie sich irgendwann den Fragen würde stellen müssen. Doch nicht jetzt.  
Im Augenblick konnte sie keinen logischen Gedanken fassen, nichts von dem, was sie in der letzten Nacht erfahren hatte, schien auch nur annähernd einen Sinn zu ergeben. Severus war kein Verräter, er verachtete den dunklen Lord, er verachtete es ein Todesser zu sein. Doch warum hatte er dann Dumbledore ermordet? Sie zweifelte nicht an seiner Loyalität, konnte es gar nicht.  
Unter normalen Umständen hätte sie sich fragen müssen, ob Severus ehrlich gewesen war, oder nur ein sehr guter Schauspieler. Unter normalen Umständen hätte sie sogar an seiner Liebe zweifeln müssen.  
Doch die Umstände waren nicht normal und Severus über jeden Zweifel erhaben. Er war der Erbe Gryffindor's.  
Doch was war dann in der letzten Nacht geschehen? Sie wusste es nicht, konnte es nicht einmal ahnen.  
Sie fühlte sich vollkommen hilflos dem Schicksal ausgeliefert. Und wiedereinmal musste sie den Sinn ihrer Visionen in Frage stellen. Nichts hatte auf eine solche Wendung in ihrem Leben hingedeutet. Gar nichts.

Sie hatte Severus in der letzten Nacht verloren, sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihm nocheinmal, außerhalb einer Schlacht die das Schicksal der magischen Welt besiegeln würde, von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber treten würde.  
Sie fühlte sich verlassen, allein auf sich gestellt, fast so als hätte sie den einzigen Halt in ihrem Leben verloren. Alles schien ihr in den vergangenen Monaten so klar gewesen zu sein. Sie hatte gedacht, den Weg bis zum vielleicht bitteren Ende, mit Severus gemeinsam gehen zu können.  
Wie sollte es jetzt weiter gehen? Auch das wusste sie nicht.  
Schweigend liefen die Felicita und ihre Mutter über das Schlossgelände um schließlich nach Hause zu apperieren, wo sie schon von einem besorgten Ehemann und Vater erwartet wurden.

* * *

**So, das war es dann erstmal für heute... Ich bin nicht gerade überzeugt von dem Kapitel, doch besser ist es mir einfach nicht gelungen...  
Es wäre schön, zu hören, wie euch gefallen hat.  
Bis bald.**

**Eure Vestilia  
**


	49. Chapter 49

**Kein Review dieses Mal. Schade.  
Naja, heute geht es auf jeden Fall weiter. Einen Dank an alle, die diese Geschichte noch immer Lesen.  
Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.**

**Kapitel 49**

Die Sonne hatte noch nicht einmal ihren Höchststand erreicht, dennoch brannte sie regelrecht auf die Erde herab und tauchte die Umgebung in ein grelles Licht. Nur vereinzelt zog eine kleine Wolke am blauen Himmel entlang. Es war ein wunderschöner Frühsommertag. Aus dem Wald waren die Gesänge der Vögel zu hören.  
Felicita war mit ihrer Mutter nach Hogwarts apperiert, um Dumbledore die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Hunderte andere Magier hatten es ihnen gleich getan.  
Die beiden Frauen saßen in einer der hinteren Reihen, die auf der großen Wiese aufgebaut worden waren.  
Beide trugen schwarze, matte Festumhänge, doch während der Mutter von Felicita die Hitze nichts auszumachen schien, hatte die junge Frau selbst immer häufiger mit Schwindelanfällen zu kämpfen.  
Auch ihre Konzentration schien unter dem Wetter zu leiden, der Rede des kleinen Mannes, den sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, konnte sie schon seit einigen Minuten nicht mehr folgen.  
Ihre Gedanken verliefen sich immer wieder in der näheren Vergangenheit.

Sie hatte ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umgesetzt, sie hatte ihrer Mutter von ihrer Liebe zu Severus berichtet. Doch entgegen ihrer Befürchtung wurde sie dafür nicht verurteilt. Alles war so vollkommen anders verlaufen, als sie es erwartet hatte. Die Mutter hatte sie nicht mit Fragen gelöchert, nein sie hatte ihr Kind einfach nur in die Arme geschlossen, sie getröstet und Felicita für ihre Ehrlichkeit gedankt. Auch hatte sie Severus nicht verurteilt, über ihn hatte sie gar nichts gesagt. Seit diesem Tag wurde dieses Thema nicht mehr angesprochen. Sie ahnte wohl, wie schwer es ohnehin schon für Felicita war, dass jedes Wort ein Wort zu viel gewesen wäre.  
Ohne jede Frage hatte Felicita's Mutter auch angeboten, ihre Tochter zum Begräbnis Dumbledore's zu begleiten. Mit Erleichterung hatte die junge Frau dieses Angebot angenommen.  
Es war ihr sehr wichtig gewesen, an diesem Tag hier zu sein, von dem Direktor Abschied nehmen zu können. Er hatte ihr viel bedeutet, wahrscheinlich wie den meisten Anwesenden. Er war das Symbol des Schutzes gewesen, er war der Mensch, in dessen Nähe man sich sicher gefühlt hatte, dem man vertraut hatte. Er hatte sie auf „ihren Weg" geführt. Seit seinem Tod fühlte sie, dass ihr bis zum entscheidenden Kampf gegen Voldemort nicht mehr viel Zeit bleiben würde. Sie wusste es. Es war fast so als wäre eine wichtige Vorburg gefallen, als würde das gegnerische Heer jetzt erbarmungslos immer näher und näher rücken.  
Und Felicita fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit langem vollkommen auf sich allein gestellt. Es gab niemanden mehr, den sie um Hilfe bitten konnte.

Sie schaute sich die Trauergesellschaft an. In vielen Gesichtern waren Tränen zu entdecken, in den Augen spiegelte sich eine Furcht wieder, die sie selbst nur allzu gut kannte.  
Und doch, keiner dieser Menschen hier hatte so viel verloren, wie sie. Keiner.  
Dumbledore war durch die Hand ihrer Liebe gestorben, durch diese Tat musste sie zwei Menschen missen. Sie durfte nichteinmal die Trauer um Severus bekennen, sie durfte nicht sagen um wen sie weinte.  
Ihre Gedanken kehrten in die Gegenwart zurück, als ihre Mutter sie an der Schulter berührte.  
„Es ist vorbei, Felicita..."  
Die junge Frau konnte nur nicken. Wie kurz ihr der Abschied, gemessen an der Person die betrauert wurde, erschien.  
Als sie sich erhob, wurde ihr einen Augenblick schwarz vor Augen, doch sie schaffte es gerade stehen zu bleiben und sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
Ein Zusammenbruch in der Nacht von Dumbledore's Tod genügte vollkommen, sie brauchte nicht noch einen am Tag seiner Beerdigung.  
Felicita fühlte sich unschlüssig, ihre Mutter drängte sie mit sanfter Gewalt in die Richtung der Apperiergrenze außerhalb des Schlossgeländes, doch das Schloss schien sie wie magisch anzuziehen. Sie wurde von einer Sehnsucht gepackt, von dem Wunsch das Quartier von Severus zu betreten, sich in Ruhe von dieser Umgebung zu verabschieden. Sie blieb stehen.  
Und genau in diesem Moment wurde sie angesprochen.

„Miss McDermod, es freut mich, dass Sie auch gekommen sind.  
Es ist für uns alle ein schwerer Tag. Dennoch, dürfte ich Sie um ein kurzes Gespräch bitten?"  
Sie sah verwundert in das Gesicht von Minerva McGonagall.  
Es war ihr bewusste gewesen, dass sie sich irgendwann den Fragen stellen musste, warum sie in der Nacht von Dumbledore's Tod in Hogwarts gewesen war, doch heute?  
Die Professorin schien die Zweifel deutlich in dem Gesicht ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin erkennen zu können.  
„Es ist sehr wichtig."  
Setzte sie deshalb noch hinzu.  
Felicita wandte sich zu ihrer Mutter.  
„Geh ruhig. Ich werde mich hier noch ein wenig umsehen."  
Sagte diese sofort.  
Die junge Frau blickte der Professorin ins Gesicht, suchte eine Spur von Ablehnung und Misstrauen. Doch der Blick der älteren Frau wirkte offen, ja sogar freundlich.  
Felicita stimmte schließlich zu.

Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass die Professorin sie hinauf ins Schloss führen würde, doch stattdessen schlug sie den Weg in Richtung des Sees ein.  
Sobald sie außer Reichweite anderer Personen waren, begann Minerva McGonagall zu sprechen. Sehr leise, fast so als befürchte sie, belauscht zu werden.  
„Ich möchte nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum reden, Kind.  
Albus hat mir Unterlagen hinterlassen, Papiere, die er mit einem Bann gesichert hat, so dass nur ich sie lesen kann."  
Für die nächsten Worte dämpfte sie nochmals ihre Stimme.  
„Es ist sehr viel, was ich Ihnen berichten müsste. Vor allem etwas, was sie erleichtern sollte..."  
Sie schenkte Felicita einen viel sagenden Blick. Diese ahnte, dass es um Severus ging.  
„Doch zunächst zu Ihrer Person.  
Ich weiß um das Geheimnis Ihrer Herkunft. Und ich glaube Ihre Bestimmung zu kennen. Doch vorallem weiß ich von dem Trank, an dem Sie die letzten Wochen gemeinsam mit Severus gearbeitet haben."  
Sie hatte seinen Vornamen benutzt, um über ihn zu sprechen. Sie musste etwas über ihn wissen, etwas positives. Erleichtert atmete Felicita ein. Sie wollte eine Frage stellen, doch die Professorin verhinderte das.  
„Später, Kind. Später.  
Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Albus hat mir konkrete Anweisungen zu Ihrer Person gegeben. Unter keinen Umständen dürfen Sie mit dem Orden des Phönix in Verbindung gebracht werden.  
Daher meine Eile und daher dieser Gesprächsort. Es ist weniger auffällig, als wenn wir ins Schloss gegangen wären."  
Felicita nickte, sie verstandt.

„Ich möchte Sie bitten, nach Hogwarts zu kommen, so schnell wie möglich.  
Arbeiten Sie weiter an dem Trank, helfen Sie uns Voldemort zu vernichten.  
Ich schwöre Ihnen, nur sehr wenige Personen werden von Ihrer Anwesenheit hier erfahren. Ich möchte Sie durch Ihren Einsatz, mit uns, nein eigentlich für uns, nicht gefährden. Ich persönlich würde für Ihre Sicherheit sorgen.  
Würden Sie uns helfen?"  
Felicita hatte genickt, bevor sie sich wirklich Gedanken um diese Frage gemacht hatte. Allein die Aussicht, etwas über Severus und die Beweggründe seiner Tat zu erfahren, waren Ansporn genug hier her zurück zu kehren. Selbst die Aussicht weiter an dem Trank arbeiten zu können, erschien ihr in diesem Augenblick nur wie eine nette Beigabe.  
McGonagall hatte ihre Zustimmung sofort registriert.  
„Bedenken Sie bei Ihrer Entscheidung, dass nachdem ich Sie in alle Geschehen eingeweiht habe, es kein Zurück für Sie gibt. Sie werden dann auf unbestimmte Zeit hier bleiben müssen."  
Nach dieser Erkenntnis überdachte die Ravenclaw doch noch einmal ihre Entscheidung. Doch es blieb dabei. Die Vorteile überwogen den einen Nachteil um ein Vielfaches. Welchen Grund sollte es schon geben, vor dem Ende des Krieges, dass Schloss zu verlassen?  
Sie nickte abermals.  
Das Gesicht der Professorin erhellte sich.

„Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, wie dankbar ich Ihnen bin.  
Wenn es möglich ist, kommen Sie heute Nacht hier her, zum Schloss. Gehen Sie auf direkten Weg in das Quartier von Severus, wir werden uns dort treffen.  
Ich denke, Sie kennen den Weg?"  
Bei dieser Frage schienen ihre Augen zu lächeln.  
Wieder konnte die junge Frau nur nicken.  
„Gut, ich würde vorschlagen, Sie kommen heute Nacht. Um zwei?  
Ich möchte sicher gehen, dass Sie unter keinen Umständen entdeckt werden."  
„Ja, ich werde pünktlich hier sein."  
Das waren die ersten Worte gewesen, die Felicita seit dem Beginn dieses Gesprächs geäußert hatte.  
„Nochmals vielen Dank.  
Kehren Sie nun zu Ihrer Mutter zurück.  
Ich überlasse es Ihnen, ob Sie ihr mitteilen, wohin Sie heute Nacht gehen werden, oder nicht.  
Ich bitte Sie aber inständig, Ihrer Mutter zu erklären, dass Sie weder Briefe schreiben, noch erhalten können. Sie verstehen sicherlich, dass das zu gefährlich wäre."  
„Natürlich..."

Damit war das Gespräch beendet. Jeder für sich kehrte zu der nun schon immer kleiner werdenden Trauergemeinde zurück. Niemand schien von der Abwesenheit der beiden Frauen auch nur Notiz genommen zu haben.  
Schnell fand die junge Frau ihre Mutter. Auf deren fragenden Blick hin bedeutete ihr die junge Frau, dass sie später alles erklären würde.  
Felicita hatte es nun eilig. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich nach Hause, sie musste für das Verlassen ihres Elternhauses einiges Vorbereiten. Erleichtert war sie vorallem über die Tatsache, dass sie erst vor wenigen Tagen ihre Sachen aus Cambridge abgeholt hatte. So blieb ihr der Weg dorthin erspart.  
Das größte Problem würde es wohl darstellen, ihren Eltern zu erklären, wohin sie gehen würde. Sie wollte ihnen gern die Wahrheit sagen, dass sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde. Doch welchen Grund sollte sie ihnen dafür nennen, ohne ihre bisherigen Geheimnisse zu verraten. Sie wusste es noch nicht. Doch daran wollte sie zunächst auch nicht denken.  
Unruhe breitete sich in ihr aus. In wenigen Stunden würde sie etwas über Severus erfahren.  
Das war die beste Nachricht seit Tagen.

* * *

**So, dass war es erstmal wieder.  
Ich weiß noch nicht, wann ich das nächste Kapitel veröffentlichen kann, am Mittwoch hat mein Freund Geburtstag, von Samstag bis Sonntag bin ich nicht zu Hause. Also unter Umständen könnte es eineinhalb Wochen dauern.  
Doch vielleicht schaffe ich es ja doch früher.  
Es wäre schöne, wenn der ein oder andere mir ein winzig kleines Review hinterlassen würde, ich möchte zu gern wissen, wie es euch gefallen hat.  
Bis bald.**

**Eure Vestilia**


	50. Chapter 50

**Oh super, ttt du bist noch da! Ich hatte schon gedacht, du würdest die Geschichte nicht mehr lesen. Ich habe mich riesig gefreut.  
Vielen Dank an alle Leser, die noch da sind.  
Es hat etwas länger gedauert, als ich dachte, aber hier ist das neue Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.  
Viel spaß damit. **

**Kapitel 50**

In den folgenden Wochen flog die Zeit regelrecht an Felicita vorbei.  
Sie arbeitete bis spät in die Nacht und stand in den frühen Morgenstunden auf, um immer wiederkehrenden Alpträumen zu entfliehen.  
Das Zeitgefühl hatte sie schnell verlassen, sie wusste schon lange nicht mehr, welches Datum geschrieben wurde.  
Sie war nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, lebte jetzt in den Räumen von Severus.  
Zunächst hatte sie dieser Umstand in eine noch tiefere Traurigkeit gerissen, doch inzwischen war sie froh, morgens in seinem Bett zu erwachen, glaubte ihm auf diese Weise ein Stück näher zu sein.  
Sie hatte in der Nacht ihrer Rückkehr sehr viel erfahren.  
So wusste die junge Frau inzwischen, dass sie und Severus wohl nicht die einzigen waren, die sich Voldemort im Kampf stellen mussten. Harry Potter war ein ähnliches Schicksal bestimmt. Auch er war hier im Schloss, doch er wusste nichts von der Anwesenheit von Felicita. Kaum einer wusste davon.  
Genauso wie kaum jemand auch nur ahnte, was in der Nacht von Dumbledore's Tod wirklich geschehen war.

Severus hatte den Direktor getötet. Doch nur auf dessen verlangen.Es war nötig geworden, da Severus sich durch einen unbrechbaren Schwur dazu verpflichtet hatte, er hatte ihn sprechen müssen, um seine Treue gegenüber einigen von Voldemort's Anhängern zu beweisen. Ein nicht Einhalten des Schwurs hätte seinen Tod bedeutet.  
Severus wäre bereit gewesen, diese Konsequenz zu tragen, doch Dumbledore hatte das abgelehnt, meinte sein Tod würde ohnehin früher oder später eintreten. In der Nacht im Juni war er wohl bereits so geschwächt gewesen, dass er diese kaum länger als eine Woche überlebt hätte.  
Doch kaum ein Mitglied des Ordens, geschweige denn ein Außenstehender wusste davon. Severus wurde als Mörder gesucht.  
Zu gefährlich wäre es gewesen, hätte ein Todesser oder Voldemort selbst von diesem Manöver erfahren.  
Die größte Gefahr in diesem Komplott stellte der zukünftige Held, Harry Potter, selbst dar. Es bestand wohl eine mentale Verbindung zwischen dem dunklen Lord und ihm, eine Verbindung die sich Voldemort bereits einmal zu Nutze gemacht hatte. Ein Eindringen in den Geist des Jungen während er schlief, hätte alles gefährden können. Er beherrschte einfach keine Okklumentik. Er musste von Severus' Verrat überzeugt sein, um dessen Position bei Voldemort zu sichern, um sein Leben zu schützen.

Drei Personen teilten die Geheimnisse mit Felicita.  
Minerva McGonagall, als frühere engste Vertraute Dumbledore's, Poppy Pomfrey, als Zeugin des immer stärkeren Verfalls des Direktors und als helfende Hand für Felicita zur Entwicklung eines Schwächungstranks und Remus Lupin als Vertrauter Minerva's und Begünstigter der Anwesenheit von Felicita. Sie braute ihm den Wolfsbann-Trank.  
Nur diese drei wussten von Felicita's Bestimmung und Severus' waren Motiven für den 'Mord' an Dumbledore. Das er selbst der Erbe Gryffindor's und ihre Liebe war, wussten sie nicht.  
Die junge Frau hatte sich der Frage stellen müssen, warum sie ausgerechnet ihm vertraut und bei der Entwicklung des Tranks um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Sie hatte schlicht geantwortet, dass sie dieses Risiko hatte eingehen müssen, um erfolgreich sein zu können. Diese Antwort hatte zu einigen vor Erstaunen in die Höhe gezogenen Augenbrauen geführt, doch schließlich hatten sie alle ihre Wahl gewürdigt und ihre Entscheidung anerkannt.  
Die Frage, ob er von ihrer wahren Herkunft wusste, war nicht einmal gestellt worden, sie alle hielten das wohl für zu unwahrscheinlich. Die junge Frau war diesem Umstand sehr dankbar, war sie sich doch sicher, nicht hätte lügen zu können.  
Welche Fragen dann auf sie zugekommen wäre, wollte sie sich gar nicht vorstellen.  
Man hatte sie außerdem gefragt, ob sie wisse, wer der Erbe Gryffindor's war, ob sie bereits mit ihm in Kontakt getreten war. Sie hatte diese Frage schlicht bejaht und keine weiteren Fragen zugelassen.

'Ihr' Quartier durfte Felicita nicht verlassen, sie hatte keinen Kontakt zur Außenwelt, wie sie es Minerva versprochen hatte, nicht einmal zu ihren Eltern. Das war einer der wenigen Wermutstropfen, der sie häufig traurig stimmte.  
Zu den einzigen Menschen, die sie zu Gesicht bekam, entwickelte sie schnell freundschaftliche Gefühle. Das schien auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen, denn in kürzester Zeit hatten sie ihr alle das 'Du' angeboten. Das war zumindest ein kleiner Trost.  
Der Kerker lag naturgemäß unterhalb der Erdoberfläche. Auch wenn das Licht bei Tage dem wirklichen Tageslicht sehr ähnelte, die Sonne konnte es nicht ersetzten. Sie wusste nur von Erzählungen ihrer wenigen Besucher, welches Wetter herrschte, was sich in der magischen Welt ereignetet und was sich im Rest des Schlosses abspielte.  
Es würden nur sehr wenige Schüler nach den Ferien zurück nach Hogwarts kommen. Die meisten waren durch ihre Eltern vom Unterricht abgemeldet worden. Einige fürchteten wohl, es könne zu einem erneuten Überfall kommen, andere würden ihre Kinder wohl nicht länger auf eine Schule schicken, in der auch 'Schlammblütler' unterrichtet wurden. Doch diese Meinung wurde natürlich nicht öffentlich vertreten. Noch nicht.  
Zurückkehren würden hauptsächlich Gryffindor's und Ravenclaw's, sehr wenige Hufflepuff's und nicht ein Slytherin. Es waren ausschließlich Schüler, die bereits volljährig waren oder es binnen kürzester Zeit wurden. Und die Kinder von Ordensmitgliedern. Unterrichtet würden nur noch die Fächer 'Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste', 'Verwandlung', 'Zauberkunst' und 'Zaubertränke'.  
Das lag nicht nur daran, dass man in diesen Fächern die wichtigsten Grundlagen für den bevorstehehnden Kampf sah. Es gab einfach kaum noch Lehrer, die bereit waren, an der Schule zu unterrichten, nur die Ordensmitglieder waren zurückgeblieben.

Das Licht im Labor verdunkelte sich, Felicita war gerade damit beschäftigt Kerzen zu entzünden, als Remus Lupin eintrat.  
„Guten Abend Felicita.  
Ich hoffe ich störe dich nicht."  
Die junge Frau sah von ihrer Arbeit auf.  
„Wie könntest du stören, als eines der wenigen Gesichter, dass ich überhaupt noch sehe."  
Sagte sie lachend.  
„Was gibt es neues? Ist heute irgendwas besonderes geschehen?"  
Fragte sie ernster.  
„Es gibt nichts neues, keine Überfälle, keine Festnahmen...  
Es ist ruhig."  
Felicita sah in beunruhigt an.  
„Ich hoffe nur, dass das nicht die berühmte Ruhe vor dem Sturm darstellt.  
Ich brauche noch einige Zeit..."  
„Wie weit bist du denn genau?"  
Sie überlegte kurz, wie sie am besten antworten sollte.  
„Nun, ich glaube vom Prinzip schon recht weit.  
Meine arithmantischen Berechnungen zu folge ist der Trank nicht toxisch und kann auf seine Wirkungsweise hin getestet werden. Ich wäre bereit für eine Versuchsreihe.  
Die Zahl der möglichen Probanden beschränkt sich bekanntlich auf drei. Poppy fällt von vornherein raus, sie ist die einzige Schwester im Schloss, wir können unmöglich ihr die Fähigkeit nehmen, zu zaubern..."  
Remus unterbrach sie.  
„Ich würde den Trank versuchen."  
„Wirklich?"  
Fragte sie überrascht.  
„Natürlich. Was soll schon geschehen?  
Ich werde meine Konzentrationfähigkeit verlieren, mein Blutdruck wird rapide sinken. Wir sehen, ob ich dann noch in der Lage bin zu zaubern, dann gibt mir Poppy ein Gegenmittel und die Sache ist erledigt."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nimm das bitte nicht auf die leichte Schulter.  
Die Einflüsse auf deinen Kreislauf sind massiv und wir können nicht absehen, wie lange die Wirkung anhalten wird.  
Bisher gab es auch keine Tränke, die sowohl Nieswurz, als auch Schlafbohne enthielten. Niemand kann sagen, was diese Kombination in deinem Körper anrichtet..."  
Er unterbrach sie.  
„Felicita, du hast selbst gesagt, die Anzahl der möglichen Probanden ist gering. Entweder ich versuche es, oder Minerva.  
Wir können nur wissen was geschieht, wenn wir es sehen.  
Ich mache es."  
Als er sah, dass Felicita ihm widersprechen wollte, fiel er ihr ins Wort.  
„Ich mache es. Und jetzt Schluss damit."  
Schnell wechselte er das Thema.

„Nehmen wir mal an, der Versuch ist erfolgreich, was dann?"  
Eine Augenblick schwieg Felicita, aus Trotz. Sie wusste, dass er recht hatte, doch es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sie es wirklich einsah.  
„Nun... Wenn er wirklich so funktioniert, wie wir uns das gedacht haben, müssen wir einen Weg finden, Severus das endgültige Rezept mitzuteilen. Obwohl ich mir fast sicher bin, dass er mindestens so weit ist, wie wir."  
Remus nickte.  
„Ja... Und wie willst du das machen?"  
Sie musste lachen.  
„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung...  
Aber darüber können wir später nachdenken erstmal müssen wir die Wirkung testen."  
Remus nickte.  
„Das stimmt.  
Ich werde mit Minerva sprechen.  
Am besten testen wir den Trank an einem Wochenende.  
Das nächste wäre allerdings eher schlecht..."  
Felicita schaute ihn verwirrt an.  
„Wieso?"  
„Vollmond... In acht Tagen ist Vollmond."  
Als er bemerkte, dass sie noch verwirrter wirkte, setzte er hinzu.  
„Nun, wir wissen bisher doch nicht, wie lange der Trank braucht, um seine volle Wirkung zu entfalten. Und wenn er gerade erst wirkt, wenn ich als Wolf zu deinen Füßen liege, wird es schwierig zu testen sein, ob ich in der Lage bin zu zaubern..."  
Er wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihr. Diese fiel anders als erwartet aus.  
„Vollmond?"  
„Ja... Der findet meines Wissens nach alle vier Wochen statt."  
Sagte er belustigt.  
„Welcher Tag ist heute?"  
Jetzt war es an ihm verwirrt zu blicken.  
„Samstag..."  
„Das weiß ich, welches Datum?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Heute ist der 20. August..."  
Felicita war regelrecht erschrocken über diese Erkenntnis.  
„Der 20. August? Ich bin seit mehr als 6 Wochen hier?"  
Er schaute sie ernst an.  
„Du solltest weniger arbeiten Felicita..."  
Dann fügte er mit einem Lächeln hinzu.  
„Und vielleicht sollte ich dir einen Kalender besorgen, an dem ich jeden Tag markiere, der vergangen ist."

Doch Felicita ging auf diesen Scherz nicht mehr ein. Sie war in Gedanken versunken.  
Sechs Wochen. Das konnte doch nicht sein, wo war nur die Zeit geblieben?  
Mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich unglaublich müde, fast so als hätte sie erst jetzt realisiert, wieviele Stunden sie nun schon unermüdlich in diesem Labor geforscht hatte. Ja, sie sollte wirklich weniger arbeiten.  
Sie verabschiedete sich von Remus.  
Die Müdigkeit schien mehr und mehr von ihr Besitz zu ergreifen, es vergingen nur noch wenige Minuten, bis sie vollkommen erschöpft in ihr Bett sank.  
Doch gerade als sie der Schlaf sie übermannen wollte, durchzuckte sie eine weitere Erkenntnis, die auch nur jeglichen Gedanken an Schlaf vergessen ließ.  
Sie war seit mehr als sechs Wochen hier.  
Doch in dieser Zeit hatte sie nicht einmal ihre Periode bekommen.

* * *

**Und was meint ihr? Ich schätze mal, die ein oder andere Frage hat sich hiermit erübrigt;-)  
Ich würde mich wie immer wahnsinnig über ein Review freuen.  
Bis bald**

**Eure Vestilia**

* * *


	51. Chapter 51

**Tada... Ein neues Kapitel.  
Vielen Dank meinen lieben, treuen Reviewern ttt und Tini. Ihr seit so gut zu mir.  
Und nun, viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**Kapitel 51**

Schon wieder waren drei Wochen ins Land gegangen, 21 Tage, die kaum länger als drei erschienen.  
Die wenigen verbliebenen Schüler waren zurückgekehrt, doch davon bekam Felicita kaum etwas mit, sie hörte es bloß aus den Erzählungen von Remus, Poppy oder Minerva, die sie regelmäßig besuchten.  
Entgegen aller guten Vorsätze verbrachte Felicita die meiste Zeit im Labor, gönnte sich kaum eine Minute um in Ruhe durch atmen zu können. Das konnte sie unmöglich.  
Der Trank hatte nicht gewirkt.  
Remus hatte zwar Probleme gehabt, sich auf einen Zauber zu konzentrieren, es war ihm letztendlich aber doch gelungen, ihn durchzuführen.  
Diese Erkenntnis stellte einen enormen Rückschlag dar, die Rezeptur musste wiedereinmal überarbeitet werden.  
Seit Tagen analysierte sie nun schon, welche Komponente zum Versagen geführt hatte. War zu wenig Nieswurz enthalten? Reichte eine halbe Schlafbohne nicht aus? Oder war am Ende die Guarana überdosiert?  
Sie wusste es nicht.

Anfangs hatte sie geglaubt, der Versuch würde erfolgreich verlaufen.  
Es hatte genau 1 Stunde und 28 Minuten gedauert, bis der Trank seine eigentliche Wirkung entfaltet hatte.  
Nach der Einnahme hatte sich Remus unglaublich gestärkt gefühlt, später sogar von einem regelrechten Hochgefühl gesprochen. Die negative Wirkung hatte dann so schlagartig eingesetzt, das man nur von einem totalen Überraschungsmoment sprechen konnte.  
Der Werwolf hatte lachend vor Felicita gestanden, um dann von einer Sekunde auf die andere zu taumeln, beinahe in sich zu sacken.  
Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war die Ravenclaw begeistert gewesen. Doch dann hatte Remus wie vereinbart einen Patronus beschworen. Dieser mehr als komplizierte Zauber stellte schon eine Form der höchsten Magie dar. Das er noch dazu in der Lage gewesen war, zeigte deutlich das Scheitern der Monate dauernden Arbeit an.  
Die junge Frau war verzweifelt.  
Sie spürte, dass nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb.  
Immer häufiger sah sie inzwischen in den Nächten Freunde zu Boden gehen, mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht oder ausdruckslosen, toten Augen. Die Schreie von Menschen verfolgten sie, überdauerten das Erwachen, brannten sich regelrecht in ihre Erinnerungen ein.  
Nacht für Nacht verfolgte sie die Angst, Severus unter den Opfern zu entdecken. Das würde sie nicht verkraften.  
Die Zeit drängte, sie durfte nicht scheitern!

Und so stürzte sie sich immer tiefer in die Arbeit, verdrängte das Bedürfnis nach Schlaf, Nahrung, Ruhe.  
Sie wusste, dass es falsch war, wusste, dass sich ihr Körper früher oder später für dieses schändliche Verhalten rächen würde, doch sie konnte nicht anders.  
Die Arbeit half ihr, sich zu beruhigen, half ihr, die Ängste zu vergessen. Nur in der totalen Konzentration fand sie ihr Leben noch erträglich.  
Es gab so viel zu verdrängen.  
Die Angst um Severus, Panik vor dem eigenen Versagen, davor die Erwartungen nicht erfüllen zu können, der gestellten Aufgabe nicht gewachsen zu sein. Und die Gedanken an eine mögliche Schwangerschaft.  
Sie wollte sich darüber nicht den Kopf zerbrechen, sie wollte sich nicht über Dinge freuen, die vielleicht nicht existierten.  
Nichts konnte schlimmer sein, als die Erkenntnis, dass der Stress einfach ihren Zyklus manipuliert hatte, dass es kein Kind gab, das all ihre Hoffnung erfüllen würde. Sie hätte Poppy nur zu rufen brauchen, ein kleiner unkomplizierter Zauber der Krankenschwester hätte genügt, um ihr Gewissheit zu verschaffen.  
Doch sie fürchtete sich so sehr vor einer negativen Aussage, dass sie es einfach nicht über sich brachte, die Hexe anzusprechen.  
Irgendwann würde sie es wissen, der Tag würde früh genug da sein. Bis dahin wollte sie an ein Kind nicht denken, wollte sich nicht in falschen Hoffnungen wiegen. Es wäre vielleicht etwas anderes gewesen, hätte sie sich ungewöhnlich gefühlt, doch außer einer starken Müdigkeit, die durchaus auf die Arbeit zurückzuführen war, fühlte sie sich wie eh und je.  
Keine Übelkeit, kein außergewöhnlicher Appetit, keine Schmerzen. Nichts.  
Nein, sie würde arbeiten und sich keine Gedanken machen.

Felicita war überrascht, als sich das Licht in ihren Räumen erhellte.  
Hatte sie nicht erst vor kurzem die Kerzen entzündet, weil es zu dunkel zum Arbeiten gewesen war?  
Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr ließ sie auffahren.  
Es war schon wieder halb sieben... Sie hatte nicht einmal daran gedacht, sich hin zulegen. Sie fühlte sich müde, ohne Zweifel, doch die Erkenntnis eine Nacht hinter sich gebracht zu haben, ohne Visionen voll Schrecken, Hass und Blut ließ sie erleichtert ausatmen.  
Wenn es doch nur immer so sein könnte.  
Seit dem Abend, an dem Remus ihr das aktuelle Datum hatte verraten müssen, war sie versucht, die vergangene Zeit im Auge zu behalten. Seine Idee mit einem Kalender war gar nicht so schlecht gewesen.  
Natürlich hatte sie sich keinen in das Labor gehängt, doch in der Kommode neben ihrem Bett lag nun ein kleiner Taschenkalender, auf dem sie jeden vergangenen Tag abstrich.  
Wenn sie sich nicht irrte, war heute Samstag. Das bedeutete, dass Minerva pünktlich um halb neun, nachdem sie in der großen Halle gefrühstückt hatte, hier erscheinen dürfte.  
Doch genau diesen Moment sollte die junge Ravenclaw an diesem Samstag Morgen nicht erleben.  
Sie sackte in sich zusammen, als sie um acht zum Duschen von ihrem Schreibtischstuhl aufstand und blieb bewusstlos am Boden liegen.

* * *

Felicita lag auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer, sie hörte zwei Frauenstimmen in ihrer Nähe flüstern.  
Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis sie sie als die Stimmen von Minerva und Poppy identifiziert hatte.  
„... wenn Sie kaum schläft und isst."  
Poppy schien beruhigend auf die Professorin einzureden.  
„Beruhige dich Minerva. Wir können sie nicht dazu zwingen.  
Ich denke nicht, dass du dich anders verhalten würdest, wenn die Verantwortung auf deinen Schultern lasten würde.  
Wir müssen eben besser auf sie aufpassen."  
Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr sie fort.  
„Und nun raus mit dir, du hast andere Pflichten als der Krankenschwester über die Schulter zu schauen.  
Ich werde mich schon um sie kümmern."  
Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis Minerva das einzusehen schien, denn erst nach einer halben Minute wandte sie sich zum gehen ab.  
„Melde dich, falls es etwas wichtiges zu sagen gibt."  
Waren ihre letzten Wort, bevor sie die Tür zum Quartier hinter sich schloss.  
Genau in diesem Moment öffnete Felicita die Augen, sie hatte sich den Fragen der Direktorin nicht stellen wollen.  
Poppy stand neben ihr, überprüfte gerade mit dem Zauberstab ihren Blutdruck.  
„Na, bist du wieder wach?"  
Die junge Frau nickte stumm.  
„Schön.  
Ich werde dir jetzt keine Strafpredigt vorbeten. Ich bitte dich einfach nur, besser auf dich Acht zu geben. Auch du brauchst deinen Schlaf."  
Poppy führte den Zauberstab routiniert mit einigen Zentimetern Abstand zu ihrer Haut über ihren Körper.  
„Bedenke, wenn der entscheidende Moment da ist..."  
Ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich, als der Zauberstab den Unterleib der jungen Frau erreicht hatte. Sie murmelte eine Formel, ein rotes Leuchten drang aus der Spitze des Stabs.  
Poppy sah Felicita verwundert an.  
„Kind...  
Du bist... Das ist doch unverantwortlich!  
Wie kannst du dich so überanstrengen, wenn du doch alle Energie für das kleine Leben in deinem Bauch benötigst!"  
Die Ravenclaw setzte sich ruckartig auf.  
Den Schwindel, der sich augenblicklich wieder in ihrem Kopf ausbreitete, ignorierte sie.  
„Ich bin schwanger?"  
Poppy lächelte sie milde an.  
„Du wusstest es nicht?  
Du bist schon in der dreizehnten Woche. Du wirst im März ein Baby bekommen."  
Eine Welle des Glücks brach über Felicita ein, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte, die Tränen die sich in ihren Augen sammelten, hätte sie unmöglich aufhalten können.  
„Ich bin schwanger? Ich bekomme wirklich ein Kind?"  
Die Krankenschwester setzte sich zu ihr, beruhigte sie.  
„Ja, daran besteht kein Zweifel...  
Schade, dass wir niemanden außerhalb der Schule benachrichtigen können, der Vater würde sich bestimmt freuen."  
Die Feststellung war gesprochen wie eine Frage, dass hatte Felicita nicht überhört.  
"Ja, dass würde er..."  
Sagte sie mit einer Traurigkeit, die sich nicht aus ihrer Stimme verbannen ließ.  
Dann fuhr sie ernster fort.  
„Poppy, du musst mir versprechen, dass niemand davon erfährt, niemand. Auch nicht Minerva und Remus."  
Die Schwester legte die Stirn in Falten.  
„Ich bin durch einen Schwur an meine Schweigepflicht gebunden... Gegen deinen Willen kann ich niemanden auch nur andeutungsweise von deiner Schwangerschaft berichten.  
Doch warum willst du es ihnen nicht sagen?  
Dieses Kind könnte doch ein Indiz dafür sein, dass du überlebst, dass dein Kind der letzte Erbe sein wird..."  
Die Ravenclaw schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ja, ein Indiz. Jedoch keine Gewissheit.  
Was ist, wenn Remus oder Minerva sich dem Kampf stellen, mit dem Gedanken im Hinterkopf, dass eigentlich nur wir Gewinnen können? Was geschieht, wenn sie aus diesem Gedanken heraus leichtsinnig werden, einen Fehler begehen, der das Blatt komplett wenden kann?  
Oder was geschieht, wenn sie denken, dieses Kind wird ohnehin der einzige Erbe sein, was geschieht, wenn sie darüber, wenn auch nur unterbewusst, die Idee entwickeln, dass Voldemort nicht vernichtet werden muss, um zu siegen?  
Ich könnte nochimmer getötet werden, bei diesem Kampf...  
Es ist zu gefährlich, Poppy. Niemand darf von dem Kind erfahren, unter keinen Umständen.  
Vertrau mir."  
Die Krankenschwester nickte.  
„Ja, du hast Recht...  
Doch was willst du tun, wenn man dir die Schwangerschaft ansieht? Oder erst wenn das Kind geboren wird. Du wirst es wohl kaum hier vor den anderen verstecken können..."  
Felicita sah sie ernst an.  
„Bis das Kind geboren wird, hat sich schon längst alles verändert. Es dauert nicht mehr lange, Poppy. Bald wird sich alles entscheiden." 

Nach diesen Worten schwiegen beide.  
Wenig später verabschiedete sich die Schwester von ihrer Patientin. Jedoch nicht ohne dieser das Versprechen abzunehmen, zukünftig besser auf sich aufzupassen. Felicita gab dieses nur zu gern.  
Sie würde weniger arbeiten, mehr schlafen und essen. Sie würde von jetzt an gesünder leben. Für ihr Kind. Für die Zukunft.  
All die Argumente, die sie Poppy vorgetragen hatte, waren fadenscheinig.  
Sie wusste, dass dieses Kind sehr wohl für die Erfüllung der Prophezeiung stehen konnte. Denn sie wusste, dass es das Kind zweier Erben war.  
Ein gemeinsames Kind... Bedeutete das eine gemeinsame Zukunft, mit Severus?  
Sie wusste es nicht, wollte sich auch nicht zu sehr daran festklammern, oder es gar als Tatsache feststellen.  
Die Gefahr enttäuscht zu werden war einfach zu groß, nach wie vor.  
Doch die Chancen, dass sie beide überleben würden hatten sich drastisch verbessert. Zum ersten Mal seit langem gab sie sich wieder ganz bewusst dieser, wenn auch noch sehr leisen, Hoffnung hin.

* * *

**Und? Wie war es?  
Ich bin übrigens gerade beim Erstellen einer Todesliste... Es fällt mir sehr schwer den einen oder anderen Charakter über die Klinge springen zu lassen, aber sie können ja nicht alle überleben, nicht wahr;-)**  
**Ich kann es noch nicht exakt absehen, doch ich würde sagen, in ca 4 Kapitel ist diese Geschichte zu Ende...  
Bis bald.**

**Eure Vestilia****  
**


	52. Chapter 52

**Das Schreiben geht mir im Augenblick wieder einmal sehr leicht von der Hand. Endlich;-)  
Ja, ja Tini, wir nähern uns dem Ende. Ich finde es aber auch schade, ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, nicht mehr an der Geschichte zu schreiben;-) Wie immer vielen Dank für dein liebes Review.  
Und nun, eich allen viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**Kapitel 52**

Der November war kalt, stürmisch und verregnet.  
Selbst in den Kerker hörte man den Wind noch durch den Schornstein pfeifen, das Feuer prasselte unruhig vor sich ihn. Immer wieder wurde es durch einen Windhauch stärker entfacht.  
Felicita schaute auf die Feuerstelle, ohne das Bild das sich ihr bot wirklich wahrzunehmen.  
Seit Tagen schon war sie vollkommen in sich gekehrt. Eigentlich wartete sie nur noch auf den Moment, in dem sie gerufen wurde. Auf den Moment, in dem die Todesser das Schulgelände stürmten. Jeder Tag der verging, ließ sie den Kopf schütteln. Worauf warteten sie?

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sie das Klopfen an der Tür wirklich wahrgenommen hatte. Mühevoll kehrten ihre Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurück.  
Auf ihr leises „Herein" öffnete sich die Tür.  
Remus trat ein, blickte ihr sorgenvoll in die Augen.  
„Wie geht es dir?"  
Fragte er vorsichtig.  
Die junge Frau lächelte leidvoll.  
„Wie sollte es mir gehen? So wie gestern, vorgestern und die Tage davor..."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Du solltest endlich aufhören die Vorwürfe zu machen. Es lässt sich nun nicht mehr ändern. Vielleicht hat Severus einen Weg gefunden..."  
Sie unterbrach ihn harsch.  
„Es war meine Aufgabe einen zu finden...  
Ich habe versagt, das weißt du genau so gut wie ich.  
Ihr alle wisst es."  
Wieder konnte er nur mit dem Kopf schütteln.  
„Es steht meines Wissens nach nirgends geschrieben, dass du den Trank entwickeln musst...  
Keiner hält dich hier für eine Versagerin.  
Du hast sehr viel geleistet, du hattest die Idee den Trank so zu entwickeln.  
Severus ist ein großartiger Meister der Zaubertränke, er wird einen Weg gefunden haben, da bin ich mir sicher."  
Erst jetzt schaute sie Remus bewusst an.  
„Was, wenn er es nicht geschafft hat?"  
Er atmete tief durch, seufzte beinahe.  
„Dann werden wir einen anderen Weg finden, Voldemort zu besiegen.  
Gemeinsam."

Einige Minuten schwiegen beide. Remus setzte sich in den zweiten Sessel am Kamin. Es war Felicita, die die Stille schließlich durchbrach.  
„Sie werden bald kommen, Remus. Ich weiß es."  
Er nickte.  
„Ich weiß, das hast du schon öfter gesagt."  
In diesen Worten schwang weder Zweifel noch Spott. Es war einfach nur ein Feststellung.  
„Habt ihr soweit alles vorbereitet?"  
Fragte Felicita.  
„Ja, die modifizierten Banne sind errichtet, Harry ist auch hier, er ist vor wenigen Stunden eingetroffen. Der letzte Horcrux ist vernichtet, aber das wusstest du ja schon."  
Ja, das wusste sie. Eine Vision hatte sie an diesem großartigen Moment teilhaben lassen. Nagini war getötet worden.  
Und das obwohl dieses kleine Biest verdammt schnell gewesen war.  
Ron Weasley lag mit einer schweren Vergiftung auf der Krankenstation. Die Schlange hatte ihn in den Arm gebissen. Poppy schätzte seine Überlebenschancen sehr gering ein. Eigentlich, so hatte sie es Felicita vor gut zwei Stunden erzählt, hatte er gar keine.  
Das Gift hatte bereits eine Organe angegriffen, sie würden sich zersetzten, ohne das ein Zauber oder Trank diesen Prozess würde aufhalten können.  
Remus fuhr fort.  
„Den Schülern wurde gesagt, dass ein Angriff kurz bevor steht. Wir haben es ihnen frei gestellt, dass Schloss zu verlassen. Wie erwartet wollte keiner gehen.  
Die Auroren, wie Alastor oder Kingsley sind natürlich froh, dass wir noch 18 fast vollständig ausgebildete Magier zur Verstärkung hier haben...  
Ich finde es schrecklich, es sind Kinder, die gar nicht wissen, worauf sie sich einlassen."  
Felicita musste lächeln.  
„Remus, wie alt warst du, als du dem Orden beigetreten bist, 17?"  
„Das war etwas vollkommen anderes. Wir hatten Gelegenheit zunächst im Verborgenen zu agieren. Es stand nicht fest, das wir uns in einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod stürzen."  
Sagte er aufgebracht.  
„Das wollte ich damit auch nicht sagen. Es ist schrecklich.  
Doch du musst dir vorstellen, wie sie sich fühlen würden, würden sie das Schloss jetzt verlassen. Wie Verräter. Sie wollen helfen, koste es was es wolle.  
Ich kann sie gut verstehen."  
Felicita sprach ruhig. Sie konnte gut verstehen, dass der Werwolf besorgt war.  
Sie war es schließlich auch. Wer wollte schon mit ansehen, wie Kinder ermordet wurden... Und dennoch, sie war vorallem dankbar, dass sie blieben. Das sie bereit waren zu helfen.  
Remus setzte seinen Bericht fort.

„Filius ist aus dem verbotenen Wald zurück.  
Er und Firence haben es tatsächlich geschafft, einige Zentauren zu mobilisieren.  
Der Großteil wird sich zwar wie immer aus allem heraus halten, doch vier werden helfen.  
Ach ja, Hagrid meinte, auch er hätte noch etwas zur Verteidigung in der Hinterhand. Er wollte uns allerdings nicht verraten, um was es sich handelt...  
Naja, ich versuche mir deswegen keine Sorgen zu machen."  
Sagte er mit einem feinen, kaum zu erkennenden Lächeln.  
„Charly Weasley ist auf dem Weg hier her.  
Er hat die wohl größte Überraschung von allen im Schlepptau.  
10 Drachen... Und ausreichend Kollegen, die der Meinung sind, sie so unter Kontrolle zu haben, dass sie für unsere eigene Seite nicht zur Gefahr werden."  
Er atmete tief ein.  
„Er weiß das mit seinem Bruder noch nicht. Ich hoffe er wird rechtzeitig eintreffen um sich zu verabschieden..."  
Schnell wechselte er wieder das Thema.  
„Ich hoffe inständig, das nicht auch die Todesser über Drachen verfügen.  
Das einzig wirklich gute an den Tieren ist, dass sie gegen jegliche Art von Magie resistent sind, die genutzt wird, um ihnen den Willen der Menschen aufzuzwingen... ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass Todesser ihre Zeit damit verbracht haben, sich Stachelbückel zu zähmen. Das ist eine Aufgabe, die Jahre der intensiven Auseinandersetzung mit diesen Tieren voraussetzt, aber ganz ausschließen können wir es nicht..."

In diesem Augenblick klopfte es erneut, Poppy betrat ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten den Raum.  
„Das Ministerium wurde überfallen..."  
Sagte sie vollkommen außer Atem.  
„Der Minister ist getötet worden, sowie alle anderen die sich im Gebäude befanden. Es gibt wohl keine Überlebenden."  
Remus und Felicita starrten sie entsetzt an, unfähig etwas zu sagen.  
Die Krankenschwester fuhr fort.  
„Das ganze fand vor wenigen Minuten statt. Ich möchte das Wort Glück nicht benutzen, aber da es bereits nach Feierabend war, wenn auch nur wenige Minuten, hatte sich ein Großteil der Mitarbeiter bereits nach Hause begeben..."  
Die Ravenclaw fand als erste ihre Sprache wieder.  
„Woher wisst ihr davon, wenn es keine Überlebenden gab."  
„Als die ersten Todesser das Gebäude gestürmt hatten, schickten einige Auroren geistesgegenwärtig Eulen an Kollegen, eine erreichte auch Minerva.  
Es war die von Alastor. Auch er ist unter den Opfern."  
Mit diesen Worten verlor Poppy die Fassung, sie begann zu weinen. Doch sie berichtete weiter.  
„Alle Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums sind nun auf dem Weg hier her.  
Es muss so schnell wie möglich eine neue Regierung ausgerufen werden, bevor Voldemort selbst sich noch zum neuen Minister ernennt.  
Die ersten sind bereits eingetroffen..."

Felicita lauschte weiter Poppy's Erzählungen, doch der Inhalt der Worte schien sie nicht mehr zu erreichen. Das Blut rauschte laut in den Ohren, sie konnte spüren, wie ihr Herz kräftig gegen ihre Brust schlug.Sie schloss die Augen um sich zu beruhigen, atmete drei mal tief ein und aus.  
Als sie sie wieder öffnete, hatte sich die Umgebung verändert.  
Sie befand sich in einer großen Halle, hell erleuchtet.  
Es war kalt, sie konnte ihren eigenen Atem vor sich in Wolken aufsteigen sehen.  
Sie war von Todesser umgeben, es mussten ca 60 sein, alle fixierten sie einen Punkt.  
Als sie den Blicken der Anwesenden folgte, entdeckte sie Voldemort.  
Er stand erhöht, auf der dritten Stufe einer Treppe.  
Seine Stimme drang durch die Halle, das Zischen echote von den kahlen Wänden.  
„... erfolgreich.  
Die Getreuen haben den Sieg für uns errungen. Der Minister ist tot. Mit ihm sind viele andere gestorben. Die Zahl unserer Gegener hat sich somit um einiges dezimiert und das binnen weniger Minuten. Schwächlinge, es waren nichts als Schwächlinge.  
Die, die sich nicht im Ministerium befanden, sind nach Hogwarts geflohen.  
Wie dumm und einfältig.  
Sie fliehen zum nächsten Ziel meiner Rache...  
Wir werden es beenden. Unser Ziel ist in greifbare Nähe gerückt.  
Meine Todesser haben bewiesen, wozu sie in der Lage sind.  
Noch heute Nacht werden wir der verdorbenen, von unreinem Blut verschmutzten Gesellschaft den Gar aus machen.  
Wir werden sie vernichten, es wird keine Überlebenden geben. So bald alle aus dem Ministerium zurück gekehrt sind, werden wir aufbrechen.  
Der Erfolg dieser Nacht lässt mich vielleicht über die eine oder andere Unfähigkeit der letzten Wochen hinwegsehen"  
Der letzte Satz war eindeutig eine Drohung gewesen.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich am anderen Ende der Halle eine Tür, der Wiederhall war deutlich zu hören.  
Kein Todesser wagte es, den Blick von Voldemort abzuwenden.  
Doch Felicita tat es. Sie fuhr erschrocken zusammen.  
Mit weit ausfallenden Schritten durchquerte Severus die Halle.  
In seinen Händen trug er einen Kelch.  
Er hatte sich nicht verändert, sah genauso aus wie an dem Morgen Ende Juni, an dem Felicita ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.  
Voldemort reagierte auf sein Erscheinen.  
„Ah, Severus... Ich sehe, du hast dein Werk vollendet?"  
Dieser war gerade an der Treppe angelangt. Er verneigte sich tief.  
„Jawohl mein Lord. Es ist vollbracht."  
Der dunkle Lord wirkte keinesfalls zufrieden.  
„Es hat auch lange genug gedauert. Ich dachte schon, du würdest versagen."  
Eine Drohung lag in seiner Stimme, nicht zu überhören.  
„Mein Lord, ich weiß, dass ich Eure Geduld im Übermaß strapazierte, doch ich denke, die Arbeit hat sich gelohnt."  
Sagte Severus noch immer gen Boden gebeugt.  
„Über den Erfolg deiner Arbeit entscheide ich allein, nur ich kann wissen, ob es sich gelohnt hat, dich von so vielen anderen Aufgaben zu entbinden. Vergiss das niemals."  
Zischte er zur Antwort.  
„Ich werde es nicht vergessen, mein Lord."  
Erst jetzt wirkte Voldemort zufrieden.  
„Erhebe dich Severus."  
Zu seinen Anhängern blickend, fragte er.  
Wer meiner Getreuen ist bereit, diesen Trank für mich zu probieren."

Binnen Sekundenbruchteilen flogen Dutzende Hände in die Höhe.  
Voldemort ließ sich bei seiner Wahl einige Sekunden Zeit, ließ seinen Blick über alle Anwesenden schweifen.  
„Macneir, tritt vor. Ich erweise dir die Ehre."  
In diesem Augenblick konnte Felicita in vielen Gesichtern der Umstehenden Enttäuschung und Neid erkennen.  
Severus gab dem Todesser den Becher in die Hand. Dieser führte ihn an seine Lippen und trank einen Schluck. Er wusste nicht einmal, was er trank. Es hätte genauso gut Gift sein können. Eigentlich war es genau das. Gift.  
Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis Felicita in den Augen von Macneir ein Funkeln sah. Er tat einige tiefe Atemzüge und wandte sich dann an Severus.  
„Das ist unglaublich..."  
Voldemort beäugte ihn misstrauisch.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?"  
Der Todesser schien einige Sekunden nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen.  
„Großartig, mein Lord.  
Ich spüre, wie mich die Magie durchflutet... Ich fühle mich stark, unglaublich stark. Ich erwarte nur einen Befehl von euch."  
Der dunkle Lord nickte.  
„Wir warten noch einige Minuten.  
Ich möchte sehen, was dann geschieht."  
Die Minuten vergingen, Macneir schien kaum noch still stehen zu können.  
Felicita konnte deutlich erkennen, dass er vollkommen von Tatendrang erfüllt war. Was auch immer Severus für eine Lösung gefunden hatte, sie wich deutlich von dem ab, was sie selbst Remus zum probieren gegeben hatte.  
Auch er hatte sich gut gefühlt, stark. Doch nicht so sehr wie dieser Todesser.  
Nachdem die von Voldemort vorgegebene Zeit verstrichen war, sprach er zu Severus.  
„Du hast deine Aufgabe erfüllt. Wenn auch sehr spät.  
Sollte diese Wirkung anhalten, werde ich dich dafür belohnen."

An die anderen Todesser gewannt fuhr er fort.  
„Dieser Trank wird meine Macht auf alle Zeiten sichern.  
Ich werde unbesiegbar regieren, unsterblich bis in alle Ewigkeit.  
Heute Nacht werden wir Geschichte schreiben. Niemand wird es sich je wagen, meine Kräfte in Frage zu stellen."  
Nun nahm er selbst den Trank in die Hand und leerte ihn mit einem Zug.

Die Umgebung verschwamm vor Felicita's Augen.  
Remus stand vor ihr, sah sie besorgt an.  
Doch bevor er auch nur eine Frage stellen konnte, hatte Felicita die Worte bereits gesprochen.  
„Es beginnt. Voldemort, er kommt hier her. Jetzt."

* * *

**Das Finale ist hiermit eingeleutet.  
Wie hat es euch gefallen? Schreibt es mir bitte, ja?  
Bis bald**

**Eure Vestilia**


	53. Chapter 53

**Hier wäre dann mal wieder ein neues Kapitel. Schneller als ich selbst gedacht hatte.  
Vielen Dank an meine treuesten Reviewer (inzwischen scheinbar auch die einzigen;-)) Tini und ttt. Wirklich Danke.  
Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel**

**Kapitel 53**

Felicita kam nicht umhin die gesamte Situation als... merkwürdig zu bezeichnen.  
Im sechsten Monat schwanger, eine Tatsache von der niemand etwas erfahren durfte, rannte sie mit riesigen Schritten durch das Schloss, Poppy und Remus im Schlepptau. Ihren immer weiter anwachsenden Babybauch verbarg sie nun schon eine ganze Weile durch weitfallende Umhänge. Sie hatte früh genug begonnen, sie immer häufiger zu tragen, so dass es jetzt weder Remus noch Minerva aufgefallen war, dass sie nur solche trug. Doch auch wenn ihr Kind unter Lagen von Stoff verborgen war, wenn niemand ihre Umstände bemerkte, sie war sich derer in diesem Moment sehr wohl bewusst. Zum ersten Mal spürte sie Schmerzen im Rücken, fühlte sich schwerer und unbeweglich.  
Sie musste über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln.  
Vier Jahre lang hatte sie sich vor genau diesem Tag gefürchtet, vor dem Tag, an dem sie sich Voldemort im Kampf würde stellen müssen.  
Doch jetzt empfand sie keine Angst, sie war nichteinmal aufgeregt, stattdessen beschäfftigte sie sich mit den Beschwerden der Schwangerschaft.

Dann überschlugen sich ihre Gedanken regelrecht, es war so, als wisse sie, was nun zu tun sei.  
Sie war niemals eine Führungspersönlichkeit gewesen, allenfalls ein Vorbild für junge Schüler, ohne dabei wirklich Verantwortung übernehmen zu müssen. Doch als sie in die große Halle gestürmt kam, mitten hinein in die Gruppe von Flüchtlingen aus dem Ministerium und rief  
„Er kommt, wir müssen uns bereithalten." hatte sie genau diese Rolle übernommen, für die sie sich selbst immer unfähig gehalten hatte.  
Alle Blicke waren auf sie gerichtet, verängstigt schaute man zu ihr.  
„Wir dürfen keine Zeit verschwenden.  
Voldemort ist mit einer Vielzahl von Todessern auf dem Weg hier her."  
Sie wusste, was zu sagen war, ohne sich auch nur in irgendeiner Weise darauf vorbereitet zu haben.  
„Wir müssen raus aus dem Schloss, hier können wir zu leicht in die Enge getrieben werden. Rufen Sie alle Schüler zusammen, alle Professoren und Flüchtlinge.  
Keiner sollte seinen Zauberstab auch nur noch eine Sekunde aus der Hand legen."  
Kaum jemand regte sich, einzig einige Mitglieder des Ordens schienen bereit zu sein zu kämpfen.  
„Remus, geh und hol die Schüler."  
Er nickte und lief mit schnellen Schritten davon.  
Sie entdeckte die Direktorin unter den Mitarbeitern des Ministeriums  
„Minerva, ist Charly schon hier?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, wir rechnen aber in den nächsten Minuten mit ihm..."  
Felicita hoffte inständig, dass er nicht zu spät käme.  
„Es muss jemand zu Hagrid... Er sagte, er hätte noch einen Trumpf in der Hinterhand..."  
Kaum hatte sie es ausgesprochen, lief Hermine Granger aus dem Schloss zu seiner Hütte.  
Die Mitglieder des Ordens kamen an sie heran getreten, ohne das sie auch nur ein Wort hatte sagen brauchen.  
Minerva begann zu sprechen.  
„Was hast du gesehen?"  
Die verwunderten Blicke der Mitglieder, die sie nicht kannten, interessierte Felicita nicht.  
„Sie sind auf dem Weg hierher. Severus..."  
Ein Auror sah sie entsetzt an.  
„Der Verräter Snape?"  
Minerva antwortete, bevor die Ravenclaw es tun brauchte.  
„Er ist kein Verräter, war auch niemals einer. Unterstehen Sie sich auch nur einen Fluch gegen ihn zu sprechen. Das können Sie auch gleich ihren Kollegen mitteilen."  
Sie hatte in einem Ton gesprochen, der verriet, warum die Schüler ihres Unterrichts dem Stoff immer folgten. Sie duldete keinen Widerspruch.  
Der Auror nickte betreten.  
Felicita fuhr fort.  
„Severus hat Voldemort einen Trank verabreicht. Er schien von meinem abzuweichen... Die Wirkung war wesentlich... stärker.  
Ich kann von daher nicht sagen, wieviel Zeit wir brauchen werden..."  
Diesmal war es Harry, der sie unterbrach.  
„Zeit wofür?"  
Sie sah ihn ernst an.  
„Zeit um unser Überleben zu kämpfen, bis Voldemort so schwach ist, dass er sich nicht mehr verteidigen kann.  
Du musst unbedingt auf genau diesen Moment warten, du wirst erkennen, wann es soweit ist. Bis dahin müssen wir alle nur versuchen, lange genug zu überleben."  
Er stellte keine weitere Frage.  
Die Schüler betraten die Halle, auch Hermine kehrte gefolgt von Hagrid zurück. In diesen Moment erhob Felicita die Stimme.  
„Ich weiß, Sie haben Angst.  
Doch wir haben eine realistische Chance zu überleben, wenn wir es schaffen zirka eine Stunden gegen die Todesser anzukämpfen.  
Eine Stunde.  
Ich beschwöre Sie alle, zunächst nur auf die Verteidigung zu setzten.  
Bitte wagen Sie nicht zu fiel. Verteidigen Sie sich.  
Alles andere wird sich ergeben. Vertrauen Sie mir."  
Alle Anwesenden waren still, lauschten ihren Worten. Es war, als hätten sie nur auf Felicita gewartet, auf jemanden der sie leitete.  
„Wir sollten uns nun nach draußen begeben."  
Und alle taten es, keiner Zweifelte ihre Entscheidung an.

Der Wind war eisig, kündigte bereits den ersten Schnee an. Doch bisher fielen nur feine Nieseltropfen aus den Wolken.  
Felicita schaute sich auf dem Gelände um. Ihr erste Gedanke war es gewesen, sich als große Gruppe zu verschanzen, um sich gegenseitig zu verteidigen.  
Doch das erschien ihr nun als zu gefährlich, eine große Gruppe, stellte auch eine große Angriffsfläche dar.  
Und sie konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, in welche Panik einige der Anwesenden verfallen würden, wenn die ersten Opfer zu Boden gingen. Nein, es sollten kleine Gruppen gebildet werden, die versuchen sollten, sich möglichst lange am Leben zu erhalten. Sei es auch durch zeitweise Fluchten...  
Es würde nicht leicht werden, gewiss nicht.  
Wenn Todesser in der Lage waren, den Minister zu töten, im Ministerium, wo er umringt von erfahrenen Auroren gewesen war, so konnte man ihnen alles zutrauen. Doch hier hatten sie den Überraschungseffekt auf ihrer Seite, sie würden diesen Mördern einen gebührenden Empfang bereiten.  
Felicita wandte sich zu ihrer „Gefolgschaft" um. Es waren insgesamt kaum mehr als 50 Menschen. Männer, Frauen, halbe Kinder.

„Uns bleibt nicht viel Zeit, aber wir werden uns dennoch nicht planlos in diesen Kampf stürzen. Sie glauben uns überraschen zu können, doch das werden wir an deren Stelle tun.  
Bildet kleinere Gruppen, möglichst die Leute zusammen, die einander kennen, um die Stärken und Schwächen des anderen wissen. Greift nicht kopflos an, verteidigt euch, solange es irgend geht, überlebt.  
Das gilt für jeden. Ich möchte nicht mit ansehen, wie unsere besten Auroren schon in den ersten Minuten fallen. Wir haben eine Chance, doch nur dann, wenn wir Ruhe bewahren und nicht versuchen eine Übermacht zu besiegen.  
Haltet nur eine Stunde durch und ihr werdet sehen, was ich meine.  
Wir können es schaffen, gemeinsam."  
Sie schaute in ungläubige Gesichter, doch keiner sprach seine Zweifel offen aus. Obwohl sie nicht wissen konnten, was eine Stunde verändern könnte, schienen sie tatsächlich bereit, dafür zu kämpfen.  
In Felicita kroch eine überraschende Regung empor. Stolz.  
„Verteilt euch. Sucht euch Positionen, in denen ihr nicht so schnell entdeckt werden könnt, spielt Katz und Maus mit denen.  
Wir können es schaffen."  
Damit trat sie beiseite. Es dauerte noch einige Sekunden, doch dann setzten sich alle folgsam in Bewegung.  
Minerva, Poppy und Remus kamen auf die Ravenclaw zu.  
„Ich schlage vor, wir bilden eine Gruppe?"  
Sagte der Werwolf mit einem Lächeln. Es war unheimlich, doch Felicita konnte dieses Lächeln nur erwidern. Und sie sah es auch auf den anderen Gesichtern.  
Vielleicht lag es daran, dass die Situation jetzt sowieso nicht mehr zu ändern war, vielleicht auch daran, dass sie alle die Realität nicht mehr wirklich wahrnahmen, die Ängste verdrängten. Felicita wusste es nicht. Doch sie war froh, die drei Menschen um sich zu haben, mit denen sie die letzte Monate ihres bisherigen Lebens verbracht hatte. Vielleicht waren es die letzten Monate überhaupt gewesen...  
Doch daran wollte sie jetzt nicht denken. Heute Nacht würde sich alles entscheiden.  
Adrenalin strömte durch ihren Körper, sie war hoch konzentriert, konnte spüren, dass sie kamen.  
„Sie sind bereits im Wald."  
Sagte sie bestimmt.  
Die anderen nickten nur noch. Gemeinsam bewegten sie sich in Richtung der Gewächshäuser, geduckt, damit sie nicht sofort ins Auge stachen.  
In diesem Augenblick fiel Felicita ein Problem auf, dass sie binnen Minuten alle haben würden.  
„Sie tragen alle Schwarz... In zehn Minuten herrscht hier totale Finsternis, wir werden sie kaum sehen..."  
Sagte sie.  
„Sie uns auch nicht."  
Entgegnete Remus.

Felicita durchfuhr ein Schlag, als sie die ersten Gestalten aus dem Wald kommen sah, sie und die drei anderen hatten sich gerade hinter einem der Schuppen nahe den Gewächshäusern verschanzt. Wie ein Heer stürmten die Todesser heraus, bereit alles aus dem Weg zu räumen, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellen sollte.  
Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis sie alle den ersten Schrei hörten.  
Und es wurden mehr und mehr Todesser, Felicita hatte mit vielem Gerechnet, aber nicht mit einer solchen Übermacht. Es mussten mindestens 100 Menschen aus dem Wald getreten sein und der Strom riss nicht ab.  
Wie Insekten verteilten sich die Mörder über das Gelände, sie bewegten sich eindeutig in Richtung des Schlosses, doch auf ihrem Weg dorthin, beseitigten sie alles, was nicht schnell genug fliehen konnte.  
Nach zwei Minuten hörte Felicita auf, die Opfer zu zählen. Laut ihrer letzten Hochrechnung dürfte es nur maximal 20 Minuten dauern, bis keiner mehr da sein würde, um die nächste Stunde zu erleben.  
Noch vor wenigen Minuten war sie so hoffnungsvoll gewesen, hatte geglaubt eine echte Chance zu erhalten. Nun schien dieser Gedanke schon allzu absurd.  
Sie schaute zu Remus, er schien angespannt zu sein, war versucht, aufzuspringen und sich gegen dieses ungleiche Gemetzel stellen.  
Sie umfasste seinen rechten Arm. Flüsterte.  
„Wir können nichts tun. Ein jeder muss sich selbst verteidigen, Remus.  
Du kannst dich jetzt nicht für das Leben der anderen einsetzten, sonst bist du in wenigen Sekunden genauso tot wie sie selbst."  
Er sah sie strafend an.  
„Tonks ist da draußen, bei Harry und Hermine..."  
Felicita verstandt. Er hatte manchmal von ihr erzählt.  
Sie versuchte ihn aufmunternd anzusehen.  
„Sie wird wissen was sie tut. Und sie wird nicht wollen, dass du blindlinks hinausstürmst, in dem Gedanken sie retten zu müssen, während sie sich irgendwo sicher verschanzt hat."  
Er nickte, schien sich von ihren Worten überzeugen lassen zu _wollen_.  
Doch erst in diesem Augenblick verstandt Felicita, was er eigentlich gesagt hatte. Ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten.  
„Warum bist du nicht bei ihr?"  
„Sie passt auf Harry auf."  
Sagte er als sei es selbstverständlich und würde alles erklären.  
„Und?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Was und? Sie passt auf Harry auf. Und ich... auf dich."  
Felicita drückte seinen Arm fester.  
„Danke..."  
Ein Schrei holte sie in die Gegenwart zurück.  
Sie kamen näher...  
Felicita wollte sich gerade an Minerva wenden, doch in ihrem Augenwinkel sah sie etwas, das ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu Hagrids Hütte lenkte.  
War das etwa...? Das konnte nicht wahr sein!  
Und doch, sie hatte diesen Gang, diese Bewegungen zu oft in ihrem Leben gesehen, als dass sie sich irren konnte.

* * *

**Und nun ein kleines Rätsel. Wen hat Felicita da wohl gesehen?  
Bis bald.**

**Eure Vestilia**


	54. Chapter 54

**So, hier wäre schon wieder ein neues Kapitel.  
Habe diesmal keine Review bekommen, schade. Es hätte mich wirklich interessiert, wie das letzte Kapitel angekommen ist.  
Naja, nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**Kapital 54**

Felicita war aufgesprungen und los gelaufen, ehe Poppy, Remus oder Minerva eine Bewegung von ihr überhaupt registriert hatten.  
Als sie außer Reichweite ihrer Hände war, schaute sie sich zu ihnen um.  
Der besorgte, regelrecht schockierte Blick, der ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand war kaum zu ertragen. Sie wandte ihren Blick wieder nach vorn.  
Um Hagrids Hütte erreichen zu können, musste sie nahezu 200 Meter über die offenen Wiese laufen, ohne jegliche Deckung. Sie würde eine perfekte Zielscheibe darstellen.  
Ein Fluch drang leise über ihre Lippen.  
Die Todesser hatten sich inzwischen recht weit zum Schloss vor gekämpft, sie würde hinter ihrem Rücken die Wiese überqueren. Dennoch war es ein hohes Risiko. War es das wert?  
Sie schaute zur Hütte. Sie konnte nur stumm den Kopf schütteln.  
Ja, es war das Risiko definitiv wert.  
Sie murmelte einen Ilusionszauber. Er würde sie nicht vor direkten Blicken schützen, doch sollte sie ein Blick nur streifen, würde sie hoffentlich unentdeckt bleiben.  
Felicita atmete noch drei Mal tief ein und aus. Dann rannte sie schutzlos, nur mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand über das freie Gelände.  
Die Sekunden kamen ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Die Hütte schien sich eher zu entfernen, als näher zu kommen. Sie war versucht sich umzublicken, ob ihr von irgendeiner Seite Gefahr drohte, ob sie entdeckt worden war. Doch sie tat es nicht. Die Angst, dass sich ihre Schritte dadurch verlangsamen könnten, oder das sie über ein Hindernis stolpern würde, dass sie nicht gesehen hatte, war zu groß.  
Sie lief einfach nur so schnell sie konnte. Und sie schaffte es.  
Ihre Hände musste sie ausstrecken, um nicht gegen die hölzerne Wand zu laufen, denn ihre Beine kamen erst zum Stillstand, als sie ihr Ziel wirklich erreicht hatte.  
Geduckt lief sie zu einem Stapel Kaminholz und verbarg sich dahinter.

Ihr Blick glitt zurück in Richtung des Schlosses. Sie konnte einige Gestalten erkennen, die reglos am Boden lagen, doch durch die immer größer werdende Finsternis war es ihr unmöglich sie als Freund oder Feind zu identifizieren. Einzig die Lichtblitze der Flüche erhellten ab und an den Nachthimmel. Sie erschienen in immer kürzeren Abständen.  
Doch damit würde sie sich erst später beschäftigen müssen, jetzt hieß es, sich auf den Grund ihres Sprints zu konzentrieren.  
Felicita verharrte noch einige Sekunden in der geduckten Position, bis sich ihr Atem auf ein beinahe normales Maß beruhigt hatte.  
Ihre Finger umklammerten fest den Zauberstab. Es würde nicht leicht werden.  
Sie stand auf, schlich sich so leise wie möglich an der Hauswand entlang. Ein Blick um die Ecke, zur Front der Hütte verriet ihr, dass die schwarzumhüllte Gestalt, der Grund ihres Hierseins, ihr den Rücken zukehrte.  
Sie überwand die letzten drei Schritte mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstab.

„Hallo Amanda."  
Die angesprochene fuhr erschrocken zusammen.  
„Was tust du denn hier, vorallem in dieser verabscheuungswürdigen Aufmachung?"  
Sagte die Ravenclaw kalt.  
Von ihrer einstigen Freundin ging keine Reaktion aus.  
„Dreh die um. Aber wag es dir ja nicht, deinen Zauberstab auch nur einen Milimeter zu erheben."  
Forderte Felicita.  
Die Angesprochene tat es, wenn auch zögerlich. Ihre Gestalt war komplett durch einen schwarzen Umhang verhüllt, ihr Gesicht war verborgen hinter einer Maske. Und trotzdem wusste Felicita, wer es war, hatte sie sofort erkannt.  
Mit einer barschen Bewegung riss sie ihr die weiße Maske vom Gesicht.  
„Ich habe nicht viel Geduld, wie du siehst sind alle hier anderweitig beschäftigt.  
Also, was machst du hier?"  
Amanda schluckte schwer, keine Antwort kam über ihre Lippen.  
„Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?  
Soll ich dir sagen, was du hier machst? Du hast dich dieser Bande von Mördern angeschlossen, weil dein feiner Freund Andrew selbst so einer ist.  
Und jetzt stehst du hier, siehst was sie anrichten..., selbst zu feige für sie oder gegen sie zu kämpfen..."  
Amanda fauchte sie an.  
„Was weißt du schon? Nichts.  
Du mischt dich in Dinge ein, von denen du keine Ahnung hast. Nicht annähernd.  
Er hat mir befohlen hier zu warten und zuzusehen..."  
Felicita, überrascht von dem Ausbruch, schaute sie fragend an.  
„Wer hat dir das befohlen, Andrew?"  
Ein triumphales Lächeln erschien in Amandas Zügen.  
„Andrew? Du bist ja nicht ganz bei Trost. Der Lord selbst war es."  
Die Ravenclaw schüttelte zweifelnd den Kopf.  
„Warum sollte er das tun? Willst du etwa behaupten, du bist mehr wert, als die anderen Marionetten, die für ihn morden?"  
Sie lachte laut auf, boshaft.  
„Das hast du ja schnell erkannt, Felicita.  
Ja, ich bin mehr wert. Ich bin seine Gefährtin."

Die Ravenclaw glaubte, ihr Herz würde stehen bleiben. Sie nahm ihre Umgebung nicht mehr war, ihr Verstand setzte aus.  
_Gefährtin?_  
Amanda, das Mädchen, dass Felicita seit frühesten Kindertagen kannte, eine gute Seele, eine enge Vertraute, eine Freundin, war die Gefährtin des leibhaftigen Teufels? Das konnte doch unmöglich wirklich passieren?  
Und doch, es geschah.  
Als sich Felicita's Blick wieder klärte, sah sie Amanda's Zauberstab drohend auf sich gerichtet.  
„Wie gefällt dir diese Rollenverteilung?"  
Fragte sie kalt.  
„Fällt es dir immer noch so leicht große Töne zu spucken?"  
Felicita schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich lasse mich von dir nicht einschüchtern...  
Warum Amanda, warum?  
Weißt du denn nicht was er tut, was er ist. Ein kaltblütiger Mörder, mehr nicht. Er denkt er sei so viel besser als alle anderen, doch er ist es nicht..."  
Sie wurde unterbrochen.  
„Doch, er ist es.  
Was weißt du schon von ihm? Du kennst doch nichts als die Geschichten, die erzählt werden.  
Er weiß es, die Menschen zu bewegen, ihnen genau das zu geben, was sie sich wünschen."  
„Was hat er dir gegeben, Amanda?"  
Wollte Felicita wissen.  
Die Angesprochene lachte.  
„Viel mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst.  
Er gab mir etwas, dass mir niemand anders hätte geben können.  
Wissen, Wissen um meine wirkliche Herkunft, über meine Abstammung.  
Ich bin nicht so wie du, ein Halbblut, mit bedeutungslosen Vorfahren.  
Ich bin die letzte Nachfahrin..."  
Die Ravenclaw unterbrach sie. Schon als die ersten Worte gefallen waren, so voller Stolz gesprochen, hatte sie es gewusst. Es schmerzte.  
„... von Helga Hufflepuff."  
Ihr Gegenüber sah sie zweifelnd an.  
„Woher weißt du das?"  
„Das ist vollkommen gleichgültig."  
Sagte sie sanft. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber sie fühlte einen tiefen Verlust. Erst jetzt realisierte sie wohl wirklich, was sie vor einigen Monaten bereits erfahren hatte. Es gab ihre Freundin nicht mehr. Und sie würde niemals zurückkehren. Es war als betrauerte sie einen Toten.  
Amanda nickte.  
„Da muss ich dir Recht geben, eigentlich interessiert es mich nicht.  
Der Lord selbst ist der letzte Erbe Slytherins.  
Gemeinsam werden wir die magische Gesellschaft reformieren, von Grund auf ändern, so wie es einst unsere Vorfahren taten. Eine reine Gesellschaft, in der Hexen wie du nichts mehr zu suchen haben. Ein bedeutender Grundstein dafür wurde bereits gelegt."  
Sie drückte ihren Zauberstab an die Kehle von Felicita.  
„Ich habe viel von ihm gelernt.  
Man darf sich nicht von Zweiflern aufhalten lassen. Sie müssen beseitigt werden."  
Felicita war schockiert von dieser Kaltblütigkeit. Wie war sie nur dieser Mensch geworden? Hatte sie sich blenden lassen, oder hatte Voldemort nur den richtigen Nerv getroffen und ihre eigentlichen Gefühle zum Vorschein gebracht?  
Sie würde durch die Hand der Erbin Hufflepuff's sterben, die Prophezeiung würde sich erfüllen, wenn auch anders als sie es sich erhofft hatte.  
Es fiel Felicita schwer zu sprechen, der Zauberstab drückte schmerzhaft gegen ihren Hals.  
„Was... Was meinst du mit ein Grundstein wurde bereits gelegt?"  
Amanda lächelte wieder.  
„Ich wusste, dass du fragen würdest. In Gedenken an die alten Zeiten..."  
Sie beugte sich vor, hauchte die Worte flüsternd in das rechte Ohr der Ravenclaw.  
„Ich erwarte ein Kind..."

Die Welt schien aus den Fugen gehoben. Das Blut rauschte in Felicita's Ohren.  
Amanda war schwanger... Wie sie selbst.  
Die Prophezeiung würde sich heute Nacht erfüllen, doch es gab kein vorher bestimmtes Schicksal. Beide Seiten hatten die gleiche Chance, zwei Erben, ein ungeborenes Kind._ Sie hatten die gleiche Chance._  
Diese Erkenntnis beflügelte die Ravenclaw. Es lohnte sich zu kämpfen. Der Ausgang dieser Nacht war ungewiss, war es immer gewesen. Es lag in ihrer Hand, in ihrer und der aller anderen Anwesenden, dass Schicksal zu bestimmen.  
Sie schlug ihren rechten Arm in einer blitzartigen Bewegung nach oben.  
Der Schmerz an ihrem Kehlkopf wurde für einen Moment unerträglich, dann riss er hab. Der Körper von Felicita schien ferngesteuert. Sie sah, wie Amanda strauchelte, sich bemühte ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten.  
Diese Schwäche nutzte sie erbarmungslos aus. In einer fließenden Bewegung streckte sie ihren rechten Arm nun aus.  
Der Fluch „Avada Kedavra" war gesprochen, bevor sie den Gedanken Amanda töten zu müssen, überhaupt zu Ende Gedacht hatte.  
Wie in Zeitlupe traf das grüne Licht den Körper der jungen Frau, schien ihn für einen winzigen Moment einzuhüllen. Dann sackte sie in sich zusammen, blieb mit starrem Blick gen Himmel regungslos am Boden liegen.  
Erst als Felicita dieses Bild realisierte, wusste sie was sie getan hatte.  
Sie hatte gemordet.  
So sehr sie sich der Notwendigkeit dieser Tat auch bewusst war, es änderte nichts an dem Schmerz, den sie nun empfand.  
Sie wusste, dass es sie selbst getroffenen hätte, wäre sie Amanda nicht zuvor gekommen. Und doch, vor ihr lag ihre Freundin, der Mensch, der einst ihre Geheimnisse, Träume und Sehnsüchte geteilt hatte. Vor ihr lag eine schwangere Frau. Sie hatten nicht ein sondern zwei Leben ausgelöscht.  
An ihren Händen klebte fortan das Blut zweier Menschen.  
Sie ging in die Knie.  
In den toten Augen lag kein Vorwurf, kein Hass, keine Verachtung. All die Emotionen, mit denen Felicita so fest gerechnet hatte, waren darin nicht zu erkennen. Lediglich ein überraschter Ausdruck lag auf ihrem Gesicht. Die Augen waren leer.  
Die Ravenclaw schloss die Lider der Toten.

Als sie sich erhob, erschien es ihr, als sei sie erst jetzt wieder in die ursprüngliche Umgebung zurückgekehrt, als sei die Zeit stehen geblieben, während sie hier mit Amanda gestanden hatte.  
Ein Blick zum Schloss überzeugte sie aber auf grausame Art vom Gegenteil.  
Die Todesser hatten es wohl geschafft, die Zauberer auf der Seite des Ordens aus der Reserve zu locken. Viele von ihnen kämpften offenen, ohne Deckung gegen zwei oder drei Todesser.  
Es war von vornherein vorprogrammiert, wie diese Duelle ausgehen würden.  
Als sollte sich ihr Gedanke bestätigen, sackten gleich mehrere Magier nach einander in die Knie. Schmerzensschreie wehten über das Gelände.  
Hier auf der Wiese hatten sie keine Chance, sie mussten irgendwo hin, wo man Deckung suchen konnte. Ein Windhauch aus dem verbotenen Wald schien ihr die richtige Richtung zu weisen.  
Sie lief augenblicklich zurück zu den Gewächshäusern, mit schnellen, weit ausholenden Schritten quer über das Gelände. Wieder hatte sie Glück, kein Todesser schien von ihr Notiz zu nehmen.  
Während sie lief, hoffte sie vorallem eins, dass sie Minerva, Remus und Poppy noch an der Stelle vorfinden würde, an der sie sie zurückgelassen hatte.  
Wie lange war sie wohl fort gewesen? Ihr kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit, doch es konnten kaum mehr als drei Minuten gewesen sein.  
Wie lange tobte dieser Kampf nun schon insgesamt. Etwas mehr als zehn Minuten? Das bedeutete, dass sie noch mindestens vierzig vor sich hatten.  
Es würde ein Wunder geschehen müssen, um das Blatt zu wenden.  
Doch sie glaubte mit einem Mal an dieses Wunder. Sie waren dem Gegner einen Schritt voraus. Voldemort hatte seine Gefährtin und seinen Erben verloren. Felicita hoffte, dass dies ein gutes Zeichen war. Sie musste den Kopf über sich selbst schütteln. War sie noch eben voller Reue ob ihrer Tat gewesen, so bezeichnete sie das Ergebnis nun schon hoffnungsvoll als positives Ohmen.

* * *

**Na, will heute jemand seine Meinung äußern. Es wäre wirklich schön.  
Bis bald.**

**Eure Vestilia**


	55. Chapter 55

**Ich habe festgestellt, dass sich das Ende doch nicht so schnell erzählen lässt, wie ich dachte. Die von mir prognostizierten 4 Kapitel sind heute erreicht, doch ganz beendet ist es immer noch nicht. Drei Kapitel werden noch folgen.  
Vielen Dank ttt, für dein wie immer sehr aufbauendes Review.  
Nun, viel spaß beim Lesen.**

**Kapitel 55**

Felicita erreicht unbehelligt das Innere des Gewächshauses.  
Es war inzwischen wirklich dunkel geworden, dennoch erkannte sie eines sofort, Remus, Minerva und Poppy waren verschwunden. Das wusste sie schon, bevor sie überhaupt den Punkt erreichte, an dem sie sich noch vor wenigen Minuten gemeinsam versteckt gehalten hatten. Sie fühlte es ganz einfach, es war ihr vollkommen bewusst. Dieser Gedanke bewirkte eine tiefe Traurigkeit in ihr. Sie hatten mit ihr gemeinsam kämpfen wollen und Felicita hatte sie ohne ein Wort des Abschieds verlassen. Vielleicht würde sie sie niemals wieder sehen.  
Die junge Frau schritt durch die Gänge der gläsernen Hütte, in der Hoffnung doch noch ein Anzeichen der Drei zu finden, auch wenn sie wusste, dass es aussichtslos war.   
Der Himmel war inzwischen bleigrau, die Sicht stark eingeschränkt, Felicita konnte kaum mehr als einen Umkreis von drei Meter überblicken, der Rest war in schummrige Schatten getaucht. Ein Geräusch, ein Klacken, führte dazu, dass sie ihren Blick zurück wandte, unvorsichtigerweise bewegten sich ihre Schritte weiter vorwärts. Ein entsetzter Schrei kam über ihre Lippen, als sie über einen reglosen Körper stolperte, einen Todesser.  
Sie konnte sich nur selbst zu dieser Reaktion gratulieren. Die Gestalt zu ihren Füßen stellte wohl kaum mehr eine Gefahr da, doch nun wusste wahrscheinlich ein Dutzend anderer Anhänger Voldemort's, dass es im Gewächshaus noch jemanden zum töten gab.  
Dieser Gedanke wurde in den Hintergrund verdrängt, als die am bodenliegende Gestalt ein Wimmern von sich gab.

Felicita's Herz begann zu rasen. Was wenn hier vor ihr Severus lag und starb.  
Eine unglaubliche Angst bemächtigte sich ihres Geistes. Weder die Körpergröße, noch die Statur hatten eine Ähnlichkeit mit Severus und doch war die junge Frau fest davon überzeugt sein Gesicht zu erkennen, wenn sie die Maske entfernte. Ihre Hand streckte sich zittern nach eben dieser, sanft zog sie sie vom Gesicht des Opfers.  
Es war nicht Severus. Sie hatte den Mann noch nie zuvor gesehen.  
Doch der Seufzer der Erleichterung wollte nicht über ihre Lippen kommen.  
Sie war fest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass dieser Mann von einem Fluch getroffen worden war... Das konnte unmöglich sein, oder es war ein Zauber dunkelster Magie gewesen, der ihn so zugerichtet hatte.  
Ein weißlich gelblicher Schaum trat aus seinem Mund, er rang nach atmen, verzweifelt. Sein Gesicht war bereits blau angelaufen. Seine Hände krallten sich verzweifelt an seinen Brustkorb. Dieser hob und senkte sich stoßweise, doch kein Sauerstoff schien in seine Lunge dringen zu können. Er erstickte, qualvoll. Vor ihren Augen.  
Sie wollte den Blick abwenden, doch sie war dazu nicht in der Lage. Wie hypnotisiert hingen ihre Augen an diesem grauenvollen Schauspiel.  
Erst als sich die Hand des Mannes schraubstockartig um ihren Arm schloss, war sie zu einer Reaktion in der Lage.  
Felicita brauchte einige Sekunden um sich von ihr zu lösen, sie wollte sich abwenden davon laufen, doch etwas hielt sie davon ab. Der Blick des Mannes, er war so flehentlich.  
Was sollte sie tun, sie konnte ihn doch unmöglich helfen. Zum einen war ihr völlig unklar, was diesen Zustand bewirkt hatte und zum anderen war die Gestalt vor ihr noch immer ein Todesser. Wie viel Mitleid würde er wohl für sie empfinden, wenn sich diese Situation in vertauschten Rollen abspielen würde?  
Dieser Gedanke erschreckte sie. Er war noch immer ein Mensch und nichteinmal Tier durfte so leiden.  
Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Was konnte sie tun, um ihn den Todeskampf zumindest zu erleichtern?  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden, dann flüsterte sie ein sanftes „Veternosus".  
Sofort war eine deutliche Verbesserung zu erkennen, seine Augen schlossen sich, sein Körper löste sich aus der verkrampften Haltung. Felicita hatte ihn in einen Tiefschlaf versetzt, aus dem er nicht mehr erwachen würde. Doch so würde er zumindest sanft in den Tod hinüber gleiten.

Der surreale Gedanke bei ihm bleiben zu wollen, machte sich in ihr breit.  
Er sollte nicht allein so elendig zu Grunde gehen.  
Wahrscheinlich hätte sie diesen Gedanken wirklich in die Tat umgesetzt, hätte nicht ein erneutes Klacken ihre Aufmerksamkeit gefordert.  
Erst jetzt schien ihr wieder bewusst zu werden, in welcher Situation sie sich befand. Während sie hier hockte um diesem Todesser seinen letzten Weg zu erleichtern, starben draußen die Menschen, die er wahrscheinlich selbst zu gern getötet hätte.  
Und während sie hier hockte, ihm ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, konnte ein weiter Todesser das Gewächshaus betreten und sie hinterrücks ermorden.  
Für sie würde sicherlich keine Totenwache abgehalten werden.  
Wieder dieses Klacken, zweimal. Es war näher...  
Felicita wandte sich um, keine Sekunde zu früh.  
Nein, der Todesser war nicht von einem Fluch getroffen worden.  
Viel zu schnell näherte sich Felicita ein riesige Spinne, ihr Körper hatte einen Durchmesser von zirka einem Meter.  
Die junge Frau sprang auf ihre Beine, kein Schrei kam über ihre Lippen, dazu stand sie viel zu sehr unter Schock.  
Doch das Tier schien an ihr keinerlei Interesse zu haben, stattdessen steuerte es zielsicher sein Opfer an.  
Der jungen Frau blieb nichts übrig als sich angewidert abzuwenden, sie war erleichtert, dass sie den Todesser in einen Tiefschlaf, der eigentlich eher eine Bewusstlosigkeit darstellte, versetzt hatte.  
Ein lautes Knacken führte dazu, dass sich Speichel unter ihrer Zunge sammelte, ihr Magen begann zu übersäuern.  
Sie musste hier raus, sofort. Raus aus dem Gewächshaus, hinaus an die frische Luft. Vergessen war jeglicher Gedanke an die Gefahr, die ein solches Handeln mit sich brachte, sie konnte unmöglich Zeuge davon werden, wie die Spinne ihr Abendmahl zu sich nahm.

Sie lief aus der Tür hinaus, auf die Wiese. Dort gönnte sie sich eine kurze Pause, um ihre Nerven auf ein erträgliches Maß an Überspannung zu beruhigen.  
Sie sollte schleunigst Minerva und die anderen finden, allein konnte sie de Nacht unmöglich überstehen. Außerdem musste sie sich einen ungefähren Überblick über die Lage verschaffen, musste wissen, wieviel noch fähig waren zu kämpfen. Dann musste sie diese Menschen noch dazu bringen, sich in den verbotenen Wald zurück zuziehen.  
Wenn sie all das geschafft haben sollte, würde sie sich auf die Suche nach Severus begeben.  
Felicita lief weiter, geduckt, um kein zu deutlich erkennbares Ziel darzustellen.  
Sie ahnte, dass Minerva und Remus nicht weit entfernt waren. Sie hatten mit Sicherheit gesehen, wohin sie gelaufen war, wahrscheinlich hatten sie vorgehabt auf sie zu warten. Dann war wohl der Todesser in das Gewächshaus gekommen, der dann...  
Nein, sie wollte nicht mehr daran denken.  
Sie mussten noch in ihrer Nähe sein, dass spürte sie.  
Suchend schaute sie sich um. Welcher Platz in der Nähe bot Schutz und gleichzeitig eine gute Sicht auf Hagrid's Hütte und die Gewächshäuser?  
Die peitschende Weide...  
Sie lief so schnell sie konnte, ohne darauf zu achten, ob sie verfolgt wurde oder nicht.

Die Zweige bewegten sich, schlugen aus. Sie fragte sich, wie sie an ihnen vorbei kommen sollte, um zum Stamm zu gelangen, doch sie wusste, dass sie genau das tun musste.  
Gerade als sie sich auf den ersten Schlag gefasst machte, kam der Baum zur Ruhe. Sie hatte es gewusst.  
Sie konnte Remus erkennen, er schien sie in Empfang nehmen zu wollen.  
Alles wollte sie ihm sagen, doch kein Ton kam über ihre Lippen. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet, ihr die Stimme genommen.  
Sie schaute ihn verwirrt an. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?  
Er packte sie fest an den Armen, zog sie hinter den breiten Stamm der Weide, zu Minerva und Poppy. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis sie verstandt.  
„Hier her Nott, hinter dem Baum."  
Sagte eine dunkle Stimme.  
„Na da bin ich ja gespannt, wen wir hier jetzt finden..."  
Ein Surren lag in der Luft, gefolgt von einem klatschenden Geräusch.  
Die peitschende Weide wurde ihrem Namen also wieder gerecht.  
„Verdammt..."  
Der Zweig hatte sein Ziel nicht verfehlt.  
Doch Felicita wusste, dass sich diese Todesser nicht allzu lange von ein paar ausschlagenden Zweigen aufhalten lassen würden.  
Sie sollte recht behalten. Nach wenigen Augenblicken sah sie einige kleine Feuerbälle auf den Baum zu rasen. Der Baum stand binnen Sekunden in Flammen, es bildete sich schnell ein beißender Rauch, der sie kaum noch atmen ließ.  
Was sollten sie tun? Sie konnten hier unmöglich bleiben, sonst würden sie ersticken. Was sollte sie tun?  
„Ich bin ja gespannt, wie lange der Feigling es aushalten wird..."  
Sie gingen also davon aus, dass sich nur einer hier versteckt hielt. Das konnte man sich zu nutze machen...  
Doch ehe sie diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, nahm Minerva ihr jegliche Entscheidung ab. Sie löste sich aus dem Schatten des Baumes und trat zwischen den Ästen hervor.  
Felicita wollte schreien, doch es war ihr nicht möglich.  
Sie wollte Minerva hinterher laufen, doch Remus hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt, sie konnte sich kaum atmen, geschweige denn sich bewegen.  
Hilflos musste sie Minerva's Worte mit anhören.  
„Die einzigen Feiglinge, die ich hier sehe, seid ihr."  
Die Todesser lachten.  
„Rookwood, sieh dir an, was wir da für einen Fang gemacht haben.  
Die alte McGonagall..."  
Und noch bevor ein weiteres Wort gesprochen wurde, ertönte der Fluch.  
„Avada Kedavra"  
Der grüne Lichtblitz war selbst hinter den dichten Zweigen der Weide deutlich zu erkennen.  
Die Sinne der Ravenclaw schienen sich geschärft zu haben, denn sie konnte selbst den dumpfen Aufprall von Minerva's Körper auf den Boden hören.  
Wieder lachten die Todesser. Es war unerträglich.  
„Was hat sich die Alte nur davon versprochen?"  
Fragte der eine schließlich.  
„Keine Ahnung... Vermutlich hat es etwas mit _Stolz_ zu tun...  
Es klingt doch scheiße, wenn auf ihrem Grabstein steht:  
'Heldenhaft unter brennendem Baum krepiert'."  
War die schlichte Antwort.  
Dann wieder dieses Lachen, so kalt und böse.  
Sie waren so dumm.  
„Ach Rookwood...  
Der war gut, der war gut... Als ob die Alte einen Grabstein kriegen würde..."  
Tränen liefen Felicita über das Gesicht. Sie wollte sie rächen wollte, dass diese Schweine litten.  
Doch zum zweiten mal binnen weniger Sekunden wurde ihr das Handeln abgenommen. Sie hörte ein verdächtiges Rascheln, gepaart mit einem ihr allzu bekannten Klacken.

Vier Spinnen kamen den Hügel hinunter gelaufen, schnell, verdammt schnell.  
Doch Felicita fürchtete sich nicht, in diesem Moment wusste sie, was es zu bedeuten hatte. Noch ehe die beiden Todesser reagieren konnten, wurden sie von den Spinnen überwältigt, Giftstachel bohrten sich in ihre Körper.  
Die Ravenclaw wusste, was nun folgen würde, doch diesmal konnte sie kein Mitleid empfinden. Sie empfand nur eins. Genugtuung. Die Schweine bekamen das was sie verdienten. Einen qualvollen Tod.  
Zum Schreien waren sie schon nicht mehr in der Lage.  
Sie wollte von dem Baum hervor treten, doch Remus hielt sie zurück, befreite sie aber gleichzeitig von dem Zauber, gab ihr ihre Stimme wieder.  
„Bist du verrückt.  
Du kannst da unmöglich raus. Oder willst du, dass es dir wie denen geht?"  
Er deutete auf die Todesser, die bewacht von ihren Angreifern reglos am Boden lagen.  
„Ach Remus... Erinnerst du dich daran, dass Hagrid eine Überraschung versprochen hatte?  
Das ist sie. Sie werden uns nichts tun. Wenn sie es wollten, wäre ich nicht hier.  
Ich hatte meine erste Begegnung mit ihnen schon im Gewächshaus."  
Der Werwolf schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Was ist überhaupt geschehen? Wo warst du?"  
„Später, Remus. Später."  
Er ließ sie los. Ohne das die Spinnen ihr überhaupt Beachtung schenkten, lief sie zu Minerva.  
Deren Augen waren geschlossen, sie sah erstaunlich friedlich aus, hatte wohl genau gewusst, was geschehen würde.  
„Sie hat gewusst, was geschehen würde."  
Sagte Poppy sanft und sprach damit die Gedanken von Felicita aus.  
„Sie hat uns allen das Leben gerettet."  
Fügte sie noch hinzu.  
Die junge Frau nickte.  
„Ich weiß, aber das macht es nicht leichter. Hätte ich doch nur besser aufgepasst. Sie sind mir gefolgt..."  
Sie wurde von Remus harsch unterbrochen.  
„Was hättest du denn tun können, um es zu verhindern? Nichts.  
Genau so gut könntest du ihnen die schuld geben."  
Er deutete auf die Spinnen, die ihre Opfer aufmerksam belauerten.  
„Wären sie nur 30 Sekunden eher hier gewesen, wäre Minerva's Opfer nicht nötig gewesen. Doch so war es nicht.  
Wir können es nicht ändern, wir können nur dankbar, sein für das, was Minerva getan hat."  
Damit war das Thema beendet.  
Auch Remus beugte sich noch einmal zu Minerva hinab, strich ihr vorsichtig über das Gesicht, murmelte einige sanfte Worte.  
Dann stand er auf und sah Felicita ernst an.  
„Also, erzähl, was ist passiert?"  
Und sie erzählte, alles, jedes Detail.  
Sie hatte erwartet, dass Remus und Poppy ihr nicht glauben würden, oder sie zumindest Fragen stellen würden. Doch stattdessen waren  
„Ich hatte mir den Erben von Hufflepuff älter vorgestellt."  
die einzigen Worte die dazu gesagt wurden.  
Dann ergriff Remus das Wort.  
"Dann ist es wohl an der Zeit, dass wir dich auf den neuesten Stand bringen.  
Hast du mitbekommen, dass es nicht mehr 'nur noch' die Todessern sind, gegen die wir kämpfen müssen?"  
Die junge Frau schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf.  
„Es sind Dementoren auf dem Gelände, das ist auch der Grund aus dem wir das Gewächshaus verlassen mussten. Wir hätten uns zwar gut mit einem Patronus schützen können, doch diesen Zauber hätte man wohl meilenweit sehen können. Wir konnten nur fliehen.  
Ich befürchte auch, dass das noch nicht das Ende der Fahnenstange darstellt. Es verwundert mich ehrlich gesagt, dass wir noch keinem Riesen begegnet sind...  
Wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen?"  
Fragte Remus schließlich.  
Was erwartet er jetzt von ihr? Was sollten sie denn noch tun?  
Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, so weiter machen, als hätte sich an der Situation nichts geändert.  
„Ich denke, dass wir alle hier zu schutzlos sind. Wir sollten uns in den verbotenen Wald zurückziehen und uns von dort aus Deckung heraus verteidigen."  
Antwortet Felicita knapp.  
Der Werwolf überlegte kurz.  
„Ja, das ist nicht die schlechteste Idee. Sie birgt allerdings dass Risiko, dass wir den Überblick über das verlieren, was hinter unserem Rücken geschieht...  
Zunächst sollten wir wissen, mit wie vielen Gegnern wir es tun haben."  
Das weitere Vorgehen war damit geklärt.

Gemeinsam machten sich die drei auf Weg in Richtung des Schlosses.  
Felicita hatte die ganze Zeit geahnt, dass es für alle nicht sein würde gegen die Übermacht an Todessern anzukämpfen, doch was sie dann sah, nahm ihr schier den Atem.  
Anfangs waren sie 50 gewesen? Wie viele von diesen 50 lagen nun auf der Wiese, tot, oder dem Tod zumindest näher als dem Leben?  
Waren es eher 15, 20 oder doch schon 25. Sie wusste es nicht.  
Es war ein Bild des Schreckens, dass sich ihnen bot. Sie waren erst gut 200 Meter gelaufen, die Todesser hatten sich dagegen schon sehr nahe an das Schloss heran gekämpft, die Lichtblitze des Kampfes zeigten dies deutlich an. Gerade als Felicita sich eingestehen wollte, wie ausweglos die ganze Situation doch war, gerade als sie sich bewusst machen wollte, dass sie nicht gewinnen konnten, geschahen gleich zwei kleine Wunder.  
Ihnen kamen mehrere Menschen entgegen gelaufen, vom Tor hinauf. Für einen Moment glaubte sie, sich nun ihrer eigenen Übermacht an Todessern gegenüber zu sehen. Sie streckte bereits ihren Zauberstab von sich, begab sich in eine angriffsbereite Position. Doch Remus drückte ihren Zauberstab mit sanfter Gewalt hinunter.  
„Nicht zu voreilig, Felicita.  
Das sind Leute aus dem Dorf. Sie kommen um uns zu helfen."  
Und als ob das noch nicht genug wäre, erklang vom Himmel ein tiefes Grollen.  
Die junge Frau glaubte zunächst an ein Gewitter, doch Poppy erkannte es sofort.  
„Die Drachen kommen."

* * *

**Gibt es jemanden, der sich zu diesem Kapitel äußern möchte?  
Tini, bist du noch da?  
Bis bald**

**Eure Vestilia **


	56. Chapter 56

**So, das ist das ultimativ vorletzte Kapitel...  
Severus ist natürlich auch mit von der Partie.  
Mein Dank (auf diesem Wege nochmals) an Tini und Mandragora. Wirklich, vielen, vielen Dank.  
Und nun, viel spaß beim Lesen.**

**Kapitel 56**

Lautes Brüllen und flammende Hitze erfüllten die Luft auf dem Schlossgelände.  
Nachdem der erste Drache den Boden erreicht hatte, schien sich das Blatt zu wenden.  
Felicita konnte beobachten, wie die Tiere zielgerichtet Todesser mit ihren Klauen niederstreckten, oder sie feuerspien was die Anhänger Voldemort's schreiend zu Boden gehen ließ.  
Ihre dicke Haut schien sie vor nahezu jeglichem Zauber der gegen sie gesprochen schützen zu können.  
Zielsicher griffen sie die Todesser an, kein anderer schien ihnen zum Opfer zu fallen. Alle Opfer waren schwarz gekleidet und trugen weiße Masken...  
Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend, schienen sie, die Anhänger des Phönixordens, die Schlacht zu kontrollieren. Und zum ersten Mal gönnte sich der von Adrenalin überflutete Geist von Felicita andere Gedanken, als das blanke Überleben. Sie schöpfte Hoffnung, glaubte daran, dass sie siegen würden. Hoffte auf ein Wiedersehen mit Severus, auch wenn sie ihn bisher noch nicht gesehen hatte.

Binnen weniger Minuten lag eine ähnlich große Anzahl von Todessern am Boden, wie sie zuvor an Verbündeten gezählt hatte. Es war an der Zeit zu einem gezielten Angriff über zu gehen.  
Remus, Poppy und Felicita hatten die Drachen bisher still beobachtet. Sie alle hatten sich davor gefürchtet, dass die Kreaturen nicht zu kontrollieren sein könnten. Diese Angst war vollkommen unbegründet zu sein, es wirkte fast zu, als handelten die Tiere nicht auf Kommando, sondern aus eigenem Antrieb heraus. Fast so, als seien sie wirklich Verbündete und nicht nur eine „Waffe" die von den „Pflegern" der Tiere geführt wurde.  
Felicita unterbrach das Schweigen.  
„Remus, ich denke wir sollten sie angreifen. Jetzt."  
Er und Poppy schauten sie einen Augenblick nachdenklich an. Dann nickten sie beide.  
„Ja, ich denke du hast recht."  
Antwortete der Werwolf.  
„Vor allem sollten wir sie daran hindern zu fliehen.  
Ich befürchte in wenigen Minuten werden die ersten Todesser die Flucht ergreifen. Wir können nur hoffen, dass voldemort selbst es ihnen nicht gleich tun wird."  
Wie befohlen löste sich in diesem Augenblick eine schwarze Gestalt von seinen Begleitern und lief in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes.  
Es bedurfte keiner weiteren Absprache, die drei liefen los, teilten sich, um möglichst viele Anhänger des Ordens zu mobilisieren.  
Remus lief zu nächst zu der Gruppe von Drachenforschern, die in Begleitung der Echsen den Schauplatz des Kampfes betreten hatten, um ihnen zu sagen, dass sie niemanden entkommen lassen sollten.

Während dessen waren Poppy und Felicita schon in entgegen gesetzten Richtungen über die Wiese gelaufen.  
Felicita konnte nicht genau sagen, wo sich in diesem Moment noch Verbündete versteckt hielten, so nahm es einige Minuten in Anspruch, bis sie eine Gruppe von 10 Personen um sich versammelten hatten. Zwei Auroren waren unter ihnen, alle anderen waren Schüler, Kinder.  
Acht Augenpaare schauten sie verängstigt an.  
„Ok...  
Das Blatt hat sich gewendet. Von hier aus könnt ihr es nicht erkennen, doch vor der Schule spielen sich unglaubliche Szenen ab. Die Drachen sind gekommen.  
Sie leisten wirklich gute Arbeit...  
Wir können es schaffen, wenn wir jetzt handeln. Jetzt sind sie geschwächt, jetzt können wir sie wirklich treffen.  
Vertraut mir, vertraut vorallem euch selbst. Ich weiß, dass ihr es könnt."  
Die beiden Auroren hatten während ihrer kleinen Ansprache den Kindern immer wieder aufmunternd zugenickt, die Aussagen von Felicita bestätigt.  
„Wir werden hinunter zum Wald gehen, gemeinsam.  
Tut einfach das was ihr gelernt habt, gerade in den letzten Monaten."  
Mit diesen Worten liefen sie los.  
In ihrem Kopf legte Felicita sich das weitere Handeln fest.  
Sie würden in den Wald eintauchen, wenige Meter, so das sie selbst durch die Bäume geschützt sein würden.  
Die Drachen sollten die Todessern in Richtung des Waldes drängen, dort würden die Anhänger des dunklen Lords eingekesselt gegen zwei Seiten kämpfen müssen. Es klang so einfach. Doch die Realität sah leider anders aus.

Entsetzt erkannte Felicita, als sie die Nähe des Waldes erreichten, dass dort bereits ein Kampf tobte.  
Sie konnte Remus mit einer Gruppe von Dorfbewohnern erkennen, die versuchten, sich gegen eine deutlich Überzahl von Todessern zu behaupten.  
Dann erkannte sie, dass an der Seite des Werwolfs eine schwarze Gestalt kämpfte, ein Todesser, der seine Maske abgelegt hatte. Severus.  
Rücken an Rücken standen die beiden Männer, sie waren umzingelt von Todessern.  
Eine unglaubliche Kälte machte sich in Felicita's Innerem breit. In diesem Moment wusste sie, wem sich wem sich die beiden Männer dort unten gegenüber sahen. Voldemort und seinen engsten Vertrauten.  
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, ohne sich der Gefahr für sich und für ihr Kind überhaupt bewusst zu sein, lief sie zu den Kämpfenden. Ihren Begleitern bedeutete sie, zunächst zurück zu bleiben.  
Seit beginn der Schlacht hatte sie sich unentwegt Sorgen um Severus gemacht, hatte der Wunsch in ihr gebrannt ihn zu sehen, bei ihm zu sein. Sie hatte sich so sehr gewünscht, ihn zu finden, oder das er sie fand. Und nun war es zu spät.  
Gegen diese Übermacht würden er nicht gewinnen können.  
Sie lief, ohne darauf zu achten wieviel Lärm sie machte, doch das war auch vollkommen überflüssig, niemand schien auf die nähere Umgebung zu achten.  
Erst jetzt fiel der Ravenclaw auf, dass nicht mehr gekämpft wurde.  
Sie fing erste Wortfetzten auf.

„... tötet den Werwolf..."  
Ohne das sie es verhindern konnte, wurde Remus vom Avada Kedavra getroffen, der ihn augenblicklich zu Boden stürzen lies.  
„Severus, Severus...  
Warum tust du mir das an? Habe ich dich nicht stets gefördert, habe ich dir nicht alle Freiheiten gelassen?"  
Die Stimme von Voldemort war kalt, voller Hass.  
„Warum übst du Verrat an deinem Meister, an dem der dir Obhut gewährte, als du voller Schwäche angekrochen kamst?  
Warum jetzt?"  
Severus lachte kalt.  
„Warum jetzt? Denkst du wirklich, ich hätte dir die letzten Jahre treu gedient, um dir jetzt in den Rücken zu fallen."  
Die junge Frau konnte die Wut Voldemort's beinahe körperlich fühlen.  
„Was hat das zu bedeuten?"  
Zischte er leise.  
„Meine Treue ist seit nunmehr 16 Jahren ein Schauspiel, von dem sich deine Eitelkeit nur zu gern hat blenden lassen..."  
„Crucio..."  
War Voldemort's einzige Reaktion auf diese Worte.  
Severus schrie nach wenigen Sekunden qualvoll auf. Der Fluch wurde aufrecht gehalten, bis seine Stimme versagte.  
„Warum?"  
Fragte der dunkle Lord voller Hass.  
Severus versuchte zu antworten, doch außer einem leisen Krächzen drang kein Ton aus seinem Mund.  
„Du bist ein Nichts..."  
Er erhob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf. Leise, von Verachtung geprägt, wollte er den Fluch sprechen.  
„Avada..."  
Ein laut geschrienes „Nein" von Felicita verhinderte das Weitere.

Fast alle Augen richteten sich in diesem Augenblick auf die Ravenclaw.  
Stolz schritt sie auf Voldemort zu.  
Gut, sie hatte Severus gerettet, wahrscheinlich für wenige Sekunden. Doch was nun?  
Er lag zusammen gekauert nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt, schien sie kaum wahrzunehemen.  
„Severus, wir bekommen Besuch...  
Von einem Mädchen, dass dir durchaus bekannt sein sollte..."  
Was jetzt? Was sollte sie nur tun? Sie hörte ihre Stimme wie von selbst sprechen.  
„Du willst wissen, warum er dich verraten hat?"  
Voldemort lachte.  
„Sie ist mutig... Blickt dem sicheren Tod ins Auge und ihre Stimme zittert noch nicht einmal. Du hast einen sehr guten Geschmack. Wobei ich mir nicht erklären kann, was sie an dir findet."  
Sagte er gehässig.  
„Ich formuliere es einmal so... Wir haben viel gemeinsam. Zum Beispiel den Wunsch dich zu vernichten."  
Sie spürte nur wie mit einem Schlag eine unglaubliche Welle des Schmerzes über sie hinein brach. Das Blut ihn ihren Adern schien gleichzeitig zu gefrieren und zu kochen, ihre Muskeln schienen Faser für Fasern zu reißen, jeglicher Knochen schien gebrochen.  
Dann ließ es unvermittelt nach und ebbte auf ein beinahe erträgliches Maß ab.  
Sie fand sich auf dem Boden liegend wieder.  
„Hüte deine Zunge du Nichts...  
Es sieht in dieser Nacht nicht so aus, als würde ich vernichtet...  
Ihr seit geschlagen, du kannst nichts mehr erreichen, lediglich um einen schmerzfreien Tod kämpfen."  
Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
„Wenn du dir so sicher bist, wird es dich sicher auch nicht beunruhigen, dass deine Gefährtin tot bei der Hütte des Wildhüters liegt..."  
Wieder dieser Schmerz, schlimmer als beim ersten Mal. Nur dumpf hörte sie seine Worte.  
„Du lügst..."  
Erst als er den Crucio von ihr genommen hatte, konnte sie ihm antworten.  
„Nein, das tue ich nicht. Und ich kann mich nicht irren, denn ich habe es selbst getan.  
Es wird wohl nichts werden mit einer Familie bestehend aus Nachfahren der Gründer Hogwarts..."  
Die Klangfarbe seiner Stimme verändert sich. Sie war weniger von Hass, dafür mehr durch Misstrauen geprägt.  
„Woher weißt du das?"  
Sie wollte antworten, wurde aber von der schwachen Stimme Severus' unterbrochen. Er hatte sich ein Stück aufgerichtet.  
„Felicita... Nein..."  
Sie ignorierte es.  
„Weil ich selbst ein Erbe bin. Die letzte Erbin des Hauses Ravenclaw...  
Ich habe diesen Tag vorhergesehen und ich weiß, dass du unterliegen wirst..."  
Voldemort unterbrach sie schrill.  
„Genug..."  
Er richtete den Zauberstab auf Severus.  
„Avada Kedavra!"  
Severus sackte in sich zusammen und blieb regungslos am Boden liegen.

Er war tot, würde sie nie wieder in seinen Armen halten, ihr sagen, dass er sie liebte. Niemals würde er ihr gemeinsames Kind sehen. Ein Kind das niemals geboren würde, da sie selbst in wenigen Sekunden tot sein sollte.  
Sie hatte versagt, hatte ihn und den Kampf für die Welt der Magier verloren.  
Sie konnte sehen, wie Voldemort seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtete, hören wie er den Fluch sprach. Sie war bereit zu sterben, wollte nicht ohne Severus sein.  
Doch es geschah nichts.  
Er stand vor ihr, schaute auf seinen Hand, die nun merklich zitterte. Nicht nur die, sein ganzer Körper schien zu vibrieren.  
Erneut ertönte ein „Avada Kedavra".  
Doch es war nicht Voldemort, der es gesprochen hatte, sondern er war es, der zu Boden ging.  
Harry stand nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt. Schaute überrascht auf den toten Körper Voldemort's. Er hatte es geschafft.  
Die umstehenden Todesser, die Begleiter Voldemort's, wollten fliehen, wurden aber von einer Gruppe Magier aufgehalten, die mit Harry den Hügel hinab gelaufen waren.  
Schwer atmend und immer noch voller Schmerz kroch Felicita zu Severus.  
Sie wusste, was sie erwarten würde und dennoch... sie musste es mit eigenen Augen sehen.  
Auch wenn sie es nicht würde ertragen können.  
Seine Augen waren geöffnet, sein Blick gebrochen und leblos.

* * *

**Und, was meint ihr?  
**


	57. Chapter 57

**So... Ich präsentiere das Ultimative Ende von Visionen...**

**Vielen Dank an alle, die diese Geschichte bis zum ende miterlebt haben, die mit Severus und Felicita gelitten haben, die aber auch die schönen Momente mit ihnen teilten. Einen ganz besonderen Dank natürlich an all die leiben Reviewer, die mich oft mit ihren netten Kommentaren aufgerichtet haben, wenn ich dachte, es läuft nicht so wie geplant.  
Ich wollte diese Geschichte beenden und ich bin stolz, dass ich es geschafft habe.  
Viel spaß mit dem letzten Kapitel**

**Kapitel 57**

Severus Wangen waren eingefallen, seine Augen lagen viel zu tief in den Höhlen. Die Haut war blass, matt, grau.  
Felicita saß vor ihm.  
Wie viele Stunden hatte sie wohl inzwischen hier verbracht, still in dieser Position verharrend?  
Dieser Anblick verursachte so viele Schmerzen, wie oft hatte sie inzwischen daran gedacht einfach zu fliehen, sich ihm zu entziehen? Wenigstens für eine kleine Weile, in der ihre Gedanken zur Ruhe kommen sollten.  
Doch sie konnte es einfach nicht, wollte ihn nicht allein hier zurück lassen.  
Unbeirrt fest hielt sie seine leblose Hand in der ihrigen.  
Sie würde ihn nicht allein zurück lassen, niemand würde sie trennen können, niemals.

Poppy kam aus einer Nebenkammer in das große Behandlungszimmer.  
„Felicita, wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du dich jetzt endlich hinlegen sollst."  
Die junge Frau stur den Kopf.  
„Ich kann nicht Poppy..."  
Sie wurde rüde von der Krankenschwester unterbrochen.  
„Doch du kannst. Seit zwei Monaten spielt sich nun schon jeden Abend das gleiche Theater ab.  
Denk doch zur Abwechslung auch einmal an dich und das Kind."  
„Dem Baby geht es gut...  
Mir wird es gut gehen, wenn Severus wieder aufgewacht ist."  
Poppy kam an das Bett heran, schaute Felicita fest in die Augen.  
„Wir hatten eine Vereinbarung getroffen, darf ich dich daran erinnern?  
Du darfst dich Tag und Nacht hier aufhalten, bei ihm sein.  
Doch du hattest mir versprochen mindestens sechs Stunden pro Tag zu schlafen.  
Sieh dich doch einmal an, du bist am Ende.  
Keine Mutter sollte während der Schwangerschaft abnehmen, doch du tust es.  
Ich sage das ein letztes Mal, wenn du dich nicht sofort hinlegst, verweise ich dich in dein Quartier und verabreiche dir einen Trank, der dich in den nächsten vier Wochen all den versäumten Schlaf nachholen lässt."  
Tränen stiegen Felicita in die Augen.  
„Aber er wird aufwachen, ich weiß es.  
Ich möchte doch nur bei ihm sein, wenn es soweit ist."  
Die Schwester schlug nun einen sanfteren Ton an.  
„Du bist doch bei ihm.  
Dein Bett steht doch nur einen halben Meter von seinem entfernt...  
Ich kann mir schon vorstellen wie Severus reagieren wird, wenn er dann die Augen aufschlägt und ich ihm erzähle, dass du dich unverantwortlich verhalten hast."  
Felicita nickte. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.  
„Ja das wird er...  
Du glaubst auch, dass er irgendwann einfach die Augen öffnen wird, oder?"  
Wie oft hatte sie diese Frage in den letzten Wochen gestellt, sich nach Bestätigung gesehnt.  
Ihre größte angst war, dass er den Rest seines Lebens so vor ihr liegen würde, nicht tot, aber auch nicht lebendig.  
„Natürlich glaube ich daran...  
Severus ist zäh. Und er wird doch sein Kind sehen wollen."  
Sein Kind. Ihr Kind.  
Der Gedanke das es seinen Vater nur als komatösen Kranken kennen würde, lies sie beinahe aufschreien.  
„Leg dich jetzt hin Felicita."  
Sie gehorchte.  
Kaum hatte sie ihr Augen geschlossen, fiel sie in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Poppy beobachtete sie noch lange.  
Severus musste aufwachen, möglichst bald. Lange würde Felicita dieser Belastung nicht mehr stand halten können.  
Die junge Frau machte sich so viele Vorwürfe.  
Der Fluch hatte Severus zu einen Zeitpunkt getroffen, in dem Voldemort durch den Schwächungstrank, den der Meister der Zaubertränke wohl tatsächlich noch hatte fertigstellen können, schon soweit angegriffen war, dass er Severus zwar in ein tiefes Koma geflucht, ihn aber nicht hatte töten können.  
Felicita gab sich die Schuld an seinem Zustand. Sie meinte, hätte sie diesen Fluch nur noch wenige Sekunden hinaus gezögert, wäre es Severus so ergangen wie ihr. Voldemort wäre unfähig gewesen, den Fluch zu vollbringen.  
Seit der großen Schlacht lag Severus nun hier auf der Krankenstation.  
Felicita lehnte es kategorisch ab, dass er in das St. Mungos transportiert wurde.  
Sie wusste, dass die Medimagier dort auch nicht mehr für ihn tun konnten, als Poppy hier. Und so würde Severus in einer gewohnten Umgebung erwachen.  
Wenn er erwachte.  
Je mehr Zeit verstrich um so besorgter wurde die Krankenschwester, dass dieser Moment niemals eintreten würde.  
Doch diese Zweifel würde sie sich nicht anmerken lassen. Felicita durfte davon nichts erfahren.

Die Sonne schien bereits hell in die Krankenstation, als Felicita erwachte.  
An ihrem Bett stand Remus Lupin.  
Der Werwolf hatte überlebt. Das hatte niemand auch nur im entferntesten für möglich gehalten. In dem Moment als Tonks sich über ihn gebeugt hatte, schreiend, weinend, hatte er einfach die Augen geöffnet.  
Medimagier aus aller Welt hatten seit dem um ein Gespräch mit Remus gebeten. Es wurde vermutet, das er als Halbwesen gegen den tödlichen Fluch imunisiert war.  
Es war ein Wunder.

„Na, ausgeschlafen?"  
Die junge Frau nickte träge.  
„Schön, ich habe die Frühstück mitgebracht und Poppy hat mich angewiesen, es die nötigenfalls mit Gewalt einzuverleiben.  
Ich hoffe wir können darauf verzichten."  
Felicita musste lächeln.  
„Ich denke dir zu liebe könnte ich mich kooperativ zeigen."  
Doch bevor sie auch nur daran dachte, dass essen eines Blickes zu würdigen, ging sie zu Severus.  
Sie zog sich ihren Stuhl an sein Bett und ergriff seine Hand.  
Sanft strich sie ihm mit der anderen, über sein Gesicht.  
„Warum wachst du nicht auf?  
Ich habe dir doch soviel zu erzählen..."  
Er lag in den gleichen Position wie am gestrigen Tag und den Tag davor, wie an allen Tagen.  
Es schmerzte so sehr.  
Mit Tränen im Blick schaute sie zu Remus.  
„Warum wacht er nicht auf? Warum?  
Er lebt und ist dennoch nicht bei mir..."  
Der Werwolf konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.  
„Er wird aufwachen...  
Lass ihm Zeit."  
„Wie lange denn noch?  
Ich brauche ihn doch. Ich will unser Kind nicht allein zur Welt bringen und dann mit ihm gemeinsam hier sitzen und darauf warten, dass sich der Zustand von Severus verändert."  
Sie ergriff seine Hand, legte sie auf ihren inzwischen sehr runden Bauch.  
„Bitte Severus, wir brauchen dich doch..."

Wieder vergingen Stunden in endloser Monotonie.  
Nichts veränderte sich.  
Es war ein wunderschöner Wintertag. Weihnachten lag nunmehr drei Wochen zurück.  
Felicita sah aus dem Fenster, Schneeflocken fielen tanzend vom Himmel.  
Sie liebte Schnee.  
Stumm stand sie auf, ging zum Fenster und schaute auf die friedliche, verschneite Landschaft der Highlands.  
Die Spuren des Kampfes waren noch nicht verschwunden, viele Schlossmauern waren rußgeschwärzt. Dutzende Bäume hatten gefällt werden müssen, die durch das Feuer der Drachen zerstört worden waren.  
Junge Bäume würde Hagrid erst im Frühjahr pflanzen können.  
Gerade wollte Felicita ein Gespräch mit Remus beginnen, ihn fragen, wie die Schüler sich machten, als dieser alarmiert nach ihr rief.  
„Felicita, komm er."  
Er selbst sprang auf und lief in das Büro der Krankenschwester.  
Das Herz der jungen Frau begann zu rasen. Sie ging an sein Bett, nervös.  
Zunächst konnte sie keinen Unterschied erkennen, sein Zustand schien sich nicht verändert zu haben. Doch dann sah sie, was Remus so in aufregung versetzt hatte. Sein linkes Lid zuckte.  
Sie ging vor seinem Bett in die Knie hielt sein Hand fest an sich gedrückt.  
„Severus, kannst du mich hören?"

Diese Frage stellte sie in den nächsten zwei Stunden untentwegt.  
Poppy verabreichte ihm dutzende von Tränken und sprach Zauber über ihn.  
Irgendwann öffnete er die Augen, sah sie alle verwundert an.  
Seine Stimme war rau und schwach als er zu sprechen begann.  
„Was... was ist passiert?"  
Felicita konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen.  
Sei setzte sich zu ihm, küsste ihn, streichelte ihn. Und nebenbei begann sie zu erzählen.  
„An was erinnerst du dich, Severus?"  
Er schüttelte matt den Kopf.  
„Es war dunkel... ich hatte schmerzen... Du warst bei ihm. Voldemort...  
Er hat mich... getötet?"  
Alarmiert schaute er sich um, erblickte Remus.  
„Du bist tot... Bin ich..."  
Er schaute Felicita ängstlich an.  
„Bin ich... sind wir tot?"  
Sanft strich sie über sein Gesicht.  
„Nein... Du hast es geschafft, dein Trank hat gewirkt..."  
Er unterbrach sie, schaute zu Remus.  
„Aber ich habe doch gesehen, dass getötet wurde... Von Macnair."  
Remus selbst erzählte warum er überlebt hatte, Severus wollte es nicht glauben.  
Poppy unterbrach schließlich seine Litarnei von Zweifeln.  
„Komm Remus, vielleicht beruhigt er sich, wenn er dich nicht mehr sehen braucht.  
Lassen wir die beiden allein. Ich denke es gibt da das ein oder andere, von dem Felicita erzählen muss."  
Damit verließen die beiden das Krankenzimmer.

Severus sah die junge Frau fragend an.  
„Wir haben gewonnen Severus...  
Glaub mir, weder du noch ich sind tot... Auch wenn es bei dir recht knapp war.  
Dein Trank fing wohl gerade an, seine Wirkung zu entfalten, als Voldemort den Fluch sprach... Zwei Monate musste ich warten, um dir das sagen zu können."  
Wieder küsste sie ihn.  
„Severus... Ich hatte solche Angst, dass du nicht wieder aufwachen würdest..."  
Sie nahm seine Hand, legte sie an ihren Bauch, so wie sie es in den letzten Wochen häufig getan hatte.  
„Ich hatte solche Angst, dass ich es dir nicht würde sagen können..."  
Er sah sie irritiert an.  
„Wir bekommen ein Kind, Severus."  
Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Sie konnte nicht anders, musste unweigerlich lächeln.  
„Doch... Anfang März wird es soweit sein..."  
Deutlich konnte Felicita erkennen, dass er etwas sagen wollte, doch die richtigen Worte schienen ihm zu fehlen.  
Niemals hatte sie daran gezweifelt, dass er sich ebenso freuen würde wie sie, doch nun überschlug sie eine Welle der Panik. Was wenn dem nicht so war?  
Ihre Stimme zitterte.  
„Severus... Freust du dich denn gar nicht?"  
Er schloss die Augen, wollte seine Hand von ihr fort ziehen, doch sie hielt sie fest.  
„Ich... Ich wollte niemals Kinder..."  
Nein... Das durfte er ihr nicht antun. Nicht nach alldem was hatte erleben müssen.  
„Ich glaube nicht..."  
Wieder schien er nicht die richtigen Worte finden zu können.  
„Meine Kindheit war nicht gerade glücklich... Ich habe nicht gelernt...  
Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ein guter Vater sein könnte.  
Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du..."  
Sie stand auf, beugte sich über ihn.  
„Sieh mich an Severus."  
Widerwillig öffnete er seine Augen.  
„Das ist totaler Blödsinn.  
Du wirst ein sehr guter Vater sein, das weiß ich.  
Wenn du mich liebst, wirst du dieses Kind lieben.  
Das ist alles was man braucht um ein guter Vater zu sein."  
Er wollte den Kopf schütteln.  
„Das ist alles, was man braucht, glaub mir einfach."  
Wiederholte sie nochmals eindringelich. Dann umarmte sie ihn, schmiegte sich an ihn.  
Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass er diese Geste erwiederte.  
„Ich liebe dich Severus. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du ein sehr guter Vater sein wirst."  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis er antwortete, ein Zeitspanne die Felicita kaum ertragen konnte.  
„Ich liebe dich auch. Mehr als du dir überhaupt vorstellen kannst."  
Erleichtert atmete sie aus.  
Es war an der Zeit wirklich glücklich zu werden.

* * *

Aaron Snape schaute aus dem Fenster des Direktoren Büros.  
Ein letztes Mal wollte er dieses Bild bewusst aufnehmen, es für immer in sich einschließen.  
Er hatte es geliebt hier zu arbeiten. Doch seine Aufgabe war erfüllt und so konnte er dem Drängen seiner Frau Emilia endlich nachgeben. Es war an der Zeit sich zur Ruhe zu setzten, die Schule zu verlassen.  
Ergriffen räumte er die letzten Habseeligkeiten von seinem Schreibtisch.  
Darunter war auch das Tagebuch seiner Mutter. Sie hatte es ihm hinterlassen, nachdem sie vor zwei Jahren gestorben war.  
Seine Mutter, die letzte Erbin des Hauses Ravenclaw.  
Sie war dabei gewesen, als die Welt von Voldemort befreit worden war, hatte ein tragende Rolle gespielt, genauso wie sein Vater.  
Sein Vater, der letzte Erbe des Hauses Gryffindor. Sein Tod lag nun bereits sechs Jahre zurück. Aaron's Mutter war niemals über diesen Verlust hinweg gekommen, sie hatte weiter gelebt, für ihre Kinder und Enkel, doch er wusste, dass sie sich nicht vor dem Tod gefürchtet hatte, er glaubte sogar, dass sie erleichtert war, als er eintrat.  
Sie hatte ihren Vater geliebt, konnte ohne ihn nicht Leben. Nun waren sie wieder vereint.

Aaron selbst war mit einer großen Portion Vorschusslorbeeren ins Leben gestartet, genauso wie seine zwei jüngeren Geschwister, wusste doch seit der großen Schlacht jeder wer ihre Eltern waren. Und demzufolge, wer er war.  
Anfangs hatte es ihn belastet, so berühmt zu sein, doch später als er bemerkte, dass ihm diese Tatsache Tür und Tor öffnete, hatte er es sich bewusst zu Nutze gemacht.  
Wie sein Vater einst, vor dem Krieg, war er als Lehrer nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Wie sein Vater als Oberhaupt des Hauses Slytherin.  
Diese Entscheidung hatte bei vielen Magiern für bloßes Kopfschütteln gesorgt, zumal er selbst ein Gryffindor durch und durch gewesen war.  
Die Presse hatte damals gemutmaßt, dass er dazu beitragen wollte, dieses Haus endgültig zu schließen.  
Doch das genaue Gegenteil war der Fall gewesen, er hatte sich dafür eingesetzt, dass Schülern die zum Slytherin gewählt wurden, weiterhin unbehelligt diese Schule besuchen konnten.  
Als diese Aufgabe bewältigt, als der Ruf der Schüler wieder hergestellt war, hatte er sich der nächsten gewidmet.  
Als Direktor von Hogwarts, der Jüngst aller Zeiten, hatte er sich um eine Aussöhnung der einzelnen Häuser bemüht, hatte den Zusammenhalt in der Schule aktiv gestärkt.  
Es hatte für große Kritik gesorgt, als das erste Todesser-Kind die Schule betreten hatte, doch sie war an ihm abgeperlt. Jeder sollte eine Chance bekommen. Und nur hier konnten sie alle lernen, wie falsch der Weg Voldemort's gewesen war...  
Er hatte es geschafft. Diskusionen über reines und unreines Blut gab es in der Öffentlichkeit keine mehr...  
„Aaron, kommst du endlich?"  
Er atmete einmal tief durch.  
Emilia war eine liebevolle Frau, eine gute Mutter.  
Doch warum musste sie immer so ungeduldig sein? Wie hatte sein Vater stets gesagt?  
„Da ist sie genau wie ihr Vater. Genau wie Harry Potter."  
Mit einem Lächeln verließ er sein Büro.  
Nun konnte ein ruhigeres Leben beginnen. Und er fand, dass 102 genau das richtige Alter dafür war.

* * *

**Das war es also. Ich würde mich riesig über ein paar abschließende worte von dem ein oder anderen freuen.  
Jetzt werde ich mich zunächst voll und ganz "Das Leben danach" widmen. Ein neues Projekt ist aber auch schon geplant, wird aber nicht vor dem 27.10. veröffentlicht. Hauptcharakter wird Severus... Es spielt also nach Band 7, ich werde sehr nett zu ihm sein;-)  
Wenn auch nicht an dieser Stelle, bis hoffentlich bald. **

**Eure Vestilia**


End file.
